To Bind a Soul
by RedLyna
Summary: Cuando Kagome es herida de muerte en combate, Inuyasha decide salvarla sin importar el riesgo o el precio ¿Soportaran permanecer unidos hasta que la muerte los separe?...¿Y si fuera por toda la eternidad? TRADUCCION
1. Introduccion

Se encontraban en otra búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla. Era como cualquier otro día, prácticamente sin nubes, y todos actuaban como normalmente lo hacían. Pero de algún modo Miroku sabia que algo iba a pasar. Una nube negra los seguía.

Inuyasha caminaba a la cabeza del grupo, algunas veces volteaba para asegurarse que aun lo seguían. O al menos esa era la excusa perfecta para ver a Kagome. Nadie creyó su excusa, a excepción de Kagome. Y si se apegaban a los hechos, últimamente todos tenian la cabeza llena de pensamientos confusos.

Se detuvieron para almorzar alrededor del medio día, y mientras Kagome calentaba el omnipresente ramen, Miroku se decidió a comentar con Inuyasha su presentimiento.

"Inuyasha, ¿sientes algo diferente en el aire?"

"¿A que te refieres monje? No siento nada en el aire."

"Yo siento una nube negra, de mal agüero siguiéndonos."

"Tu siempre sientes una nube negra en todos lados."

"Hablo en serio Inuyasha."

Inuyasha dejo de molestar al monje por un momento y pensó en lo que le dijo. "Creo que todo esta demasiado en calma." dijo por fin.

"Deberíamos seguir."

"¿Por que? ¿Que esta pasando?" pregunto Sango, dejando su Hiraikotsu donde pudiera tomarlo rápidamente.

Antes que alguno pudiera contestar la pregunta una gran sombra los cubrió y un pájaro gigante cruzo por sobre sus cabezas.

---------------------------------------


	2. Lagrimas y sangre

**To Bind a Soul**

**Alma Compartida**

**Capitulo 1: Lagrimas y sangre**

"¡¡¡Inuyasha! ¡El fragmento de la joya esta en la ala derecha!" Kagome grito mientras miraba la lucha de Inuyasha con el youkai águila que los había atacado.

'¿Por qué siempre somos atacados? Se supone que soy la única que puede detectar los fragmentos de la joya'. Kagome no tuvo más tiempo de seguir pensando en eso ya que el youkai águila paro de luchar con Inuyasha y se dirigió hacia ella.

"¡¡¡Kagome!" ella oyó el grito de Inuyasha, pero antes de poder reaccionar, Kagome se encontró lanzada al aire mientras las grandes garras del youkai la rallaron por detrás.

'Inuyasha' era todo lo que ella podía pensar entre el llanto antes de que ella sintiera que la herida comenzaba a tomar efecto.

Antes de que ella cayera a plomo en su muerte, sintió unos brazos fuertes que se envolvían alrededor de ella. El miedo de Kagome comenzó a disminuir cuando ella se dio cuanta de que era Inuyasha quien la sostenía. Con el pensamiento de seguridad, ella de dejo llevar a la inconsciencia. Ella no necesito preocuparse de despertar, sabia que Inuyasha la protegería de la muerte.

Sango todavía no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Más rápido de lo que creyó posible, Inuyasha había decapitado al youkai águila y había rescatado a Kagome de la muerte. El incluso se había olvidado de tomar el fragmento de la joya de los resto del youkai muerto hasta que Miroku le había dicho.

Ahora Kagome en una fase de muerte cuestionable. Sango había visto las incisiones que estaban a lo largo de la espalda de Kagome, las incisiones que podrían causar fácilmente la muerte de cualquier ser humano. El pensamiento de la muerte de Kagome hizo que el estomago de Sango se revuelva y creo escozor en sus ojos. '¡Oh Kami, no dejes que muera!'

Miroku tenía pensamientos similares mientras que estudio al Inuhanyou que sostenía a la joven miko en sus brazos mientras viajaron. Después de la batalla, habían vendado a Kagome lo mejor que podían y comenzaron a regresan donde Kaede. No era seguro permanecer cerca del demonio recién matado. Atrajo a muchos demonios carroñeros y no sabían cuantos mas demonios podían ser atraídos si permanecían en ese lugar.

Inuyasha había rechazado dejar a Kagome después de que le habían atendido sus heridas. El Inuhanyou era tan posesivo. Faltaban todavía 2 días de viaje antes de llegar hasta la aldea de Kaede, y Miroku se preocupo de lo que harían esos 2 días de viaje a la condición ya frágil de Kagome.

Miroku también estaba preocupado de la conducta que tomaría el Inuhanyou si la joven miko muriera. Los efectos secundarios de la muerte de Kagome serian algo de temer. Miroku dudo que Inuyasha viviera mucho tiempo después de eso.

¡Eso era un pensamiento curioso!

¿La vida de Inuyasha dependería de la de Kagome? Miroku tendría que dedicar tiempo para analizar ese asunto si Kagome se llegaba a recuperar. Y si ella no lograba sobrevivir, Miroku creía que vería las consecuencias de la muerte de la joven miko de primera mano. Kami, él esperaba que ella se recuperara.

Shippou camino junto a Inuyasha. Cada pocos segundos el paraba para echar un vistazo en Kagome, para cerciorarse de que su corazón no había dejado de latir. Shippou estaba en un estado choque, el horror y la tristeza que sentía era abrumadora.

¡Kagome estaba lastimada!

Se suponía que Kagome no debería salir lastimada. ¿Qué sucedería si ella muere? El puro pensamiento de la muerte de Kagome lo hacia llorar a Shippou. Eran tantas las lágrimas que se filtraban en los ojos de Shippou que topo accidentalmente en la pierna de Inuyasha y aterrizo completamente en su trasero.

Inuyasha volteo abajo para ver al bebe kitsune el intentar limpiar las lagrimas de sus ojos como para ver por donde iba. "Gomen Inuyasha" Shippou susurro antes de que estuviera de pie.

"Hey rata"

"¿Hai Inuyasha?"

"Sube a mi hombro, así no lo harás otra vez. No quiero que salgas disparado mientras llevo a Kagome"

Shippou centello en sorpresa antes de apresurarse a subir sobre Inuyasha y sentarse en su hombro. Esto le dio una perfecta vista de Kagome, aun que el no podía ver mucho a través de las lagrimas.

Cuando el pequeño no se tranquilizo Inuyasha comenzó a tensarse. A pesar de cuanto el intento ocultarlo, el se preocupaba por el bebe kitsune y odiaba verlo llorar.

"Rata, ella no esta muerta, ¿ella huele a muerte?"

Shippou olió el aire algunas veces antes de susurrar un muy pequeño "No"

"Ves, ella no esta muerta"

Inuyasha pudo oír el suspiro que dejaron salir sus otros compañeros. Lo que el no dijo fue que el olor a muerte empezaría unas horas mas adelante, antes de que muriera realmente. No solamente por que Kagome no oliera a muerte en esos instantes no significaba que no moriría.

"Creo que debemos hacer un campamento ahora" Miroku dijo en voz alta "El sol se ocultara pronto y no deseo que tropecemos con algo o alguien mientras este oscuro"

Inuyasha paro y dio un vistazo en los alrededores. El no detecto ninguna presencia de demonio con excepción de kirara, Shippou, Myouga y el mismo. "Tomare el cuidado de Kagome" digo si vacilar.

Sango había obtenido ya el kit de primeros auxilios, que Kagome siempre había insistido en traer siempre que salían de la aldea. Inuyasha ahora entendía el por que, el recogió los vendajes y golpeo a Shippou fuera de su hombro y camino hacia el rió.

Sango vacilaba en dejar el tomar el cuidado de Kagome a Inuyasha. No era decente. Pero realmente el expresar sus opiniones significaba que tendría que convencer a un Inuhanyou muy posesivo y obstinado. Por lo que sango permaneció silenciosa.

'Kagome esta lastimada', era de los únicos pensamientos que se incorporaban en la mente de Inuyasha desde la pelea con el youkai águila. De hecho habían sido 3 pensamientos; Kagome esta lastimada, que el debió haberla protegido y coloridas maldiciones todas dirigidas al youkai águila.

Pero de lo que estaba seguro es que era su problema el que Kagome había sido herida. ¡Si solamente la hubiera protegido correctamente! Kagome era su responsabilidad, y si ella muriera, su vida se iría con ella.

Aunque en ese momento, sin embargo, el tomar del cuidado de las heridas de Kagome era lo mas importante que el estarse lamentando. Inuyasha podría hacer eso mas adelante cuando Kagome se recuperara.

Tan cuidadosamente como el podía, Inuyasha se sentó acunado a Kagome en su regazo. La parte trasera de la camisa de su uniforme estaba totalmente empapada de sangre que se había secado ya y los vendajes tenia que ser cambiados. De lo que podía decir, Kagome había parado de sangrar pero su temperatura subía levemente.

"Maldición perra, gozas de ver que mi corazón se para" Inuyasha susurro cariñosamente en el oído de Kagome.

El dejo fuera una respiración leve mientras comenzó a quitar su camisa arruinada. El hacerlo sin soltar a Kagome demostraba un absoluto desafió. Con un gruñido de frustración Inuyasha simplemente destrozo la camisa y los viejos vendajes con sus garras.

Kagome todavía usaba esa cosa llamada "sostén". Inuyasha lo estudio por unos momentos antes sonrojarse y de mirar lejos. Ella estaba herida; no era justo mirarla a escondidas. El tenia que quitar mas adelante el "sostén" para ver las heridas correctamente.

Inuyasha rogó a Kami que ella no despertara mientras que el tomaba el cuidado de ella. El no quería que ella descubriera que ella estaba medio desnuda con él antes de que descubriera que el intentaba solamente vendar las heridas. Ella lo sentara hasta que ella se cansara de gritar o su espalda se partiera en dos, lo que viniera primero.

Sumergió un trapo que había traído con los vendajes en el rió y comenzó a limpiar la sangre lo mejor que podía. La tarea parecía difícil de hacer sin tener que soltarla, así que tomo su haori, poniéndolo en el suelo y poniendo después a Kagome sobre el de modo que ella estuviera sobre su estomago.

En esa posición el podía calcular el como deshacer la correa del sostén si sentirse culpable de mirarla a escondidas. Kagome tenía 3 incisiones a lo largo de su espalda.

Dos de las heridas estaban debajo de cada hombro, corriendo verticalmente terminado a la mitad de su espalda. La tercera herida comenzaba a la altura de la cintura de Kagome, peligrosamente cerca de su espina dorsal. Si ella se hubiera movido solo un poco, ella habría muerto inmediatamente. No obstante la herida era de la mitad del tamaño de las otras 2.

Inuyasha manejo el vendar a Kagome sin tener que moverla mucho. Cualquiera que conociera al hanyou se habría extrañado de verlo ser tan abiertamente cuidadoso con la joven muchacha. Todos sabían que el le tenia amor a la muchacha humana extraña. No obstante, el hanyou nunca había tomado abiertamente el cuidado de la miko con tanto cuidado y suavidad.

Después de que Inuyasha hubiera acabado de vendar a Kagome, el se dio cuenta que no había traído otra camisa.

'Maldición, y ahora. De ninguna manera voy a ir de nuevo al campo y dejo la dejo ser vista por el houshi hentai. Creo que tendré que usar mi haori'

Afortunadamente para Inuyasha, que después de que hubiera puesta y asegurado su haori en la muchacha, que Kagome decidía el dejar la inconciencia.

Kagome recupero sus sentidos poco a poco. El primer sentido que recupero fue el oído. Ella podía oír la corriente del rió y la respiración de alguien junto a ella. El siguiente sentido que recupero era el olfato. Kagome podía oler a Inuyasha, lo que significaba que el estaba muy cerca ya que con su nariz humana no podía tomar el olor de otra manera. Kagome sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre que había en su boca. Cuando ella tuvo la sensación de la sangre en su boca fue cuando ella recupero los sentidos completos de su cuerpo. Lastimo tanto.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome susurro débil

"¡¿Kagome!" La cabeza de Inuyasha se dirigió rápidamente mas cerca de a ella cuando el la oyó decir su nombre "¿Kagome, como te sientes?"

Kagome intento mover el brazo antes de decir la primer cosa que vino a su cabeza. "Absolutamente como mierda"

Inuyasha sonrió suavemente con el tipo de lenguaje que ella uso. Ella debe realmente sentirse mal si ella maldecía sin pensarlo

"¿Qué sucedió?" La voz de Kagome era apenas como un susurro

"El youkai águila te ataco depuse de que me dijeras donde se encontraba el fragmento de la joya"

"Oh! ¿Tu estas bien? ¿Los demás se encuentran bien?" fue lo siguiente que ella pidió

Esa era Kagome, aunque eso molesto un poco a Inuyasha, por que ella siempre ponía a cualquiera antes de ella misma.

"Nosotros estamos muy bien, solamente un poco cansados. Se preocupan mas por tu estado"

"Yo voy a estar bien, no?" Kagome pidió un poco confundida.

Inuyasha se detuvo un poco antes de contestarle "Hai, tu estarás bien"

"Inuyasha"

"Hai"

"Yo estoy usando tu haori?"

"Uh…. Hai" Inuyasha se tenso cuando veía que seria sentado

"Oh….donde esta mi camisa?"

"No creo que la quieras mas, hay tanta sangre en ella que dudo que se le pueda quitar toda con las lavadas. Además que la destrocé en pedazos para poder curar sus heridas y te volví a vendar"

"tu me curaste y vendaste?"

"Uh…."

"Por que no lo hizo Sango?"

Esa era una buena pregunta ¿Por qué Sango no fue la que tomo el cuidado de ella? Era una pregunta muy mala que no seria contestada por Inuyasha.

"Supongo que Sango estaba ocupada" eso era todo lo que el Inuhanyou diría del tema.

Kagome sonrió, feliz de encontrar una evidencia de que Inuyasha si la cuidaba. Ella dudo a veces de cuanto realmente le importaba a él.

"Estoy alegre de que cuidas de mi, Inuyasha" Kagome susurro, mas para ella misma. Pero lo suficientemente fuerte para los oídos sensibles del Inuyasha.

"¡¡Por supuesto que cuido de ti baka! ¡¡Tu eres el primer amigo que he tenido desde que mi madre muriera!" Inuyasha grito antes de pensar lo que decía.

El sintió como Kagome se relajo en sus brazos y sonrió otra vez

"Gracias, por cuidarme"

Inuyasha se relajo un poco antes de volver a hablar.

"Feh! ¿Qué clase de amigo seria si no te cuidara, cuando tienes heridas que están sangrando? Además, tu siempre lo haces para mi"

"Eso me reconforta verdaderamente"

Un brillo juguetón apareció en sus ojos "En verdad? Eso no es lo que debería significar"

"Baka" Kagome murmuro somnolienta, antes de caer dormida

Todo lo que ella sabia era que Inuyasha la sostenía y que ella estaba segura. Kagome sentía que solo por ser sostenida por Inuyasha la muerte no se le aproximaría.

Inuyasha se levanto y comenzó a recoger la camisa destrozada y lo vendajes de sobra con una sonrisa suave en su cara. Kagome no estaba fuera de peligro todavía, pero esa pequeña conversación era bastante para levantarle el espíritu.

En el campo Shippou había desenrollado el bolso durmiente de Kagome y había alistado su área de dormir.

Inuyasha maldijo silenciosamente cuando se dio cuenta que tendría que soltar a Kagome para que pudiera dormir. ¿Pero por que eso le tenía que importar? ¡Ella solo es una muchacha humana!

Inuyasha sacudió de su cabeza esas ideas que sabia que eran mentira y se centro en cuidar de Kagome. Tan suavemente como el pudo, el dejo a Kagome en su bolso durmiente de modo que ella descansara, el se recostó cerca de ella.

"Shippou" Inuyasha lo llamo

Shippou estaba cerca del fuego con kirara, se levanto y se dirigió hacia Inuyasha.

"Hai Inuyasha?"

"No duermas con Kagome, como generalmente lo haces. No quiero que la lastimes y le causes algún dolor innecesario"

"No soy entupido" Shippou contesto indignado.

"Eso es algo que se podría discutir" dijo Inuyasha tranquilamente mientras se dirigí hacia donde se encontraban sango y Miroku cerca del fuego.

"¿Kagome despertó mientras estaban en el rió?" pregunto Sango

"Hai, un poco. Pero ella volvió a dormir sin decir mucho"

"Por lo menos esa es una muestra de que ella se esta recuperando?" Miroku pregunto esperanzadamente.

"Tal vez" fue todo lo que Inuyasha dijo al respecto

"nosotros necesitamos terminas este viaje mañana, así que vamos a dormir" Sango dijo mientras alisto su lugar para dormir, cerciorándose de estar a una buena distancia de cierto houshi hentai que le gustaba andar a tientas.

Inuyasha cabeceo en acuerdo y se movió a la base del árbol que abrigaba a Kagome. El no dormiría esta noche.

Miroku vio como sus compañeros se prepararon para dormir. El había visto cuanta sangre perdió Kagome. Era demasiada hasta para que alguien muy fuerte pueda sobrevivir por mucho tiempo. Esta era una pena inaceptable, Miroku admitió lo que cada uno rechazo creer. Kagome moría.

--------------------------------------------

N/T: Bueno en vista de ke nunca me voy a decidir a publicar mis fics (no creo ke sean buenos…jejeje )……pues mejor voy a traducir….tengo por ahí muchos guardados muy buenos de Inuyasha… pero por lo pronto voy a empezar con este es largo…pero muy bueno .

Antes de que lo olvide ninguno de los personajes son míos (ya kisiera yo (u.u)), todos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, aunque pienso tramitar a Sesshomaru para mi solita (ajá).

Bueno Saludos a todos los del foro (ke hace mucho ke no entro jejejeje), y espero ke les guste esta historia ()

Manden sus opiniones no lo olviden ¬¬ o ne! ()

--------------------------------------------

Hola ! Yo soy RedLyna, Lyna a secas para los amigos. La traducción de los dos primeros capítulos del fic no es mía, es de Ali-chan. La razón por la que estoy traduciendo esto es que me desespere de ver que no continuaba y como la historia me pareció muy buena … puse mi ingles a prueba.

Hasta pronto !


	3. La calidez de la sangre

**To Bind a Soul**

**Alma Compartida**

**Capitulo 2: La calidez de la sangre**

Inuyasha miraba en Kagome como el olor de la muerte comenzó a fluir en ella. Era muy débil, pero esta presente.

Kagome había confiado en el para protegerla, y el le había fallado.

De la piel de Kirara, Myouga salto al hombro de Inuyasha. A pesar de lo que el creyó era apropiado, Myoga conocía una manera de salvar a la joven miko de las garras de la muerte. El rogó solamente a kami que no se arruinara el alma de Kagome o de Inuyasha.

"Amo Inuyasha" Myouga susurro

"Que?" Inuyasha raspo. Myouga vio a su joven amo que estaba apunto de llorar. Solamente cuando su madre había muerto lo había visto tan triste.

"Veo que usted a llegado a la misma conclusión que yo con respecto a la condición de la señora Kagome"

"¿Cuál es el punto al que quieres llegar?"

"Puede haber una manera de salvarla" Myouga susurro muy reservado. Era su deber informar a su amo sobre eso, no importa lo que el pensara al respecto.

Inuyasha parecía esperanzado por un momento antes de que el comenzara realmente a analizar lo que Myouga había dicho "Eso tiene un precio, no es así?"

"Usted es muy perceptivo amo. Si, hay un precio como usted dice"

"¿Kagome seria lastimada?"

Myouga miro hacia el suelo un momento antes de sacudir su cabeza en duda "Amo, la verdad es que no tengo idea. Las consecuencias de tal acción son drásticas, no solamente para Kagome-sama, sino también para usted"

"¿Qué quieres decir? Explícate"

"Tendría que compartir su sangre, y esto daría a lugar a la atadura de su alma con la de Kagome-sama, quizás mas que eso. Usted nunca podría separarse de ella, ni ella de usted. Esto se ha hecho solamente entre los miembros más cercanos de la familia del Inuyoukai. Nunca se ha hecho con un humano o ningún otro youkai fuera del Inu clan"

"¿Cómo es eso? ¿Por que el compartir sangre es hecho solamente por los Inuyoukais"

"Tal vez por que los Inuyoukais son la única especie de demonio que se acopla para toda la vida"

"¿Estas diciendo que si hiciera esto con Kagome, ella nunca podrá separarse de mi, incluso en la nuestra próxima vida?"

"Exactamente. Es debido a eso que el compartir sangre nunca se hace. Incluso no se si trabajara en Kagome-sama. Lo sugerí solamente debido a como ustedes son tan cercanos incluso ya"

"¿Qué se supone que eso significa?" Inuyasha raspo

"Yo no quise ofenderlo con eso amo" Myouga abogo por el mismo

Inuyasha paro de aplastar a la pulga demonio y analizo la carencia de opciones. ¿Dejaría morir a Kagome o la limitaría a él para toda una eternidad? Después de todo, el era solamente un Inuhanyou sin valor. ¿Qué clase de vida podría el ofrecerle?

"Amo Inuyasha?" Myouga decidió interrumpir los pensamientos de su amo

"¿Qué?"

"Yo no estoy familiarizado con las consecuencias que puede traer el compartir sangre, pero eso es lo que en verdad me preocupa"

"¿Por qué?"

"No estoy seguro"

Inuyasha suspiro en derrota. El no quería que Kagome muriera, solamente que el no sabia lo que ella sentiría al estar limitado a el. ¿Y que sobre las consecuencias? ¿Cómo Kagome se sentiría al respecto? Todo lo que estaba pensando le causaba un dolor de cabeza.

"Quédate aquí Myouga" Inuyasha ordeno mientras recogía a Kagome de su bolso durmiente y la llevo legos del campamento.

Los árboles parecían cantar mientras que se sacudían con la brisa de la noche. La luna brillo entre las ramas, iluminando el camino.

Cuando el sintió que estaba bastante legos del resto del grupo, Inuyasha paro de caminar y se sentó en la base de un árbol cercano. El sostuvo a Kagome acunada sobre su pecho tan suavemente como si ella fuera de cristal.

"Kagome" Inuyasha susurro ligeramente. "Kagome, necesito que despiertes"

La joven se revolvió pero no despertó. Un brillo apareció en los ojos de Inuyasha.

"Kagome, Shipou lanzo tu bolso al fuego"

Kagome se incorporo inmediatamente y comenzó a murmurar maldiciones, antes de darse cuenta donde estaba y sentir un movimiento tras ella.

"¿Inuyasha? ¿Dónde estamos?"

"No lejos de los otros"

"¿Qué es lo que hacemos aquí?"

"Tu y yo necesitamos tener una charla importante"

"¿Sobre que?"

Inuyasha dudaba si debía continuar. ¿Debería de decirle que ella esta muriendo o se lo diría de una manera mas fácil? ¿Y si se lo diría de manera mas fácil como lo haría?

"Kagome, usted esta muriendo. Usted no sobrevivirá para ver el sol salir otra vez"

Por un momento Kagome pensó que estaba teniendo un sueño con Inuyasha. Pero solamente por un momento. Ella moría. Era estremecedor de solo decirlo.

'¿Qué esta mal conmigo? ¿No debería de llorar o algo? Si había un momento para el llanto, era este. Con todo no vino, y después de un rato, Kagome paro de esperar las lagrimas. Creo que todavía no lo he aceptado. No parece que sea verdad. Inuyasha no me dejara morir. Estaré bien. Me conozco'

Inuyasha permanecía silencioso mientras Kagome pensaba sobre lo que le acababa de decir. Cuando ella no comenzó a llorar el comenzó a preocuparse.

"¿Kagome?"

"¿Hai?"

"¿estas bien?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza levemente, entonces levanto la vista hacia el.

"Todo esto no parece verdad"

"Pero lo es"

"Se eso, pero no lo creo. Creería que estoy soñando si no sintiera el dolor palpitar por todo mi cuerpo" Kagome explico con una media sonrisa

"¿Así que no volveré a ver la luz del sol otra vez? ¿Cómo puedes estimar el tiempo de vida que me queda?"

"Yo lo puedo oler"

"En verdad!" la curiosidad de Kagome la animo. Pero solamente por un momento hasta que entendió que esa información no era útil a ella mas. Ella debería de decirle a Inuyasha como se siente por el y morir.

Inuyasha vacilaba en decirle algo sobre compartir sangre, pero el sabia que tenia que salvarla ahora o nunca mas podría.

"Hay una manera de salvarte" el susurro

"¿Cuál es?" ella sonaba esperanzada

"yo no estoy muy seguro de las consecuencias, pero vivirías" el aseguro

Bien, esa no era la verdad completa, pero el no había mentido. El no creí poder decirle todo lo que el sabia, no todavía.

"Yo deseo vivir Inuyasha"

Kagome permaneció silenciosa después de eso, detectando que el inuhanyou no deseo hablar mas. Ella no tenia problema con eso, ella se daba cuenta que el solo pensar era una actividad dolorosa para ella. Inuyasha no mentía realmente cuando dijo que ella moría.

El olor a muerte estaba siendo mas intenso como para que Inuyasha aguante y el sabia que necesitaba el compartir sangre pronto o cualquier oportunidad de salvara a Kagome se iría.

Poniendo sus colmillos en su muñeca, Inuyasha rompió la piel y dejo salir libremente la sangre de su brazo.

"Kagome necesitas beber esto"

El sostuvo su muñeca cerca de su boca y miro mientras Kagome bebía de su sangre. El no sabía que sucedería, pero en ese momento no le importo realmente. El pensaría acerca de eso mas adelante, después de que Kagome dejara de oler a muerte.

Kagome se limito un poco cuando ella empezó a beber de la sangre de Inuyasha, pero pronto ella sentía como no podía conseguir bastante. Este liquido era la clave para su supervivencia, y ella tomo tanto de el como podía. Kagome se perdía en el calor que empezaba a sentir atravesar su cuerpo. Ella se sentía caliente, tan segura. Ella hubiera caído dormida si no sintiera el asimiento apretado de Inuyasha en ella. Eso era lo que la tenía anclada en sus sentidos.

Cuando el sentía que Kagome había conseguido la suficiente sangre, Inuyasha retiro su muñeca de su boca y se levanto para poder volver al campo. Kagome cayó dormida en sus brazos, de nuevo. Esta vez sin embargo, Inuyasha no temía en la posibilidad de que ella no despertara otra vez.

Bostezando en voz alta, Shipou se incorporo de su lugar al lado de Kagome. La primer cosa que vino a su cabeza era checar que Kagome estuviera bien. El dio vuelta lentamente hacia Kagome, casi asustado de lo que el pudiera encontrar.

Sin embargo, Shipou no esperaba que Kagome desapareciera totalmente

"¿Kagome? ¡Kagome!"

El bebe kitsune no sabia que hacer. ¿Dónde estaba Kagome? Quizás estaba solamente enredada. Pero después de una ardua búsqueda dentro del bolso durmiente, seguía sin haber muestra de Kagome.

"¿Shipou, por que usted esta gritando?" Sango dijo somnolienta desde donde estaba durmiendo.

"¡Kagome desapareció!" Shipou estaba al borde del llanto

Su peor temor, y ese era que Kagome muriera mientras dormían esa noche, sango se levanto en un instante. Ella esperaba ver a Shipou llorar sobre el cuerpo de Kagome. Lo que ella no esperaba era que Kagome no estaba por ningún lugar y que Shipou dijo literalmente que Kagome desapareció.

Miroku también pensaba que Kagome había muerto. Para su sorpresa el descubrió la misma cosa que sango. Pero no lo hizo menos preocupado que la joven no estaba allí.

"¡Inuyasha!" el monje pidió al perro demonio que dormía en un árbol continuo al campamento.

Sango espero ver la reacción del hanyou con la desaparición de Kagome, pero lo que vio la hizo sonreír.

Miroku tenía una sonrisa idéntica en su cara, aunque sus pensamientos eran levemente más oscuros que los de Sango.

Inuyasha tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kagome y el otro debajo de sus rodillas. La cabeza de la joven se recargaba bajo el cuello de Inuyasha mientras que ella abrasaba al hanyou firmemente alrededor del cuello.

Ambos continuaban dormidos a pesar de la conmoción anterior.

"Debemos dejarlos dormir un poco mas" Sango sugirió mientras que dio vuelta para preparar el desayuno.

Miroku solamente cabeceo en acuerdo, aun en leve choque por lo que veía ante el. Cada uno sabia que Inuyasha y Kagome estaban enamorados, pero seguía siento una gran sorpresa encontrarlos tan cerca y sin pelear.

Shipou estaba sentado en el mismo lugar en el que había dormido y veía fijamente a la pareja durmiente. Algo era diferente. El olor de Kagome no era igual. Y lo mismo sucedía con el olor de Inuyasha, ambos tenia un cierto cambio.

La curiosidad se hacia mas grande y mientras que sus compañeros estaban ocupados alistándose para el día, Shipou se acerco furtivamente hacia el árbol ocupado por la pareja e intento calcular que era lo que estaba diferente.

Después de algunas aspiraciones delicadas a Kagome todavía no tenia ninguna solución a su pregunta, el comenzó a analizar el olor de Inuyasha. Seguía siendo el mismo olor, pero había algo diferente y subyacente, igual que era en Kagome.

Era como si el olor de Inuyasha y Kagome se hubieran combinado. Todo esto era demasiado para el pequeño kitsune digiriera. El decidió no hacer caso de los nuevos cambio, Shipou subió al estomago de Kagome tan suavemente como el podía y aferro al haori del hanyou, que Kagome todavía usaba.

Con la respiración constante de Kagome Inuyasha, Shipou cayó dormido con una leve sonrisa en su cara. Ahora tendría quizás una verdadera familia.

--------------------------------------------

N/T: Bueno ya esta otro capitulo más…..ufff!...espero que les guste este fic tanto como a mí me a gustado, por fa me mandan su opinión o a todos

Ja ne!

--------------------------------------------

Capitulo 2 !


	4. La esencia del cambio

**To Bind a Soul**

**Alma Compartida**

**Capitulo 3: La esencia del cambio**

Kagome no quería despertar. Estaba a gusto, calientita y feliz. No quería despertar, pero con alguien sacudiéndote constantemente es difícil permanecer dormida.

"Kagome¿Kagome? Vamos, ya nos vamos", la voz de Shippou la hizo salir de sus sueños.

"¿Shippou-chan?"

"Vamos Kagome, Levántate"

Kagome abrió solo un ojo para ver a Shippou instalado en su estomago. Ella estaba recostada en su sleeping bag y los demás ya estaban listos para partir.

"Cinco minutos mas", murmuro Kagome antes de darse la vuelta para seguir durmiendo, tirando a Shippou en el proceso, y escondiendo la cabeza en su almohada.

¿Por que estaba tan cansada? En ese momento ella recordó todo. Casi pudo haber muerto la noche anterior, e Inuyasha la salvo. Kagome sonrió para si misma, Inuyasha la había salvado de la muerte misma.

"¡Kagome!" grito Shippou lo mas fuerte que pudo.

Ella nunca actuaba de ese modo. Normalmente se levantaba aun antes que Miroku y Sango. Las heridas realmente eran severas como para hacerla dormir tanto.

"¡Hey! rata, déjala descansar" grito Inuyasha cuando regreso al campamento.

"Pe-pero Inuyasha¡tenemos que irnos!"

"¿Y? He dicho que la dejes dormir" La voz de Inuyasha indicaba que la discusión había terminado. Si el decía que Kagome iba a dormir, por Kami que lo iba a hacer.

Agachándose hacia Kagome, muy lentamente saco a la miko durmiente de su sleeping bag y la coloco en su espalda.

"Renacuajo, guarda la bolsa y comencemos a caminar" Dijo Inuyasha ásperamente.

En cuanto Inuyasha se dio la vuelta, Shippou le saco la lengua, al tiempo en que hacia lo que le pidió. No tenia ganas de problemas tan temprano.

Calmadamente siguieron a Inuyasha de regreso a la aldea, fue un viaje muy muy silencioso, pero no de esos silencios incómodos, y por eso Inuyasha agradecía a quien fuera necesario. Al mediodía se detuvieron a almorzar en un bello claro. "Cambiare los vendajes de Kagome", anuncio Inuyasha tan pronto como se detuvieron.

Sango estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero recordó los sucesos de esa mañana y sus palabras murieron antes de pronunciarlas. Miroku no corrió con tanta suerte "Inuyasha¡no tenia idea de que tu relación amorosa con Kagome había llegado tan lejos!"

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Miroku tenia un pesado Hiraikotsu clavado en la cabeza y un golpe directo al estomago propinado por un muy sonrojado hanyou.

Kagome, mientras tanto, seguía apaciblemente dormida en la espalda del Inuhanyou. Llevaban viajando buena parte del día y el único movimiento que había hecho en todo el viaje había sido cuando jalo el cabello de Inuyasha.

Tan pronto como estuvieron lejos de sus amigos humanos y sobretodo de sus oídos curiosos, Inuyasha bajo a Kagome y la coloco en sus brazos, se sentó con ella a la orilla de las aguas termales. El agua estaba tan clara y calmada que el fondo se podía ver claramente.

"Kagome, es hora de despertar", dijo Inuyasha del modo mas amable que pudo

La chica bostezo largamente antes de abrir un ojo, levantar una ceja y volver a dormirse.

"Mujer, o te despiertas ahora mismo o te dejo caer en los manantiales"

La amenaza proferida por el hanyou tuvo una amenaza como respuesta "Tu haces eso, y yo digo la palabra que tu y yo sabemos

"Feh. Hay que cambiar tus vendajes, no quieres que la herida se infecte¿verdad?"

Kagome gruño como respuesta, pero al tiempo se levanto lo suficiente como para quitarse el haori de Inuyasha. "¿Trajiste otra blusa?" Pregunto antes de bostezar de nuevo.

"Hai", murmuro Inuyasha mostrándole una playera blanca. "Arigato Inuyasha".

El se ruborizo levemente y murmuro otro "Feh".

Kagome se aparto de Inuyasha, pero un pequeño quejido indico que la herida aun estaba abierta y cayo de nuevo sobre el. "Perra estúpida, todavía no te recuperas del todo. No puedes moverte demasiado aun".

"Bueno¡hace un momento me sentía bien!"

"Déjame cuidarte hasta que seas autosuficiente de nuevo" gruño Inuyasha.

Kagome se ruborizo y asintió una vez. Se quedo tan quieta como le fue posible mientras Inuyasha removía los viejos vendajes y le colocaba nuevos. Ahora entendía por que el hanyou se quejaba tanto cuando ella le cambiaba vendajes a el. ¡Dolía mucho!

Después Inuyasha cuidadosamente ayudo a Kagome a ponerse la playera y lavarse la cara.

Las cosas ahora eran diferentes entre ellos. Ambos podían sentirlo, pero ninguno tuvo el valor o la confianza de decirle algo al otro. Por una vez no había silencios incómodos entre ellos. Inuyasha se preguntaba cuales serian los efectos del condenado hechizo, o si no habría ninguno. Myouga dijo que el hechizo era tan raro que no conocía nadie que lo hubiese hecho. Entonces, quizá entre Kagome y el no habría consecuencias.

Inuyasha no sabia si sentirse feliz o decepcionado.

"Regresemos con los otros, Kagome. Necesitas comer algo".

"Hai", contesto Kagome y bostezo de nuevo. "No se por que me siento tan cansada".

"Estas sanando. Toda tu energía esta enfocada en que mejores. Tienes que sentirte cansada, perra". dijo Inuyasha. Kagome bostezo de nuevo al momento de asentir y dejo que Inuyasha la cargara de regreso al campamento. Por alguna razón ella no se sintió ofendida como antes. Sintió que conocía a Inuyasha lo bastante como para saber que el no la estaba insultando con todos esos sobrenombres.

¿De donde había salido ese pensamiento?

Kagome estaba tan cansada que permitió a Inuyasha alimentarla. Con la cuchara tomaba un bocado grande de su tazón de ramen y le daba a Kagome de comer. Sango observaba a ambos con interés. ¡Nunca pensó que llegara el día en que Kagome permitiría que Inuyasha la alimentara! Para ser sincera, nunca creyó que eso fuera posible, hasta ahora.

Kagome era muy independiente, ella odiaba depender de los demás. Pero ella era tan discreta en ese aspecto de su personalidad, que realmente nadie mas lo noto.

Sango no se detuvo a pensar en si era lo correcto. ¿Debería detenerse a pensar si lo que hacían era lo correcto o no? Seguramente seria una perdida de tiempo hacerlo. Sango decidió evaluar un poco mas esos pensamientos. ¿Por que no? Después de todo, soy una exterminadora de demonios, que viaja con demonios. ¿Que es entonces lo correcto?

Miroku iba a tener un día interesante, tan pronto como Inuyasha estuviera solo. Planeaba hacer algunas preguntas a su amigo acerca de todo lo sucedido ese extraño día.

Mientras tanto, Shippou se sentó tranquilamente a comer lentamente. Quizá los humanos no se dieran cuenta de ello, pero Kagome e Inuyasha estaban cambiando ante sus ojos, o mas bien, ante su nariz.

Sus esencias comenzaron a interactuar. Podría ser por que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero mas bien parecía que se estaban mezclando. El bebe kitsune se preguntaba si el Inuhanyou se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando. ¿Que había causado estas transformaciones? Era suficiente como para que Shippou se sintiera mareado. Los otros dos demonios que los acompañaban estaban de acuerdo con Shippou. Inuyasha y Kagome estaban cambiando.

¿Pero cuando lo irían a descubrir ellos mismos?

--------------------------------------------

Capitulo 3 … !

De aquí en adelante yo traduzco el fic.

NOTA: El fic **NO** es mio, pertenece a **fire-goddess6**. En inlges "**TO BIND A SOUL**"

Atte. RedLyna.


	5. Discusiones y pensamientos

**To Bind a Soul**

**Alma Compartida**

**Capitulo 4: Discusiones y pensamientos**

Inuyasha bostezo sonoramente cuando entraron a la aldea. El sol se ocultaría pronto y todos serian muy felices de estar de regreso en el "hogar". Kagome de nuevo estaba dormida sobre la espalda del hanyou y dormir le parecía tan atractivo al somnoliento hanyou.

No había dormido la noche pasada y muy poco por la mañana. Inuyasha se sonrojo al pensar que cuido a Kagome todo el tiempo.

Tan pronto como llegaron a la cabaña de Kaede, Inuyasha deslizo a la miko durmiente de su espalda a sus brazos y se sentó recargándose en la pared mas cercana. Dormito por ratos.

Kaede pudo ver desde lejos como inconcientemente el hanyou tiro de Kagome hacia el entre sueños. Estaba segura de haberse perdido demasiada acción.

Cuando los demás se acomodaron dentro de la cabaña, Kaede decidió preguntar. "¿Exactamente que es lo que paso mientras estaban de cacería?"

Sango tomó a su cargo la obligación de una explicación y relató que había pasado los 4 días que estuvieron fuera. Le contó a Kaede de como Kagome había sido herida de muerte y como Inuyasha había comenzado a cuidar de la joven miko. También le confió a Kaede sus propias dudas acerca de los pasados eventos.

"Así que Inuyasha finalmente actúa cuerdamente. Me gustaría saber si es por que casi perdió a Kagome-chan que comenzó a actuar diferente¿O será algo mas?" Se preguntó Kaede en voz alta.

"¿Que mas podría ser?" Pregunto Miroku, uniéndose a la conversación.

"No lo se", admitió Kaede "Pero siento que sus esencias han sido alteradas".

"¿Sus¿Es decir, en los dos?" Pregunto Sango.

Shippou decidió hablar acerca de lo que el había descubierto. "Sus esencias han cambiado", dijo tranquilamente desde el regazo de Miroku

"¿Sus esencias¿Como?" Pregunto Kaede.

Shippou suspiro, se preguntaba como explicarlo. El olfato de los humanos es lamentable. "Sus esencias comenzaron a mezclarse. Realmente no se como explicarlo. Es como si en vez de las dos diferentes esencias que usualmente despiden, solo hubiera una. O no exactamente". Shippou se rasco la cabeza, tratando de explicarlo. "La forma en que las esencias se han mezclado, no hay esencia de Inuyasha y esencia de Kagome, hay una esencia de Inuyasha y Kagome. La única manera en que podría separarlo seria en la esencia femenina que Kagome despide y la esencia masculina que despide Inuyasha, y ahora se han juntado"

"¿Pero que pudo haberlo causado?" Pregunto Sango.

"No lo se", admitió Shippou "Cuando los youkai se aparean, las esencias se mezclan y forman una nueva, pero ellos tienen sus esencias intactas¡esa es la única razón por la que las esencias cambian, y Kagome e Inuyasha no huelen como si se hubieran apareado, por lo que no puede ser la razón".

"¿Donde esta Myouga?" pregunto Sango de repente. "Quizá el sabe".

Myouga se cubrió con el pelaje de Kirara, el no quería decirle a los compañeros lo que su amo que había hecho la noche anterior. Lord Inuyasha no estaría contento si los demás descubrieran lo que había pasado. Antes de que pudiera escapar, Kirara se rasco tras las orejas y salio volando. Miroku lo atrapo antes de que golpeara algo.

"Gracias Kirara" dijo Miroku al tiempo que estrujaba a Myouga.

"Déjeme ir, déjeme ir", pidió Myouga y trato de liberarse.

"Dinos que pasa con Inuyasha y Kagome-sama y te dejare ir" respondió calmadamente Miroku.

"¡No puedo hacerlo, Inuyasha-sama me matara!"

"Si no nos dices yo te matare", contesto Miroku.

Myouga evaluó sus opciones. De un lado Miroku lo mataría si no le decía, y por el otro lado Inuyasha-sama lo torturaría si se entera. Si es que se entera.

"Con una condición", pidió Myouga.

"De acuerdo", replico el monje.

"No le dirán a Lord Inuyasha que fui yo quien les contó".

"Trato hecho, ahora explícanos que paso"

Myouga brinco al suelo cuando Miroku dejo de aprisionarlo y comenzó su relato de los hechos.

"Kagome-sama, e-ella estaba muriendo..."

"¡No, no es cierto!" exclamó nerviosamente Shippou.

"Dije ella ESTABA, no ESTA", explico calmadamente Myouga. "Ella estaba muriendo, e Inuyasha-sama no quería que sucediera. Entonces la salvo". Myouga no quiso entrar en mas detalles, y esperaba que no preguntaran cosas que después le costaran la vida.

"¿Como la salvo?" Kaede fue la primera en preguntar.

Estoy muerto de todos modos, pensó melancólicamente Myouga. "Uso el hechizo conocido como 'Compartir sangre' ", contesto por lo bajo.

"¿Compartir que?" exclamo Miroku.

"Sangre", repitió Myouga.

"¿Escucho eso Houshi-Sama?" pregunto Sango.

Miroku asintió y se sentó en completo terror. "A lo largo de mis estudios me encontré con un hechizo muy antiguo, creado por youkais. Es un hechizo muy muy viejo, solo lo pueden realizar los demonios mas poderosos.¡El hecho que Inuyasha tuviera éxito y lo terminara esta mas allá de mi comprensión. ¿Sabe él las consecuencias de ESE hechizo?"

"No", respondió Myouga

"¿Y Kagome-sama¿será ella capaz de lidiar con las consecuencias?"

"Sinceramente eso no lo se. Espero que Inuyasha-sama le dijera lo que sabia del hechizo, pero no estuve presente cuando lo convoco".

"¿Por que no estuviste ahí?"

Myouga aspiro profundamente. No le gustaba para nada la dirección que estaba tomando la discusión. Podía considerarse muerto. "Lord Inuyasha me exigió permanecer alejado mientras realizaba el hechizo".

"¿Y tuviste tiempo de explicarle el hechizo completo antes de que lo realizara?"

"No, Lord Inuyasha ya sabia como realizar el hechizo. Mas bien, asumo que lo sabia ya que fue capaz de completarlo. Solo hablamos de las consecuencias que podría tener."

"¿Que pasara ahora?" pregunto Shippou, volteando hacia Miroku.

"No tengo idea".

A Kagome le estaba gustando este asunto, con todo y las heridas. ¡Inuyasha no la había soltado ni una vez! Si, se estaba dando la gran vida. Ahora, si solo pudiera convencer a Inuyasha de que la llevara a su casa. Sus heridas casi no dolían. Estaba conciente de que estaba sanando mas rápido que los humanos. Quizá era uno de los efectos del hechizo, pensó jubilosa. ¡Realmente estaba disfrutando esto!

En ese momento, Kagome estaba sentada junto a Inuyasha bajo el Árbol del tiempo. Ella estaba tratando de estudiar de su libro de matemáticas, pero lo estaba encontrando bastante difícil con Inuyasha tan cerca.

No le importaban las matematicas. Para nada.

Inuyasha también estaba disfrutando estar con Kagome. ¡Nunca antes habían pasado tanto tiempo con Kagome sin pelear! Comenzaba a extrañar las caras y gestos que hace ella cuando se enoja. Ella es TAN linda cuando se enoja.

"Hey, Inuyasha" dijo Kagome tranquilamente.

"¿Que?"

"¿Podrías llevarme a mi época¿Por favor?"

Inuyasha volteo hacia donde estaba Kagome que lo miraba con ojos suplicantes. El cerro si ojos para que el efecto 'perrito desvalido' no lo afectara, pero era demasiado, demasiado tarde.

"Feh, bien mujer. Pero solo por un rato".

Si hubiera podido Kagome habría brincado de emoción, pero sus piernas aun no la obedecían como debieran "¿Y te quedarías conmigo?" pregunto esperanzada.

Inuyasha se sintió vencido y asintió "Aja, me quedare".

"¡Genial!" Aplaudió Kagome en completa alegría. "Me gusta mucho este nuevo y atento Inuyasha"

"Feh. Es solamente por que aun estas lastimada, bruja"

"Como sea", dijo Kagome despreocupada. había aprendido a ignorarlo cuando le ponía apodos despectivos.

"¿Quieres irte ahora?" gruño y pregunto Inuyasha

"Sip. Si nos vamos ahora podemos estar de regreso antes de que el sol se ponga. Además no tenemos nada planeado para el resto del día. Mi mama debe estar preparando la comida en este momento y seria bueno comer algo que no sea ese horrible Ramen"

"Sabia que eres estúpida, pero no TAN estúpida", murmuro Inuyasha al comentario que hizo Kagome acerca del Ramen

"No a todos les gusta el Ramen tanto como a ti, hanyou"

"Feh".

Souta llevaba tiempo sentado viendo hacia la ventana, esperando a que su mama terminara de preparar la comida cuando escucho la voz de Kagome en la cocina.

Esperando que ella hubiera traído consigo a su héroe, Inuyasha, consigo, corrió escaleras abajo para saludar a su hermana mayor. El no esperaba que el Inuhanyou estuviera ahí, ya que raramente se quedaba, si venia.

Imaginen su sorpresa cuando Inuyasha no solo estaba ahí, sino que estaba sentado comiendo, no, tragando todo lo que su madre ponía frente a el. Kagome estaba sentada a su lado, comiendo igualmente, pero con muchos mas modales.

"¡Inuyasha, niichan¡Estoy tan contento de que estés aquí!" exclamo Souta mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"¿Lo estas?" replico, con la boca llena de comida. después de una mirada fulminante de Kagome, trago rápidamente su comida.

"Pero por supuesto. Tengo un videojuego nuevo. ¿Jugaras conmigo cuando termines lo que estas comiendo? Por favor hermano" rogó Souta a Inuyasha.

"Uh ..."

"Lo hará". dijo Kagome sin levantar sus ojos de lo que estaba comiendo "Inuyasha estará encantado de jugar contigo Souta".

"¿Lo haré?"

"Si, lo harás" dijo firmemente Kagome.

Como el aura de la miko comenzaba a entreverse, Inuyasha no tuvo mas remedio que asentir diciendo "Sip, me gustaría jugar contigo esos videojuegos".

"¡Genial! Iré a prepararlo todo. Date prisa y termina de comer" grito Souta saliendo del comedor hacia su habitación.

La Sra. Higurashi lo observaba todo con fascinación. ¿Desde cuando Inuyasha era tan... amable? Ella sabia que el Inuhanyou era amable y tierno muy en sus adentros, pero ser amable tan abiertamente, eso era raro. Algo había ocurrido entre el y Kagome en el pasado. Esos dos no han discutido ni un poco. Eso también era extraño.

Bueno¿como sacarle la información a Kagome? Mmm, debería hacer trabajar un poco del instinto maternal, o solo ver como reacciona a frases dirigidas. Decisiones, difíciles decisiones.

"Inuyasha, querido", comenzó la Sra. Higurashi, "Ya puedes ir a jugar con Souta. Te llamare cuando las galletas estén listas¿De acuerdo?"

Con una ultima mirada a Kagome, Inuyasha asintió y siguió a Souta escaleras arriba a jugar videojuegos. Esta era su oportunidad. Primer paso, delicadeza. "Entonces Kagome¿ya te sientes mejor? Por como lo describes fue una batalla muy difícil. ¿No deberías estar descansando?"

Kagome termino el agua que estaba bebiendo al tiempo que pensaba que responderle a su mama para que su curiosidad quedara satisfecha "Me siento mucho mejor, mama. Inuyasha y los chicos me cuidaron muy bien"

"¿Inuyasha y los chicos?" dijo la Sra. Higurashi con voz muy tenue.

Kagome se sonrojo cuando los recuerdos de los días anteriores cruzaron por su cabeza. Ella siempre le contaba todo a su mama¿Por que entonces debería ser diferente esta vez? Sacudió su cabeza para ordenar sus ideas. "Es muy difícil mover y estar a cargo de todos nosotros, y mientras los chicos arreglaban el campamento, hacían la comida y cosas así, Inuyasha se hacia cargo de mi".

La Sra. Higurashi asintió y decidió cambiar de estrategia. No había por que darle mas vueltas al asunto. "¿Que sucedió entre Inuyasha y tu? Dímelo ya".

Kagome se sonrojo de nuevo, pero el tono que uso su mama la decidió "Estaba muriendo. El youkai águila me causo heridas bastante serias y delicadas." Tomo una pausa y otro sorbo de agua. ¿Por que es tan difícil decírselo? "Inuyasha me dijo que el podía salvarme, pero tendría que confiar en el y eso hice. El me salvo de la muerte".

La Sra. Higurashi se dio cuenta de lo difícil que estaba siendo para Kagome hablar de lo que había sucedido. Ahora entendía por que era tan difícil¡Casi muere! Por un momento el pánico la invadió y su corazón se detuvo por un segundo, pero había mas que decir y escuchar, mas que descubrir. "¿Como es que te salvo?"

"No lo se mama. No es importante".

"¿No es importante?".

"No".

Asintió ante la decisión de su hija acerca de la importancia. Fue en ese momento cuando la Sra. Higurashi se dio cuenta de algo muy importante. Kagome había madurado, había dejado de ser una niña. Suspirando, quito los platos de la mesa, al tiempo que Kagome corría escaleras arriba para salvar a Inuyasha de Souta. Haciendo una pausa, la Sra. Higurashi musito una oración por su hija "Que Kami la proteja".

-------------------------

Un capitulo mas ... D

Alguna vez han escuchado la cancion de Elmo? (si, el monstruo rojo de plaza sesamo con voz extraña) Si mo es asi ... NO, repito, NO lo hagan. La he tenido pegada por dos semanas, y la odio ...


	6. Pertenencia cuestionable

**To Bind a Soul**

**Alma Compartida**

**Capitulo 5: Pertenencia cuestionable **

Kagome entro a la habitación de Souta y encontró que la televisión estaba a todo volumen, a Souta e Inuyasha brincando por todos lados tratando de ganarle al otro en el más novedoso juego de lucha. La habitación estaba bastante desordenada.

Cartuchos de videojuegos regados por todos lados, la cama deshecha (seña de que Souta había saltado sobre ella), y cables por todos lados. Inuyasha presionaba un botón el cual servía para golpear al otro tipo. No entendía por que tantos botones ni para que servían, pero sabía como golpear. Kagome rió por lo bajo cuando entro. Estaban tan absortos en el juego, que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando Kagome entro en la habitación. Souta estaba nervioso, Inuyasha estaba a punto de ganar el juego¡y presionando únicamente ese estúpido botón! Esperanzado, Souta utilizo el ataque especial de su luchador.

Game Over!

"Demonios" grito Inuyasha.

"¡Ja! Lo siento Inuyasha-niichan, quizá lo harás mejor la próxima vez".

"Juguemos de nuevo. ¡No perderé esta vez!"

"Lo siento chicos" dijo Kagome antes de que se dijera mas "Creo que ambos han tenido suficientes videojuegos para un día".

"Pero Kagome, solo fueron 15 minutos", gimoteo Souta.

"15 minutos muy largos, si me lo preguntan", replico

"¡No preguntamos¡Inuyasha¡Dile que nos deje jugar otro rato!"

Inuyasha había permanecido sentado observando a Souta y Kagome, su sentido común le decía que debía quedarse quietecito. Se dio cuenta de la mirada suplicante de Souta y dijo lo único que se le vino a la mente "Feh". Souta estaba en shock. Volteo hacia su hermana y pregunto "¿Eso que significa?" "Significa" dijo Kagome triunfante "Que Inuyasha no quiere que diga la palabra mágica y que yo gano"

"¿Es capaza de decir todo eso con UNA palabra?"

"Aja"

"Han pasado demasiado tiempo juntos ustedes dos" Y con esta frase Souta salio de la habitación meneando la cabeza.

Kagome rió para si misma de su hermano. Aun es demasiado pequeño. "Ven Inuyasha. Las galletas están listas". En silencio, Inuyasha siguió a Kagome fuera de la habitación y hacia la cocina. El olor que provenía de ahí era delicioso. En cuanto la Sra. Higurashi puso el plato de galletas en frente de el, se las termino con todo y migajas.

"No me digas que no lo alimentas, Kagome" La Sra. Higurashi sonrió al ver como Inuyasha engullía toda su comida.

"¡Por supuesto que lo alimento!" Se indigno Kagome "¿A donde crees que van todas las provisiones cada vez que me voy?"

"¡No como tanto!" Se defendió Inuyasha.

"Si lo haces" La regreso Kagome.

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero su instinto de conservación le previno y se quedo callado. "Feh. Estúpida perra" Murmuro por lo bajo.

Kagome lo escucho.

"¡Ow! Ese es mi cabello, idiota" se quejo Inuyasha.

"Que no soy estúpida", replico calmadamente Kagome.

Después de maldecir otro poco en voz muy baja, Inuyasha solo emitió otro "Feh", y se retiro de la cocina hacia la habitación de Kagome.

"Me preguntaba cuando empezarían a actuar como siempre ustedes dos" dijo la mama de Kagome a su hija. "Si la calma hubiera durado un poco mas, pensaría en planear una boda".

Kagome sintió como su cara se puso roja y luego poco a poco hasta la punta de los pies. "¡Mama!" "Es tan solo una observación, querida"

"Pero ... tu... entonces yo ... UGGH. ¡Estaré en mi habitación!" dijo Kagome antes de escapar escaleras arriba.

La Sra. Higurashi sonrió y vio a su hija subir las escaleras. Una boda pequeña seria lindo.

Inuyasha observaba a Kagome estudiar esos libros de hechizos que tenia. Se estaba curando mas rápido de lo que pudo haber imaginado en un humano. ¿Seria por efecto de compartir sus almas? Se estaba curando tan rápido como un yoikai experimentado.

No tan rápido como el, pero a final de cuentas, la curación es una habilidad que va mejorando con el uso. E Inuyasha le ha dado mas uso a esa habilidad que cualquier otro hanyou.¿Habrá más cambios? Y si los hay ¿que tanto tardaran en manifestarse? Myouga dijo que no sabía exactamente que pasaría.Seguramente nada drástico. Salvo por que nuestras almas están unidas eternamente, pensó Inuyasha con un dejo de sarcasmo.

Ese era otro problema¿Como explicarle a Kagome ese pequeño detalle? Hmmm. Mejor dejar que ella lo descubra. Y por supuesto todo esto significa que su vida no es solo suya ahora. La vida de Inuyasha también pertenece a Kagome, y la de ella a mi. No podré cumplir la promesa que le hice a Kikiyo.

Darse cuenta de ello le llego como un cubetazo de agua helada. Kikiyo le pidió que fuera al infierno con ella, pero ahora no era posible, incluso si lo quisiera hacer. El tenía otras obligaciones, otras promesas que cumplir. Y lo que ha pasado entre el y Kagome es mucho mayor de lo que pudo haber sucedido entre el y Kikiyo. A Miroku le encantaría esto. Pensaba Inuyasha.

Kagome tenía pensamientos similares a los de Inuyasha. Algo importante había sucedido entre ellos, pero no hablaban de ello.

¿Debería ella decir algo? No. Solo comenzaría otra pelea y ella no se sentía con ánimos de eso en este momento.Ella sabia que se estaba curando muy rápido. Más rápido de lo que ningún humano podría. ¿Acaso ya no era humana? Esto era muy, muy confuso.

"Hey, perra. Es hora de cambiarte las vendas" interrumpió Inuyasha los 'estudios' de Kagome.

"Inuyasha¿no podrías llamarme de otro modo?".

"¿Prefieres que te diga 'idiota'?".

"No, preferiría que usaras mi nombre".

"Como sea. Sacare las vendas de tu mochila".

Kagome asintió sintiéndose derrotada. Inuyasha es demasiado obstinado como para cambiar sus malos hábitos. Apuesto a que no se da cuenta de que es un insulto que me llame 'perra'. Es un Inuhanyou después de todo.

Inuyasha regreso con la mochila de Kagome. El botiquín de primeros auxilios estaba hasta arriba, así que no tuvo que buscar demasiado. Mientras veía como Inuyasha sacaba lo necesario para cambiar sus vendajes, se dio cuenta que para hacerlo tendría que quitarse la camisa. En frente de Inuyasha. El solo se preocupa por mí. No seria la primera vez que me viera desnuda. Y es diferente. Podría pedirle a mama que me cambie los vendajes... pero no quiero tener que explicarle como fue en verdad que me lastime y lo rápido que estoy sanando.

Controlando sus pensamientos, Kagome se levanto y camino hacia la cama. Dándose la vuelta se quito la camisa y espero a que Inuyasha cambiara las vendas.

Inuyasha podía sentir como su corazón latía en su pecho cuando volteo hacia Kagome. Ella no esta bien del todo, tus malditos instintos de una vez. No es tanta piel. Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza para aclarar su mente. Solo respira. Aspiro profundamente y comenzó a quitar las vendas con sus garras. Suavemente quito las que estaban sujetas por el bra de Kagome. Podía oír los latidos de su corazón en su garganta cuando vio la espalda tersa de Kagome. ¿Espera, tersa?

Inuyasha recorrió la espalda de Kagome con las yemas de sus dedos. Las heridas ya no estaban. Solo había tres pequeñas cicatrices, casi invisibles.

Kagome contuvo la respiración cuando sintió los dedos de Inuyasha recorrer su espalda. Los sentimientos que le ocasionaba eran indescriptibles. Cálmate chica. Estoy segura que hay una buena razón para que el este haciendo eso. Solo calma¡Demonios!

"No puedo creerlo" susurro Inuyasha asustado.

"¿Creer que?" pregunto Kagome temerosa.

"Tus heridas, ya no están. ¿No lo sientes Kagome?"

Kagome abrió los ojos mientras con un brazo tocaba lo que debía ser una gran herida. Todo lo que sintió era una pequeña línea en su lugar. Estaba curada.

Kagome se dejo caer sobre Inuyasha y contuvo un sollozo. Estaba bien. Inuyasha coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, la acerco a el y la sostuvo lo mas cerca que pudo mientras enterraba su nariz en el cabello de ella. "Estas curada" dijo el muy bajito "Gracias a ti Inuyasha" agrego Kagome.

Inuyasha levanto un poco su cabeza y observo a Kagome "¿Por que?"

"Por salvar mi vida, baka. Hubiera muerto de no ser por ti" Inuyasha sonrió levemente antes de abrazarla de nuevo. Se quedaron así por un momento, inconcientes de la situación en la que se encontraban, bueno, hasta que la mama de Kagome abrió la puerta y entro.

"Kagome, aquí tengo ropa limpia para..." la Sra. Higurashi vio a Kagome, medio desnuda, siendo abrazada por Inuyasha.

"De acuerdo. Ya veo. Perdón por la interrupción", dijo ella y dejo la habitación cerrando con un portazo.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerro, Kagome e Inuyasha saltaron lejos el uno del otro "Bueno... yo", comenzó Kagome, tratando de decir algo coherente "Creo que se dio una idea equivocada de lo que sucedía", finalizo Kagome.

"Mmmh...bueno" comenzó Inuyasha al mismo tiempo. "Estaré afuera un rato".

Y diciendo esto salto por la ventana hacia el Árbol del Tiempo. Eso dejo a Kagome en su habitación confundida. ¿Debería ir a explicarle a mama lo que en verdad sucedió? Pero antes, esperare a que mi corazón deje de latir en mi garganta.

Con ese pensamiento, Kagome se dejo caer sobre la cama, tratando de imaginar que había sucedido.

La Sra. Higurashi estaba en la cocina hojeando revistas de bodas. Había decidido que seria una ceremonia familiar. Seria demasiado difícil tener que explicarles a todos lo de las orejas de Inuyasha su fuera mucha gente. Pero no tenia la menor idea acerca de que si Kagome prefería una boda tradicional o una al estilo occidental. Personalmente a ella le gustaba más la segunda opción.

Así es como Kagome encontró a su madre. "Mama¿que estas haciendo?"

"Solo hojeo revistas de bodas. Después podría conseguir algunos libros de nombres para bebes. A menos que ustedes ya los hayan escogido, querida" contesto con la mayor naturalidad.

"Mama, Inuyasha y yo no estábamos haciendo nada" exclamo Kagome.

"Eso no es lo que yo vi".

"El solo estaba cambiando los vendajes".

La Sra. Higurashi levanto una ceja pero no dijo nada. "De acuerdo cariño. Ustedes no hacían nada. Pero eso no significa que no lo harán, por lo tanto debemos tener algún plan B. Dime¿que tipo de nombres les gustaría para sus bebes?"

"Mama..." comenzó Kagome, pero se detuvo. ¿Estaba su madre de acuerdo con todo esto? "¿No estas molesta acerca de todo este lío con Inuyasha?"

"¿Por que debería molestarme cariño?"

Kagome sonrió ampliamente y se sentó con su madre. "Me gustaría que se llamara Reiha si es niña y Kaemon si es niño" dijo Kagome.

"Ya veo que han escogido ya los nombres".

"He tenido muchas noches en las que no podía dormir".

"Te entiendo cariño".

------------------------------

'Elmo's Song' jajajaja, sigo con la estupida cancion. Como sea, me han preguntado la razon por la cual el fic esta como M si no hay gran contenido 'adulto'. Pues bien, la autora asi lo marco, ademas que en los capitulos venideros Inuyasha y Kagome hacen mas profunda su relacion ... pero falta un rato. Yo les dire cuando.

Atte. RedLyna.


	7. Muchos descubrimientos

**To Bind a Soul**

**Alma Compartida**

**Capitulo 6: Muchos descubrimientos**

Inuyasha regreso a casa un poco después del ocaso. Había permanecido sentado en el Árbol del Tiempo las ultimas 4 horas preguntándose que diablos pasaba entre el y Kagome. ¡Apenas la semana pasada nunca, jamás, se le habría ocurrido que alguien pudiera encontrarlos actuando de esa manera!

¡Todo esto se debió a que sus almas estaban unidas¿Por que otra razón Kagome y yo nos comportemos tan, tan...¡Oohh¡Ni siquiera se como describirlo! Nunca lo habría notado si la mama de Kagome no hubiera escogido ese momento para entrar a la habitación. Ella 'tenia' que interrumpir¿o no? Un momento¿En que demonios estoy pensando¿Interrumpir que? Nosotros no estábamos haciendo nada.

Una molesta vocecita hablo desde el interior de Inuyasha 'Nada todavía...'

¡Ugghh¡Calla, calla cállate¡Piensa en algo más¡Lo que sea! Piensa en... ¡Ramen!

Y así fue como Inuyasha paso las ultimas 3 horas. Para este momento ya había compuesto 9 canciones diferentes acerca del Ramen, y en cada una al menos un verso tenia que ver con Kagome.

Cuidadosamente, Inuyasha se arrastró hasta la casa y miró con fijeza hacia la cocina a través del cristal. Adentro, Kagome y su mama estaban viendo revistas que tenían mujeres con vestidos esponjosos y blancos en la portada.

¿Kagome ya había explicado las cosas a su mama¿Podría entrar ya Inuyasha? Respirando profundamente, Inuyasha entro a la cocina por la puerta.

Kagome levanto la mirada cuando Inuyasha entro. Rápidamente agarro todas las revistas y salio de la cocina argumentando que tenia asuntos que arreglar antes de cruzar el pozo.

La Sra. Higurashi sonrió ampliamente. Era su oportunidad de interrogar a su futuro yerno. Aunque probablemente aun no lo supiera, el se casaría con Kagome, y pronto. Ella estaba segura.

Algunos otros padres no estaban de acuerdo con la idea que de sus hijos se casen jóvenes, pero la Sra. Higurashi no era asi. Ella quería niños corriendo por la casa, y el mejor modo de lograr que eso ocurra seria si Kagome se casara con Inuyasha. ¡Y si tenía suerte, todos sus nietos tendrían orejas tan lindas como las de Inuyasha¡Y como Inuyasha era mitad youkai, probablemente tendrían gemelos!

La idea le gustaba cada vez más a la Sra. Higurashi. Primero lo primero. Antes de tener nietos¡Inuyasha y Kagome debían estar juntos! Y estaba segura de que ellos estaban preparados para estarlo. No todo se enfocaba en tener nietos. Tambien estaba la felicidad de Kagome, y de Inuyasha.

La Sra. Higurashi se había encariñado con él y no le molestaría si viniese a vivir con ellos permanentemente. Ella había comenzado pensar en él como un hijo, y haría todo lo posible para que siempre regresara a casa.

"Inuyasha" dijo casi suplicante "¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar?" Inuyasha respondió con cautela, tratando de imaginar que estaría tramando "Me gustaría".

"¡Grandioso!" exclamo la Sra. Higurashi.

Empujando a un confundido hanyou, lo llevo a la cocina y lo sentó justo a un lado del lugar que acostumbra Kagome. Cuidando que Kagome no escuchara, comenzó a sacar plática a Inuyasha.

"Entonces, Inuyasha, estos últimos días han sido difíciles para ustedes".

"Aja" contesto despacio. ¿Que buscaba esa mujer? "Todos estábamos muy preocupados por Kagome".

"¿Tu también?".

"Eso creo" gruño.

La Sra. Higurashi respingo. Esto no estaba llegando a ningún lado. Quería será amable, realmente, pero no estaba funcionando.

"¿Te gusta Kagome?" dijo de repente.

Inuyasha no esperaba esa pregunta. ¿Como debía responder¿Debo decirle que no entiendo a que se refiere, o decirle que la quiero tanto que ahora nuestras almas están eternamente unidas? Quizá es mejor mostrar indiferencia.

"Eso creo", respondió Inuyasha de nuevo.

"Se honesto Inuyasha", La Sra. Higurashi rogó. "Yo se que quieres a mi hija mas que solo un poco, entonces por que no me dices que sientes realmente por ella. Si tienes suerte te ayudare".

Inuyasha no esperaba eso. ¿A ella no le importaba si estaba con Kagome? Alto, no me gusta esa débil humana... no quise decir eso... si lo es. ¡Ugh¡Feh! Como sea. Escuchemos que tiene que decir la madre de Kagome. Podría tener buenas ideas.

"¿Ayudarme como?" dijo Inuyasha cuidadosa y pausadamente.

La Sra. Higurashi sonrió ante la oportunidad que se le presentaba. Si, de hecho. Inuyasha será un maravilloso yerno.

Cuando Kagome entro al comedor, Inuyasha y su mama estaban muy metidos en la conversación. ¿De que podrían estar hablando? En cuanto notaron que estaba ahí, dejaron el tema acerca del cual estaban hablando y su mama pregunto a Inuyasha cuanto tiempo se irían.

"Estaremos de vuelta en un poco mas que una semana", respondió Inuyasha "Con los fragmentos tan esparcidos, nos llevara un buen rato encontrarlos. Si tenemos suerte, cogeremos mas de uno."

Definitivamente se traen algo entre manos, pensó Kagome. Normalmente Inuyasha no es tan comunicativo. ¿De que estaban hablando?

"De acuerdo entonces. Kagome querida, empaque un poco de comida. ¿Estas lista para partir?" pregunto la Sra. Higurashi.

"Hai, estoy lista".

"Finalmente" murmuro Inuyasha y se dirigió ala puerta.

Dándole a su madre un beso en la mejilla, Kagome se despidió y corrió hacia la salida con una mochila sobrecargada en la espalda. Cuando llegaron a la casa del pozo, Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza y tomo la mochila de Kagome sin decir nada. Probablemente ella no necesitaba ni la mitad de lo que llevaba ahí, pensó Inuyasha mientras tomaba a Kagome de la cintura y saltaban dentro del pozo.

Cuando llegaron a la época de Inuyasha, el aroma a demonio era muy fuerte en el ambiente. Rápidamente Inuyasha salto fuera del pozo, sosteniendo con una mano a Kagome por la cintura y en la otra la mochila de ella.

Inuyasha busco a su alrededor, buscando signos de destrucción y hostilidad que el demonio pudo haber causado.

El bosque estaba preocupantemente quieto. El sol comenzaba a meterse, dándole a los árboles un aspecto de casa embrujada. Sin decir palabra, Inuyasha bajo a Kagome y la puso detrás suyo, donde podía protegerla.

"Inuyasha¿Sientes eso?" susurro Kagome.

"Hai. Quédate quieta y haz lo que te diga. ¿Sientes un fragmento?"

"No, solo un demonio. Uno muy grande".

Inuyasha asintió asimilando lo dicho por ella pero vigilando los alrededores por si había peligro. Inuyasha por fin descifró lo que los amenazaba, era uno grande, peligroso, pero no con forma humana. Este tipo de youkais normalmente son estúpidos, por lo que Inuyasha no tendría problemas para derrotarlo.

Kagome permanecía en silencio mientras observaba a Inuyasha asegurar el entorno. Siempre era así. Ella odiaba pelear con el estomago vacío, mas que eso, odiaba ver como Inuyasha peleaba con el estomago vacío. ¿Aunque quizá tener el estomago vacío fuera algo bueno? Ya que mormalmente cuando Inuyasha pelea, las cosas tienden a ponerse sucias. Me alegra no tener que vomitar hasta las tripas.

De repente un pabellón de pájaros emergió de las copas de los árboles y el youkai emergió de entre las sombras de la noche.

Era uno muy grande. No había otra forma de describirlo. Era aun más alto que el Árbol del Tiempo. ¿Como le fue posible esconderse en el bosque? Su piel era de un color café apagado con desagradables manchones negros. La criatura se paro en sus dos patas y sus brazos colgaron más abajo de sus rodillas. Las garras de sus manos eran de un color negro muy sucio, pero no había duda alguna de lo afiladas que eran sus puntas. La boca del youkai estaba compuesta prácticamente de amarillentos incisivos con dos colmillos grandes que se asomaban por el labio inferior. Su nariz era apenas una abertura entre su boca y sus ojos. Sus ojos eran más o menos del tamaño de un puño humano, que, en este youkai eran muy pequeños comparados con el resto de su cuerpo. En los ojos no había más que el deseo de sangre. El cabello negro grasiento caía hasta su boca. Y el único rastro de orejas del youkai eran unos extraños cuernos enroscados que salían detrás de su cabeza. Con todo, era una horrenda e intimidante criatura.

"¿Inuyasha?" pregunto Kagome casi inaudiblemente.

"¿Que?" gruño. Toda su atención estaba puesta en el youkai frente a el.

"Ten cuidado".

Inuyasha volteo hacia Kagome, sorprendido por sus palabras. ¿Tener cuidado? Inuyasha no tuvo más tiempo de meditar lo que dijo Kagome por que el gigantesco youkai utilizo sus garras e intento cortarlos a ambos por la mitad.

El ataque fallo por poco. Inuyasha tomo a Kagome en sus brazos y la puso fuera de peligro. Tan rápido como le fue posible, la dejo entre el follaje y regreso a pelear con el youkai que los ataco.

Inuyasha se enfrento al monstruo con la Tetsusaiga desenvainada. El youkai era poderoso, pero tonto, y su cuerpo lo hacia lento. O eso fue lo que pensó Inuyasha antes de que el youkai comenzara a atacarlo. ¿Como algo tan grande y pesado puede moverse tan rápido?

Antes que Inuyasha pudiera tomar la ofensiva, de algún modo, la criatura golpeo a Inuyasha en un hombro y lo mando a estrellarse con los árboles, rompiendo algunos. El Inuhanyou tuvo suerte de solo recibir el golpe a medias. Si lo hubiera recibido directamente podría considerarse muerto.

Kagome sintió que Inuyasha estaba nervioso, y aunque no lo admitiera ni para el mismo, un poco asustado. La joven miko no se detuvo a pensar como es que sabía lo que Inuyasha sentía. Todo lo que quería era encontrar un modo de ayudarlo.

Sin darse cuenta, la energía pura de Kagome comenzó a rodearla. Inconscientemente, Kagome envió ese poder hacia donde estaba Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se detuvo donde había caído. Podía sentir la fuerza que lo rodeaba, y la tomo para dirigirla. Antes de que el youkai pudiera intentar golpearlo de nuevo, Inuyasha utilizo a Tetsusaiga y uso su Kaze no Kizu.

Alrededor del youkai, en el aire se escucho un rugido y luego silencio.

Inuyasha levanto la vista de su espada para ver al youkai con el que había peleado, pero no había nada. Había sido incinerado completamente.

Lanzando un suspiro de alivio, Inuyasha guardo a Tetsusaiga y regreso a donde había dejado a Kagome. Se sentía como si el mundo nunca dejaria de dar vueltas, pero bien. Sea lo que fuere lo que paso hace unos momentos, lo salvo.

Kagome no se encontraba mejor que Inuyasha. La energía que había despedido la dejo exhausta. Pero podía sentir que Inuyasha estaba bien, por lo que no había nada por que quejarse.

"¿Kagome?" dijo Inuyasha al arrodillarse junto a ella. Tenía su espalda contra un árbol y su piernas dobladas frete a ella. "¿Estas bien?" pregunto Inuyasha. Podía oler el cansancio que ella emitía. ¿Acaso esa energía que el absorbió provenía de ella?

"Estaré bien", respondió ella después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire. "Solo dame un momento para recuperar el aliento".

"Esto es ocasionado por el hechizo" declaro Inuyasha al sentarse junto a ella.

Kagome recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha y cerro los ojos. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. "Creo que de ahora en adelante no puedes llamarme inútil" rió entre dientes. Inuyasha volteo hacia ella y sonrió ante el comentario.

"No, creo que ya no podré decirte inútil nunca mas. Pero hay muchas otras maneras de llamarte"

"Baka".

"Perra".

Hubo un silencio momentáneo hasta que Kagome decidió hablar de nuevo "¿Crees que habrá mas cambios en nosotros?" pregunto preocupada.

"¿A que te refieres?" susurro Inuyasha sobre el cabello de Kagome.

"Como la mega-carga de energía que te mande. ¿Crees que mas cosas extrañas pasaran a causa del hechizo?" Inuyasha suspiro y deslizo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kagome. Atrayéndola hacia el, contesto lo mejor que supo hacerlo.

"Cuenta con ello".

Kagome sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. "Me gustaría saber que vendra después".

Inuyasha le sonrió. "Estas muy aturdida por todo este lío. Bueno, creo que el hechizo tiene algunos beneficios. Estas enlazada, unida a mi Kagome", dijo Inuyasha muy bajito.

Kagome se quedo en silencio un momento "¿Ees malo?".

"¿No estas enojada?" pregunto un sorprendido Inuyasha. "Para nada", contesto ella sinceramente.

"¿Tienes idea del lío en el que nos hemos metido?"

"Nop" Kagome sonrió "¿Acaso importa?"

"¿Vivir es peligroso?"

"No necesariamente"

"Entonces No"

Inuyasha suspiro tratando de decidir si decirle o no la conclusión a la que había llegado unas horas antes. "Con todo esto no puedo irme al infierno con Kikyou".

Kagome se congelo. "¿Por que no?"

"Por nuestras almas".

"¿Nuestras almas?".

"Hai".

"¿Que hay con nuestras almas?"

"Cuando te salve la vida, uní nuestras almas".

"Ah" Kagome se quedo inmóvil por un segundo, asimilando la nueva información. ¿Como debería sentirse? Ella estaba en shock, de eso no había duda. Quizá un poco emocionada también. Eso significaba que Inuyasha era de ella. No de Kikyou. De ella. Un momento, no es mío. Todavía no. Ughh. No tengo tiempo de discutir conmigo misma.

"¿Kagome?" Inuyasha pregunto dudoso. "¿Estas enojada?".

"Yo... no, no lo estoy. ¿Como podría estarlo?"

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo más, Sango y Miroku aparecieron entre los árboles. "ahí están", dijo Sango mientras caminaba hacia Kagome. "Estábamos preocupados cuando vimos ese youkai gigante desde la cabaña de Kaede. ¿Están bien ambos?".

"Estamos bien" respondió Inuyasha.

Miroku los observaba con curiosidad, pero no dijo nada. Algo había ocurrido, y tenia el presentimiento de que tenia que ver con el hechizo. "¿Que sucedió aquí?" pregunto por fin. "Puedo sentir la energía purificadora de una miko por todo el lugar, y la energía de un demonio. Es como si estuvieran mezcladas. ¿Que sabes de esto Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sintió como Kagome se ponía tensa. ¿Acaso ella no quería que los otros supieran? Bueno, el no tenia problemas con ello si Kagome así lo quería. "No se de que me hablas, monje. Creo que te han golpeado demasiadas veces en la cabeza".

Kagome reprimió una carcajada, pero una risilla nerviosa se le escapo y todos voltearon a verla. Podía sentir que Inuyasha se divertía a costa de ella e intento lo mejor que pudo poner cara seria. "Gomen" musito.

"Creo que ha sido suficiente acción por el día de hoy", dijo Inuyasha levantando a Kagome y acomodándola entre sus brazos. Kagome solo atino a recargar su cabeza en el hueco que se formaba en el cuello de Inuyasha. Se sentía adormilada. "¿Alguno de ustedes podría traer la mochila de Kagome? La deje cerca del pozo", y continuo su camino hacia la cabaña de Kaede.

Cuando la miko y el Inuhanyou estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para que no los escucharan, Sango volteo hacia Miroku y murmuro "Algo paso".

"Si¿Pero que?"

Sango estaba a punto de responder algo cuando sintió una mano muy familiar en su trasero. "Houshi-sama¿seria demasiado pedir que dejara de hacer 'eso' por un tiempo?".

"No prometo nada".

"Eso creí" replico Sango al tiempo que golpeo y dejo inconciente a Miroku para después ir a buscar la mochila de Kagome.

------------------------------------

Por que tanto misterio con el hechizo? Que otras consecuencias tendra? Kagome e Inuyasha ... mejor no arruino las sorpresas que hay por ahi, jeje. Cuidense mucho !

Atte. RedLyna.


	8. La ausencia hace que el cariño crezca

**To Bind a Soul**

**Alma Compartida**

**Capitulo 7: La ausencia hace que el cariño crezca.**

De acuerdo, tenia que admitirlo. Inuyasha y ella estaban actuando un poco raro. Kagome sabía que Miroku y Sango los veían con curiosidad, pero por el momento, no le importaba.

Toda la noche estuvo en los brazos de Inuyasha. No hay nada de malo en ello¿o si? Lo reconozco, Inuyasha y yo hemos cambiado mucho estos días. Pero no importa demasiado. Nuestras almas están enlazadas para siempre. Y... me gustan estos cambios.

Ahora, Kagome estaba sentada junto a Inuyasha mientras discutían el siguiente paso a seguir. Todos estaban dentro de la cabaña de Kaede, Miroku cerca de la puerta, Sango recargada en la pared mas lejana a el, e Inuyasha y Kagome sentados bajo la ventana. Las manos de Inuyasha estaban apoyadas sobre sus piernas, mientras la cabeza de Kagome descansaba sobre el hombro de Inuyasha. Al fin se pusieron de acuerdo. No había nada más que hacer que continuar la búsqueda de los fragmentos, pero Inuyasha no estaba de acuerdo con ello.

¿Y si lastimaban a Kagome de nuevo? No lo soportaría.

Sintiendo la duda en Inuyasha, Kagome puso una mano sobre su hombro y sonrió. Inuyasha devolvió la sonrisa, pero seguía preocupado.

Miroku vio lo que sucedía anonadado. ¿Inuyasha estaba sonriendo¿Lo habrá poseído algún espíritu maligno¡No podía haber cambiado tanto como para estar sonriendo!

Sango tenía los mismos pensamientos que Miroku. ¿Era acaso posible que alguien como Inuyasha cambiara tanto en tan poco tiempo? Pensaba que si alguien podía lograr que cambiara era Kagome

"¡Yo creo que debemos irnos ya!" dijo Kagome e Inuyasha la ayudo a pararse. "¿Estas segura Kagome-sama?" pregunto Miroku. "No tenemos que irnos ahora mismo. Seguramente aun necesitas descansar para terminar de sanar".

Inuyasha tosió un poco y miro hacia arriba, hacia un punto en el techo que repentinamente se había vuelto muy interesante. Kagome se quedo viendo el mismo punto en el techo.

Sango se preocupo ante la reacción de sus amigos. "Kagome-chan¿Que sucede¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Hai, por supuesto. Estoy bien" respondo Kagome.

"Tus heridas se han curado¿verdad?" Miroku dijo esto mas como una afirmación que una pregunta.

El silencio de Kagome respondió por ella.

"¿Hace cuanto que se curaron tus heridas?" pregunto Sango vacilante.

"Hace alrededor de un día"

"Eso es casi tan rápido como Inuyasha", agrego Miroku.

Kagome no pudo responder a eso. Inuyasha lo hizo por ella. "Alto ahí monje. No es de tu incumbencia como o que tan rápido sana Kagome".

"¿Tienes tu algo que ver con eso, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha permaneció en silencio mientras pensaba como contestar. "Por supuesto que si. Es parte de mi trabajo mantener segura y a salvo a Kagome."

"¿Como es posible que Kagome se este curando tan rápidamente?"

Miroku sabia que no debía haber presionado tanto, pero tenía que saber. Tenía muchas teorías y preguntas que necesitaban respuestas, y el silencio no ayudaba a nadie. ¿Y si algo malo sucedía a causa del hechizo? Solo quería que todos estuviesen preparados para lo peor.

Inuyasha no dijo nada después de la pregunta de Miroku. Kagome permaneció atrás de él, igual de silenciosa. Ninguno de los dos estaba listo para la verdad aun ni ahora. Todavía necesitaban platicarlo entre ellos.

"Cuando estemos listos para hablar de ello", Kagome respondió tranquilamente al tiempo que ponía una mano sobre el brazo de Inuyasha, "Lo haremos. Pero necesitamos que nos den tiempo."

Inuyasha asintió y salio de la cabaña y siguió caminando hasta el otro extremo de la aldea. Sus pensamientos estaban muy desordenados como para quedarse con sus compañeros, quienes seguramente tratarían de adivinarlos.

¡Y el que odiaba tanto pensar!

Sorprendentemente, la búsqueda fue infructuosa. Después de viajar durante 6 días, regresaron a la aldea, y todos estaban un poquito malhumorados.

Shippou estaba molesto con Inuyasha por quitarle su sitio preferido para dormir sobre el estomago de Kagome. Ahora tenia que dormir enrollado entre la miko y el Inuhanyou, (aunque en lo mas recóndito de su ser, le gustaba mucho).

Inuyasha estaba molesto con Shippou por que insistía mucho en dormir con ellos. Ahora Kagome dormía con Inuyasha sobre las ramas de algún árbol. Si bien para ellos era 'normal', los otros apenas se estaban acostumbrando.

Miroku estaba molesto con Inuyasha, principalmente por que Inuyasha estaba mucho mas cerca que el de tener un heredero. Además estaba enojado por que no tenía respuestas a sus preguntas. Cada noche la había pasado pensando en las posibles respuestas. Todas esas preguntas lo estaban volviendo loco.

Sango estaba molesta con Miroku, por que lo único que hacia era fastidiar para conseguir respuestas, también por que no actuaba como siempre. Esa búsqueda de respuestas se le estaba volviendo un habito, lo que la ponía nerviosa y de mal humor (aunque no lo admitiera).

Kagome era la única que no estaba molesta. De hecho estaba disfrutando la búsqueda de los fragmentos, aunque no hubieran encontrado ninguno. Ahora Inuyasha se ocupaba de ella abiertamente y sentía mariposas en el estomago de solo pensarlo. Había olvidado que los demás estaban a punto de explotar.

Al mediodía finalmente llegaron a la cabaña de Kaede. Tan pronto como bajaron las cosas y se sentaron a descansar, Kagome anuncio que iba su casa por un tiempo. "Inuyasha, me voy a mi época".

"De acuerdo".

"¿Nani¿No te opones?"

"Aun no"

"¿Que significa 'aun no'?"

"Nada bruja. ¡Vámonos! Te acompaño hasta el pozo. Con tu suerte seguramente algo te ataca antes deque llegues al pozo. Eres un blanco muy fácil."

"Y para eso estas tu conmigo, Inuyasha" respondió Kagome pidiendo con la mirada. Inuyasha tomo la mochila y se encaminaron al pozo.

Sango y Miroku decidieron escoltar también a Kagome al pozo, por que creyeron que lo verían comer tierra (con un ozuari). Kagome no había dicho esa palabra en todo el viaje. ¡Ni siquiera cuando Inuyasha fastidiaba a Shippou! Kagome simplemente rescato al bebe kitsune y le pidió a Inuyasha que se comportara y sorprendentemente, Inuyasha obedeció.

Cuando llegaron al pozo, Inuyasha puso la mochila en el piso y ayudo a Kagome a entrar. Cuando estaba por saltar a su interior, Inuyasha le paso su mochila. "Iré mañana por la mañana a recogerte, bruja." gruño por fin.

"No, mejor en la tarde. Tengo que ir a la escuela."

"No entiendo por que tienes que ir a ese lugar. ¿No era solamente para niños pequeños?"

"Ozuari."

Esa pequeña orden dejo a Inuyasha con la boca llena de pasto. Kagome se disculpo y acaricio la cabeza de Inuyasha. "Gomen." Hablo después, "Hierba mala nunca muere."

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera devolver el 'insulto', Kagome había saltado al pozo de vuelta a su época.

"Ve el lado bueno a las cosas, ahora no comerás tierra tan seguido como antes", comento Miroku en cuanto Inuyasha pudo pararse.

"Estoy de acuerdo, Houshi-sama", dijo Sango.

Inuyasha no tuvo tiempo de responder. Cuando se puso de pie, un dolor indescriptible se apodero de su ser, como si lo estuvieran partiendo en dos. Cayó al suelo apoyándose un poco en el pozo, apretándose el pecho con la mano libre y respirando lentamente.

"¿Inuyasha¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto Miroku, en su voz podía escucharse la preocupación.

"¿Inuyasha?" pregunto Sango vacilantemente. "Demonios" musito.

"¡Aaaaahhh!" Kagome grito cuando llego a su época. Sentía como si la partieran en dos.

Con poca voluntad, Kagome trepo el pozo, sin molestarse en llevar su mochila. Cuando llego al borde, se soltó y dejo caer.

Sintió como regresaba a la época Feudal de Japón, y mientras caía el dolor desapareció poco a poco.

"¿Inuyasha?" pregunto Miroku cuando el Inuhanyou se puso de pie.

El dolor que invadió a Inuyasha desapareció en menos de un segundo.

Dirigiéndose hacia el interior del pozo, Inuyasha ayudo a Kagome a salir de ahí.

Miroku y Sango intercambiaron miradas de temor cuando Kagome salio del pozo. ¿Que le había causado ese enorme dolor a Inuyasha¿Algo que hizo a Kagome regresar¿Pero... que o como?

"Inuyasha..." dijo lentamente Kagome, escogiendo sus palabras, "¿Te gustaría venir a mi época conmigo?"

Inuyasha asintió "Estaremos de vuelta mañana" grito a sus compañeros desde dentro del pozo.

¿Que demonios pasa aquí?

--------------------------------

Simplemente HOLA! Un capitulo mas, espero sus comentarios D

Atte. RedLyna.


	9. Nuevas limitaciones

**To Bind a Soul**

**Alma Compartida**

**Capitulo 8: Nuevas 'Limitaciones'**

¿Que paso? Un momento estaba bien y al otro... Kagome estaba sentada en la habitación con la televisión encendida, pero sin verla, tratando de adivinar por que había sentido tanto dolor. Regresé al pasado casi sin saber lo que hacia. ¿Todo ese dolor habrá sido por que me alejé de Inuyasha? Esa parecía la única explicación lógica.

Cuando regreso al otro lado del pozo, se sentía bien. Esta es una consecuencia más del hechizo. Kagome finalmente llego a esa conclusión. Inuyasha y ella debían permanecer en el mismo lado del pozo. No quería volver a sentir que la partían en dos. ¿Y la escuela? Demonios, necesito hablar con mama.

Inuyasha tenía pensamientos similares. Al menos ahora ella no puede abandonarme cuando la perla este completa. Sonrió ante tal pensamiento. Inuyasha comenzaba a pensar seriamente lo que sentía por Kagome. Comenzó a identificar esta emoción que lo atravesaba y luchaba contra ella, ahora no podía simplemente ignorarla como lo hacia antes y ocultarla con furia no funcionaba. ¿En verdad había cambiado tanto?

"Me pregunto..." murmuro tranquilamente Inuyasha.

"¿Que te preguntas?" Kagome estaba sentada lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo.

"¿Es algo así como un limite de distancia?" dijo el.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Cuando brincaste dentro del pozo, sentiste el mismo dolor que yo¿me equivoco?"

"Hai, lo sentí"

"¿Entonces, ambos sentimos el mismo dolor cuando cierta distancia nos separa?"

"Probablemente"

Inuyasha se puso de pie y jalo a Kagome para pararla también. "Yo pienso que deberíamos hacer una prueba y ver cuales son nuestros limites, en caso de que regresando a mi época haya problemas."

"¿Tu¿Pensando?" dijo Kagome con asombro fingido. "No te lastimaste¿o si?"

"Feh, bruja estúpida" murmuro Inuyasha.

Kagome sonrió. Los molestos sobrenombres comenzaban a sonar más como si se estuviera encariñando con ella. "De acuerdo" dijo Kagome desde la puerta. "Quédate aquí y yo caminare tan lejos como pueda antes de que comience a doler."

"¿Por que no te quedas tu aquí y yo camino?"

"Por que si tengo que salir de la propiedad del templo, la gente no creerá que soy rara."

"¿Ahora soy raro?" Inuyasha se sintió insultado.

"Para la gente en mi época, lo eres. Hoy en día no se ven demonios caminando por las calles."

"Feh. De acuerdo. Solo date prisa, eres muy lenta."

"Como sea" Kagome fingió no haber oído y comenzó a caminar.

Kagome llego a los límites de la propiedad cuando el dolor comenzó a escocer. "Demonios. No me caminado mas de 30 yardas." murmuro para ella misma.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que Kagome se había detenido. "Genial, no es nada de distancia."

Antes de que Kagome se encaminara de regreso, Inuyasha estaba a su lado. "¿Crees que también el limite es hacia arriba?" le pregunto a ella.

Demonios, si el limite de las 30 yardas es también hacia arriba... "Inténtalo Inuyasha. Es mejor que lo sepamos de una vez por todas."

Inuyasha estaba en el aire antes de que ella pudiera terminar la frase.

El Inuhanyou miraba hacia la miko de abajo. Estaba a mucha más distancia que 30 yardas, por lo que los límites no se aplicaban si iba hacia arriba.

La Sra. Higurashi observo a su hija y futuro yerno entrar a la casa. Sus instintos maternales le decían que algo había sucedido, y como quien no queriendo la cosa, llamo a Inuyasha y Kagome a la cocina.

Primero una amigable charla.

"¿Como les fue en la búsqueda de fragmentos?"

Inuyasha resoplo. "Fue una perdida de tiempo. No encontramos ninguno."

"¿Que mas sucedió?"

El 'sentido de hija' de Kagome comenzó a sonar. Su madre buscaba algo. "¿Que es lo que quieres mama?"

"Se que algo sucedió por que están actuando raro. No tienen que decírmelo justo ahora," un poco de entendimiento madre-hija, "Pero aquí estaré cuando me necesiten."

Kagome suspiro en defensa. Nunca había sido buena ocultando cosas a su madre.

La Sra. Higurashi supo que había ganado cuando Kagome suspiro. Siempre ganaba.

"¿Recuerdas que te dije que Inuyasha me salvo de la muerte?"

Kagome sintió como Inuyasha se puso tenso. Coloco su mano en la rodilla de Inuyasha para hacerlo sentir mejor. "Pues bien, el hechizo tenia algunos efectos secundarios, y... bueno... "Kagome dudaba.

"Kagome y yo no nos podemos separar." dijo por fin Inuyasha.

"¿Podrían explicarme eso mejor?" pregunto la Sra. Higurashi.

"Mama, Inuyasha y yo no podemos estar en lugares opuestos del pozo, o a mas de cierta distancia sin que un inmenso dolor nos afecte." Kagome lo explico lo mejor que pudo.

"Creo que entiendo," dijo lentamente. Tendría nietos antes de lo que supuso. "¿Y la escuela?"

"Si, lo se"

"¿Que con la escuela?", hablo Inuyasha. "Ella no necesita ir ahí."

"¡Si iré!" estallo Kagome.

Inuyasha se estremeció por lo alto que grito. ¡Además lo hizo en sus orejas!

"He trabajado mucho como para darme por vencida así nada mas. Tendremos que encontrar otra solución, por que no dejare de ir a la escuela."

"Inuyasha puede ir contigo, querida." sugirió la Sra. Higurashi.

"¿Ir con ella?" repitió Inuyasha.

"Pero mama, no hay modo de que el vaya a la escuela. Tendríamos que conseguir un certificado de nacimiento y otros documentos importantes, además ¿y si alguien mas ve sus orejas? No puede ir a la escuela con esas orejas."

"Mis orejas no son problema." dijo firmemente Inuyasha.

"¿Que quieres decir con eso?" preguntaron las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo.

"Puedo hacer que mi sangre humana domine mi ser si lo necesito." dijo de nuevo.

"¿Que quieres decir con eso?" pregunto de nuevo Kagome.

"Puedo lucir como un humano normal si lo deseo."

"¿Por que no lo habías hecho antes?" pregunto Kagome muy intrigada. "Un momento¿Por que no me lo dijiste antes?"

Buena pregunta. ¿Por que no lo hizo? Su madre le enseño la magia básica que usan los youkai's y miko's. Si bien ella no podía hacer hechizos de los youkai's, se los explico bien y el podía hacerlos. Ella le dijo que era especial por que podía realizar magia de ambas partes. A Inuyasha no le importo en ese entonces, estaba mas interesado en salir a jugar que en la magia que le enseñaba su madre. No recordaba mucho de lo que le había enseñado, pero sabia lo básico. Algunas veces Inuyasha hacia salir su aspecto humano para protegerse de la gente que quería matarlo o cuando era muy vulnerable como para defenderse como demonio.

"El hechizo utiliza un montón de energía espiritual, y si bien no es emocionalmente cansado, solo puedo mantenerlo funcionando un rato. Además, no he tenido razones para permanecer como humano. Casi cualquier miko o youkai puede ver a través del hechizo, aun si luzco como un humano, sigo teniendo la fuerza y habilidades de siempre, de modo que cualquier humano que tenga neuronas podría saberlo. ¡Y nunca te lo dije por que nunca preguntaste¿Acaso crees que no se nada de hechizos¡Mi madre era una GRAN miko!"

"¿En serio?" musito Kagome.

"Yo... eh..." Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más. "Demonios," dijo en voz muy baja.

"¿Entonces que otros hechizos conoces?" pregunto Kagome.

"Simples encantos, algunos hechizos curativos, y algunos escudos espirituales," dijo lentamente. "Nada mas que lo básico. Los más son hechizos de youkai. Ya no los uso, los usaba cuando era un cachorrito."

"¿Puedes sostener ese hechizo durante 8 horas?"

Inuyasha lo pensó por un momento. Kagome tuvo que explicarle como es que median el tiempo en su época. Era más o menos una cuarta parte del día. "Si no encierro del todo mi sangre youkai, puedo mantenerlo todo ese tiempo. ¿De verdad tienes que ir a la escuela?"

"Si, tengo que ir. ¿Sabes leer?"

"¡Feh! Por supuesto que se leer."

"Genial. Creo que puedo faltar una semana o dos, en lo que arreglamos tu entrada."

"¿Tengo que ir yo¿No puedo simplemente quedarme sentado en un árbol y esperarte?"

"No, ya lo hemos decidido"

"¿Y que pasa si decido no usar el hechizo?"

"Entonces diré la 'palabra mágica' hasta que tu espalda se haga añicos."

"Feh," fue todo lo que Inuyasha pudo decir en su defensa. Sabia cuando estaba vencido. No importa, pensaba, puedo hacerlo. Es solo una pequeña batalla la que perdí. Puedo ganar la guerra.

La Sra. Higurashi sonrió divertida. Se habían olvidado que ella estaba ahí. Sabía que Inuyasha no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente. Solo esperaba que su 'venganza' no implicara destruir la casa entera.

---------------------------------

Hoy no tengo palabras ... tengo sueño ... bostezo

Atte. RedLyna


	10. Dos por el precio de uno

**To Bind a Soul**

**Alma Compartida**

**Capitulo 9: Dos por el precio de uno.**

Shippou observaba a los dos humanos frente a el que hablaban acerca de Inuyasha y Kagome. Era divertido ver como la vena de la frente del moje se saltaba cuando Sango le dijo que no podía preguntarles directamente que sucedía con el hechizo.

"¿Viste como se puso Inuyasha cuando se fue Kagome? Es imposible de describir. Y para que Inuyasha demostrara abiertamente el dolor que sentía..."

"Lo se Houshi-sama, pero no les haremos preguntas sino hasta que ellos nos digan que están listos para responderlas." dijo Sango con firmeza.

Ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas saber que pasaba, pero no debía preguntar. Sango estaba preocupada por Kagome, pero sabía que la miko no podía estar más a salvo que con Inuyasha. Ese demonio-perro era demasiado protector como para dejar que 'algo' lastimara a Kagome. Ese pensamiento hizo sentir mejor a Sango.

"Estas en lo correcto," asintió Miroku. "Solo me preocupo por ellos."

"Lo se. No te preocupes tanto. Sabes que estarán bien."

"Si. Estarán bien." agrego el.

Sango y Miroku quedaron en que no harían preguntas a Kagome ni a Inuyasha, pero Shippou no prometió nada. Y esa era la primera cosa que iba a hacer en cuanto regresaran.

Shippou observo el ocaso en el horizonte. Estaba pacientemente sentado en uno de los bordes del pozo, esperando a que su humana favorita regresara. El bebe kitsune creyó que tenia derecho a saber que sucedía, y por el momento no quería pelear consigo mismo sobre saber si tenia o no el derecho de saber.

Kagome era como su madre. Y le gustara o no, Inuyasha era lo mas cercano que tenia a una padre ahora. A veces le parecía difícil para el kitsune ver al demonio-perro de ese modo, pero eso no hacia el hecho menos verdadero.

Si Kagome no regresa pronto, me voy a quedar dormido, pensaba Shippou vagamente. Y justo cuando comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de que regresaran, escucho las voces familiares de Inuyasha y Kagome salir del pozo. O las familiares peleas. Esos dos difícilmente hablaban de algo sin terminar peleando, aunque poco a poco eso iba disminuyendo.

"No usare esa ropa, bruja."

"Tienes que usarlas si vas a ir a la escuela conmigo, Inuyasha."

"Entonces no voy contigo a la escuela."

"Vendrás conmigo."

"NO LO HARE."

"LO HARAS."

"PERRA, NO LO HARE"

"¡OZUARI!"

Dos ruidos sordos se escucharon. Shippou apenas podía creer lo que veían sus pequeños ojos. Kagome 'sentó' a Inuyasha... pero ella también sufrió los efectos del 'ozuari'.

Kagome no sentía las piernas, y su espalda le dolía mucho. "Ughh... Demonios", susurro ella cuando se paro.

Inuyasha no podía creerlo. ¿Kagome se 'sentó' también¡Kagome se 'sentó' también! Por fin Kami le sonreía.

Aunque ella también fue a dar al suelo, se recupero antes que Inuyasha. Inuyasha no pudo contenerse. Comenzó a reírse. Al principio fue solo una risilla nerviosa, pero se convirtió en una carcajada.

Shippou tuvo que cubrirse los oídos por que Inuyasha era muy ruidoso. "Kagome..." el pequeño kitsune la llamo.

Kagome observo la escena frente a ella. "Demonios."

Miroku vio un hanyou muy feliz y una muy molesta miko entrar por la puerta. "¿Tenemos otra situación extraña aquí?" pregunto Miroku sorprendido por el tono escarlata de la cara de Kagome.

"Podría decirse." respondió Inuyasha alegremente.

"¡Es horrible!" soltó de repente Kagome.

"Por favor, explíquense" pidió Miroku.

"¡Kagome ya no puede decir ESA palabra!" dijo un muy feliz Inuyasha.

Miroku escupió el agua que estaba tomando. "¿Que¿Kagome-sama, es verdad eso?"

"No, aun puedo decir LA palabra, pero..." Kagome no pudo continuar. Le costaba trabajo creerlo.

"¡A ella también le afecta!" finalizo Inuyasha.

"No puede ser cierto" dijo Sango desde la puerta.

"Es cierto" admitió Kagome, sintiéndose miserable.

Shippou estaba en shock en los brazos de Kagome. Inuyasha lo iba a matar. Y Kagome no podrá detenerlo. Era demasiado para el pequeño kitsune. Sin otro pensamiento en mente, comenzó a llorar.

"¿Shippou-chan¿Que te sucede?" pregunto Kagome, estaba realmente preocupada.

"¡Voy a morir!"

"¿Shippou-chan?" repitió Kagome, pero esta vez tenia una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¡Inuyasha me va a matar!"

Kagome pudo sentir los espasmos de Inuyasha, que luchaba por controlar su risa. "No lo hará." prometió Kagome.

"Lo hará, no puedes salvarme ahora" Shippou rompió en lagrimas.

"No te matara, no lo permitiré"

"¿Como?" dejo de llorar lo suficiente como para preguntar.

"Amenazándolo, por supuesto"

"¿Y con que me amenazaras, bruja?" pregunto Inuyasha escépticamente.

"Fácil, si matas a Shippou-chan, no te daré mas Ramen. Simple como eso."

"¿N-Nani?" Inuyasha pregunto incrédulo. "¿No serias capaz de eso, o si?"

"Si matas a Shippou-chan lo haré. Y ahora que lo pienso, también lo haré si no vienes conmigo a la escuela."

Inuyasha puso cara de pocos amigos. "Eres malvada."

"Aprendí del mejor, hanyou."

"Humph." fue la defensa de Inuyasha.

Kagome estaba feliz de nuevo. ¿Por que no lo pensó antes? Era lo que pensaba al dejar descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro del hanyou.

Sango vio como Inuyasha tomaba a Kagome y la colocaba en su regazo. La joven miko se veía muy cansada. Debía haber sido un día muy extraño y largo para ella, concluyo la exterminadora.

Shippou observaba sorprendido que Inuyasha ni siquiera movió a Kagome después de que se quedo dormida. De hecho, el Inuhanyou actuaba bastante tolerante, sino es que... amable. Definitivamente algo sucedió entre ellos, y el iba a averiguar que aunque fuera lo ultimo que lograra, después de una noche de descanso, por supuesto. El sol se oculto hace muchísimo tiempo. Enroscado entre Inuyasha y Kagome, se sentía bien y seguro. Estaba calientito, cómodo y feliz. Con una sonrisa en los labios, el bebe kitsune se quedo dormido.

Inuyasha veía como Shippou se durmió con la rapidez que solo un niño pequeño podía hacerlo. Con las manos de Kagome firmemente asidas a su haori, la cabeza sobre su barbilla y Shippou enroscado sobre su pecho. Inuyasha no pudo evitar quedarse dormido. E Inuyasha, como Kagome y Shippou, tenía una sonrisa cruzando sus rostros al dormir.


	11. De vida o muerte

**To Bind a Soul**

**Alma Compartida**

**Capitulo 10: De Vida o Muerte.**

Otro segundo, minuto, hora, día, semana. Otra búsqueda de los fragmentos, nada fuera de lo común. El sol estaba brillando; habia una fresca brisa refrescante, ni una sola nube en el cielo. ¿Que podía salir mal?

Kagome viajaba en su bicicleta, con Shippou en la canasta; llevaba su mochila en la espalda. Sango caminaba junto a ella, con Kirara en sus brazos. Miroku iba un poco atrás de ellas, junto a Inuyasha.

Habian viajado por dos días, pero al contrario de la búsqueda anterior, todos estaban de buen humor. Kagome todavía estaba un poco sorprendida por los cambios sufridos a consecuencia del hechizo de Inuyasha, pero entre mas pasaba el tiempo, mas lo aceptaba. Es justo, pensaba Kagome. Después de todo, si no hubiera sido por Inuyasha, podría haber muerto. Y de todos modos, su carácter desagradable casi ha cambiado por completo. Le gustaban los cambios ocurridos, solo que le gustaría saber cuando terminarían.

Shippou estaba comenzando a aceptarlo. Su relación con Inuyasha estaba ligeramente mejor: Shippou era más amigable e Inuyasha lo trataba con más amabilidad, sin tanta rudeza. Sip, las cosas iban bien.

"Inuyasha" dijo Miroku.

"¿Que?" gruño como respuesta.

"¿Crees que deberíamos detenernos en la próxima aldea? Así no tendríamos que dormir en el bosque de nuevo."

"¿Que tiene de malo dormir en el bosque?"

"Bueno, a diferencia de tu, mi querido amigo, yo prefiero una buena cena caliente y una cama mullida en un lugar seco y con techo, a preocuparme por demonios que podrían atacarnos durante la noche."

"Feh. Nos detendremos."

"Gracias amigo mío." respondió un agradecido Miroku.

"Como sea, no lo hago por ti." aclaro Inuyasha, y discretamente observo hacia donde estaba Kagome.

"Lo se" dijo Miroku notando la dirección de la mirada de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha volteo hacia Miroku y se sonrojo. El monje sonrió ante el hanyou sonrojado. Podría reírse mucho a costa de el. "Los cambios ocurridos a Kagome-sama y a ti, son verdaderamente notables."

Inuyasha no contesto, en cambio observo atentamente las praderas. "¿Puedo preguntarte que hay de malo con ir a la escuela con Kagome-sama?" Miroku se decidió a preguntar, recordando la conversación que habían tenido anteriormente.

"La ropa" respondió el.

"¿Que hay de malo con la ropa?"

"Es horrible. Tengo que usar esas cosas azul oscuro que Kagome llama 'pantalones'. Son demasiado ajustados. Es imposible pelear usando algo así."

"¿Entonces, por que vas a la escuela con Kagome?"

"Tengo que hacerlo. La mama de Kagome dice que debo ir. Además, si no lo hago, Kagome no cocinara Ramen para mi nunca mas."

Miroku sonrió de nuevo. El demonio-perro haría cualquier cosa por su comida favorita. "Kagome-sama podría cambiar de opinión después de un tiempo. ¿Quien sabe? Puede que no le agrades a la gente de la escuela."

La expresión de Inuyasha cambio instantáneamente. "Estoy seguro de que Kagome cambiara de parecer."

Oh no¿Que ideas le he dado al muchacho? pensaba Miroku mirando caminar al Inuhanyou.

Llegaron a los límites de la aldea cuando el sol comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte, nuestro pequeño grupo no pudo acercarse más cuando fueron atacados por un demonio.

"Demonios" murmuro Inuyasha e instintivamente se coloco frente a Kagome. "¿Por que nos atacan sin que hayamos hecho nada? Por una vez, me gustaría que Kami estuviera de nuestro lado."

"El fragmento de la perla esta en la cola." dijo Kagome.

El hanyou asintió. Era un youkai serpiente, y lo bueno de este tipo de youkais es que son vulnerables en varios sitios. Inuyasha podía sentir la energía espiritual de la miko unirse con la de el. Esta seria una batalla simple, decidió Inuyasha, al ir contra la cabeza del youkai.

Fue entonces cuando las cosas salieron de control.

"Inuyasha, demonios, Inuyasha por favor despierta" dijo Kagome corriendo desde donde estaba hasta a un lado de Inuyasha.

Estaba herido. Seriamente herido. Era peor que su segunda pelea con Sesshomaru. Inuyasha habia tenido muchas heridas en su estomago. Esta era mucho peor que todas juntas.

Tenía un rasguño algo profundo desde la ceja a la mejilla, sin lastimar el ojo. El haori de Inuyasha estaba empapado de sangre por lo que ella no podía ver donde ni que tan profundas eran las heridas. Y todo era su culpa.

Inuyasha fue herido por protegerla. Si tan solo se hubiera quitado de en medio un poco mas rápido, Inuyasha no se hubiera puesto ente ella y la serpiente. El tenía razón. Ella era tan solo un frágil ser humano.

Shippou se acerco cuidadosamente a la pareja. Kagome estaba golpeando suavemente a Inuyasha y lloraba en silencio en el pecho del hanyou. El bebe kitsune podía oír los latidos del corazón del demonio-perro. Eran irregulares. El aroma de la muerte lo estaba rodeando.

Miroku se coloco detrás de Shippou, con Sango a un lado suyo. Habían caído en una trampa bien hecha. Un youkai grande para distraerlos mientras los otros esperaban la oportunidad perfecta y atacaban por los costados. ¿Como demonios esos youkai pudieron organizarlo de ese modo? Y habían pagado caro el descuido. Miroku solo podía observar a su mejor amigo morir frente a sus ojos.

Una lágrima resbalo por la mejilla de Shippou y cayo al piso. Inuyasha se estaba muriendo. NO¡NO ES CIERTO! El pequeño kitsune gritaba en su cabeza. Inuyasha no podía morir. ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! después del incidente con Kagome, Shippou comenzaba a creer que la pareja era invencible. El idiota no podía morir. No podía.

"Inuyasha" Shippou sacudió sus hombros, "No mueras. Prometo se amable contigo. No te fastidiare mas, ni te morderé las orejas. Solo ¡no te mueras por favor!" rogó y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer como pequeñas cascadas.

Sango permaneció en silencio. Estaba pasando otra vez. Gente a la que quería estaba muriendo. Y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Se volvió hacia Miroku y escondió la cabeza en su ropa, estaba llorando.

Miroku la rodeo con sus brazos e intento consolarla, pero no había mucho que hacer. El tampoco lo podía creer.

Kagome se sobrepuso un poco y tomo la cabeza de Inuyasha con ambas manos. "Por favor, abre los ojos. Inuyasha, no puedes dejarme. ¡No dejare que te vayas!"

Contra toda esperanza, Inuyasha abrió lo ojos. Sonrió brevemente a Kagome, un débil intento de sonrisa, antes de cerrar nuevamente los ojos y lanzar un último suspiro.

Inuyasha estaba muerto.

"¡Inuyasha¡INUYASHA!" grito Kagome.

Sus amigos voltearon a verla, tratando de encontrar un modo de confortarla, cualquier modo. Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo por ella, Kagome hizo la cosa más increíble.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" grito con infinito dolor y tristeza. No puede describirse el sonido de tal grito, un sonido que te rompe el alma.

Kagome tomo las manos de Inuyasha entre las suyas. Le habían quitado a Inuyasha. LE QUITARON A INUYASHA. Comenzó a golpear furiosamente el suelo. La tierra cedió, haciendo pequeños hoyos del tamaño de un pie. La energía espiritual de Kagome formo un círculo alrededor de ella, rodeando también a Inuyasha. La joven miko se lanzo hacia Inuyasha y continuó gritando en su pecho. La sangre empapaba la ropa de ella, manchaba su piel, pero eso no la detuvo y continuó gritando.

Miroku y los demás retrocedieron. Podían sentir las emociones que ella sentía, no querían saber lo que se sentía estar en contacto con toda esa energía espiritual, ni con todos esos sentimientos desesperados que emanaba Kagome.

Pero tan repentinamente como comenzó todo, se detuvo. La energía espiritual se disipo, y las orejas de Shippou se levantaron.

Un sonido provenía de Inuyasha. Shippou se concentro para ver si lo captaba de nuevo.

El corazón de Inuyasha estaba latiendo.

Kagome levanto un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente como para encontrarse un par de ojos dorados. Ella era un desastre. Tenia sangre fresca en la cara, mezclada con lágrimas saladas. Su cara estaba roja y sus ojos hinchados.

Inuyasha pensó que era la imagen más hermosa que había visto jamás.

"¿Inuyasha?" dijo Kagome casi sin creerlo.

El Inuhanyou sonrió.

Kagome sonrió también. Entonces, antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera saber que estaba pasando, Inuyasha tomo la cabeza de Kagome con ambas manos y la beso.

Termino antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Fue solo un roce en los labios; ahora Kagome podría jurar que murió y se fue al cielo por unos segundos.

El momento se perdió cuando Miroku hablo. "No creí que fueras capaz de hacerlo, Inuyasha."

Kagome escondió la cabeza en el haori de Inuyasha para que no vieran su sonrisa. Podo sentir y escuchar el gruñido que emitió Inuyasha. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, Sango entro en escena y 'amablemente' dejo caer su Hiraikotsu en la cabeza del monje.

"Gracias, Sango." dijo alegremente Inuyasha.

"Ni lo menciones." contesto ella.

Kagome levanto la cabeza justo a tiempo de ver a Shippou aterrizar sobre Inuyasha.

"¡Idiota!" el bebe kitsune no pudo mas, "¡Te moriste¡¿Como pudiste! Eres tan estúpido que... que... ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!"

Shippou estaba llorando de nuevo. Inuyasha hizo un gran esfuerzo por sentarse, jalando al kitsune por la cola lo acerco a el. "Ejem¿Shippou?" pregunto Inuyasha.

"¿Que?" contesto, aunque la respuesta fue ahogada por el haori de Inuyasha al que Shippou estaba aferrado.

"¿Me extrañaste?"

"¡No!"

Inuyasha intento ponerse de pie. Lo intento. Cayó al suelo. "Todavía estas herido." Señalo Kagome y le ayudo a levantarse. "Debes subirte a Kirara."

"No necesito subirme a Kirara. Puedo caminar."

"No puedes."

"Si puedo."

Sango interfirió antes de que volvieran a pelear. "Por favor Inuyasha, sube a Kirara. De ese modo iremos más rápido. Aunque puedes moverte con cautela, estas herido."

"Por favor Inuyasha" rogó Kagome.

"Feh."

Y silenciosamente, todos continuaron el camino a la aldea, cada uno pensando y tratando de explicar lo que había sucedido momentos antes.

----------------------------------------------

Muerto y revivido en el mismo capitulo! En fin, sera consecuencia del hechizo? sera que Inuyasha es ahora inmortal? las respuestas vienen mas adelante !

Atte. RedLyna.


	12. Shampoo y Puños

**To Bind a Soul**

**Alma Compartida  
**

**Capitulo 11: Shampoo y Puños.**

Los moradores de la aldea le dieron una efusiva bienvenida al grupo después de la batalla. Fue un alivio que todos pudieran relajarse un momento. Con Inuyasha herido, no podrían recorrer mucho terreno en los próximos días, y Kagome decidió por todos que se quedarían en esa aldea hasta el final de la semana. Eso daría tiempo a todos para curar sus heridas y reacomodar sus mentes.

Kagome decidió que ya era tiempo de decirles a todos lo que sucedía, y así lo anuncio. Sin embargo esperarían a que Inuyasha estuviese mejor para que pudiera relatar lo que le sucedió a él por si mismo.

Ninguno la contradijo. De hecho, todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Miroku no pudo esconder la alegría que le dió saber que le dirían todo, aun si tuviera que esperar un par de días. De todos modos, los nervios de todos estaban alborotados desde que Inuyasha murió y milagrosamente volvió a la vida.

Y Kagome estaba más intranquila que ninguno.

Sango averiguo de las mucamas que los atendían que la aldea había sido atacada constantemente por youkais los últimos 6 meses. Más de la mitad de los aldeanos habían muerto. Cuando pregunto por que no se iban, le respondieron que cuando alguien intentaba irse, lo mataban salvajemente. Razón por la cual todos eran bienvenidos.

No sucedía a diario, pensaba Sango, que los humanos recibieran a Inuyasha y Shippou en su aldea y los trataran de un modo civilizado. Esa fue una de las cosas que la exterminadora de demonios noto cuando llegaron.

El lugar donde fue la batalla estaba completamente desierto. Cabañas semidestruidas bordeaban el área. Hasta que caminaron un poco, notaron las murallas que protegían el centro de la aldea.

Cuando los guardias descubrieron al grupo que había eliminado al montón de youkais que amenazaban la supervivencia de la aldea, los recibieron como héroes, dándole incluso las gracias al Inuhanyou que los salvo.

Sango también noto el estado en que se encontraban dentro de las paredes. Niños pequeños hambrientos, vestidos con harapos y sucios y los adultos no se veían mejor.

Pero ahora que los demonios habían sido destruidos, la vida regresaría a ser lo de antes. Al menos para los aldeanos.

Esa pelea cambio al grupo. ¿Para bien o para mal? Eso era lo que tenían todos en la mente.

No es necesario decir que Inuyasha no supo como recibir el agradecimiento que los seres humanos le demostraban. Y muchas veces tuvo que inclinarse hacia Kagome y preguntarle como debía actuar. Después de eso, Kagome asumió la responsabilidad de las relaciones entre los habitantes y su salvador.

En la posada, les dieron el cuarto más grande que había, y la mejor comida que poseían, sin costo alguno. Miroku se ofreció para bendecir las cosechas y sus casas después de que los nombraran 'honorables huéspedes'. Incluso después de declinar la oferta de Miroku, por la creencia de que ya habían hecho demasiado por ellos como para poder darles algo a cambio, Miroku paso por la aldea, bendiciendo cada casa y los muros que la rodeaban.

Nuestro grupo había estado en la aldea menos de un día, pero ya se estaban acostumbrando a ser detenidos cada 5 minutos para escuchar atentamente a los aldeanos que les agradecían o al menos Miroku, Sango y Shippou. Kagome no se separaba de Inuyasha, y el Inuhanyou no se había movido de su futon desde que llegaron a la aldea.

Inuyasha despertaba a ratos, pero no permanecía conciente más de media hora. Kagome aun tenía puesta la ropa llena de sangre seca de la batalla, rehusándose a dejar solo a Inuyasha para cambiarse. Le había quitado el haori a Inuyasha para curar sus heridas lo mejor que pudo, pero su plateado cabello estaba lleno de sangre y barro secos. Kagome decidió que la próxima vez que el hanyou despertase, le daría un baño.

La miko le dijo a las mucamas que le prepararan un baño, para cualquier hora del día, y lo que ella supo es que hicieron exactamente lo que les pidió, mantuvieron el agua caliente todo el día cerca del fuego y de la casa de baño. Sobra decir que Kagome estaba muy agradecida con todos.

Miroku volvió de sus visitas a la aldea encontrando a Sango y Kagome cambiando los vendajes de un inconciente hanyou. Shippou estaba sentado cerca de la pared jugando con un trompo traído por Kagome de su época.

"¿Como esta?" pregunto Miroku sentándose junto a Shippou, colocando su equipaje en sus piernas.

Como estaba claro que Kagome no le prestó atención a lo que Miroku dijo, Sango comenzó la conversación. "Creo que esta sanando muy bien. Volvera a ser el mismo de antes el fin de semana."

"Bien" dijo Miroku aliviado.

Justo cuando Kagome terminaba de vendarlo, el hanyou decidió despertar. "¿Cuanto tiempo he dormido?"

"No mucho." mintió ella.

Inuyasha resoplo e intento sentarse. Para su sorpresa, Kagome le ayudo. El habría esperado que lo obligara a permanecer acostado. "Sango," dijo Kagome, olvidándose del '-chan', "¿Podrías decirle a las mucamas que preparen el baño en este momento?"

"Hai, ahora mismo voy Kagome-chan." contestó Sango. La exterminadora de demonios podía decir que la miko estaba como zombie, además se veía como si hubiera ido y venido del infierno mismo.

"¿Bañarme?" pregunto Inuyasha cuando Kagome le ayudaba a levantarse.

"Si. Tomaras un baño." le informo Kagome.

"Tu necesitas un baño tanto como yo." señalo Inuyasha.

"No importa. Tu tomaras un baño ahora en caso de que estés inconciente después, calla y disfrútalo."

Miroku se sorprendió del lenguaje de Kagome. Ella realmente estaba muy cansada, y decidió ofrecer su ayuda. "Kagome-sama, si quieres, yo puedo ayudar a Inuyasha a que tome su baño mientras te ocupas de ti un poco y buscar algo para comer."

Kagome aspiro profundamente y actuó como si el ofrecimiento la ofendiera. "No gracias, Miroku-sama. Puedo hacerlo sin ayuda."

Inuyasha levanto una ceja ante el tono de voz de Kagome pero no dijo nada. Sabia que decir algo equivalía a dolor.

Kagome e Inuyasha entraron a la habitación, en la cual estaba el baño, justo en el momento en que la mucama ponía la última cubeta de agua caliente.

Kagome agradeció a la chica cuando esta salía y cerraba la puerta.

"No necesito que me ayudes a bañarme, perra." le informo Inuyasha a Kagome mientras la miko le quitaba las vendas.

"Me volteare mientras te desvistes y te metes al agua, pero no me iré Inuyasha." contesto Kagome un poco bruscamente al quitar el ultimo de los vendajes.

"Feh."

Kagome mantuvo su palabra y se dio la vuelta, pero en el momento en que oyó que Inuyasha estaba en el agua, volteo y camino hacia el. "Mete la cabeza al agua." le ordeno.

"¿Por que?" replico Inuyasha.

"Por que voy a lavarte el cabello."

"Puedo hacerlo yo, gracias."

"No importa. Mete la cabeza."

Inuyasha decidió por el tono de voz de Kagome de dejarlo por la paz y se sumergió lo necesario para humedecer su cabello. Sin más palabras, Kagome tomo el frasco de shampoo que Sango dejó ahí en la mañana a petición de Kagome, y frotó el cabello de Inuyasha. Toda la sangre seca desapareció y Kagome pudo respirar tranquila al fin.

Inuyasha se recargo en la pared y ronroneaba ante los cuidados que le proporcionaba Kagome. Al principio ella no sabia si estaba escuchando bien, después de un momento decidió que era 'normal' y continuo con su trabajo. "Enjuágate." dijo por fin Kagome.

Inuyasha se sumergió de nuevo mientras Kagome tomaba el acondicionador. Repitió el procedimiento y le pasó el jabón a Inuyasha, diciéndole que terminara de lavarse el mismo.

Kagome se recargo contra la pared y cerro los ojos mientras Inuyasha terminaba de bañarse. La chica dejo ropa limpia para Inuyasha, y la miko lo espero pacientemente para vendarlo de nuevo.

Inuyasha observo a Kagome cuando se estaba enjuagando. Se veía terrible. Iba a sugerir que ella se bañara después de el, pero el agua estaba tan sucia que no creía que fuera posible que ella se limpiara con eso.

Asintió para si mismo y salio del agua, asegurándose que Kagome no decidiera abrir sus ojos y verlo. Tan pronto como se puso el hakama que le dió la gente de la posada, Kagome despertó de su ensoñación y habló sin abrir los ojos. "¿Estas visible, Inuyasha?"

"Eso creo." contesto el.

Kagome abrió los ojos y se acerco para aplicarle los vendajes. Cuando estaba en eso, el dueño de la posada entro en la habitación, ordenando a sus hombres que sacaran la bañera y la vaciaran afuera. Volteando hacia Kagome, el dueño se preocupo. "Si quiere, podríamos preparar otro baño para usted, milady."

Kagome dudo un poco antes de responder, así que Inuyasha lo hizo por ella. "Ella estaría encantada de tomar un baño."

"De acuerdo," dijo el dueño sonriendo, "Puede esperar aquí, milady, y yo acompañare a Lord Inuyasha de regreso a su habitación."

"No." dijo Kagome de pronto. "Inuyasha y yo no podemos separarnos." La orden sorprendió al dueño, pero no objeto nada y simplemente salio de la habitación.

"¿Te sientes bien, Kagome?" pregunto Inuyasha y se sentó con cuidado cuando sus vendas estaban bien colocadas.

"Estoy bien¿por que lo preguntas?"

"Por que te ves un poco estresada, eso es todo."

"¡Tengo una buena razón para estar estresada!" contesto a la defensiva, pero el tono de su voz bajo cuando entro un hombre con la bañera lista para llenarla de agua.

"¿Y cual es esa buena razón?" pregunto Inuyasha una vez que el hombre se fue, dejando la bañera llena de agua caliente.

Kagome respiro profundamente antes de mirar un punto indeterminado en el techo. No quería hablar de ello.

"¿Y bien?" Inuyasha se impacientaba.

"¡TE MORISTE!" Kagome exploto.

"Pero ya no estoy muerto."

"Pero moriste. ¡No pude hacer nada mientras morías en mis brazos por que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuidarme!"

"No fue tu culpa."

"Si, lo es. Tienes razón. Soy débil. Todo lo que se hacer es entrometerme, y tu resultas herido por ello. Esta vez, te moriste y... ¡y fue por mi culpa!" Kagome comenzó a llorar con la última frase, e Inuyasha cuidadosamente trato de confortarla.

"Deja de llorar." murmuro Inuyasha, la acerco hacia el y la abrazo. "No fue tu culpa. No hubiera durado tanto sin tu energía espiritual ayudándome. Y si, me morí pero tu me regresaste a la vida."

Kagome dejo de llorar y se dejo abrazar. Cuando finalmente se calmo, Inuyasha le sugirió que tomara su baño antes de que el agua se enfriara.

Limpiándose las lagrimas, asintió y se puso de pie. Antes de desvestirse, recordó que Inuyasha aun estaba herido, pero estaba ahí. "Si me espías mientras me desvisto, haré que recuerdes este momento con dolor toda tu vida."

"Feh, como sea." contesto y cerró sus ojos.

En cuanto Kagome se dio la vuelta para quitarse la ropa sucia, Inuyasha discretamente espió entre una maraña de cabello plateado. Cuando Kagome se sumergió en el agua, Inuyasha cerró los ojos y fingió no haber espiado.

"Ya puedes abrir los ojos, Inuyasha. Pero quédate donde estas. No se te ocurra acercarte."

"¿Por que no?"

"Por que me espiarás, por eso."

"No lo haré."

"Lo harás."

"Que no lo haré."

"Si lo harás."

La pelea fue interrumpida cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

"Soy yo" dijo Miroku desde el otro lado.

"¿Que quieres?" grito Inuyasha.

"Tengo un cambio de ropa para Kagome. La esposa del dueño me lo dio para que te lo diera para que se lo dieras a Kagome."

"¿Por que no simplemente se lo dio a Kagome?" pregunto Inuyasha abriendo la puerta lo mínimo necesario para ver a Miroku y que el no viera a Kagome.

"Me alegro de verte de pie Inuyasha." dijo el monje cuando Inuyasha abrió la puerta.

"Aja. Estas cambiando de tema."

"Oh, si. Bueno, creo que los dueños consideran que la relación entre ustedes... se encuentra en un nivel superior y no quieren molestarlos. No pudieron encontrar a Sango y me dieron la ropa a mí. También debo llevar la ropa de Kagome a la mucama, para que la laven."

"¿Que cosa les metió en la cabeza la idea de que Kagome y yo...?" Inuyasha intento encontrar la palabra más adecuada para decirlo, pero no tuvo que hacerlo, Miroku decidió contestar la pregunta que Inuyasha intentaba formular.

"Yo creo que es el hecho de que Kagome-sama y tu no pueden separarse, ni siquiera para tomar un baño. También el hecho de que ella no se ha movido de tu lado desde que llegamos aquí, ni siquiera para comer."

Inuyasha se sonrojo y tomo la ropa para Kagome. "Espera ahí un momento, voy por el uniforme de Kagome." ordeno a Miroku y cerro la puerta.

Dejo el kimono donde Kagome pudiera alcanzarlo, asegurándose de no mirarla directamente mientras ella lo observaba cuidadosamente, y tomo el uniforme escolar. "aquí esta" dijo entregándoselo a Miroku.

"Inuyasha, tengo que hacerte una pregunta¿Kagome-sama y tu han...?"

Inuyasha cerró la puerta de golpe después de haberle dado uno o dos buenos coscorrones en la cabeza a Miroku y regreso a su posición en la pared, sentándose con cuidado.

Kagome solo asintió y se enjuago el acondicionador.

Afuera del baño, Miroku se puso de pie tranquilamente. "Solo era una simple pregunta." musito antes de alejarse buscando a la dueña de la posada.

**------------------------------------------ **

**(NdA). Eso es todo por ahora amigos. Firegoddess.**

**------------------------------------------ **


	13. Desenterrando secretos

**To Bind a Soul**

**Alma Compartida**

**Capitulo 12: Desenterrando secretos.**

Cuando Kagome hubo terminado de bañarse y vestirse, ambos regresaron a la habitación. Miroku estaba adentro platicando con Sango y Shippou estaba sentado quietecito en su futon.

El sol se había ocultado hacia un instante, dejando un poco de luz brillante. Inuyasha se dirigió hacia su futon y se sentó con cuidado. Kagome lo siguió.

Era obvio para todos que tanto Inuyasha como Kagome estaban listos para hablar, simplemente por su postura. Inuyasha recargado en la pared, con Tetsusaiga en sus brazos. Kagome a un lado de el, pero sin recargarse en la pared. Ambos podían ver claramente a los demás.

"Estoy seguro," comenzó Inuyasha, "que ustedes ya se dieron cuenta y saben algo de lo que sucede, así que por que no nos dicen que es lo que saben para que no tengamos que repetirlo."

"Sabemos muy poco," contesto Miroku. "Sabemos que realizaste un poderoso hechizo youkai para salvar a Kagome, que no pueden estar separados y que el hechizo los esta haciendo cambiar, pero es todo."

"¿Que quieren saber?" pregunto Kagome. Ella realmente no quería hablar del hechizo, pero ellos necesitaban saberlo. Eran parte importante de ellos. Tenían derecho de saber.

"¿Cuales serán las consecuencias a largo plazo?" pregunto Sango.

"Es un poco complicado," contesto Kagome, tratando de encontrar un modo de responder a la pregunta. "Obviamente, Inuyasha y yo no podemos estar en lados opuestos del pozo, no podemos separarnos mas de 30 yardas más o menos. Y por lo que hemos descubierto, uno no puede morir, si el otro no esta muerto."

"Lo que significa," completo Inuyasha, "Que tendrán que matarnos a Kagome y a mi al mismo tiempo para que permanezcamos muertos. Es parte del hechizo. Nuestras almas están enlazadas, de modo que no podemos separarnos, ni físicamente ni espiritualmente."

"¿Es permanente?" pregunto Shippou. El pequeño kitsune había estado demasiado quieto desde la batalla. Estaba asustado por que de repente se dio cuenta de que no entendía a las personas que mas quería. Shippou tenía sus propios pensamientos.

"Lamento decepcionarte, rata, pero si, es permanente." contesto molesto Inuyasha.

"No estoy decepcionado." susurro Shippou, lo que intereso a Inuyasha lo suficiente como para dejarlo terminar, "Me alegra que estén unidos. Así hay menos oportunidad de que me abandonen."

Todos permanecieron en silencio ante la confesión de Shippou. Para que el pequeño y testarudo kitsune admitiera eso, la batalla le había afectado más que a ningún otro en el clan.

Kagome tomo a Shippou y se acerco a Inuyasha. Shippou comenzó a llorar en silencio. Kagome trato de consolarlo asegurándole que ni ella ni Inuyasha lo abandonarían jamás, y cuando dejo de llorar se lo paso a Inuyasha. Inuyasha no sabia como consolar a un niño, así que solo lo cargo.

Miroku devolvió a todos a la realidad. "Eso será muy útil cuando tengamos que enfrentarnos a Naraku."

"Aja. Hay otras cosas que nos ayudaran también en esa batalla." admitió Inuyasha un poco cansado.

"¿Que quieres decir?" pregunto Sango.

"Puedo enviarle a Inuyasha una gran cantidad de mi poder espiritual." respondió Kagome.

"Así que esa es la extraña energía que sentí, la que era miko y youkai mezclada. Después del youkai gigante del pozo... yo creí que estaba imaginando cosas." murmuro Miroku.

"¿Hay consecuencias del hechizo que aun no se han presentado?" pregunto Miroku. "Esto es interesante."

"Estoy de acuerdo Houshi-sama." agrego Sango. "¿Kagome-chan, hay algo mas?"

"En este momento no se me ocurre nada mas. Si después lo recuerdo, se los haré saber."

"¿Crees que seria posible que asumieran otras personalidades a causa del hechizo?" pregunto de repente Miroku.

"¿Que dices¿Por que crees eso?" pregunto Inuyasha.

"¿Además de que eres amable con Shippou y no tan cabeza-dura? Hhmmm, déjame pensar..." dijo sarcásticamente Miroku.

"Claro, búrlate monje." replico Inuyasha.

"Para mi es probable." Sango se unió a la conversación."Después de todo, Kagome-chan ha estado actuando un poco intolerante como Inuyasha, e Inuyasha, has estado actuando amablemente con los demás, como Kagome-chan."

"No lo se," dijo Kagome dudosa. "Quizá si he estado actuando un poco raro."

"Que bueno que no soy el único que lo ha notado." dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome prefirió ignorar el comentario. "No estoy completamente segura de como responder a tu pregunta, Miroku-sama, pero lo pensare un poco, a ver que se me ocurre."

"No podría pedirte mas, Kagome-sama."

"¿Hemos terminado de conversar?" pregunto Inuyasha ahogando un bostezo.

"Por el momento, eso creo." contesto Miroku.

"¿Entonces ya podemos dormir?"

"Adelante, acuéstate." dijo Kagome y tomo a Tetsusaiga. Después de acostó en el futon que estaba a un lado.

"De acuerdo." contesto el. Inuyasha se durmió en cuanto puso la cabeza sobre la almohada.

"Debe estar muy cansado." observo Sango. Nunca antes había visto a Inuyasha bajar la guardia estando entre humanos... más bien nunca lo habia visto bajar la guardia.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo." respondió Kagome y se dejo caer junto a Inuyasha. Shippou ya estaba dormido sobre el pecho del hanyou. Kagome movió al kitsune para que durmiera entre ambos y no hubiera peligro de que lo aplastaran en la noche.

"Buenas Noches" dijo Kagome y por fin se durmió.

Cuatro días después ya estaban de regreso en la aldea de Kaede. "¿Como estuvo la búsqueda?" pregunto Kaede en cuanto entraron en la cabaña.

"Extenuante." fue la descripción de Inuyasha.

"Estresante." esa fue Kagome.

"Interesante." dijo Miroku.

"¿Y que opinan ustedes dos?" Kaede pregunto a Sango y Shippou.

"Difícil." dijo Sango.

"Horrible." dijo Shippou.

"¿Que sucedió?" fue la siguiente pregunta de Kaede.

"Dejare que el monje te cuente. Llevare a Kagome a su época." contesto Inuyasha tomando la mochila de Kagome y jalando a la miko para que se pusiera de pie.

"¿Estarán allá mucho tiempo?" pregunto Shippou desde donde estaba subido en Sango.

"No lo se." contesto Inuyasha.

"¿Que los detendría allá mas tiempo del usual?" pregunto Miroku.

"Inuyasha ira a la escuela pronto." dijo Kagome.

"No iré." argumento Inuyasha.

"Si iras."

"Que no iré."

Después, en el otro lado del pozo, en el futuro...

"No iré."

"Si iras."

"No iré."

"Si iras."

Inuyasha abrió la puerta de la cocina para que Kagome entrara y después entro el. "No iré."

"Si iras."

"¿Que están discutiendo ahora?" pregunto Souta desde la mesa terminando su almuerzo.

"Inuyasha ira a la escuela conmigo." contesto Kagome.

"Eso me recuerda que quiero pedirles algo chicos." recordó de repente Souta.

"¿Que?" pregunto Kagome.

"Pues, esto es la próxima semana en mi escuela. Básicamente es que los alumnos llevaremos a nuestros padres y/o hermanos mayores a la escuela para que los conozcan y vean en que trabajan y cosas así. Tu sabes."

"Si, me acuerdo de eso. Papa fue conmigo." Kagome dijo con cuidado.

"De cualquier modo," continuo Souta, "Me preguntaba si mi Inuyasha-niichan querría ir conmigo."

"¿Quieres que yo vaya contigo?" pregunto Inuyasha.

"Bueno, si ¿Por que no?" contesto un perplejo Souta. "¿Iras?"

Inuyasha lo pensó un momento antes de asentir. "Hai, iré contigo."

"¡Gracias hermano mayor!" exploto Souta y se lanzo sobre Inuyasha.

Cuando Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que el niño lo estaba abrazando, casi sin pensarlo lo abrazo también. "¡iré a contarle a todos mis amigos!" grito Souta saliendo de la cocina.

"Gracias, Inuyasha" dijo Kagome desde detrás de el.

"¿Por que?"

"Por hacer feliz a mi hermanito." dijo ella y salio de la habitación dirigiéndose a la suya.

"Todavía no entiendo," dijo Inuyasha para si mismo, bastante confundido.

"Normalmente los alumnos llevan a sus papas a la escuela," dijo la Sra. Higurashi entrando en la cocina con las compras en los brazos. "El papa de Kagome y Souta murió hace años de una enfermedad incurable. Yo no puedo acompañar a Souta por que tengo que ir a trabajar, y no hay nadie más que lo acompañe. Estoy muy contenta de que tu lo hagas." dijo ella solemnemente.

Inuyasha asintió comprendiendo la situación, finalmente, y fue a buscar a Kagome.

----------------------------

Aprovecho para agradecer a todos sus comentarios y reviews... tambien aquel mail en que me amenazaban de muerte (ya se quienes son, jeje) Hasta la proxima!

Atte. RedLyna.


	14. Familia nueva, habitacion nueva

**To Bind a Soul**

**Alma Compartida**

**Capitulo 13: Familia nueva, habitación nueva.**

Inuyasha encontró a Kagome acostada en la cama mirando el techo.

"¿Que estas haciendo?" pregunto el como si nada.

"Pienso."

"¿En que?"

"Nada."

Inuyasha se sentó en el piso, recargándose en la cama de Kagome. Automáticamente, tomo un mechón del cabello de Inuyasha. Recordando cuando ella y su mama hablaron acerca de bodas y nombres para bebes, la mente de Kagome se dirigió a una de las discusiones acerca del tema.

_"Deberías escoger mas de un nombre para niña o niño, querida." dijo la Sra. Higurashi._

_"¿Por que?" pregunto Kagome._

_La madre de Kagome levanto la vista de la revista de bodas que estaba hojeando. "Piénsalo un poco querida. Inuyasha es parte Inuyoukai. Existe la posibilidad de que tengan gemelos; y si son gemelos idénticos; necesitaras dos nombres para niña o dos para niño. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?"_

_"Eso creo. Pero no hay que preocuparse por eso ahora. Inuyasha y yo ni siquiera nos hemos besado."_

_"Ese detalle no es importante. Pero en el modo que están actuando¡creo que seré abuela en menos de un año!"_

_"¡Mama!" se exalto Kagome._

_"¿Que? quiero tener nietos. Demándenme por eso."_

_"Tu nuca fuiste del tipo de querer consentir a los niños."_

_"No con mis propios hijos. Pero creo que puedo ser muy amable con los tuyos."_

_Kagome sonrió a su madre y continúo hojeando la revista de novias. "¿Crees que tendrán las orejas de Inuyasha?" pregunto la Sra. Higurashi de repente._

_"¿Hhmm?" contesto Kagome._

_"Mis nietos. ¿Crees que seria posible que tuvieran las orejas de Inuyasha¡Y ese hermoso cabello plateado! Me encantaría que mis nietos tuvieran las orejas y cabello de Inuyasha."_

_"¡Mama!"_

_"¿A ti no te gustaría?"_

_Kagome pensó un poco acerca de eso, tratando de imaginar a sus futuros hijos. "Me encantaría que tuvieran las orejas y el cabello de Inuyasha." dijo finalmente._

"¿Ahora que estas pensando?" pregunto Inuyasha sintiendo como ahora Kagome también rascaba sus orejas.

Kagome se detuvo y se sonrojo. Inuyasha volteo y vio el sonrojo en las mejillas de Kagome. "¿Hey, Kagome?" pregunto de nuevo.

"Nada." respondió ella.

"No te creo." dijo el levantándose.

"De verdad, Inuyasha, no es nada que tenga que ver contigo". Al menos no todavía.

"Dime."

Kagome vio las orejas peluditas, se sonrojo de nuevo, dijo un no muy bajito, y enterró su cabeza en la almohada.

Inuyasha se sentía un poquito frustrado por que no conseguía nada. "Dímelo ya." gruño.

"No lo haré." dijo con la cabeza aun enterrada en la almohada.

"Como quieras."

Antes de que Kagome pudiera defenderse, Inuyasha salto sobre ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en las costillas. "Dime." repitió.

"¡No!" dijo Kagome riéndose.

Inuyasha retrocedió un poco y tomo las dos muñecas de Kagome con una mano sobre la cabeza de ella y continúo con su tortura. Kagome pensaba que Inuyasha no podía ser tan malo como para hacerla reír más.

"¡Dime!" ordeno Inuyasha.

"¡De acuerdo¡te lo diré! solo... deja de... de... hacerme cosquillas."

Inuyasha se detuvo, pero no se quito de donde estaba.

"Estaba pensando en..." comenzó Kagome.

"Aja." interrumpió Inuyasha.

Kagome intentaba encontrar un modo de decirle lo que había pensado, pero sin decírselo directamente. "¡El futuro! Estaba pensando en el futuro."

"¿Que en el futuro?"

"Hhmm..." Kagome pensaba de nuevo. "Estaba pensado en algo que dijo mi mama. Tiene que ver con el futuro y es un poco vergonzoso. Solo charla de mujeres, estoy segura que no te interesa saber."

"Tiene algo que ver con mis orejas." señalo Inuyasha.

"¿Por que crees eso?"

"Por que las estabas mirando y después te pusiste toda roja."

"No me sonroje."

"Si lo hiciste, y ahora también."

"No comencemos a pelear de nuevo."

"Solo dime lo que estabas pensando."

"¿Por que?"

"¡Por que quiero saberlo!"

"¡Esta bien¡Te lo diré!" levanto la voz Kagome.

Inuyasha aun estaba sobre ella, preparado por si le mentía.

"Mi mama y yo," comenzó a explicar Kagome, "estábamos hablando acerca de bodas y niños y cosas así, y mi mama dijo que..."

"¿Tu mama dijo...?" Inuyasha estaba impaciente.

"Elladijoquelegustariaquesusnietostuvierantusorejasycabello," Kagome lo dijo en un suspiro, pero fue suficientemente lento como para que Inuyasha supiera lo que dijo.

"¿Ella dijo eso?" Inuyasha no lo podía creer. Que una familia humana lo aceptara y que después dijeran que les gustaría que fuera parte de la misma familia, Inuyasha se sentía bastante adulado y también sentía un poco de desconfianza.

"Eso fue después de que nos vio cuando me estabas cambiando las vendas, cuando no tenia la camisa puesta." agrego Kagome.

"Oh," dijo Inuyasha. "¿Ella pensó que estábamos haciendo...!"

"¡Bueno, eso era lo que parecía!"

"Aun así. Que tu y yo... Es solo que-"

"¿Que¿Estas diciendo que no soy suficientemente buena para ti?" pregunto una muy enojada Kagome.

"¡No¡Nada de eso!" le aseguro Inuyasha. "Es solo que, no creo que eso sea posible aun."

"¿Aun?" repitió Kagome.

De repente Inuyasha se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, tanto físicamente como verbalmente. Kagome también se dio cuenta. Inuyasha cagaba casi todo el peso de su cuerpo en un brazo, mientras que el otro brazo aun estaba sosteniendo las muñecas de Kagome, y estaban en una situación un tanto comprometedora uno muy junto del otro.

Kagome vio como Inuyasha se inclinaba para besarla, pero antes de que sus labios hicieran contacto, la puerta se abrió. Inuyasha brinco rápidamente hacia la ventana por si tenía que escapar.

Kagome se sentó y se fijo en quien había entrado, más bien, quien había caído a su habitación. Souta estaba junto a la Sra. Higurashi. Ella se puso de pie. ¡Los estaban espiando!

"¡Mama!" comenzó Kagome muy enojada.

"Debo que irme, Kagome querida¡tengo que hacer algunos encargos!" dijo la Sra. Higurashi rápidamente y desapareciendo por la puerta.

"¡Souta!"

"A mi no me mires. Yo solo quería preguntarle algo pero ella me callo diciendo algo de bodas y nietos y bueno... me dio curiosidad. ¡No puedes culparme!"

"No, no puedo." dijo una Kagome resignada.

"Hhmm, tengo que hacer mi tarea." dijo rápidamente Souta y salio casi volando de la habitación.

"Kagome." dijo Inuyasha de repente. "Tu familia es rara. La única persona que no esta loca es el viejo."

Kagome se rió. Su abuelo era el único cuerdo para alguien que venia de 500 años en el pasado.

La cena en casa de la familia Higurashi podría describirse como interesante. Kagome e Inuyasha comían en silencio mientras que los demás parloteaban alegremente mientras engullían sus alimentos.

"Así que," continuo Souta, "llame a Aiko, ella llevara a su papa quien es el dueño de una compañía exportadora, y le dije que yo llevaría a Inuyasha. Dijo que yo tenia suerte por tener a alguien con un trabajo tan interesante, por que ella no entiende de nada que le cuenta su padre acerca de su trabajo." El niño no había parado de hablar de la conversación con su amiga en la escuela acerca de la convención de la próxima semana.

"¿Exactamente que le dijiste que hace Inuyasha?" pregunto Kagome.

"Le dijo que Inuyasha es el peleador mas fuerte de la tierra y que se encarga de darle una lección a la gente mala."

"¿Crees que soy el tipo mas fuerte del planeta?" pregunto Inuyasha a Souta.

"¡Por supuesto! Kagome-neechan me dijo acerca de tus peleas con Naraku, y de tus peleas con Kouga, y tu pelea con el espíritu del agua y de tu pelea con-"

"De acuerdo, Souta, ya es suficiente." dijo Kagome.

"Y también esta la pelea con la mascara Noh," continuo Souta.

"Souta." le advirtió Kagome.

"¿Y recuerdan la youkai-chica de los cabellos, Yura?"

"¡Souta!" lo callo Kagome. "Creo que Inuyasha recuerda bien todas esas batallas. No necesitas recordárselas de una en una. Además estará aquí unos días mas."

"Esta bien, hermana, no necesitas enojarte"

"¡No estoy enojada!"

"Obviamente no estas poniéndote atención." contesto Souta.

"Tu pequeño demo-"

"Ya basta, es suficiente." intervino Inuyasha.

"Pero el-" argumento Kagome.

"El solo es un niño, Kagome."

"Pero-"

"Nada de peros."

Kagome puso mala cara antes de volver a su comida. ¿Por que Inuyasha se ponía del lado de Souta? Feh. No le importaba. ¿Que¿Feh¿En que demonios estaba pensando? Kagome se recriminó a si misma. ¿Feh? No, ella no iba a absorber esa 'cualidad' de Inuyasha. De ningún modo. Nunca sucedería.

"Por cierto," la Sra. Higurashi quería informar a todos, "Tengo todos los papeles de Inuyasha. Los trámites fueron más rápidos de lo que esperaba. Normalmente estas cosas tardan meses¡incluso años! De cualquier forma, ahora oficialmente eres mi hijo, y empezaras a ir a la escuela mañana. Ya te compre el uniforme."

"¿Su hijo?" pregunto Inuyasha. ¿Acaso alguien lo aceptaría como su hijo¿A el, un hanyou?

"Si, mi hijo. Lo que significa que eres parte de esta familia. Puedo reorganizar las habitaciones allá arriba y asignarte una." la Sra. Higurashi pensaba en la mejor solución para que el hanyou tuviera su propia recamara. Entonces un pensamiento surgió en su mente. "Por supuesto que Kagome y tu estas acostumbrados a dormir juntos, de modo que quizá reacomode el estudio de allá arriba y haga de esa habitación una recamara para ustedes dos, con camas gemelas individuales. Así no tendrán que dormir separados cuando atraviesen el pozo de regreso. Kagome, puedes cambiar tus cosas mañana mismo, y yo usare tu habitación como estudio."

"¡Pero mama!" comenzó la discusión.

"Si, es una gran idea," la Sra. Higurashi no quería darle a su hija la oportunidad de quejarse. "Estaré arriba sacando las cosas para que puedas hacerlo tu mañana. ¿Podrías lavar los platos por mi, querida? Te lo agradecería."

Kagome se quedo sentada un momento para hacerse a la idea y después comenzó a recoger la mesa. "Bueno, creo que empiezas a ir a la escuela mañana," dijo Kagome dirigiéndose a la cocina para lavar.

Inuyasha la siguió. "No lo haré."

"Si lo harás. Deja de quejarte. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer."

"No entiendo por que tengo que ir"

Kagome sonrió cuando el puso cara de niño regañado. Parecía mas a un perrito perdido. "Tienes que ir por que mi mama quiere que vayas, por que yo quiero que vayas, y por que si vas,puedes elegir en que época quieres quedarte en un futuro ya que hayamos terminado con la perla."

"Podría vivir aquí." pregunto Inuyasha.

"Claro que si. Después de todo, ahora eres parte de la familia."

Inuyasha sonrió. Formaba parte de una familia. Se sentía bien saber que no estas completamente solo.

-------------------------------------

Pero que liiiiiindo ! Weno, quiza no tanto, es solo que Inuyasha es de lo mas... tierno? adorable?... y tiene un hermano de lo mas sexy... HEY, yo dije eso?...

Atte. RedLyna.


	15. Cuando un Inuhanyou va a la esuela

**To Bind a Soul**

**Alma Compartida**

**Capitulo 14: Cuando un demonio-perro va a la escuela.**

"No puedo creer que estoy usando esto." dijo Inuyasha por milésima vez esa mañana.

Estaba parado en el baño de la planta alta observando su reflejo en el espejo. Y estaba usando el uniforme de la escuela. "No se te ve mal." comento Kagome terminando de cepillar el cabello de Inuyasha y hacerle una coleta.

"Esto es lo mas humillante que me ha pasado." declaro Inuyasha. "¿Como se supone que voy a pelear con esto?"

"No lo harás. No puedes pelear en la escuela, si lo haces te meterás en muchos problemas. Además solo tienes que usar esa ropa en la escuela, así que deja de quejarte. Hoy, en cuanto salgamos de ahí, iremos a comprarte más ropa, para que tengas más que usar cuando no estés en la escuela. La ropa casual es mas cómoda que el uniforme."

"¿Que tenemos que hacer en la escuela?" dijo Inuyasha sintiéndose derrotado.

"Pues, tenemos ocho clases, cuatro cada día. Cambiamos de clases todos los días, así tenemos mas o menos el mismo tiempo para cada una. Nuestra escuela es la única con este sistema, pero así es mejor y tenemos que estudiar bastante. Todas tus clases con conmigo, excepto Educación Física. Tenemos un receso a medio día y salimos a las cuatro. Ocho horas en la escuela. ¿Crees que podrás con el hechizo ese tiempo? Puedes usar un sombrero o gorra después de la escuela si ya no puedes mas."

"Creo que puedo con ese hechizo mas de ocho horas."

"Mencionaste que no puedes cubrir por completo tu apariencia de hanyou¿Significa que te veras mas o menos como siempre?" pregunto Kagome.

"¿Por que¿Acaso te importa?"

"Hhmm." Kagome se sintió avergonzada. "Solo tenia curiosidad."

"Podría hacerlo. ¿Por que¿Que te gustaría que conservase?" pregunto Inuyasha intrigado. ¿Acaso le gustaba como hanyou?

"¿Te quedarías con el color de tu cabello¿Y tus ojos dorados? Se que tienes que ocultar tus orejas¿pero podrías mantenerte como eres?" pregunto Kagome somnolienta.

"De ese modo no encajare entre los humanos." declaro el.

"No importa. Algunas veces es mejor que no encajes del todo, que seas diferente."

"Y obviamente tu te identificas con esa filosofía." murmuro Inuyasha, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Kagome lo escuchara.

"¿Intentas empezar a pelear de nuevo?"

"Quizá."

"Bueno, lo estas logrando."

"Lo se."

"Anda, moléstame."

"Lo que digas, Kagome."

Kagome volteo hacia Inuyasha y alcanzo a ver como se burlaba, antes de que el hanyou se diera la vuelta e intentara salir del baño. "Huelo el desayuno." dijo por fin.

"Que bien, me muero de hambre."

"Yo también."

"Tu siempre tienes hambre."

"Lo dices como si eso fuera un crimen."

Kagome negó con la cabeza y siguió a Inuyasha escaleras abajo y hacia la cocina, los dos se sentaron a la mesa. La Sra. Higurashi ya tenía el desayuno servido, hot cakes, miel, mermelada y avena. "¿Que es eso?" pregunto Inuyasha señalando la avena con el tenedor.

"Se llama avena. Es algo nuevo que estoy probando. Sabe muy bien con azúcar." contesto la Sra. Higurashi.

"Bueno, comida es comida" decidió Inuyasha acabando con todo lo que estuvo en su plato.

A Kagome le tomo un poco mas terminar su comida, mostrando muchos mas modales.

"Aquí tienes Kagome." dijo su madre cuando termino el desayuno. "Usa mi tarjeta de crédito para que puedas comprarle ropa a Inuyasha. ¿Tienen sus almuerzos?" pregunto a los dos.

Inuyasha y Kagome asintieron. "Entonces, váyanse ya o llegaran tarde."

"De acuerdo mama. ¡Adiós!"

"Adiós." dijo desde la puerta cuando el hanyou y la miko salieron corriendo hacia la escuela.

"Todavía no puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto." dijo Inuyasha en cuanto dejaron los terrenos del templo.

"¿Sabes? Yo tampoco puedo creerlo." Kagome estuvo de acuerdo.

"Tu me amenazaste con dejarme sin Ramen si no te hacia caso¡con eso no me dejaste muchas opciones!"

"Simplemente no podrías vivir sin Ramen."

Inuyasha veía a Kagome como si a esta le hubiera salido otra cabeza. "¿Vivir sin Ramen?" dijo horrorizado.

Kagome se rió un poquito deteniéndose en el cruce del tren. "Deberías empezar con ese hechizo tuyo ahora." dijo ella. No había mucha gente por los alrededores, pero eso no seria por mucho tiempo mas, especialmente estando en Tokio.

Inuyasha cerró sus ojos un momento, sus orejas desaparecieron y fueron reemplazadas por orejas humanas. Sus garras y colmillos también desaparecieron. "¿Que tal?" pregunto un segundo después.

"Impresionante." Kagome sonrió.

"Feh." murmuro Inuyasha, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poquito.

Kagome se rió un poquito más y continuaron su camino. "Veras que no es tan malo, Inuyasha."

"Si, eso mismo dijiste cuando el dejaste que el monje viajara con nosotros: 'Veras que no es tan malo, Inuyasha. Es un tipo con buen corazón'." dijo imitando la voz y gestos de Kagome.

"Pero estas contento de que lo haya hecho." hizo constar Kagome.

"Es un buen peleador." Inuyasha estuvo de acuerdo.

Kagome se detuvo frente a la puerta de la escuela. Otros adolescentes ya estaban dentro, o corriendo para no llegar tarde.

"Ahora recuerda," dijo Kagome, "No puedes maldecir, ni mencionar demonios, ni faltarle al respeto a los profesores y por favor, por favor intenta no meterte en problemas y/o peleas."

"No necesitas recordármelo." replico Inuyasha. "Puedo recordarlo."

"De acuerdo. Ahora, si podemos sobrevivir un día, creo que podremos hacerlo el resto del año."

"¿Resto del año?" repitió Inuyasha. "¿Tengo que venir a la escuela el resto del año?"

Pero Kagome no lo estaba escuchando. Solamente lo tomo y arrastro hacia donde estaban los demás alumnos, buscando a sus amigas.

Inuyasha se preguntaba si ella había notado que aun estaban tomados de la mano. Y si ella lo sabia, se preguntaba por que no lo soltaba. Así que quizá ella lo quería mas que como se quiere a un amigo, aun si es solo un poquito mas.

"Kagome-chan." alguien la llamaba.

Kagome busco con la mirada a sus amigas Eri y Yuka. "Hola," dijo emocionada cuando las vio. Inuyasha se detuvo detrás de ella.

Las amigas de Kagome estudiaron al chico que sostenía la mano de Kagome. "Hey, Yuka-chan," susurro Eri, "¿Conoces a ese chico?"

"No. ¿Crees que es nuevo?" contesto Yuka susurrando también.

"Puede ser." contesto Eri.

"Faltaste a clases mas de lo que acostumbras Kagome." dijo Yuka con una voz melodiosa. "Debiste estar realmente muy enferma."

"Aja, fue un poco mas fuerte que antes." mintió Kagome. Y después decidió cambiar el tema de conversación. "El es Inuyasha." lo presento a sus amigas. "Inuyasha, ellas son Eri-chan y Yuka-chan."

Inuyasha asintió pero no dijo nada. "así que, Inuyasha¿Te acaban de transferir a esta escuela?" pregunto Eri.

Inuyasha no tenia ni idea de lo que la chica rara estaba diciendo, pero antes de que pudiera responder algo, Kagome lo hizo por el. "Si, así es."

Justo en ese momento la campana decidió sonar, antes de que Yuka y Eri hicieran mas preguntas. "Los veremos después chicas" levanto la voz Kagome y jalo a Inuyasha hacia las atestadas escaleras dentro del edificio.

"Este lugar esta demasiado lleno." murmuro Inuyasha.

"Te acostumbraras pronto." contesto Kagome.

"Lo dudo."

Kagome jalo a Inuyasha hacia su primer periodo de clases y tomaron asientos junto a la ventana, donde podrían ver hacia afuera de vez en cuando. Antes de que la campana sonara, el maestro se dirigió a la pareja, dándole a Kagome el trabajo que tenia atrasado, y a Inuyasha un resumen de lo que habían visto a lo largo del año. "Espero que los dos trabajen mucho y se pongan al corriente lo mas rápido y mejor que puedan." les dijo el maestro.

"Si, sensei." contesto Kagome. Cuando el maestro se hubo ido, Kagome volteo hacia Inuyasha. "¿Que es lo que opinas hasta ahora?" pregunto ella.

"Desearía que estuviéramos del otro lado del pozo." contesto Inuyasha sintiéndose miserable.

"No es tan malo."

Inuyasha veía a Kagome lleno de dudas.

"Esta bien, no es lo mejor." admitió ella. "Pero necesito graduarme Inuyasha. He trabajado demasiado duro como para dejarlo así como así. Tan pronto nos graduemos, te prometo que reconsiderare el ir a la universidad."

"¿De verdad?" la cara de Inuyasha se ilumino esperanzada.

"Bueno, las cosas están cambiando. El hechizo no nos permite estar lejos, y nada nos garantiza que siempre iremos a la misma escuela, así que tendré que reevaluar algunas cosas."

Sonó la segunda campana.

"Pues bien, veamos si conseguimos sobrevivir las clases hasta antes del descanso." murmuro Kagome abriendo su libro de historia.

Las primeras dos clases no fueron tan mal. Inuyasha no se vio envuelto en ninguna pelea, ni fue irrespetuoso a propósito, así que Kagome podía considerarse afortunada. Solo debían ver si sobrevivían al receso.

Decidieron comer afuera, dado que la cafetería estaba llena. Kagome e Inuyasha se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol y comieron sus almuerzos. "¿Que opinas de la escuela hasta ahora?" pregunto Kagome.

"No puedo creer que me hayas obligado a venir contigo." dijo molesto.

"¿Es tan malo?"

Inuyasha lo pensó por un momento. Todo lo que había hecho era sentarse a leer cosas aburridas por casi cuatro horas, solo para hacer feliz a Kagome. "Si, es tan malo."

La sonrisa de Kagome se perdió por un segundo, solo por un segundo. "Esta bien, ya casi terminamos por hoy. Prometo que te compensare."

"¿De verdad?"

"Sip, te compensare por lo que has sufrido."

Los dos optaron por terminar sus almuerzos en silencio, así fue hasta que llegaron las amigas de Kagome a interrumpir.

"Kagome-chan." dijo Eri. "Hemos estado buscándote."

"¿Me han estado buscando?"

"Pero por supuesto. Queremos conocer a Inuyasha un poco mas, después de todo, ustedes dos se ven muy cercanos."

"Ah¿si?"

"Bueno, si." contesto Yuka. "Ustedes dos parecen ser uña y mugre, si me comprenden."

Kagome tosió ligeramente y observo a Inuyasha. El no estaba prestando atención a lo que las chicas decían. Punto bueno.

"Así que." continuo Yuka. "¿No vas a presentarle a Ayame?"

"Oh, si, claro." dijo Kagome un tanto somnolienta. ¿Por que no la dejaban sola sus amigas? Sabía que no era justo pensar eso, pero lo que más quería en ese momento era estar un momento a solas, almorzar con Inuyasha, sin interrupciones. "Ayame-chan, el es Inuyasha." dijo de modo automático.

"Hola." dijo Ayame hacia Inuyasha.

Inuyasha levanto la vista, asintió y regreso a su comida. "Tu novio no es muy sociable que digamos, Kagome-chan." dijo Ayame.

"Solo esta cansado." contesto Kagome, ignorando la palabra 'novio'. Ella quería que las demás pensaran que Inuyasha era su novio para que no intentaran quitárselo. Después de todo, él es mío. Wow¿pero que demonios...? Él no es mío. Todavía no. No, no discutiré conmigo misma. No otra vez.

"Si tu lo dices, Kagome-chan." contesto Ayame. "Bueno, dejemos a los dos tórtolos solos." ella se molesto un poco y junto con las otras chicas se alejo, perdiendo el interés por la pareja.

"Esas chicas son raras." dijo Inuyasha en cuanto se fueron.

"Solo son ruidosas."

"Hmmph. Escandalosas es la palabra apropiada."

"Tan solo intentemos terminar el día en una pieza, por favor. Ya tengo dolor de cabeza."

"Si, lo que digas."

"Este va a ser un día muy largo." suspiro Kagome.

-------------------------------

Eso pasa cuando sacas a Inuyasha de su epoca ... pero bueno. ¿Que les parece el fic? Mmmmm ...

Atte. RedLya


	16. De compras y ¡Hojo!

**To Bind a Soul**

**Alma Compartida**

**Capitulo 15: De compras y ¡Hojo!**

El resto del día paso sin mucho escándalo. Inuyasha no peleo con nadie, y sorpresivamente para los que lo conociesen, no insulto a los maestros. No se podría decir que no comenzó varias peleas, por que francamente lo hizo. Pero realmente no fue su culpa, después de todo, esos estúpidos humanos lo estaban molestando¿Así que... que importaban unos cuantos insultos?

En ese momento Kagome e Inuyasha estaban parados junto a su casillero con Kagome tratando de abrirlo. Inuyasha sugirió que le permitiera intentarlo, pero la miko le contesto diciendo que no tenía tanto dinero como para reemplazar un casillero roto.

"Demonios del iaverno." dijo Kagome muy bajito, pero no demasiado ya que Inuyasha pudo escucharlo.

"Mmhh, creo que Miroku tenia razón." dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

"¿En que?" pregunto Kagome intentando abrir el casillero por décima vez.

"Estas adquiriendo algunos de mis malos hábitos."

"No es cierto."

"¿A no? Nunca antes te escuche maldecir antes del hechizo. Y maldecir es una de MIS costumbres."

"Bueno, no quiero discutir ahora."

"¿Estas insinuando que estoy empezando una pelea?" gruño Kagome.

"Ahí vamos de nuevo¿lo ves? Estas empezando a discutir de nuevo." señalo Inuyasha. En sus adentros disfrutaba mucho de la conversación. Hay algo en los ojos de Kagome que la hace ver muy bella cuando se enoja.

"No comenzaría una discusión si te guardaras ciertos molestos comentarios."

Inuyasha sonrió. Esto era muy divertido. Pero Kagome estaba distraída intentando abrir esa cosa que llamaba casillero, e Inuyasha detestaba cuando no tenía su atención completa. "Hey, déjame intentarlo." dijo finalmente.

"No sabes como abrirlo." dijo Kagome.

"No, pero he estado aquí viéndote el tiempo suficiente como para darme una idea aproximada. Ahora hazte a un lado y déjame intentarlo o estaremos aquí todo el día."

"Bien. Tan solo no lo rompas. No tengo dinero para reemplazarlo."

Inuyasha murmuro 'perra' y comenzó a darle vueltas a la cosa rara con números que Kagome había estado girando. El candado hizo 'click' tres veces y se abrió la puerta. "Con un demonio..." murmuro Kagome.

"Quizá solo tuviste mala suerte." sugirió Inuyasha.

"Solo es una mal día para mi." se disculpo Kagome.

"¿De verdad? Yo creía que te gustaría que viniera a la escuela contigo."

"Pero nunca dije que me gustara la escuela."

"¿Entonces por que asistes?"

"Por que tengo que hacerlo."

"No es cierto. No tienes que hacerlo."

Kagome se congelo. El tenía razón, y ella suspiro. Era casi imposible que ella asistiera a la escuela con todo lo que estaba pasando. No era tan malo. Quizá su lugar no estaba en la época actual. Pero aun así, no podía dejar la escuela por que si. Necesitaba terminar el año al menos, después vería que hacer.

Suspirando término de acomodar los libros y cerro dando un golpe. "¿No te has cansado de llevar puesto el hechizo?" pregunto Kagome.

"Podría traerlo durante horas, si fuera necesario."

"Bueno, entonces vamos de compras."

"Lo que digas." dijo Inuyasha y la siguió fuera de la escuela.

Kagome sonrió para si misma. Inuyasha no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

En el centro comercial había mas gente que en la estúpida escuela, e Inuyasha no se estaba divirtiendo. "Vamos," Kagome se rió de la cara que ponía el hanyou. A veces se veía tan tierno. "No seas gruñón."

"No lo soy." murmuro Inuyasha, y siguió a Kagome al interior de una de las muchas tiendas de ropa.

Una vez adentro, Kagome lleno sus brazos de todo tipo de ropas extrañas, y cuando ya era demasiada, lo empujo hacia uno de los vestidores.

"De acuerdo, pruébate este conjunto primero." dijo Kagome, dándole unos jeans y una playera roja.

Inuyasha gruño, pero no objeto, tomo la ropa y se metió al vestidor. Mientras, afuera Kagome veía entre la ropa y trataba de decidir que playera iba con que y cosas así. Se estaba divirtiendo más de lo que podía admitir. Era lindo compartir un poco de tiempo de calidad con Inuyasha. En la época antigua Shippou interrumpía constantemente o alguien comenzaba una pelea, y en su casa quienes interrumpían eran Souta y su mamá.

Kagome se sonrojo al recordar la vez en que su madre entro en su habitación sin llamar. ¡Inuyasha había estado tan cerca de besarla¡Era muy, muy frustrante que los interrumpieran tantas veces en tan poco tiempo!

Inuyasha salio del vestidor y corto los pensamientos de Kagome. Ella estaba examinando las prendas puestas en el y perdió el control de su mente. El único pensamiento que acudió a su mente fue ¡WOW!

Inuyasha se acomodó la ropa y continuo parado ante Kagome, sintiéndose un tanto incomodo. "Ejem¿Kagome?" Inuyasha agitaba una mano frente a su cara.

"Sip, definitivamente te compraremos ese." asintió Kagome tan pronto regreso el control sobre su mente a ella y fue capaz de hablar.

Inuyasha estaba completamente confundido acerca de la reacción de la miko, pero no dijo nada, se limito a tomar lo que debía probarse a continuación y regreso al vestidor.

Kagome se dio un poco de aire con la mano. En la habitación se sentía un calor inusual.

Después de una hora de estar probándose ropa, Kagome finalmente anuncio que era todo. Inuyasha no protesto. Kagome actuaba más raro de lo normal. Después de probarse lo primero que le dio, Inuyasha comenzó a preocuparse por ella.

No había nada malo con su esencia, así que enferma no estaba. Agito un poco su cabeza para acomodar sus pensamientos. La perra era cada vez mas confusa para el.

"¿Te gustaría comer algo antes de irnos, Inuyasha?" pregunto Kagome cuando pasaron ante la sección de comidas. "Aquí tienen Ramen. Y es mucho mejor que el instantáneo que siempre te llevo."

"El Ramen suena bien." dijo Inuyasha, sonriendo ante tal pensamiento.

Kagome rió un poco y lo jalo hasta una mesa cerca de donde vendían el Ramen. Inuyasha estaba lleno de bolsas de las compras, pero no se quejo.

"Quédate aquí con las compras y yo iré por nuestra comida." dijo Kagome formándose en la fila.

Inuyasha observo como ordenaba la comida y pagaba con ese papel-dinero de ella. ¿Desde cuando el papel valía tanto? Se preguntaba Inuyasha. La época actual le resultaba tan complicada.

Kagome regreso y puso un tazón lleno de Ramen ante el. Tenía razón. Ese Ramen sabia mucho mejor que el instantáneo.

La comida de Inuyasha desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

Kagome rió y le dio un poco de su comida. Algunas veces el actuaba como un cachorrito.

"¡Higurashi!" dijo una voz masculina que se aproximo a ellos.

"¿Hojo?" murmuro Kagome. Oh, no. Esto no puede ser bueno. No es bueno. Para nada.

Inuyasha comenzó a gruñir al humano que se aproximaba a ellos. Obviamente conocía a Kagome, pero eso no hizo que se relajara, pero lo hizo cautelosamente. Si ese chico humano piensa en tocar a MI Kagome, yo...

El hanyou fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la mano de Kagome llego a su hombro y susurro lo suficientemente alto para que el la oyera. "Déjame manejar esto, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gruño de nuevo, pero no replico.

"¿Necesitas algo Hojo-kun?" dijo Kagome educadamente cuando el humano se acerco a la mesa.

"Ah, hola." dijo Hojo cuando vio a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gruño como respuesta. Kagome sujeto más fuerte el brazo de Inuyasha antes de que dijera algo. "¿Si¿Hojo-kun?" repitió Kagome.

"Solo me preguntaba si quisieras venir a ver una película mas tarde." pregunto Hojo, sin tomar en cuenta que Inuyasha podía ser el novio de Kagome. Debe ser su primo, decidió el chico entrometido.

"No." respondió Kagome.

"Bueno, entonces mañana." sugirió Hojo de nuevo.

"Quizá no la escuchaste," Inuyasha decidió que era su turno de hablar. "Ella no quiere ir con un debilucho como tu a ningún lado."

"Bueno, eso fue un poco agresivo¿no crees?" dijo Hojo.

Inuyasha resoplo y Kagome hizo un último intento desesperado por no reírse. "No tendría la necesidad de ser agresivo," continuo Inuyasha, "Si tu tuvieras la amabilidad de dejarnos solos."

"No veo por que tienes el derecho de hablar por Higurashi." contesto Hojo, quien no se mostró afectado por los gruñidos de Inuyasha.

"¿El derecho de...? Kagome es-"

"Lo que Inuyasha quiere decir es," dijo Kagome antes de que Inuyasha comenzara una pelea, "que no estoy disponible para salir contigo o tener una cita." dijo la joven miko en un santiamén, esperando que Inuyasha no hiciera preguntas que la dejaran expuesta ante Hojo.

"Entonces¿Es el tu novio?" dijo Hojo un poco tembloroso.

Inuyasha no sabía que estaba pasando ni de lo que estaban hablando, pero si el humano se iba, no le importaba no saber.

Kagome asintió e Inuyasha puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura, notando que ese simple hecho haría que el molesto humano se fuera.

"Buen día entonces." murmuro Hojo y se esfumo. Así que Kagome nunca lo quiso.

Kagome suspiro al ver que por fin se iba el joven, pero es que a veces ese chico era demasiado insistente y pesado. "Bueno, vamos a casa." dijo Kagome de repente tomando los tazones vacíos de Ramen y limpiando la mesa.

Inuyasha tomo las bolsas de nuevo y siguió a Kagome hacia el Templo.

-------------------------------------------

Sepan el esfuerzo que hago por uds... para no dejarlos a medias ...

Atte. RedLyna.


	17. El atardecer de un dia ocupado

**To Bind a Soul**

**Alma Compartida**

**Capitulo 16: El atardecer de un día ocupado.**

"¿Que tal el día de compras?" pregunto la Sra. Higurashi cuando Inuyasha y Kagome entraron a la cocina.

"Terrible." contesto Inuyasha.

"Yo me divertí." dijo Kagome.

"¿Estarán por aquí los próximos días?"

"No." dijo Inuyasha.

"Hasta el fin de semana," contesto Kagome, viendo al hanyou de reojo. "Unos cuantos días de escuela mas, y entonces regresaremos a buscar los fragmentos de la perla."

"Feh." murmuro Inuyasha.

La Sra. Higurashi rió un poco más. Estaban actuando como una pareja ya casada. "Bueno, la cena estará lista en un momento." les avisó y regresó a la estufa.

"Cenaremos en mi época." dijo Inuyasha y camino fuera de la cocina para poner las bolsas de las compras en su lugar.

"¿Cenaremos?" pregunto Kagome.

"Si. Los dos. Ya me debes demasiado. Quisiera regresar por un rato."

"¿Por que?"

"Por que quiero."

Kagome resoplo pero no dijo que no. "Esta bien. En cuanto te cambies la ropa. Me imagino que no te gustaría ir con el uniforme puesto. Shippou y Miroku se reirán de ti hasta el fin de los tiempos."

Inuyasha asintió, subiendo las escaleras. Lo primero que notó fue que la habitación de Kagome se veía diferente. Entonces se acordó. Kagome y el compartirían una habitación mas grande. Aun así, el había dejado su traje de la Rata de Fuego en el otro cuarto, pero no estaba ahí.

"Si estas buscando tu ropa," grito la Sra. Higurashi desde la cocina, "Esta en la lavadora. Tendrás que ponerte otra cosa."

"¡Que?" grito Inuyasha.

"Cálmate Inuyasha," murmuro Kagome y también subió las escaleras. "Puedes usar alguna de tu ropa nueva."

"¿De mi ropa nueva?" repitió el.

"Si, aquí esta." contesto Kagome, sacando unos jeans y la camiseta roja que se probo en la tienda. "Ponte esto."

"Aun con esa ropa se reirán de mi." contesto Inuyasha observando la ropa que le daba.

"Lo lamentaran," dijo Kagome.

Inuyasha arqueo una ceja pero tomo la ropa y se metió al baño a cambiarse. Kagome espero pacientemente en la cocina por Inuyasha, y cuando apareció apoyado en la puerta de la cocina, Kagome tuvo que controlar el creciente deseo de lanzarse sobre el. ¿De donde demonios salio ese pensamiento? Se preguntaba Kagome antes de darse cuenta de que la estaban empujando afuera y en dirección al pozo.

El hanyou podía oler el deseo en ella. Primero se sorprendió, bastante. Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa cuando noto que Kagome no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a el. Quizá las risas de Shippou y Miroku valían la pena por ver a Kagome actuar como lo estaba haciendo.

Kagome salio un poco de su ensoñación cuando Inuyasha la cargo al estilo nupcial y salto con ella al pozo. Tuvo la familiar sensación de estar flotando cada vez que viajaba entre las épocas, y pudo oler el aire fresco de la época Feudal de Japón.

Inuyasha salto fuera del pozo y deposito a Kagome en el suelo, tomándola de la cintura para ayudarla a estar de pie. No retiro el brazo aun cuando comenzaron a caminar hacia la aldea.

La pareja estaba a medio camino cuando se encontraron con un pequeño kitsune y un monje que soportaba los brincos que daba el primero sobre su hombro. "Buenas tardes Kagome-sama, Inuyasha." saludo Miroku deteniéndose para platicar con los recién llegados.

"Sango no quiere hablar con el." informo Shippou cuando llego al hombro de Inuyasha.

"¿Que le hiciste esta vez, monje?" pregunto Inuyasha.

"Solamente estaba admirando su bella figura femenina." dijo a la pareja.

"La manoseaste." declaro Kagome.

"No llegue a tanto-"

"Estuviste de pervertido." repitió Kagome.

"Hai, hai lo hice." admitió Miroku.

Inuyasha meneo la cabeza. "¿Cuando vas a aprender?" pregunto.

"Bueno, ya que mis tácticas para atraer mujeres no resultan efetivas¿por que no me dices como lo haces tu, Inuyasha?" dijo Miroku burlonamente. No esperaba que el hanyou le respondiera.

"Para comenzar, no seria un pervertido con ella."

"Pero ignorar que Sango me gusta no hará que ella se entere."

"Bueno, pero tampoco tienes que ser un pervertido para mostrarle que le interesas." argumento Inuyasha.

Kagome reprimió una sonrisa. ¡Miroku le estaba pidiendo a Inuyasha consejos para el amor! Sabia que Miroku había comenzado la conversación con fines de entretenimiento y una pequeña platica, pero la discusión estaba cambiando rápidamente hacia algo serio.

"¿Entonces dices que no puedo hacerle cumplidos?" pregunto Miroku sin llegar a creerlo por completo.

"No, no estoy diciendo eso. Solamente no estés tan... tan encima de ella." Inuyasha trataba de explicárselo.

"¿Por que no me cuentas como conquistaste a Kagome-sama? Así podría darme una idea de lo que estas hablando."

Inuyasha farfullo por un momento antes de ponerse completamente rojo.

"¡Miroku-sama!" grito Kagome repentinamente.

"¿Así que ustedes aun no han hablado de cosas románticas de dos? Bueno, supongo que eso es solo cuestión de tiempo."

"¿Que quieres decir con eso, monje?" grito Inuyasha.

"Por favor, no hay razón para que levantes la voz mi amigo. Solo hice una observación. No soy el único que llego a esa conclusión." contesto calmadamente Miroku.

"¿Quien más piensa... lo que estas pensando?" finalizo Kagome, estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas.

"De hecho, todos los aldeanos. Tienen una apuesta corriendo acerca de cuando nacerá su primer niño." informo a la pareja.

"¿Primer hijo?" repitió Inuyasha. "¿Una apuesta?"

"Si¿por que? Se que es un poco exagerado-"

"¿De que estas hablando Miroku?" pregunto Inuyasha moviéndose desde los hombros de Inuyasha hacia los brazos de Kagome. "Apuesto que fuiste de los primeros en hacer la apuesta."

"Tu fuiste¿no es así?" dijo Kagome rechinando los dientes.

"¿Realmente me crees capaz de rebajarme a tales niveles?"

"Si." dijeron Inuyasha y Kagome al unísono.

"Bueno, solo por curiosidad¿cuando opinan que nacerá su primer hijo?"

Inuyasha se movió para golpear al monje en la cabeza, pero Kagome lo golpeó primero.

"¿Kagome?" pregunto Inuyasha.

Kagome, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, observo sus puños como si le pertenecieran a alguien más. Ni siquiera sabia lo que estaba haciendo, se decía. Golpearlo fue como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

"Creo que tu fuerza se ha incrementado desde la ultima vez." musito Miroku saliendo del hoyo y limpiando la tierra de sus ropajes.

"Uuupps." dijo Kagome en un tono muy bajito. "No quise hacerlo... es solo..." no supo como continuar.

Inuyasha no pudo soportarlo por más tiempo. Era demasiado gracioso. Todo el comenzó a estremecerse de la risa, hasta perder el control y reír muy fuerte.

Miroku observaba al Inuanyou convulsionarse de la risa, y por primera vez se fijo en su extraño atuendo. "Debo decirte, Inuyasha," dijo el monje, "ese es uno de los trajes mas raros que he visto en toda mi vida."

Inuyasha dejo de reír de golpe y comenzó a gruñir como advertencia. Antes de que Shippou pudiera decir que estaba de acuerdo con el monje, Kagome dio un paso adelante y dio su opinión. "A mi me gusta mucho." dijo.

"¿Así es como se visten en tu época?" pregunto Miroku.

"Si, así es. Pero tengo que decir que Inuyasha se ve mejor con esa ropa que ningún otro chico de mi época." Kagome se congelo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había salido de su boca. Oh, demonios, no me dejaran en paz después de esto.

Miroku se congelo también al oír a la miko. ¿Acaso esa ropa era tan atractiva para ella¿De verdad ella dijo lo que escucho? O quizá era que lo habían golpeado en la cabeza demasiadas veces ese día.

"Demonios Kagome. Cada vez te vuelves mas y mas extraña." murmuro Shippou saltando del hombro de Kagome y dirigiéndose a la cabaña de Kaede.

El resto del camino transcurrió en un incomodo silencio. Bueno, Inuyasha y Miroku consideraban que era divertido. Kagome aun no creía lo que había dicho. Ni siquiera había pensado antes de hablar. Bueno, quizá había pensado, una docena de veces, en Inuyasha, pero nunca había dicho nada. Hasta ahora.

"Hey, Kagome." dijo Inuyasha cuando el resto del grupo entro a la cabaña, Miroku cerca de Sango y Shippou cerca del fuego y de Kaede. Kagome se sentó cerca de la salida. "No tienes por que estar tan tensa, relájate un poco."

Kagome tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir nada. Ya no podía amenazar a Inuyasha con tirarlo al suelo, al menos no sin recibir ella también el golpe. Así que tomo una muy profunda bocanada de aire y despejo la tensión acumulada en su cuerpo.

"¿Cuanto tiempo estarán aquí?" pregunto Sango, comenzando una conversación.

"Solo la cena." contesto Inuyasha. "Tenemos que ir a la escuela unos días mas, antes de regresar a buscar los fragmentos."

Sango levanto la cabeza rápidamente al escuchar la voz del hanyou, que contenía mucho de sus habituales gruñidos. La exterminadora de demonios observo a Kagome y noto que se veía un poco tensa, pero no tanto como cuando entro a la cabaña.

Kaede se levanto de su lugar junto al fuego. "Entonces." dijo la anciana miko, "Miroku-sama, sea tan amable de servir los tazones por mi."

El resto de la cena paso sin contratiempos y Kagome e Inuyasha regresaron al futuro cuando el Sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

"Kagome, querida." llamo la Sra. Higurashi desde escaleras arriba cuando entraron a la casa. "¿Podrías ayudarme a mover tu cama de lugar?"

Kagome entro a su habitación para descubrir que la mayoría de sus cosas habían sido cambiadas de lugar. "¿Como es que hicieron el cambio tan rápidamente?" pregunto asombrada.

"Tan pronto como se fueron comenzamos a trabajar." dijo un emocionado Souta.

Kagome suspiro y agito su cabeza. Su madre era la persona más rara e impredecible en todo el mundo. La miko podía sentir a Inuyasha riéndose tras ella "Yo le ayudo a mover esa cama." dijo Inuyasha y paso a un lado de Kagome, poniéndose del lado de la Sra. Higurashi.

"Gracias querido." dijo la Sra. dejando que Inuyasha levantara la cama sin esfuerzo y la colocara en la nueva habitación.

Kagome sacudió de nuevo su cabeza. ¿Acaso era ella la única cuerda en esa casa de locos?

Kagome tuvo que admitir que la habitación no se veía tan mal cuando terminaron de acomodarlo todo. Quedaba mucho espacio, contando con que eran dos camas en la misma habitación, y aun quedaba espacio para su escritorio. Cuando estuvieron completamente instaladas las cosas de ambos, estaba lista para dormir.

"Hey, Kagome" dijo Inuyasha cubriéndose con las cobijas de su nueva cama.

"¿Si, Inuyasha?" contesto la cansada miko.

"¿Que es un novio?"

Kagome farfullo un poco antes de intentar contestar la pregunta. "Bueno, veras... un novio es... quiero decir..."

"Solo dijo, perra."

"Un novio es un chico que, ejem." Kagome hizo un segundo intento. "Un chico con el que una chica pasa tiempo por que le gusta su compañía."

"¿No hacen eso los amigos?" pregunto Inuyasha.

"Bueno, es un poco mas intimo que la amistad. Cuando sales con una persona es para saber si quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con esa persona. Algo así como cuando eliges a tu pareja. Sin embargo no va tan en serio. Muchas personas de mi edad lo hacen por que es lindo."

"¿Has tenido citas antes, Kagome?"

Kagome noto las ganas de gruñir en la voz del hanyou y contesto con cautela. "No, no realmente. Estaba Hojo, el chico que conociste hoy en el centro comercial, pero no fueron citas verdaderas. A una de ellas ni siquiera fui, y durante la otra salí corriendo por que estaba muy preocupada por ti."

"¿Preocupada por mi?"

"¿Recuerdas la segunda pelea que tuviste con tu hermano¿Cuando me encerraste en mi época? Salí con el a comer, pero estaba demasiado preocupada como para comer, así que corrí. Me preocupaba también que regresaras a buscarme y yo no estuviera ahí esperándote."

"A tus amigas les dijiste que yo era tu novio." dijo Inuyasha tratando de apegarse a su primera pregunta.

"Lo hice. Creí que si les decía eso nos dejarían en paz por mas tiempo." ¡Y también quería hacerles ver que tú eres solo mío!

"Como sea. No me importa lo que les digas, siempre y cuando no me molesten."

"¿Entonces no te molesta que le diga a todo el mundo que eres mi novio?"

"No. ¿Cual es la diferencia a como estamos actuando? Después de todo, siempre estamos uno con el otro."

Kagome asintió lentamente. Analizando las cosas, era alarmante darse cuenta de todo el tiempo que pasaba con el hanyou. Nunca lo perdía de vista por más de una hora cuando mucho.

"Así que, soy tu novio." continuo Inuyasha, sin saber lo roja que estaba la cara de Kagome. "¿Eso te convierte en mi novia?" pregunto.

"Si, así seria." contesto Kagome.

"Esta bien entonces." contesto y cerro los ojos, dando por terminada la conversación.

"¿Esto significa que oficialmente eres mi novio?" pregunto Kagome solo para confirmarlo.

"Feh. Claro, lo que sea mujer. Solo, duérmete."

Kagome sonrió y apago la luz. El día no había sido tan malo, después de todo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saben cual es mi mail y/o pueden dejar reviews. Hasta pronto!

Atte: RedLyna.


	18. Besos y mas interrupciones

**To Bind a Soul**

**Alma Compartida**

**Capitulo 17: Besos y más interrupciones.**

Inuyasha despertó ante el terrible sonido que hacia el reloj despertador de Kagome. Sin abrir los ojos, Inuyasha bajo de la cama, tomo el reloj, y abrió los ojos lo mínimo necesario como para aventarlo por la ventana. Felizmente escucho como se hacia añicos bajo la ventana y regreso a la cama, cubriendo su cabeza con las sabanas, lejos de todo sonido.

Kagome se estiro al escuchar la alarma, pero cuando esta ceso, la miko creyó que solo lo había imaginado. Kagome levanto la cabeza y trato de enfocar los ojos para ver la hora. El único problema fue que no pudo encontrar el reloj. ¿Don de demonios estaba ese reloj?

Completamente despierta, busco en el escritorio, pero no estaba ahí. Solo por casualidad se asomo a la ventana y vio algo hecho pedazos en el suelo de la planta baja. Después de examinar ese objeto mas detenidamente, cayo en la cuenta de que lo que estaba allá abajo, en pedacitos, era su reloj despertador.

"Inuyasha." gruño Kagome.

El hanyou únicamente se envolvió mas en las cobijas cuando escucho su nombre, intentando protegerse. Inuyasha sabia que Kagome estaba muy muy molesta, lo sabia por su olor, así que decidió ignorarla, esperando que ella se fuera y lo dejara dormir en paz.

No tuvo tanta suerte.

Kagome jalo las cobijas del durmiente hanyou y se lanzo sobre el para atacarlo, tratando de darle un buen golpe. Inuyasha tomo las dos manos de Kagome con una de sus garras y le dio la vuelta de modo que era el quien estaba encima de la molesta miko.

Suspirando, Inuyasha enterró su cabeza en el cabello de Kagome y aspiro muy profundamente, y sonrió cuando noto que el aroma a enojo de Kagome disminuía. "¿Que manera es esa de despertar, Kagome?" pregunto Inuyasha.

"¡Rompiste mi reloj despertador, tu... idiota!" grito Kagome, tratando de ignorar la boca de Inuyasha rozando su cuello.

"Ups." dijo Inuyasha.

"¿Ups¿Es todo lo que puedes decir?" Kagome continúo gritando. "Tu sabes bien que esas cosas cuestan dinero. ¿Que acaso no puedes respetas las pertenencias de las demás personas?"

"No, no realmente."

Kagome emitió un gruñido muy humano y trato de soltar sus manos de donde Inuyasha la tenia atrapada, pero no pudo zafarse. "¡Suéltame!" exigió Kagome.

"No."

"¿No?"

Inuyasha sonrió de nuevo. Ahora estaba de acuerdo con la teoría de Miroku acerca de que Kagome estaba tomando ciertos hábitos suyos. ¡Y la mejor parte de eso es que podía saber de antemano las reacciones de Kagome! Todo lo que tenia que hacer era preguntarse a si mismo como reaccionaria.

"No te voy a soltar hasta que te calmes, Kagome. Estas actuando como una niña pequeña." contesto Inuyasha.

"¡Hasta que me calme!" repitió ella.

Inuyasha retrocedió un poco al volumen de la voz de Kagome, ya que ella grito en sus orejas.

"¡Estoy actuando como una niña?" continuo ella.

Quizá no debí hacerla enojar tanto, pensaba Inuyasha, pero era demasiado tarde para eso.

"¡Yo no tire el reloj despertador por la ventana!" grito Kagome una vez mas.

"Shush, cálmate." dijo Inuyasha rozando el cuello de Kagome.

Kagome se congelo cuando sintió la boca de Inuyasha en su cuello. Ella nunca hubiera creído que un acto tan simple como ese haría que miles de sensaciones viajaran por todo su ser. Una imagen de Inuyasha en jeans y una playera roja cruzo por la mente de Kagome y tuvo que morderse el labio para despejar su mente.

Inuyasha se congelo al notar cuan rápido cambio de nuevo el aroma de Kagome. Entonces tenia razón, se dijo Inuyasha. El tenia el presentimiento de que le agradaba a Kagome, mas que un simple amigo. Antes solo era un presentimiento, pero hora era cosa segura. ¿Así que, que haría sabiendo esto? Bueno, Kagome había dicho que ser novios era algo mas intimo que los amigos.

La respiración de Kagome era entrecortada, y estaba tratando con toda sus fuerzas de recordar por que se había molestado con Inuyasha, pero su cerebro se negaba a ayudarle.

Y repentinamente, el cerebro de Kagome se negó a trabajar más.

Inuyasha mordisqueo el lóbulo de Kagome y empezó a repartir besos sobre el cuello.

"¿I-Inuyasha?" pregunto apenas Kagome.

"Shh, solo relájate Kagome." contesto el.

Kagome reprimió un gemido cuando el, cuidadosamente mordisqueo ahora su cuello. Inuyasha hizo hacia atrás su cabeza lo necesario para verla a los ojos. "¿Inuyasha?" repitió Kagome.

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera besarla, la puerta se abrió.

"Hey, neechan, mama me pidió que viniera a ver si Inuyasha y tu ya estaban..." Souta se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de la posición en la que su hermana e Inuyasha se encontraban. "Bueno, ya están despiertos los dos, así que los dejare solos." murmuro y salio rápidamente de la habitación.

La mente de Kagome comenzó a trabajar de nuevo. ¡Souta, pequeño odioso¡Tenias que interrumpirnos¡En cuanto te atrape considérate muerto!

"Tu familia esta sincronizada de la peor manera posible." declaro Inuyasha y se quito de encima de Kagome. Comenzó a buscar su uniforme en el closet donde se suponía estaba colgado.

"Maldita sea." murmuro Kagome por lo bajo.

"¡Kagome-chan!" grito Yuka en cuanto Inuyasha y Kagome entraron en la escuela.

Inuyasha vacilo al escuchar la voz de la chica. "Yuka-chan." Aunque seria subestimarla el no decir que era poco menos que nada entusiasta saludando.

Yuka no se dio cuenta de ello o no lo noto, y comenzó a hablar antes de que Kagome pudiera decir algo más. "Escuche que mandaste a Hojo a volar en el centro comercial ayer."

Eri y Ayame se unieron a la conversación en esta parte. "Creí que te gustaba Hojo." agrego Ayame.

Kagome dijo unas cuantas maldiciones por lo bajo y pensó en la manera de contestar a sus amigas sin herirlas. "No realmente, Ayame-chan. Pero ahora estoy saliendo con Inuyasha." dijo Kagome, y para remarcar ese punto, Inuyasha puso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kagome.

"¿Desde cuando sales con Inuyasha?" pregunto Eri.

"Semanas." Inuyasha contesto antes de que Kagome pudiera siquiera abrir la boca.

"¿Por que no nos dijiste antes?" pregunto Yuka, sintiéndose defraudada. ¿Porque Kagome no le confeso algo tan importante como el tener novio?

"Yo..." Kagome no pudo pensar en una buena respuesta a esa pregunta.

"Kagome ha estado muy enferma estos días. Así no pudo contarles cada pequeño detalle de su vida." Inuyasha respondió por ella. Esas tontas humanas comenzaban a fastidiarlo. Si no se iban pronto...

"Ah." dijo Yuka, todavía dolida.

Sonó la primera campana de la mañana, señalando el comienzo de las clases. "Hablare mas tarde con ustedes chicas." dijo Kagome empujando a Inuyasha hacia adentro del edificio.

Tan pronto como estuvieron fuera del alcance de donde pudieran ser escuchados, Kagome se relajo. "¿Por que soportas tanto a esas niñas?" pregunto Inuyasha.

"Son mis amigas."

Inuyasha negó con las cabeza y tomo la mano de Kagome. "Si ellas fueran realmente tus amigas, no te pondrías tan tensa y a la defensiva con ellas."

"Es que..." Kagome trato de explicar. "Las conozco desde que tengo memoria, desde que aprendí a hablar. No puedo simplemente dejarlas fuera de mi vida como lo estoy haciendo."

"No se si lo has notado Kagome." contesto Inuyasha. "Pero ya no compartes tantas cosas con ellas, al menos no tantas como las compartes con Sango y el resto del grupo. Tú ya creciste, ellas siguen siendo niñas.

"Lo se." dijo con tristeza.

Inuyasha no dijo nada más y cayeron en un silencio que reconforto a ambos.

Inuyasha se recostó en el tronco de un árbol a comer su almuerzo, tratando de decidir que comer primero. Kagome estaba inusualmente en calma, pero él sabia que tenia muchas cosas que pensar, así que la dejo en paz. Kagome fue quien rompió el silencio.

"Este día va siendo un completo desastre." murmuro Kagome dejándose caer junto a Inuyasha y recostando su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

"Podríamos dejarlo y regresar a mi época." contesto el.

"No." dijo Kagome, cerrando sus ojos.

"Estas cansada." comento Inuyasha, sin levantar la mirada de su almuerzo. "Deberías comer algo."

"No tengo hambre."

"Aun así, deberías comer. Recuerda que no desayunamos."

"Por que alguien rompió mi reloj despertador y por que me desperté muy tarde."

"Ups."

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? Ni siquiera me has pedido una disculpa."

"Una persona no debe pedir perdón cuando no siente culpa."

""Haré que te sientas culpable." dijo Kagome a si misma, gruñendo cuando Inuyasha comenzó a sacudirse de risa. Maldito el oido youkai.

"No se si lo haz notado, Kagome, pero tus gruñidos se parecen cada vez mas a los de un youkai."

"Quizá es a causa del hechizo." contesto ella bostezando.

"Muy posiblemente, y si es así, debemos esperar que haya mas cambios todavía."

"No quiero ni pensar en eso en este momento."

"Duerme un rato, prometo despertarte cuando esa maldita campana suene." Inuyasha contesto, viendo a la exhausta miko.

"De acuerdo. Pero mas te vale despertarme o lo lamentaras."

Inuyasha rió entre dientes al pensar que, después de todo¿como podría Kagome castigarlo si no podía usar la palabra mágica? La respiración de Kagome se hizo rítmica mientras Inuyasha terminaba 'sus almuerzos'. "Quizá esto de venir a la escuela no están malo después de todo." decidió Inuyasha.

Entonces el escucho los tres pares de pisadas de las amigas de Kagome. "Hable demasiado pronto." murmuro Inuyasha.

"¿Kagome-chan esta dormida?" pregunto Eri cuando las tres llegaron cerca de la pareja.

"Si. Será mejor que bajes el tono de tu voz o la despertaras." contesto Inuyasha molesto.

"¿Se siente mal de nuevo? Seria mejor que la lleves a casa. ¿Quieres que te muestre donde esta la enfermería? La enfermera puede darles un pase para que se vayan a casa." contesto Eri.

Inuyasha pensó un poco antes de contestar. "Aunque a mi me agrada mucho esa idea, Kagome quiere quedarse el resto del día."

"Si esta enferma debería irse a casa." dijo Yuka.

Inevitablemente, Kagome despertó al escuchar las voces de sus amigas. "¿Que esta pasando aquí?" pregunto bostezando.

"¿Te sientes bien Kagome-chan?" pregunto Ayame. "Solo le sugeríamos a Inuyasha que te llevara a casa."

"No, estoy bien. Solo un poco cansada." contesto Kagome, pasándose los dedos por el cabello, tratando de acomodarlo.

"Yo creo que deberíamos ir a casa." musito Inuyasha, lo suficiente como para que todas lo oyeran.

"¿Viven juntos?" pregunto Yuka.

"Ejem..." Kagome pensaba un modo de explicar la situación. Y por segunda vez en el día, Inuyasha respondió por ella; con explicaciones bastante lógicas.

"La Sra. Higurashi es mi madre adoptiva." contesto el.

"¿Que paso con tus padres?" pregunto Ayame.

"Están muertos."

"Lo siento." dijo Eri.

"Murieron hace mucho tiempo." contesto Inuyasha, pareciendo un poco incomodo.

Afortunadamente para Inuyasha, la campana sonó en ese momento.

Las amigas de Kagome se despidieron de la pareja y caminaron de regreso al salón de clases. "Salvados por la campana." se burlo Kagome.

"¿Es que hay algo gracioso en todo esto?" pregunto un muy confundido Inuyasha.

Kagome se limito a reírse y tomando la mano del hanyou, se encaminaron a su próxima clase: Educación Física.

"¡Silencio chicos!" grito el entrenador cuando llegaron todos los alumnos. "Hoy haremos algo diferente. Se llama 'Tennis de combate'. Es simple. Deben formar dos equipos y tendrán pelotas de tennis, un equipo de cada lado de la red. Todo lo que hay que hacer es darle a un miembro del otro equipo con la pelota y descalificarlos. El primer equipo que pierda a todos sus miembros, pierde. ¿Entendido?"

Un 'Hai sensei' se escucho de parte de los aburridos alumnos.

"De acuerdo, formen dos equipos."

"No olvides, Inuyasha." dijo Kagome cuando cada alumno tuvo una pelota en la mano, "Ten cuidado, no utilices toda tu fuerza."

"No se me olvida, perra."

Kagome suspiro al escuchar como la había llamado, pero prefirió ignorarlo. Se las cobraría mas tarde.

"¡Comiencen!" grito el entrenador.

Y las pelotas de tennis volaron. Inuyasha y Kagome las evitaron con mucha facilidad; atrapando una por una y lanzándola de nuevo, acertando el blanco. Mala cosa que al resto del equipo no le fuera tan bien. Muy pronto eran Inuyasha y Kagome contra cinco del otro equipo.

"Es demasiado fácil." le dijo Inuyasha a Kagome cuando tomo y lazo otra pelota.

Kagome rió y continúo el juego. Aunque todas las humanas probabilidades de que ganaran iban en contra, Inuyasha y Kagome no eran humanos y ganaron el juego para su equipo.

"Bueno, eso no estuvo nada mal." dijo Inuyasha desde la puerta, después de la clase.

Kagome le sonrió y siguieron caminando hacia la última clase del día: matemáticas. "Sabia que te gustaría." dijo Kagome.

"Feh."

Kagome se detuvo para sacar del casillero sus libros de matemáticas. "¿Por que metes ahí todos los libros? Abrir esa cosa estúpida te tomara una eternidad."

"No es cierto." contesto Kagome.

"Es cierto."

"No lo es."

"¿Acaso no se separan nunca del otro?" pregunto Yuka cuando se acerco a sacar sus cosas de su casillero.

"No." contesto Inuyasha.

"¿Y eso no les pone los nervios de punta?"

"Si." contestaron a la vez Inuyasha y Kagome.

Yuka opto por reírse de la pareja. Era demasiado increíble. "Los veré en clases a ambos." Agito la cabeza y se dirigió al salón de matemáticas.

"Espera, déjame intentarlo a mi." dijo Inuyasha después de varias veces que Kagome intentaba en vano abrir el casillero.

"No necesito de tu ayuda." dijo ella obstinadamente.

"Como quieras, bruja." dijo el, pero aun así la movió un poco para poder abrir el casillero de una vez por todas.

"Gracias." murmuro débilmente Kagome, por costumbre más que por gratitud.

"De nada." contesto Inuyasha sonriendo.

Y por fin sonó la campana, anunciando el final de las clases. Kagome estaba muy feliz.

"Yo creo que deberíamos regresar a buscar los fragmentos mañana." dijo Inuyasha iniciando la conversación mientras caminaban a casa.

"No lo se." contesto Kagome. Tenia muchas ganas de decir que si y mandar la escuela al demonio, pero no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

"¿Por favor?" repitió Inuyasha, usando una palabra casi desconocida en su lenguaje.

Kagome se congelo por un segundo y sonrió "Esta bien."

Los ojos de Inuyasha ensancharon un momento antes de que sonriera felizmente, sin el eterno ceño fruncido.

Kagome solo sonrió como respuesta. "Higurashi-san." alguien la llamo justo un momento antes de dar vuelta a la esquina.

Era Hojo.

"¿Hojo-kun?" pregunto una Kagome muy insegura.

Inuyasha le gruño al chico humano. Si tan solo se atrevía a tocar a Kagome...

Hojo TOMO la mano de Kagome.

El autocontrol de Inuyasha se esfumo. Su brazo reacciono antes que el y atrapo el cuello de Hojo, levantándolo del suelo. "Inuyasha, déjalo en paz." pidió Kagome cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. DEMONIOS, esto no estaba nada bien.

"Jamás vuelvas a tocar a Kagome." dijo Inuyasha en un frió, mortal y calculador tono de voz, viendo a Hojo a los ojos.

"Inuyasha, bájalo. Lo lastimaras." pidió Kagome.

A regañadientes, Inuyasha bajo a Hojo y quito su mano del cuello del chico humano. "Vámonos a casa, Kagome." dijo Inuyasha poniendo una mano alrededor de la cintura de Kagome y comenzó a caminar.

Hojo se sentó en la banqueta justo donde Inuyasha lo había soltado, tosiendo. Se las arreglo para gritar a Inuyasha y Kagome antes de que no pudieran escucharlo "Higurashi-san, no deberías ir con el, es muy violento."

Inuyasha gruño, pero antes de que pudiera mover un solo dedo para atacar a Hojo, Kagome lo abrazo para que no pudiera moverse. "Esta bien." Kagome le grito a Hojo. "Inuyasha es un poco sobre protector. Te veré después."

Antes de que Hojo pudiera contestar, Kagome empujaba a Inuyasha hacia el templo, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura y el otro tomando su mano. "Espero que nadie haya visto eso." murmuro Kagome subiendo las escaleras del templo.

"¿Por que?" pregunto Inuyasha.

"Por que sino nunca podremos estar en paz de nuevo en la escuela."

"No importa. Mañana nos iremos a mi época."

"Dentro de poco lo entenderás." declaro Kagome.

"Como sea, perra."

Kagome sonrió, después de todo... Inuyasha podía ser lindo a veces.

"Oh, antes de que se me olvide." dijo Inuyasha antes de llegar a la casa.

Inuyasha se detuvo y jalo a Kagome cerca de el.

"¿Inuyasha?" pregunto Kagome.

"No mas interrupciones." contesto el y se inclino a besarla.

Kagome jalo un poco de aire e Inuyasha aprovecho la oportunidad para explorar la boca de Kagome con su lengua. Cuando Inuyasha rompió el beso, fue por que ambos se quedaron sin aliento.

Inuyasha se rió entre dientes de la frente perlada de sudor y los labios más rojos de lo habitual de Kagome. Definitivamente, le gustaba mucho ver en ese estado de ensoñación a Kagome.

"Espere todo el día por este momento." rió Inuyasha.

---------------------------------------------

Quieranme mucho ... bueno, no tanto ... ¿solo un poquito? He decidido subir mas capitulos, ya que en los proximos dias estare un poco ocupada. Disfrutenlo mucho y mas aventuras de Inuyasha a mi regreso (P.D. deseenme suerte, voy a conocer a mis futuros suegros)

Atte. RedLyna


	19. En camino de nuevo

**To Bind a Soul**

**Alma Compartida**

**Capitulo 18: En camino de nuevo.**

La primera cosa que Inuyasha y Kagome escucharon al llegar a casa fue un muy ruidoso y entusiasta Souta en el cuarto de la TV. Dicha habitación era un desastre. Había papas fritas con salsa regadas en el suelo, el tazón lleno a un lado y los resortes del sillón sobresaliendo del tapiz.

"¿Que paso aquí?" pregunto Kagome incrédula ante lo que pasaba en la habitación.

"Estoy viendo la lucha libre." fue la única respuesta de Souta, quien dejo de gritar solo lo necesario para contestar la pregunta de su hermana.

Inuyasha se sentó junto a Souta y observo la pantalla de la TV. Uno de los luchadores estaba golpeando a su oponente con una silla metálica. "Interesante." dijo Inuyasha quitandole el tazón de papas y tomando la mayor cantidad posible.

Kagome negó con la cabeza. "Iré a poner lo necesario en mi mochila."

"¿Se van de nuevo?" pregunto Souta a Inuyasha.

"Hai. Por unos días." contesto, sin dejar de ver la TV.

"Pero regresaran pronto¿cierto?"

"Hai."

"OK." susurro Souta, triste por la partida de su héroe, aunque solo fuera por unos días.

Inuyasha observo al cachorro humano. A decir verdad, probablemente Souta era el único niño humano que no corría despavorido cuando lo veia. De hecho, era exactamente lo contrario, de hecho Souta le dijo a Inuyasha que era su héroe.

El hanyou sonrió amablemente a Souta. Toda la familia de Kagome era así, a excepción quizás del viejo, pero Kagome y Souta y su mama eran amables. Todos lo habían aceptado por ser demonio y humano. No le pidieron nunca que cambiara lo que era, a diferencia de Kikyou. Lo único que le pedían era que mejorara sus modales y que no maldijera tan a menudo. Hasta lo hicieron parte de la familia.

Sip, se sentía bien.

Las orejas de Inuyasha captaron el sonido de la regadera escaleras arriba. Supuso que Kagome y el se irían en la noche para comenzar bien por la mañana.

"Hey." Inuyasha llamo la atención de Souta. "¿Sabes donde puso tu mama mi traje de la rata de fuego?"

"Hai, espera aquí mientras te lo traigo." contesto Souta corriendo fuera de la habitación hacia el cuarto de lavado.

"Eso fue rápido." observo Inuyasha cuando Souta regreso unos minutos después con su traje en las manos. "Gracias."

"Ni lo menciones." dijo Souta regresando a su lugar en el sofá.

"¡Que se diviertan!" grito la Sra. Higurashi a Inuyasha y Kagome viéndolos partir hacia la casa del pozo.

Inuyasha sonrió y volteo. Kagome rió y grito a su madre algo sobre buena suerte. "Te has acostumbrado a estar con mi familia." dijo Kagome cuando Inuyasha la tomo en brazos y saltaron al pozo.

"Feh. Y tu te has vuelto agresiva." replico Inuyasha cuando estuvieron del otro lado.

Inuyasha tomo una gran bocanada de aire fresco para despejar sus pulmones del olor y contaminación del aire del futuro. Algunas cosas no podían sustituirse.

"No soy agresiva." dijo Kagome alertando su nariz de la pureza del aire.

Inuyasha reía a carcajadas cuando comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña de Kaede. "¿Y como le llamas a lo que paso en la mañana cuando me atacaste?"

"Eso estaba completamente justificado. Rompiste mi reloj despertador."

"Yo no rompí tu reloj-lo-que-sea, fue la gravedad."

"WOW, no puedo creerlo. ¿Estuviste poniendo atención a las clases?"

"No tuve muchas opciones que digamos."

Kagome resopló. "Nadie puede lograr que hagas algo que no quieres hacer."

"¡Yo no quería ir a tu estúpida escuela, pero me hiciste ir!" señalo Inuyasha.

Casi llegaban donde Kaede.

"Tuviste oportunidad de elegir."

"No, no la tuve. Me amenazaste." dijo Inuyasha.

"Elección, amenaza, misma cosa." dijo Kagome entrando en la cabaña de Kaede.

"No, no son la misma cosa. Son completamente diferentes, perra."

"Aja, si, lo que sea." dijo Kagome antes de sentarse cerca del fuego y saludar a sus amigos.

"Bienvenidos, Kagome-sama" dijo Miroku.

"¿Por que estaban peleando esta ocasión?" pregunto Shippou enroscándose en el regazo de Kagome.

"Estábamos discutiendo civilizadamente, no peleando." contesto Kagome.

Shippou resoplo fuertemente. "¿Que tan tonto creen que soy?"

Inuyasha contesto a esa pregunta. "No quieres saberlo."

Kagome se limito a jalar a Inuyasha del cabello.

"¡Perra!"

"Se amable con Shippou-chan."

Esta vez, fue Inuyasha quien resoplo. Shippou se rió de el y enterró la cabeza en el estomago de Kagome. "Estas molesto por que ella me quiere mas que a ti."

"Shippou-chan, no molestes a Inuyasha." regaño Kagome.

"Yo creí que ustedes dos estarían en el futuro unos días mas." dijo Sango para prevenir algún otro comentario que fomentara la violencia, y notando la abultada mochila de Kagome.

"Nope." dijo un muy feliz Inuyasha. "No tenemos que ir a ese hoyo llamado escuela en un montón de días."

"¿Acaso la escuela de Kagome es tan horrible?" pregunto Miroku.

"Si."

"No, no lo es." Kagome le dio un codazo en las costillas a Inuyasha.

"Si lo es. Y lo admitiste, así que no trates de negarlo."

"Si no te agrada la escuela¿por que vas entonces?" pregunto Shippou.

"Tengo que ir." contesto Kagome.

"No, no tienes que ir." dijo Inuyasha. "Hasta tu madre te dijo eso ayer."

Kagome se quedo en silencio. No podía pensar en algo que respaldara sus argumentos.

"Bueno, yo sugiero que todos traten de dormir un poco." dijo Kaede levantándose de su lugar cerca del fuego.

"Suena bien para mi." contesto Kagome, ahogando un bostezo.

"Bruja estúpida." mascullando, Inuyasha tomo a Kagome y la acomodo en su regazo. "Duérmete." le ordeno.

"Eres muy mandón." dijo Kagome, ya medio dormida y acercándose a Inuyasha.

* * *

"One, two buckle my shoe." Shippou cantaba a todo lo que daban sus pulmones, tratando de poner a Inuyasha con los nervios de punta. "Three, four close the door." continuaba.

"Oh¿Por que, con un DEMONIO, le enseñaste esa cancioncita?" pregunto Inuyasha, andando al paso de Kagome.

"Me pareció una buena idea, en su momento." dijo una avergonzada Kagome.

"Five, six pick up STICKS." Shippou estaba cantando cada vez más alto.

"Solo cuenta hasta diez y respira pausadamente." previno Kagome a Inuyasha.

"SEVEN, EIGHT LAY THEM STRAIGHT."

Inuyasha contó lentamente hasta diez.

"NINE, TEN A BIG FAT HEN."

Kagome suspiro cuando Shippou termino la canción por fin.

"ONEE, TWOO BUUUCKLE MY SHOEEEEE!"

"Eso es todo, la rata esta muerta." Inuyasha grito y se lanzo a perseguir a Shippou, quien ya estaba preparado y salio corriendo.

"Me preguntaba cuando volverían las cosas a ser como antes." dijo Miroku cuando el y Sango alcanzaron a Kagome.

Kagome se sentó en medio del camino y espero a que Shippou pasara cerca de ella. "¿Que estas haciendo Kagome-chan?" pregunto Sango.

Shippou salto a los brazos de Kagome. "Ozuari." dijo ella.

Inuyasha se precipito al suelo. Kagome sintió que sus piernas le fallaban y que aterrizaba en el suelo también. "Perra¿que demonios intentas hacer?" grito Inuyasha.

Kagome suspiro y se puso de pie cuando sintió de nuevo las piernas. "No puedo dejar que lastimes a Shippou-chan, Inuyasha."

"¿Por que no, demonios?"

"¿Por que me molesto discutiendo así contigo?"

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera responder, el viento soplo, trayendo con el un aroma muy detestado.

KOUGA.

* * *

NdA:

Estoy feliz de que la historia sea de su agrado. Se que dije que pondría un lemon, y lo haré, pero hasta dentro de algunos capítulos más. Solo tengo que encontrar como insertarlo en la historia. También se he enredado demasiado las cosas, y que hay mucho en marcha, pero esperen un poco y verán como las cosas se resuelven. Todo al final.

NdT:

Lo siento… la traducción de la canción de Shippou suena muy tonta… así que la puse en ingles (como pudieron notarlo).

Si aun quieren saber que dice, va más o menos así:

"One, two buckle my shoe." "Uno, dos ata mi zapato."

"Three, four close the door." "Tres, cuatro cierra la puerta."

"Five, six pick up sticks." "Cinco, seis levanta palitos"

"Seven, eight lay them straight." "Siete, ocho alinéalos bien."

"Nine, ten a big fat hen." "Nueve, diez una gallina grande y gorda."

Atte. RedLyna.


	20. Kouga

**To Bind a Soul**

**Alma Compartida**

**Capitulo 19: Kouga.**

Inuyasha se levanto de la posición en la que el hechizo de Kagome lo había dejado. Los nervios del hanyou estaban fuera de control. Después del altercado con Hojo el día anterior, no tenia la paciencia necesaria para lidiar con Kouga. Si tan solo ese lobo roñoso se atrevía a acercarse un centimetro a Kagome... la mínima insinuacion haría que Inuyasha explotara, y ni un millón de 'ozuari' lo detendrían de patearle el trasero a Kouga hasta convertirlo en una masa sanguinolenta, o lo matara.

" ¿Que pasa Inuyasha ?" pregunto Kagome. Ella sabia que el hanyou no se estaría tan tranquilo después de un 'ozuari', a menos que algo serio ocurriera...

"Kouga." fue todo lo que Inuyasha dijo.

" ¿No vas a pelear con el¿O si?" pregunto Kagome. "Después de todo, Kouga-kun es mi amigo."

" ¿Ese lobo pulgoso ?" Inuyasha gruño casi gritando.

"Kagome-sama, creo que lo mejor y mas sabio que podríamos hacer en este momento es salir del camino de Kouga. Ya que aunque estoy seguro de que jamás te dañaría a propósito, pero podría hacerlo sin darse cuenta." intervino Miroku.

"Tratare de convencerlo de que se vaya." dijo Kagome después se pensarlo un poco.

"No antes de que le patee el trasero." agrego Inuyasha.

La respuesta de Kagome murió antes de poder salir de su boca cuando Kouga apareció ante ellos entre sus característicos tornados en miniatura. "Inukkoro." le grito a Inuyasha "Creo que es tiempo de que me entregues a mi mujer. Un hanyou debilucho como tu jamás podrá protegerla."

" ¿Que dices ?" Inuyasha respondió en un calmado y peligroso tono de voz.

"Kouga-kun." Kagome se coloco frente a Inuyasha. "Creo que lo mejor será que te vayas antes de que las cosas se salgan de control."

"Tienes razón." contesto Kouga. Kagome se preguntaba si había escuchado bien. "Nos iremos de inmediato. No tiene caso quedarse por basuras como esa." dijo Kouga señalando a Inuyasha.

"No quise decir eso, Kouga-kun, yo me refería a-" Kagome no pudo terminar la frase por que Kouga ya la había tomado de la cintura y había comenzado a correr.

" ¡Kouga !" grito Kagome en las orejas del chico.

"No te preocupes, no te dejare caer." dijo el.

Eres tan pesado como Hojo, pensó Kagome.

Kagome volteo atrás para ver a Inuyasha correr tras ellos, pero como Kouga poseía tres fragmentos de la perla, el hanyou no pudo alcanzarlos.

" ¡AaaaHhhh !" grito Kagome en las orejas de Kouga, dejándolo sordo momentáneamente y haciendo que se detuviera en seco.

" ¿Que te pasa¿Cual es el problema ?" pregunto Kouga, frustrado por sentirse inútil.

Puso a la chica en el suelo, olisqueándola en busca de alguna herida. Pero no había ninguna. Todo lo que se podía oler era su esencia, fuertemente ligada a la de Inuyasha, a lo cual decidió encontrar respuesta mas tarde; también podía oler su dolor, que no era poco.

El youkai lobo vio como Inuyasha se acercaba. " ¡Tu, estúpido hijo de- ¡La lastimaste !" le grito Inuyasha a Kouga.

" ¿De que estas hablando ? Yo no le hice nada." grito Kouga a su vez, visiblemente confundido.

Kagome se quito cuando Kouga trato de darle la mano para ayudarle. Kouga retiro su mano como si hubiera tocado algo muy caliente. La joven miko estaba llorando. Aun en medio del pánico, Kagome se lanzo a los brazos de Inuyasha, puso su manos alrededor del cuello de el, llorando en su haori. El dolor que había sentido tan intensamente se esfumo cuando toco al hanyou.

"Lo hiciste." dijo Miroku caminando hacia los tres, el y el resto del grupo.

"¿Como?"

" ¡La separaste de Inuyasha, tu... tu... tonto !" le grito Shippou a Kouga. No se detuvo a pensar que el youkai lobo no quiso lastimar a Kagome, de cualquier modo, lo hizo y muy muy profundamente. Sin considerar siquiera que Kouga era quizá diez veces más grande que el, Shippou continuó el reclamo. " ¿No lo hueles acaso¡Tu... idiota¡La esencia de Kagome¿Acaso no la notaste ?"

Kouga aspiro profundamente de nuevo, y todo comenzó a caer en su lugar. La esencia de Kagome estaba mezclada con la de Inuyasha, era la de Inuyasha, así como la esencia de Inuyasha era ahora la de ella. ¿Como paso eso ? No es posible que...

"Tu estúpido, idiota sin cerebro." continuaba Shippou. "No puedes tener a Kagome, no puedes separarla de Inuyasha, al menos no sin lastimarla profundamente, o matarla. ¡Casi podrías decir que son pareja, así que ve y encuentra a alguien mas a quien molestar y deja a Inuyasha y Kagome en paz de una vez por todas !"

Ni Sango ni Miroku detuvieron al kitsune en su discurso. Si Shippou no lo hubiera dicho de ese modo, alguno de ellos dos lo hubiera hecho.

"Realizaste el hechizo. El hechizo milenario. Uniste tu alma con la de Kagome" dijo Kouga calmadamente, dirigiéndose a Inuyasha.

"Lo hice." dijo Inuyasha, levantando la vista de la chica que sollozaba, acariciándole el cabello con sus garras, sin notarlo, tratando de confortarla.

" ¿Pero, como ?" continuo Kouga. "El hechizo. Es solo un mito. Solo escuche de el una vez, cuando era un cachorro. ¿Como un hanyou sin valor como tú tiene el conocimiento de ESTE hechizo en particular ? Eso sin mencionar la fuerza para terminarlo."

"Inuyasha-sama es hijo del Lord de las Tierras del Este." dijo una nueva voz. Todos los ojos se dirigieron hacia Myouga. "Aunque hay sangre humana corriendo por sus venas." dijo el demonio-pulga. "Es descendiente directo de un poderoso daimyo. De hecho no importa que lado de la línea sanguínea de Inuyasha se dediquen a estudiar; es la sangre de un guerrero. ¿Quien mejor para realizar tan antiguo y difícil hechizo que el descendiente de los mas poderosos y de los primeros de su raza ?"

Kouga trago saliva con dificultad cuando escucho que el 'Inukkoro' tenía sangre noble. La ley no escrita de los demonios decía que, Inuyasha podía ejecutar a Kouga solamente por intentar robar a su pareja potencial.

Cada clan tiene sus propias leyes y reglas, pero hay leyes que todos tienen que cumplir, no importando a que clan pertenezcas o la raza. Escuchar que Inuyasha no solo pertenecía a la manada principal sino que también a la escala social de los youkai equivalente a la realeza, era muy difícil de creer.

Inuyasha, el hanyou rudo y arrogante, por ley tenia el derecho de tomar su vida. Y Kouga no tenía más remedio que someterse, a menos que deseara que su clan sufriera la vergüenza. Como la ley lo dice.

Kouga dio un paso atrás e inclino la cabeza. "Hey, Kouga ¿que estas haciendo ?" pregunto Inuyasha sin soltar a Kagome.

"Tienes todo el poder y el derecho de ejecutarme por romper las leyes mas sagradas de los clanes." dijo en un tono apenas audible para los humanos.

Kagome volteo hacia Inuyasha cuestionándolo. El hanyou negó con la cabeza y abrazo con más fuerza a Kagome. "Solo vuelve con tu clan, Kouga. No tengo ganas de matar a nadie hoy." dijo Inuyasha.

"Pero-" el youkai lobo comenzó a discutir.

"Te perdonare si prometes no volver a tratar de quitarme a Kagome."

"No lo haré." dijo Kouga, sin voltear a verla.

"Bien, estas perdonado. Ahora vete."

Kouga se levantó y se fue. Lo único que pensaba en ese momento era agradecer a los Kamis por haber sido misericordiosos.

"Hay aguas termales cerca de aquí." dijo Inuyasha al resto de su clan. "Acampemos ahí. Hoy no avanzaremos mas."

Sin más palabras ni comentarios, asintieron y siguieron a Inuyasha.

Kagome se rehusó a soltar el haori de Inuyasha, y cuando Sango le pidió a Inuyasha que fuera a buscar y atrapar algo para la cena... bueno, fue un problema. "Kagome, solo tardare unos minutos, regresare pronto." Inuyasha trato de convencer a la chica. Solo los Kamis podrían saber como era posible que no pudiera zafarse de la miko. Primero trato de quitarse del abrazo, pero dejo de intentarlo cuando noto que solo rompiendo sus dedos podría lograrlo. Así que intentaba razonar con ella, pero no estaba funcionando. Simplemente, Kagome no lo soltaría así de fácil.

"Kagome-sama." Miroku trataba de ayudar. "Inuyasha solo ira a traernos la cena. Sabe que no puede ir demasiado lejos."

Kagome ni siquiera miro al monje, o intento contestar algo, simplemente escondió la cabeza en el haori de Inuyasha.

"Kagome." dijo Inuyasha suspirando. Esto era ridículo.

"Esta bien Inuyasha." dijo Sango poniéndose de pie. "Iré yo por la cena. Quédate aquí con Kagome-chan."

Inuyasha asintió y volteo hacia la miko.

Kagome estaba metida en su propio mundo. El dolor que había sentido parecía de otro mundo. Era más de lo que la mente de Kagome podía soportar o que hubiera experimentado antes. Había sentido dolor físico, pero lo que había sentido aun la quemaba por dentro.

Fue como si hubieran roto su corazón en miles de pedazos y luego hubieran quemado esos pedacitos. El dolor físico había desaparecido cuando Inuyasha se acerco, pero el mental y espiritual no cesaron sino hasta que lo toco.

Y por el momento, no quería soltarlo.

"Vamos Kagome." Inuyasha lo intento de nuevo, tratando de zafarse.

"No." dijo ella sin soltarlo ni un poquito.

"Bien, lo haremos del modo difícil." fue lo único que dijo el.

Antes de que la miko pudiera reaccionar, Inuyasha se quito el haori y la puso de pie, dando unos pasos atrás, cerca de un árbol.

Kagome cayó al pasto, sus manos aun sostenían el haori. Inuyasha se arrodilló junto a ella y tomo su barbilla levantando su cabeza. "¿Estas bien?" pregunto muy preocupado.

"Aaaahh." fue la respuesta de ella, estremeciéndose, tratando de quitar de su mente los pensamientos de lo ocurrido ese mismo día.

"Bien." contesto Inuyasha, tomándola en brazos y subiendo a las ramas de uno de los árboles de su alrededor.

"Inuyasha ¿que estas haciendo?" pregunto Kagome poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hanyou.

"Tomaremos una siesta antes de la cena." declaro el, dando la vuelta a Kagome para que la espalda de ella se recargara en el pecho de Inuyasha, y envolviéndola en su haori.

"Quizás no quiero tomar una siesta." dijo ella.

"Que mal."

Kagome cruzo los brazos y exhaló fuertemente. "¡Hombres!"

"Inuyasha-sama." Myouga-jiji hablo desde algún punto abajo de ellos.

"¿Que?" pregunto sin molestarse en abrir los ojos.

"Después de cenar, debemos hablar."

"¿De que?"

"Encontré algo acerca del hechizo que creo que le gustara saber, amo..."

------------------------------

Un capitulo mas ... se que no he contestado sus comentarios ... pero aqui no dispongo de tanto tiempo como en mi casa. Cuando regrese prometo responderlos. GRaCIAS !

Atte. RedLyna.


	21. Revelando el origen

**To Bind a Soul**

**Alma Compartida**

**Capitulo 20: Revelando el origen.**

La cena transcurrió en silencio, nadie hizo comentario alguno, salvo las palabras 'por favor' y 'gracias', bueno, todos decían 'por favor' y 'gracias', a excepción de Inuyasha. Todos estaban preocupados por lo que Myouga pudiera decirles, pero el anciano se negó a decir que había descubierto, hasta después de la cena.

Kagome estaba sentada junto a Inuyasha con Shippou en su regazo. Cuando termino la comida, puso el plato frente a ella y se quedo quieta. Shippou pudo sentir cuan tensa estaba ella por el modo en que le acariciaba el cabello. Siempre hacia lo mismo cuando Kagome se sentía tensa o nerviosa por algo.

Myouga observo a los compañeros de su Lord mientras terminaban de cenar. Después de un momento, asintió para si mismo y comenzó a hablar.

"Supongo que todos querrán saber que es lo que descubrí." dijo el.

"¿En serio?" murmuro sarcásticamente Inuyasha.

Myouga ignoro el comentario. "Descubrí como se origino el hechizo, Inuyasha-sama, y una que otra cosilla al respecto."

"¿Como que?" pregunto Kagome.

Myouga tomo una gran bocanada de aire. Era ahora o nunca. "El hechizo data de los tiempos de cuando estas tierras eran parte de las tierras del otro lado del océano, cuando los humanos aun vivían en cuevas y cazaban en las praderas." hizo una pausa. Él sabia que había impresionado a su joven amo, aun cuando Inuyasha tratara de ocultar sus emociones. De hecho, su Amo estaba sorprendido. "Los youkai son mas antiguos que los seres humanos, pero no siempre estuvieron separados por razas. Fue el primer Inuyoukai quien creo el hechizo, con ayuda de los mismo Kamis. El hechizo es una combinación de tres tipos de magia: del mundo espiritual, de la tierra y del infierno. El Primero, como llamamos al primero de la raza que perdió su nombre en las arenas del tiempo, pidió a los Kamis un modo de salvar a su compañera, para que pudieran vivir para siempre juntos. Los Kamis fueron piadosos y le dieron lo que pidió. Pero el hechizo tenía un precio muy alto. La pareja fue sometida a pruebas para ver si eran el uno para el otro y para probar si sus almas resistirían el estar unidas para siempre. Eventualmente fallaron. No se sabe nada mas del origen del hechizo."

"¿Y como se supone que esa información nos ayudara?" pregunto Inuyasha en un modo nada amable.

"Sea paciente Inuyasha-sama, hay un modo de conseguir mas información si lo desea." dijo calmadamente Myouga.

"Oh bien ¿Como?"

"Hay un anciano youkai en las cavernas que hay bajo la montaña sagrada que yace en el este. Si fuéramos hacia allá, usted y Kagome-sama podrían saber más acerca del hechizo. Si algo debo decir, es que creo que hay mas de lo que Kagome-sama y usted, Amo, han experimentado."

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunto Miroku.

Myouga suspiro ¿Por que su Amo siempre se enredaba en este tipo de líos? "No estoy seguro. Simplemente no lo estoy. Todas las respuestas las tiene el anciano youkai del que les hable."

"¿Y bien?" dijo Sango cuando Myouga termino de hablar. "¿Que opinas Inuyasha¿Iremos con este anciano youkai?"

Todos los ojos se dirigieron a Inuyasha. El hanyou trataba de asimilar toda la información que acababa de escuchar. "Debo pensarlo un poco." dijo el poniéndose de pie y alejándose del fuego, hacia las aguas termales, donde los humanos no lo molestarían. No pidió a Kagome que se quedara por lo que se puso de pie para seguirlo.

Miroku negó con la cabeza y se recargó en el árbol que estaba detras. Comenzaba a tener dolor de cabeza. Confiar en Inuyasha para enredarse con magia antigua. "¿Usted que opina que haremos Houshi-sama?" pregunto Sango recogiendo los tazones de la cena.

"No lo se." contesto honestamente Miroku.

"¿Lo seguiremos si deciden ir?"

"¡Claro!" dijo Shippou trepando en el habito del monje. "Somos un clan. ¡Los miembros de un clan permanecen unidos!"

Miroku y Sango se sorprendieron al escuchar el comentario de Shippou. El monje sonrió amablemente. Shippou estaba en lo correcto, eran un clan, admitió Miroku. Aunque, tenia que admitirlo también, un clan de lo mas raro y menos ortodoxo. "Hai, tienes razón Shippou-chan." contesto Miroku. "Todos somos un clan, y los clanes permanecemos juntos. Iré con Inuyasha si decide ir."

"Y yo también." agrego Sango después de un momento. Ella necesitaba pensar un poco mas acerca de lo que dijo Shippou. Ella creía que había más de lo que se veía.

Kagome se sentó en silencio junto al hanyou, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de el, con las manos entrelazadas. Dejando las piernas colgar sobre las aguas termales.

La luna brillaba a través de las ramas de los árboles y reflejaba en el agua, dándole al lugar un brillo sobrenatural.

Inuyasha suspiro. "¿Que crees que debamos hacer, Kagome?" pregunto calmadamente, reclinando su cabeza sobre la de ella.

"Lo que sea que decidas será el mejor camino de acción, Inuyasha." únicamente dijo Kagome. Ella confiaba completamente en su sano juicio.

"Eso no es de mucha ayuda." contesto el.

"¿Y desde cuando el GRAN Inuyasha pide la opinión de alguien mas?" pregunto Kagome, riéndose un poco.

"Desde que el GRAN Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que es responsable no solo de si mismo." contesto el, suspirando de nuevo.

"Yo creo que deberíamos ir a ver ese youkai." dijo Kagome tranquilamente. "Si hay mas cosas que saber acerca del hechizo, me gustaría estar preparada para lo que este por venir."

"De acuerdo." dijo Inuyasha. "Iremos después de la luna nueva. Cuando hayamos conseguido el fragmento que buscamos iremos hacia el pozo, pasaremos la luna nueva en tu época, y luego iremos al este."

"Por mi esta bien." contesto Kagome. "¿Regresamos al campamento ahora?"

"No, me gustaría permanecer así un poco mas."

"Puedes ser muy dulce cuando quieres¿lo sabias?" murmuro Kagome cerrando los ojos.

"Feh."

Kagome rió y bostezo. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Inuyasha la tomo en brazos y la acomodo en su regazo. "Duerme un rato Kagome." susurro en su oído.

Kagome se quedo dormida en el momento en que se recostó contra el pecho del hanyou.

Miroku despertó cuando Inuyasha regreso al campamento. Sango estaba dormida unos cuantos metros alejada de el. Shippou había esperado pacientemente que Kagome regresara, para dormir enroscado sobre ella.

Inuyasha opto por dormir a campo abierto, pero cerca de la fogata. El aire de la noche era fresco y no quería que Kagome se enfermara.

"¿Cual es tu decisión?" pregunto Miroku.

Inuyasha se recostó en un árbol, sonriendo levemente a Shippou cuando este trajo una de las mantas de Kagome y la extendió sobre la chica durmiente para después enroscarse sobre su estomago.

El hanyou regreso a donde estaba el monje. "Esperaremos hasta que pase la luna nueva para buscar al anciano youkai. Seguiremos con el fragmento que perseguimos hasta hoy, iremos a la villa por unos días y esperaremos que pase la luna nueva, después iremos al este."

"Creo que es una sabia decisión." contesto Miroku.

"Tengo la esperanza de que así sea. No tengo idea de que obtendremos de este anciano youkai."

"Tengo una pregunta."

"Ah¿si?"

"¿Cuantos años debe tener un youkai para que lo consideren anciano?"

Inuyasha se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero decidió tratar de responderla lo mejor posible. "Ejem, mas o menos cuando tiene mas de 800 años humanos. No estoy seguro. Un youkai llega a la madurez alrededor de los 100 años. Acerca de cuando consideran anciano a un youkai, no estoy completamente seguro."

"¿Cuantos años tienes?"

"Mi edad no importa." dijo Inuyasha molesto.

Myouga-jiji brinco desde la espalda de Kirara hasta el hombro de Miroku. "Inuyasha-sama cumplió 16 la primavera pasada."

"¿16?" dijo Miroku, visiblemente en shock. "¿En años humanos¿La misma edad que Kagome-sama?"

Inuyasha lanzo una mirada de muerte a Myouga y volteo hacia Miroku.

"Feh."

"No te sientas ofendido Inuyasha. Solo me sorprendió. Haz avanzado mucho en conocimientos como para ser tan joven."

"Lo que sea, solo no se lo digas a nadie mas."

Miroku sonrió al molesto hanyou. "Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo."

"¿Donde esta el fragmento?" grito Inuyasha a Kagome.

Por una vez, se las arreglaron para ser ellos los atacantes, y no esperaron a ser atacados por la criatura, que no era muy fuerte que digamos.

"Atrás de su cabeza." contesto Kagome bostezando.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza al ver a Kagome tan tranquila mientras el peleaba. ¿Como podía hacerlo?

El hanyou suspiro y fácilmente corto la cabeza del youkai con su espada, ni siquiera tuvo que utilizar el Kaze no Kizu. Kagome camino hacia el cuerpo del youkai muerto y tomo el fragmento. La miko tenia que admitir que es fácil acostumbrarse a cazar demonios en busca de los fragmentos. La primera vez que vio como se hacia, casi se desmaya. Ahora era tan común como respirar.

"Lo tengo." dijo ella, caminando de regreso a tomar su mochila.

"Bien, vayamos a casa." contesto Inuyasha.

Miroku bostezo desde donde se encontraba sentado en unas rocas cerca del campo de batalla. Cuando encontraron el youkai, Inuyasha ataco primero sin pensar, y como lo hizo bien, los demás no se molestaron en ofrecer ayuda. Miroku y Sango simplemente se sentaron a observar la función. Kagome estaba un poco mas cerca, buscando el fragmento, pero fuera del camino del hanyou.

Todos estaban muy cansados por lo ocurrido el día anterior. Aunque no era cansancio físico, si habían descubierto muchas cosas que harían correr a cualquier otra persona.

Francamente ha sido un mes muy ocupado, pensó Miroku al pararse y seguir a Inuyasha.

-------------------------------------------------------

Hola gente! Quiero hacer dos aclaraciones:

1.- se que Inuyasha tiene mas de 16 años ... de hecho creo que tiene como 200, pero la autoa lo scribio asi y yo respeto lo escrito.

2.- Sigo sin responder los reviwes, de verdad que lo siento, disculpenme, pero aqui no puedo usar la computadora por horas como lo hago en mi casa. En cuanto regrese los respondere¿si?

Atte. RedLyna.


	22. Comienzan las verdaderas transformacione

**To Bind a Soul**

**Alma Compartida**

**Capitulo 21: Comienzan las verdaderas transformaciones.**

Inuyasha y Kagome llegaron al futuro a tiempo para ver la puesta del sol. Su 'clan', como Miroku y Sango habían comenzado a llamar al grupo, había viajado todo el día, deteniéndose solo para almorzar. Después de discutir un rato con Kagome, lo convenció de llevar a la joven miko a su casa.

La Sra. Higurashi estaba en la cocina lavando los platos de la cena cuando Inuyasha y Kagome entraron a la casa. "Kagome." dijo su madre, encantada de verla. Entonces pareció recordar algo y la sonrisa se borro de su rostro. "Tus amigos han estado llamando cada cinco minutos preguntando por ti."

"¿En serio¿Por que?" pregunto Kagome, visiblemente confundida.

"Creo que tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que Inuyasha casi estrangula a Hojo."

"Ah, cierto." se dijo Inuyasha, pero lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que las humanas lo escucharan. "Me había olvidado de eso."

"Baka."

"Perra."

"Solo para ti." Kagome se puso roja cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Inuyasha literalmente se estremecía de la risa, aun cuando trataba de controlarse. La Sra. Higurashi sonrió a su hija y siguió lavando los platos.

"Con respecto al incidente con Hojo..." continuo, atrayendo la atención de los jóvenes al tópico antes mencionado. "Pueden intentar volver a la escuela, y si no funciona, pueden pedir una transferencia o estudiar en casa. Es decisión de ustedes."

"Quiere decir que es decisión de Kagome." dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome sonrió al hanyou y tomo su mano. "Iremos arriba a mi cuarto a discutir este asunto un poco mas." dijo la miko a su mama y empujo a Inuyasha escaleras arriba.

"¿De que tenemos que hablar?" pregunto Inuyasha resistiéndose.

Kagome lo jalo dentro de la habitación y cerro la puerta. "Deja de poner resistencia." dijo ella, sin mucho convencimiento. Había algo en la cara de Inuyasha que hacia que se viera completamente adorable...

"Feh."

La miko rió ante la expresión y se sentó junto a Inuyasha, dejando caer la cabeza en el hombro del chico y tomando sus manos. "¿Que quieres hacer?" pregunto Kagome.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Respecto a la escuela¿que quieres hacer?"

Inuyasha se sorprendió de que Kagome le preguntara su opinión, pero resolvió que la decisión era de ella. "A mi me gustaría botar a la basura todo lo que tenga que ver con la escuela, pero no me importaría si decides que quieres hacer algo diferente."

También Kagome se sorprendió por la respuesta de Inuyasha. "Vayamos un día mas a la escuela publica y veremos que tal nos va. Si es horrible, pediremos tomar las clases en casa."

"Acepto." asintió Inuyasha.

"Bueno, nunca creí que se pudiera razonar contigo."

"Soy una persona bastante razonable, solo que estabas mas ocupada mandándome al suelo que en notarlo."

"Nunca he abusado del poder del rosario."

"Lo hiciste."

"Como sea." suspiro ella.

Inuyasha emitió un gruñido y salto sobre Kagome, tomando ambas muñecas con una sola mano y poniéndolas arriba de su cabeza. Kagome hizo un sonido de sorpresa y rio cuando el cabello de Inuyasha le hizo cosquillas en la cara. El hanyou se ladeo un poco para quitar su cabello de la cara de Kagome. "Perra." dijo el en un susurro.

Kagome estuvo a punto de contestarle cuando Inuyasha se acerco a ella y tomo el lobulo de su oreja con los dientes. Cualquier cosa que penso decir se borro en aquel instante de su mente.

Kagome se estremecio y aspiro profundamente cuando sintio la mano libre de Inuyasha pasar sobre la piel de su estomago, haciendola temblar aun mas. "Realmente deberias poner mas atención a lo que digo, Kagome." Inuyasha susurro en el oido de ella y volteo para tomar sus labios, explorando completamente su boca.

Inuyasha sonrió muy dentro de si mismo cuando Kagome gimio en su boca, y se acerco para hacer mas profundo el beso.

Decir que Kagome estaba en el cielo es faltar a la verdad con respecto a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. La sola sensacion de la cercania de Inuyasha hacia sentir la necesidad de mas.

Inuyasha quito su peso de encima de Kagome para quedar entre sus piernas. Lentamente su mano subio llevandose consigo la blusa y paso su mano por la piel justo debajo de el pecho de Kagome.

"Inuyasha." rogo Kagome en un gemido.

Escaleras abajo se escucho un grito de jubilo, y el entusiasta Souta subiendo las escaleras lleno de energia y alegria. "¡Inuyasha-niichan!"

"Demonios." murmuro Inuyasha, quitandose de encima de Kagome.

"Maldicion." dijo Kagome, arreglando su ropa.

La puerta sea abrio de un golpe y Souta se lanzo hacia Inuyasha. "Inuyasha-niichan. ¡Me da mucho gusto verte!"

"Tambien te quiero, rata." dijo Kagome poniendose de pie.

Souta volteo hacia Kagome, la abrazo y volvio a centrar toda su atención en Inuyasha. "Me prometiste que irias conmigo a la escula mañana." le recordo Souta al hanyou. "¿Te acuerdas?"

"No lo he olvidado." asintio Inuyasha.

"De acuerdo." Souta estaba muy feliz.

"Lo que sea, rata. Ahora ve a ver TV o algo. Kagome y yo estabamos teniendo una conversacion de adultos."

"¿Eso significa que sere tio pronto?"

"¡Souta!" grito Kagome lanzandole cosas a la cabeza.

"Bueno¿pero lo sere pronto?" pregunto de nuevo, saliendo del cuarto, esquivando los proyectiles lanzados por su hermana.

La cara de la miko estaba completamente roja. Inuyasha trataba desesperadamente de no reirse, realmente lo intento. Pero una risilla burlona escapo de su control.

Kagome centro ahora su antencion en Inuyasha. "Souta." dijo Kagome sospechosamente calmada. "Vete ya."

Souta se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras el.

Inuyasha se agarraba el estomago, tratando de dejar de reir, sus instintos de conservacion estaban alertas. "Inuyasha." dijo Kagome con la misma calma de antes. "¿Que es lo que te parece tan gracioso?"

"Nada." dijo el, negando con la cabeza.

"Es mentira. Eso no suena a 'nada'."

Finalmente el hanyou controlo la risa, pero no pudo quitar la sonrisa de su cara. "No tiene importancia Kagome."

La miko gruño.

"Tu temperamento es mas volatil." dijo Inuyasha.

"¡Quiza es que estoy absorbiento todas tus estupidas costumbres!" le grito Kagome.

"¡Oi¿¡Estas insinuando que es mi culpa que seas tan agresiva!"

"¿Acaso necesitas que te lo deletre-e?"

El control de Kagome en su rabia se desvanecio y se lanzo sobre Inuyasha, jalandole el cabello y golpeandolo a cada oportunidad.

El acto tomo a Inuyasha por sorpresa, pero se las arreglo para agarrar las manos de Kagome y dejarla inmovil hasta que se calmase. "¡Sueltame!" pedia a gritos.

"No te soltare hasta que te calmes." dijo Inuyasha sin dejarse impresionar.

Kagome trato de zafar sus manos, de hecho logro ganar dos o tres centimetros de terreno antes de que Inuyasha la sujetara con mas presicion y fuerza.

El hanyou abrio los ojos muy sorprendido por la fuerza que poseia Kagome. ¿Que tanto mas tendria Kagome que 'absorber' de el?

Viendo que Inuyasha estaba distraido, Kagome se deslizo repentinamente de modo que Inuyasha quedo abajo y ella arriba. El hanyou dejo de pelear con ella y se limito a observar a la miko.

"¿Inuyasha? dijo Kagome, un tanto confundida, olvidandose de que había estado enojada."

Kagome no solo tenia mucha fuerza, tambien estaba usando los movimientos de Inuyasha. ¡Esa había sido la tecnica de escape que mas usaba! Entonces capto algo.

Kagome comenzaba a preocuparse cuando Inuyasha se acerco para ver mejor. "¿Inuyasha?" pregunto de nuevo. "¿Que pasa?"

"No puedo creerlo." dijo completamente asombrado.

"¿Que?" Kagome comenzaba a sentir panico.

"Colmmillos Kagome. Con un demonio¡tienes colmillos!" el hanyou tomo los dedos de la miko que segundos antes lo habían atacado tratando de hacerle cosquillas. "¡Y garras!" dijo horrorizado.

Kagome se puso lentamente de pie, dejando libre a Inuyasha. Lentamente se acerco al espejo de su closet y abrio la boca.

Los caninos se habían alargado, convirtiendose en colmillos como los de Inuyasha.

Después observo sus manos.

Las uñas se habían convertido en garras. No se notaba mucho, pero aun asi, eran garras.

Eso fue todo. Y fue demasiado para Kagome.

Se desmayo.

"Mama¿que fue ese ruido?" pregunto Souta, viendo al techo, hacia la habitación de Kagome e Inuyasha donde se oyo un pequeño golpe.

"Una buena señal, eso creo." dijo la Sra. Higurashi, riendose sola.

-------------------------

Se que algunos quieren matarme, como me lo han dicho en repetias ocaciones, pero me gustaria que no fueran tan cobardes y me desearan la mas dolorosa de las muertes abiertamente, es decir, publicamente y no se limitaran a mandarlo a mi mail. O es que acaso temen a algo? Ah y sepan que las "dolorosas y sadicas" muertes destinadas para mi no son las mejores ni las mas dolorosas ni las mas sadicas ... asi que piensenle mas, jejeje.

Bueno y para los demas, la historia continuara pronto, me tardare un poco mas en actualizar por dos razones: la primera es que ya entre a la escuela y no tengo mucho tiempo como para sentarme a la computadra a escribir y la segunda es que perdi el archivo de los capitulos que ya habia traducido ( y tengo que volver a hacerlo. Por favor, tenganme poquito de paciencia D espero al menos poner un capitulo por semana.

Atte. RedLyna.


	23. De presidentes a cazarecompenzas

**To Bind a Soul**

**Alma Compartida**

**Capitulo 22: De presidentes corporativos a caza-recompensas**

Miroku se acerco cautelosamente a Sango. La exterminadora de demonios estaba puliendo su Hiraikotsu, tarareando una canción. Miroku se detuvo un momento antes de atacarla, maravillado de su fuerza y su belleza.

Desde aquel funesto incidente en el cual Kagome casi muere, Sango había estado actuando un poco diferente, exactamente había estado... mas alerta.

Para Miroku, los sentidos y las habilidades de Sango se habían incrementado. Era eso o él se estaba volviendo torpe. Cada vez que intentaba tocar a Sango, el Hiraikotsu se incrustaba en su cabeza antes de poder alargar la mano.

El monje quito de su cabeza todo pensamiento que no fuera atacar a Sango.

Un metro, medio metro, diez centímetros... "Ni siquiera lo intente Houshi-sama." dijo Sango cuando el monje apenas había alargado su mano.

"¿Intentar que, mi bella Sango?"

"No intente propasarse conmigo." dijo ella, sin levantar la vista de su trabajo.

Miroku suspiro y se sentó lejos de la exterminadora. "Pero han pasado días enteros desde la ultima vez que te toque." Se quejo el monje.

Sango levanto una ceja ante el tono de Miroku, pero continuó limpiando su Hiraikotsu.

"Ustedes ya no son divertidos." Dijo Shippou saliendo de su escondite.

"Shippou, no somos una fuente de entretenimiento. Ese es trabajo de Inuyasha."

"Houshi-sama," comenzó a regañarlo Sango, "No debería decir esas cosas a espaldas de las personas. Es mucho mas divertido cuando están presentes para escucharlo."

"Como sea." dijo Shippou cortando de tajo la discusión que se avecinaba. Aunque normalmente resultara en algo divertido, no estaba de humor para escucharlos. "¿Cuanto falta para que regrese Kagome?"

"Mas o menos dos días. ¿Por que?" pregunto Sango.

"Quiero saber que tiene que decir el anciano youkai que menciono Myouga." contesto Shippou.

"Es posible que nos metamos en mas problemas, casi seguramente." dijo Miroku.

"Hai." Agrego Sango. "Pero podría suceder lo mismo si no hacemos nada."

Miroku asintió ante tal afirmación. "Shippou." dijo Miroku rompiendo su momento de meditación.

"¿Hai?" contesto el kitsune.

"¿Podrías contarnos mas acerca de los clanes de los youkais?"

Sango dejo lo que estaba haciendo para escuchar al kitsune.

Shippou parecía sorprendido por la pregunta, pero asintió y trato de encontrar las palabras más adecuadas para explicárselo a los humanos. ¿Como explicar algo que tus instintos conocen aun antes de nacer?

"En realidad depende del tipo de youkai que seas." comenzó Shippou. "Pero la mayoría de los youkais tenemos una estructura básica que seguir. La estructura básica consiste en el líder, su hembra, el segundo al mando, y el resto del clan."

Shippou hizo una pausa pensado que mas podía agregar.

"¿Como se aplica esa estructura básica a nosotros?" pregunto Sango.

"Bueno, Inuyasha es nuestro líder," Shippou hizo una pausa nuevamente para ver las reacciones de los humanos, pero como no la hubo, continuo. "Obviamente, Kagome es su hembra. Miroku, su eres el segundo al mando, y Sango tu eres la mano derecha de Kagome. Kyrara, Myouga, Kaede y yo somos el resto del clan. No puedo agregar mucho a eso, no se mas que eso." Dijo Shippou muy triste. Su padre no tuvo tiempo de enseñarle todo lo necesario antes de que lo mataran.

"¿Kagome-chan sabe esto?" pregunto Sango.

"Lo dudo," contesto Shippou. "Ni siquiera creo que Inuyasha sepa de sus responsabilidades. Usualmente el líder del clan tiene un siglo de edad, pero Inuyasha... bueno." Shippou lo dejo ahí. No le agradaba la idea de que el chico-perro anduviera tras su cabeza por revelar su verdadera edad.

"Se a lo que te refieres." contesto Miroku.

Shippou estaba visiblemente sorprendido. "¿Como lo sabes?" pregunto el kitsune.

"Oh, Myouga me lo dijo."

"¿Te dijo que?" pregunto Sango, un poco molesta por sentirse fuera de la conversación.

"No puedo decirlo libremente." dijo Miroku. "Le prometí a Inuyasha que no lo haría. Pero estoy seguro de que Shippou no hizo esa promesa, así que el podría decírtelo."

"¿Estas loco?" Shippou veía al monje con incredulidad. "Inuyasha me mataría sin pensarlo si se lo digo a alguien."

"Solo si se entera." dijo Miroku sonriendo levemente.

Shippou frunció el ceño antes de dirigirse a Sango. "La mayoría de los youkai no sobreviven al primer siglo de vida." Explico Shippou. "Inuyasha no esta ni cerca de esa edad."

"¿Cuantos años tiene Inuyasha?" pregunto Sango con repentina curiosidad. No sabia bien que respuesta esperar, pero sin duda no la que Shippou le dio.

"Dieciséis."

Sango cayó al pasto riéndose. ¿Inuyasha solo tenia dieciséis años? La exterminadora de demonios no lo podía creer. Nunca imagino que fuera tan joven. Ella era mas grande que el. "Y el es un hanyou." agrego Shippou. "Su sangre humana hace mas lento el proceso de envejecimiento, aunque no hay muchos hanyous como para comprobarlo."

"¿Por que su sangre humana lo hace mas lento?" pregunto Miroku.

"Bueno, véanlo de este modo. La mayoría de los youkai no sobreviven los primeros 100 años, principalmente porque se matan entre si. Es importante para un youkai llegar al siglo de vida y obtener conocimientos rápidamente para sobrevivir. La sangre humana hace mas lento el proceso de 'envejecimiento'". Probablemente esa es la razón por la cual no hay mucho hanyous. Otros youkai los matan antes de que sean adultos y se puedan proteger.

"Sabes mucho del tema." dijo Sango un poco en shock.

"Myouga habla demasiado." dijo Shippou un poco menos que contento por el cumplido.

"Sin lugar a dudas." agrego Miroku.

"¿Comos se supone que voy a explicar que tienen que ir Inuyasha y Kagome juntos a mi escuela?" Pregunto Souta a su mamá antes de irse. Tenían que estar allá en menos de media hora.

La Sra. Higurashi no había pensado en contarle a Souta lo que sucedía entre Kagome e Inuyasha, y en ese momento, no estaba segura de como explicárselo a grandes rasgos.

"Solo dile a tu sensei que Kagome necesita esperar a Inuyasha por que es nuevo en la ciudad y la escuela. Estoy segura de que el entenderá. Yo llamare a la escuela de Kagome y les avisare que Inuyasha y Kagome llegaran un poco tarde el día de hoy." dijo la Sra. Higurashi.

"Bueno, esta bien." suspiro Souta. "¿Por que tarda tanto ese par?" pregunto, viendo al techo.

El estaba seguro de que hacia una hora habían despertado, pero aun no habían bajado. De hecho, Kagome parecía muy enojada cuando toco la puerta. ¡Bueno, al menos toco primero!

"¡Inuyasha!" Souta podía escuchar como su hermana le gritaba a su héroe, que bajaba las escaleras y entraba a la cocina.

"¿Que le hiciste?" pregunto Souta.

"Nada." contesto Inuyasha tratando de parece inocente.

Pudieron escuchar a Kagome bajando las escaleras, gruñendo como un verdadero youkai.

"Creo que debería prevenirte un poco." dijo Inuyasha quitándose de la puerta. "Tu hermana esta... bueno-" corto lo que iba a decir cuando Kagome entro en la cocina.

"Oh, Kami." susurro la Sra. Higurashi, acercando su mano a la boca de Kagome. "¿Que te paso?"

Rápidamente Kagome cerró su boca para esconder los colmillos y puso sus manos tras la espalda. "Es el hechizo." dijo quedamente, apenas abriendo la boca.

"¿Cual hechizo?" pregunto Souta.

"Te lo explicare mas tarde." dijo la Sra. Higurashi a si hijo. "Estoy segura de que tus nuevas adquisiciones no serán muy notorias, querida."

"Aja." suspiro Kagome. "Solo tengo que recordar que debo mantener la boca cerrada."

"Y no te olvides de tus garras." dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa.

La cara de Kagome se puso muy roja, dejando a su mama pensando en que habría ocurrido escaleras arriba.

"No lo olvidare." le grito a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha abrió la boca para gritarle de vuelta, pero Souta tomo su mano y lo jalo hacia la puerta. "A la escuela ahora, pelearan después." dijo el pequeño, alargando su mano lo suficiente como para tomar la de Kagome y jalarla también.

"¡No olviden sus mochilas!" dijo la Sra. Higurashi, corriendo hacia la pareja y entregándole sus cosas.

"Gracias mama." Kagome sonrió, teniendo cuidado, esta vez, de no mostrar sus colmillos.

"Diviértanse querida. Y recuerda, si las cosas no van bien en la escuela, solo regresen a casa."

"Lo recordare." dijo alegremente Inuyasha.

"Seguramente lo harás." murmuro Kagome.

"Vamos, llegaremos tarde." los apuro Souta.

"¿Cual es la prisa?" pregunto Inuyasha.

"Nos toca primero." dijo Souta.

"¿Exactamente que le contaste a tu clase?" pregunto Kagome.

"Ya tengo una historia." dijo Souta, haciendo hincapié en el asunto. "Inuyasha, tu eres un caza-recompenzas que viene de una lejana parte de Japón."

"¿Caza-recompensas?" pregunto Inuyasha, ya que no estaba familiarizado con el termino.

"Vas en busca de gente mala." Kagome le explico, y animo a Souta para que continuara.

"Te acabas de mudar a Tokyo. Como no tienes la edad suficiente para vivir solo, mi mama te ofreció vivir con nosotros y aceptaste. Eres, ante la ley, mi hermano mayor."

Souta asintió, orgulloso de si mismo.

"No esta mal." Kagome también estaba orgullosa.

"Gracias."

"Exactamente¿que tengo que hacer?" pregunto Inuyasha.

"Tienes que hablar un poco acerca de ti mismo, responder algunas preguntas y tratar de no entrar en detalles." contesto Kagome por Souta.

"Llegamos." anuncio Souta, tomado a Inuyasha de la mano y jalándolo hacia su salón de clases. "Mi sensei quiere conocerte antes de la clase, conoce a los demás visitantes y a ti no."

"Ah, esta bien." contesto Inuyasha tomando a Kagome por el brazo para que no lo dejara solo ante la audiencia.

Souta se detuvo justo afuera de lo que Inuyasha asumió como su salón de clases. El cachorro humano aspiro profundamente y abrió la puerta, llamando a Inuyasha y Kagome para que entraran con el. "Sensei, el es Inuyasha-niichan," Souta hizo las presentaciones. "Inuyasha, el es Sumato-sensei."

"Encantado de conocerlo." dijo el sensei, asintiendo al ver a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha asintió también, pero no dijo nada. "Souta me dijo que es un caza-recompensas." Por el tono del adulto, Inuyasha asumió que no creía en la historia de Souta.

"Mas o menos." dijo Inuyasha.

"¿Como es eso?"

"Alguien me paga para que encuentre algo y lo hago."

"¿No eres demasiado joven como para trabajar?" pregunto el sensei observando a Inuyasha.

"No de donde yo vengo." contesto Inuyasha. Empezaba a caerle mal aquel sujeto.

"¿Y que es exactamente lo que tienes que buscar?"

"Las piezas de una joya." dijo el hanyou, cuidando sus palabras.

"Debe ser difícil."

Inuyasha no contesto. Kagome tenia miedo deque Inuyasha quisiera estrangular al hombre así que contesto ella. "Es muy bueno haciendo su trabajo."

"¡Kagome-chan!" el sensei la reconoció entonces. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que te vi."

Kagome asintió. "Siento mucho lo que le ocurrió a tu padre." El sensei parecía realmente acongojado.

"Fue hace mucho tiempo." dijo ella.

La campana sonó antes de que pudieran decir algo más. Los estudiantes se abarrotaron en la puerta para entrar y sentarse en sus pupitres, los visitantes se colocaron alrededor del salón.

"Bienvenidos." el sensei saludo a todos. "Hoy tenemos un día muy interesante." continuo. "Tenemos visitantes que van desde presidentes de corporaciones multimillonarias" volteo hacia un tipo de traje oscuro parado junto a la ventana, "hasta caza-recompensas." volteo hacia Inuyasha. Algunos de los adultos se rieron entre dientes, pero los niños lo veían con adoración. "Comenzaremos con Higurashi Inuyasha."

Los niños aplaudieron entusiasmadamente, los adultos sonrieron amablemente. Kagome empujo a Inuyasha hacia el frente de la clase. Souta se puso de pie y presento a Inuyasha. Tomando una mano del hanyou, lo jalo hacia el centro. "El es Inuyasha-niichan. Llego hace poco de una lejana parte de Japón. Mi mama lo adopto hace una semana. Antes de que viniera aquí a vivir, el buscaba piezas de una joya para una anciana que le daba comida y techo en agradecimiento."

El se refiere a Kaede, pensó Inuyasha.

"Ahora," continuo Souta. "El vive con mi familia."

"Inuyasha-san," una pequeña levanto su mano. "¿Donde están tus padres?"

Souta regreso a su lugar terminada la presentación.

"Están muertos." contesto Inuyasha.

Se alzo otra mano. "¿Por que viniste a Tokyo?"

Inuyasha tenía que pensar con rapidez. "Algunas piezas de la joya que busco están aquí."

"¿Por que usas uniforme escolar?" pregunto otro pequeño

"Por que tengo que ir a la escuela." respondió con un gruñido.

Las preguntas fueron lanzadas hasta que el sensei dijo que necesitaban continuar con otro visitante o se quedarían sin tiempo. Inuyasha tomo a Kagome del brazo y la saco rápidamente del salón.

"¿Cual es la prisa?" pregunto Kagome, tratando de no reírse.

Inuyasha únicamente gruño como respuesta y continúo caminando. Este iba a ser un día muy largo.

------------------------------------

Hola ! Me extrañaron? No? bueno ... Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, que lo disfruten ! Y por cierto, Muchas Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y demas... :P

Atte. RedLyna.


	24. Expulsados!

**To Bind a Soul**

**Alma Compartida**

**Capitulo 23¡Expulsados!**

Inuyasha y Kagome llegaron a la escuela justo a la hora en que sus compañeros salían a almorzar. "No puedo creer que estuvimos tanto tiempo en la escuela de Souta." comento Kagome mientras caminaban hacia su sitio bajo el árbol.

"Yo si." contesto Inuyasha.

"Los niños te adoran." dijo Kagome sonriendo. Ella había visto a las pequeñas niñas que miraban con más que adoración a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha resoplo y saco su almuerzo. Después de haber estado en el infierno, tenía mucha hambre. "Estaré feliz cuando el día, y la noche," pensando en la luna nueva. "terminen."

Kagome sonrió y tomo su almuerzo. Comieron en un confortable silencio hasta que, de nuevo, fueron interrumpidos por las amigas de Kagome. "Kagome-chan," dijo Yuka en cuanto se acerco a la pareja. "Escuchamos los que le paso a Hojo-kun."

Inuyasha gruño al escuchar el nombre del humano pero no dijo palabra alguna.

"¿Que fue lo que escucharon?" pregunto Kagome.

"Hojo-kun dijo que trataba de hablar contigo y que Inuyasha-kun trato de estrangularlo. Que entonces Inuyasha-kun te jalo y te llevo lejos antes de que pudieras decir algo." dijo Eri, dudosamente. Pero agrego "Yo vi los moretones en el cuello de Hojo-kun. Aunque no creo que todo sea cierto. ¿Por que no nos dices que paso, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome suspiro. "Inuyasha y yo caminábamos de regreso a casa cuando Hojo nos llamo."

Yuka arqueo una ceja cuando Kagome no uso el honorífico -kun. "Tienen que entender." pidió Kagome antes de continuar. "Inuyasha es muy protector conmigo. Cuando Hojo trato de tomar mi mano, bueno, imaginenlo."

Kagome se detuvo para contestar la lluvia de preguntas, pero esta no vino. Así que la joven miko se preocupo. "Ejem¿chicas?"

"Está bien." Eri tomo a Kagome del hombro. "Estoy segura de que Inuyasha-kun no quiso lastimar a Hojo-kun."

Kagome escucho a Inuyasha resoplar en desacuerdo y ella tuvo que cubrirse la cara para que no la vieran sonreír. "Solo tengan cuidado." los previno Ayame. "Todos están...-" fue todo lo que dijo ella.

Pero eso lo explicaba todo a Kagome. "Demonios." dijo la miko, dejando caer su cabeza en las manos.

Sus amigas le sonrieron esperanzadoramente antes de decir adiós. "¿A que se referían ellas?" pregunto Inuyasha en cuanto estuvo seguro de que no los oían.

"No te preocupes por ello." sonrió Kagome. "Estoy segura de que lo que sea, podremos manejarlo."

Inuyasha arqueo una ceja, pero no abrió la boca.

La campana sonó, señalando el reinicio de las clases. Inuyasha ayudo a Kagome a pararse y luego, juntos, caminaron hacia el edificio. Inuyasha y Kagome se detuvieron en el casillero de esta. El hanyou la aparto antes de que pudiera tocar siquiera el candado y abrió el casillero para ella.

Cuando Kagome saco sus libros, dos atléticos y musculosos chicos se acercaron a Inuyasha. Kagome se detuvo a observarlos. Lo que vio no le gusto para nada. Así que a esto se refería Ayame.

"¿Que quieren?" pregunto Inuyasha, sin inmutarse.

"No mucho." Respondió el más alto. "Una casa grande, buenas calificaciones y tu sangre en el piso. Vimos lo que le hiciste a Hojo. Lo necesitamos para patear los traseros de otras escuelas lo dejaste fuera."

Inuyasha se rió del par. "¿Consideran que podrán conmigo?"

"¿Por que no? No eres mas que un pelo-blanco-ojos-dorados engendro de la naturaleza." dijo el chico en la cara de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha levanto su puño para pegarle al chico, pero Kagome lo detuvo. "No queremos tener problemas." dijo calmadamente, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Inuyasha para que no pudiera atacar a nadie.

Los dos chicos resoplaron furiosamente. "Gente como él necesita que le muestren su lugar."

"¿Gente como él¿A que se refieren?" pregunto Kagome, casi gruñendo cada palabra.

"Engendros bastardos malogrados de la naturaleza." contesto calmadamente el chico mas alto.

Al minuto siguiente el chico estaba inconciente en el suelo, el casillero tenia ahora la forma de su cabeza.

Todos los ojos se concentraron en el atacante del humano.

KAGOME.

"Nadie le habla de ese modo a Inuyasha. Nadie." dijo Kagome con voz fría y calmada.

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido. Ella no era del tipo violento. Era muy extraño ver que ella lastimara a alguien. Ella me defendió, Se dijo Inuyasha, completamente asombrado.

El chico se puso de pie lentamente "¿Que demonios eres tu?" le grito a Kagome.

La multitud se cerró alrededor de Kagome, Inuyasha y los dos chicos. Rápidamente Kagome cerró su boca para ocultar sus colmillos. El humano al que ataco tenia dos grandes surcos, marcas que corrían verticalmente por su cuello. Los rasguños eran limpios y poco profundos, pero sangrantes.

Kagome se volvió hacia Inuyasha; sorprendida por lo que había hecho. Inuyasha coloco su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kagome y la jalo hacia atras de él para protegerla.

"¿Que sucede aquí?" interrumpió un maestro que investigaba la razón de la multitud y se acercaba al centro.

"Esos dos engendros nos atacaron." chillo el humano, apuntando hacia Inuyasha y Kagome.

"Nosotros no comenzamos." contesto Inuyasha con calma,

"Ustedes dos deben acompañarme." dijo el maestro a Kagome e Inuyasha.

Eri y Yuka se pararon de puntillas para ver que sucedía. "Oh, no." dijo Eri.

"¡Kagome-chan!" grito Yuca a su amiga. "¡No te preocupes, Si te expulsan yo sacare tus cosas del casillero!"

Eri regaño a Yuka. "¿Que?"

Kagome sonrió a sus amigas. Bueno, al menos no tendría que asistir la clase de ciencias.

"¿Dicen que esos dos chicos los iban a golpear, así que los atacaron primero?" El director pregunto a Kagome alzando una ceja.

"No, no exactamente." dijo Kagome. Ella sabía nadie en ninguno de los 7 infiernos los iba a salvar de ese desastre.

Inuyasha permanecía quieto junto a Kagome. "¿Y cual es tu versión de la historia?" le pregunto el director a Inuyasha.

"Esos idiotas recibieron lo que merecían."

"Eso no es un buen argumento a su favor." contesto el director sarcásticamente.

"Yo no soy una BUENA persona" respondió Inuyasha en el mismo tono.

"Me dejan sin opción. Los dos están expulsados."

"¿Estas tarareando?" pregunto Kagome a Inuyasha cuando se dirigían al templo.

"Lo estas haciendo¿o no?" dijo la miko, pero antes de que Inuyasha pudiera contestar continuo. "Con un demonio¡no es gracioso!" le grito cuando vio que el hanyou evitaba reir.

"Cálmate Kagome." dijo Inuyasha poniendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella y acercándola.

Kagome suspiro y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha. "Solo estoy un poco molesta." le explico.

"Lo se. Si en algo ayuda, no creo que tu mama se enoje demasiado."

La miko se rió ante tal comentario. No, su mama no se enojaría. Probablemente la Sra. Higurashi pensaría que tener nietos seria cosa de tiempo. Kagome se sonrojo al pensar en esas cosas.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta de la cocina para Kagome y después entro el. "¿De regreso tan pronto?" pregunto la Sra. Higurashi. cuando entraron.

"Nos expulsaron." dijo Inuyasha felizmente.

La Sra. Higurashi sonrió a su hija. "No te preocupes querida, estoy segura de que todo ira bien."

Kagome le dirigió a su madre una lánguida sonrisa. "Hai, lo se, solo estoy un poco en shock. Yo era una buena estudiante."

"Como sea" contesto Inuyasha, caminando hacia el cuarto de la televisión.

Kagome gruño y subió a su habitación. Había tenido suficiente.

"¡Hora de levantarse!" dijo una muy feliz Kagome lanzando una taza de agua en la cabeza de Inuyasha.

Eran las 4:30 a.m. Inuyasha aun estaba en su forma humana, y Kagome se estaba vengando.

Inuyasha se levando en un segundo. "¿Por que demonios hiciste eso?" pregunto, alzando la voz.

"Ssshhh, en voz baja. No quieres despertar a todo el mundo¿o si? Solo pensé que te gustaría tomar un baño antes, yo ya me bañe." dijo felizmente. Estaba disfrutando mucho eso. "Ya empaque mis cosas y estoy lista para irnos. El desayuno esta en la mesa. Si no fueras tan flojo ya hubiéramos cruzado el pozo. ¿Podrías darte prisa? Me gustaría conocer al anciano youkai algún día este año."

Inuyasha se quedo helado. ¿Que hizo para merecer esto?

"Estoy lista en cuanto tu también lo estés Inuyasha." En cuanto dijo esto salio de la habitación dejando a un húmedo hanyou en su forma humana.

"Esta mujer me llevara a la tumba." dijo en camino al baño.

-------------------------------------

Si... es OTRO capitulo. Aproveche que mi maestro de ecuaciones no dejo tarea esta semana y que la clase de mecanica es en la noche para subir este capitulo, pero temo que el prox. va a demorar un poco. Tenedme un poco de paciencia, si?

Atte. RedLyna.


	25. Paz antes de la tormenta

**To Bind a Soul**

**Alma Compartida**

**Capitulo 24: Paz antes de la tormenta.**

Inuyasha era todo gruñidos al bajar la escalera y dirigirse a la cocina, donde Kagome estaba tomando un vaso de agua. El sol aun no se asomaba siquiera, por lo que aun tenia su forma humana. No era de las mejores mañanas de su vida. Despues de que Souta le explicara como funcionaba la "egadera", aun no entendia del todo como en un momento podia ser una bañera y al siguiente una cascada personal. Era un modo rapido de quedar limpio.

"¿Todavia no estas listo para irnos?" preguno impacientemente Kagome.

"No, hasta que salga el sol." contesto Inuyasha secando su cabello. Otra de las cosas que mas odiaba de ser humano. No podia correr rapido para que el cabello se secase al viento, tenia que sentarse a esperar. ¡Y que decir de los nudos! Simplemente horrible.

Kagome suspiro y decidio ayudarle. Tomo su cepillo de la mochila y se sento detras de el, desenredando el cabello por partes.

"¿Kagome?" dijo Inuyasha, tratando de no sonar demasiado ansioso a la miko.

"Hai." contesto ella, sin levantar la vista del cabello.

"¿Crees que ahora que eres casi un hanyou, tendras tambien noches como humana?"

Kagome se detuvo por un segundo. "Supongo que es una posibilidad." murmuro. Entonces sonrio. "¿Te das cuenta de que justo en este momento soy mas demonio que tu?"

"Feh. Como sea, bruja. Es solo por el hechizo."

"Eso no cambia los hechos."

Inuyasha bostezo y sacudio la cabeza. "No tenias que levantarnos tan temprano hoy."

"Claro que si. Quiero decir, es justo ya que cuando viajamos tu eres el que primero se levanta y despiertas a los demas."

Inuyasha rezongo. "Solo estas molesta por ayer. No fue mi culpa que nos echaran de ese lugar."

Kagome gruño al recordar. "Es tu culpa que yo actue de este modo." contesto molesta.

"¿Como es eso?"

"La violencia es TU habito, no el mio. Este hechizo me hace actuar como tu lo haces."

Inuyasha resoplo. "¿Y crees que eso es malo¡Yo actue con toda paciencia y amablemente ayer!"

Kagome rio al recordar como Inuyasha habia manejado a los niños de la clase de Souta. "Eres adorable." contesto amablemente.

"Como sea."

Kagome sonrio, dandole palmadas en la cabeza como si fuera un niño. Como respuesta obtuvo un gruñido humano, que ignoro mientras ponia el desayuno frente a Inuyasha. "Date prisa y come, asi podremos irnos."

"Feh, perra estupida."

Kagome nunca dejo de sonreir y se sento junto a el, esperando impacientemente.

"Uju, Kagome ha regresado!" grito Shippou corriendo desde el otro lado de la villa en direccion al pozo.

Los aldeanos que lo vieron pasar a toda velocidad sacudieron la cabeza y compadecieron al monje y la exterminadora que corrian tras el pequeño.

Miroku y Sango llegaron al pozo para ver a Inuyasha jalando la mochila de Kagome. Kagome estaba acariciando a Shippou desde dentro del pozo, atendiendo a todo lo que el pequeño kitsune decia. "¿Te portaste bien mientras me fui?" pregunto Kagome cuando Shippou paro a tomar aire.

"Claro que si!" contesto el.

Miroku tosio llamando la atancion y trato de sonreir. Inuyasha arqueo una ceja pero no dijo nada. Su buen humor estaba desapareciendo. No lo levantaron del mejor modo, pero ahora era hanyou de nuevo y no tenia que ser humano hasta el mes siguiente. Era lo unico que lo hace feliz en ese momento.

"Kagome, que es eso?" pregutno Shippou inspeccionando la boca de Kagome.

"Ah! mis colmillos." dijo ella, recordando que los otros no sabian de sus transforaciones.

"Tus colmillos?" pregunto Sango abriendo los ojos.

"Dejame ver!" Shippou estaba feliz, y Kagome abrio su boca lo suficiente para que todos pudieran ver que sus caninos se habian convertido en colmillos filosos.

"Y tiene garras, Kagome-Sama." Miroku observo a la joven un minuto. "Ha tenido alteraciones en su humor?"

"No, no realmente." contesto Kagome, viendose abatida.

"Ella ataco a un chico humano ayer." dijo Inuyasha, sonriendo a la chica. La venganza estaba completa.

"Atacaste a alguien?" preguntaron, y abrieron mas los ojos, si es que es posible.

"Por que lo atacaste?" pregunto Miroku.

"El chico llamo a Inuyasha de un modo que no crei apropiado."

"Como te llamo, Inuyasha?" pregunto Shippou.

"Engendro bastardo." contesto Inuyasha con un bostezo.

"Y lo atacaste?" pregunto Shippou a Kagome.

"Lo levanto unos cuantos centimetros, lo lanzo y rasguño su cara un poco." dijo Inuyasha.

"Lo lanzaste?" pregunto incredula Sango.

"Fue un accidente." dijo Kagome en defensa.

"Lanzaste a alguien por accidente?" pregunto Miroku.

"Yo... eh... ejem..."Kagome dejo de intentar explicarse viendo como Inuyasha comenzaba a reir. "Detente, no es gracioso!"

"Kagome, no te ofendas por favor." dijo Sango, llamando la atencion de la miko hacia el tema del chico atacado. "Pero yo crei que no tenias fuerza como para levantar a alguien asi."

"No la tenia." dijo Inuyasha, parando de reir. "Kagome se ha vuelto mas fuerte tambien."

"¿En verdad?" pregunto un intrigado Miroku.

"Solo un poco." admitio Kagome.

Inuyasha resoplo. "Por el modo en que este hechizo esta evolucionando, seras tan fuerte como el mas experimentado de los hanyou en un mes"

Miroku asintio. "Aunque me encantaria discutir ese asunto un poco mas, creo que Sango y yo debemos recoger nuestras cosas de la cabaña de Kaede-sama para que podamos ponernos en camino. Estoy ansioso por conocer a este anciano youkai."

"Bien." contesto Inuyasha "Nos vemos bajo el Arbol Sagrado en cuanto terminen."

Miroku asintio nuevamente y junto con Sango fueron a recoger sus pertenencas. Shippou se quedo con Kagome y continuo hablando acerca de lo mucho que se habia aburrido mientras ella fue a su casa.

"Estoy segura de que encontraste algun modo de entretenerte solito." Kagome sonrio al pequeño kitsune.

"Casi siempre es divertido ver como Sango deja fuera de combate a Miroku-manos-de-pulpo, pero ultimamente el no ha podido acercarse para tocarla siquiera, y no por que no se haya esforzado." conteto Shippou sintiendose feliz del regreso de la pareja.

Inuyasha sonrio. Sonaba a que Sango se estaba volviendo mas rapida que el Houshi.

"Dijo Myouga que tan largo es el viaje a donde esta el anciano youkai?" pregunto Kagome, dejando a Shippou.

"Tres dias." contesto Inuyasha.

"Me pregunto por que nunca antes habiamos escuchado de ese youkai si vive tan cerca." comento Shippou brincando al hombro de Inuyasha.

"Quiza no le gustan las visitas y evita aparecerse." sugirio Kagome, llegando al Arbol Sagrado.

Inuyasha resoplo. "O quiza es tan viejo que no puede defenderse y se esconde dentro de la montaña."

"Eso no es cierto del todo, Amo Inuyasha." dijo Myouga desde la colita de Shippou.

"Myouga-jiji¿cuanto hace que estas ahi?" pregunto Kagome.

Myouga ignoro la pregunta y retomo la conversacion que interrumpio. "Debe tener cuidado al tratar a este youkai. Es mas poderoso que Naraku."

"Es arriesgado hacerle una visita?" pregunto Kagome.

"No." conesto Myouga. "Se dice que no mata a nadie sin una buena razon."

Inuyasha suspiro y sacudio la cabeza. "No importa, de todos modos iremos a visitarlo no importando que."

"Que estamos discutiendo?" pregunto Miroku cuando el y Sango se aproximaron.

"Nada importante." contesto Inuyasha. "Estan listos?"

"Si." contesto Miroku. "Solo estamos sorprendidos de que partamos tan pronto. Pense que al menos se quedarian un dia mas en el mundo de Kagome para ir a la escuela."

Kagome cruzo los brazos y miro acusadoramente a Inuyasha. "No iremos a la escuela nunca mas." dijo molesta.

"Que hiciste Inuyasha?" pregunto Sango notando el enfado de Kagome.

"No fue mi culpa que nos echaran." dijo a la defensiva. "Fue culpa de Kagome."

"Y por que los echaron?" pregunto Miroku.

"Por que Kagome ataco a un humano." contesto Inuyasha.

"Pero lo merecia." dijo por fin Kagome. "Es solo que el director no queria expulsar a sus jugadores estrella antes del 'gran juego'." dijo mas molesta aun.

"No te preocupes Kagome." dijo Inuyasha tomandola de la cintura con un brazo. "Estoy seguro que eso de lo que hablo tu mama de estudiar en casa sera mucho mejor."

Kagome suspiro y comenzo a caminar. Esperaba que el viaje a la montaña fuera corto por que de otro modo terminaria ahorcando al sonriente hanyou.

"El anciano de la aldea dice que podemos pasar la noche aqui." informo Miroku al grupo que lo esperaba fuera de la casa mas grande de la aldea.

Habian viajado por tres dias: la montaña sagrada estaba a pocas horas del lugar donde se encontraban. Inuyasha opto por dormir en la aldea cercana en vez de caminar a la montaña. No sabia que esperar del anciano youkai, y si habia una pelea, preferia que su clan estuviera descansado.

"He exorcisado los espiritus demoniacos de su aldea y el anciano quiere recompenzarme." continuo Miroku.

Inuyasha resoplo y zarandeo a Kagome que estaba en su espalda. La joven miko no habia dormido bien los ultimos dias, y habia comenzado a cabacear mientras caminaban, asi que Inuyasha la llevo en la espalda y le ordeno que durmiera.

"Despierta Kagome." pidio Inuyasha. "Miroku consiguio un lugar para dormir en la casa del señor de la aldea."

"Dejame adivinar, habia una nube negra de mala suerte sobre la casa." contestoe ella medio dormida.

Inuyasha arqueo una ceja ante el sarcasmo de Kagome. "Vamos, podras dormir dentro. Incluso podras tomar un baño si quieres."

Kagome bostezo y se bajo de la espalda de Inuyasha, arreglando su ropa automaticamente. "Solo quiero dormir." contesto ella, empujando a Inuyasha cuando este trato de subirla a su espalda.

Inuyasha nego con la cabeza y la cargo al estilo nupcial. La miko no protesto, simplemente paso sus brazos al rededor de su cuello. Estaba casi dormida antes de que Inuyasha pusiera un pie en la casa.

Miroku guio al grupo a una habitacion grande que daba al jardin. Una vez que todos estuvieron acomodados, Kagome junto a Inuyasha, shippou hecho bolita entre los dos, Sango puliendo su Hiraikotsu y Miroku sentado junto a la puerta, la esposa del señor feudal hizo una visita a los huespedes.

"Hay comida en la cocina por si alguien tiene hambre. Hice que una de las doncellas este atenta para que no tengan que ir hasta alla. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes para que esten mas comodos, por favor, haganmelo sabes." dijo la mujer.

"Podria hablarnos de la montaña?" pregunto Sango.

"Hacia alla se dirigen?" pegunto la mujer palideciendo.

"Hai, asi es." contsto Miroku.

"Por que, ejem, si no les molesta la pregunta, por que se dirigen a la montaña?" pregunto visiblemente asustada.

"El youkai que supuestamente vive ahi tiene informacion que necesitamos conseguir." dijo calmadamente el monje.

La mujer nego con la cabeza. "Que Kami los acompañe." dijo, y dejo la habitacion.

"Te dio la misma impresion que a mi?" pregunto Miroku a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha contesto la pregunta con un movimiento de cabeza. "Tratemos de dormir. Ya veremos que pasa mañana el dia de mañana." dijo cerrando los ojos y recargandose en la pared.

Miroku volteo hacia Sango quien solo se encogio de hombros y se acosto dejando el Hiraikotsu cerca. La misma cuestion daba vuelta en la cabeza a todos Que traeria el dia de mañana?

--------------------------------

Hola gente de por alla y de por aca ! No he respondido los reviwes de esta semana, pero era eso o subir el capitulo ya que disponia de poco tiempo. Mi maestro de ecuaciones ahora si que dejo tarea, ademas de que el lunes comienza los examenes ... en fin ... Pronto respondere sus comentarios y presiento que el miercoles subire otro capitulo :) Cuidanse mucho y gracias por leer !

Atte. RedLyna.


	26. En la montaña

**To Bind a Soul**

**Alma Compartida**

**Capitulo 25: En la montaña.**

Kagome bostezo y sacudio la cabeza para dispersar las vocesillas que le decian que se volviera a dormir en los brazos de Inuyasha. No ayudaba el hecho de sentir a Inuyasha y Shippou ronroneando quedamente. Solo deseaba permanecer asi por siempre.

La joven miko se sento cuidadosamente, tratando de no despertar al bebe kitsune que tenia en el regazo. Faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer y el unico sonido en la habitacion era la respiracion de sus seis ocupantes.

Lentamente se puso de pie, tomando a Shippou en sus brazos y soltandose del abrazo de Inuyasha. "¿Donde vas Kagome?" la voz de Inuyasha hizo que diera un brinco.

"Necesito ir al baño." contesto mirando al hanyou somnoliento. "Cuida a Shippou-chan hasta que regrese." pidio ella, dejandole un kitsune profundamente dormido en los brazos.

"No tardes." dijo Inuyasha simulando volver a dormir. Nunca podia dormir de verdad si Kagome no estaba cerca de el.

Kagome asintio y silenciosamente salio de la habitacion. Sus pies casi no hicieron ruido en el piso de madera en el pasillo. Estando fuera, rapidamente localizo la letrina. Las lamapras que iluminaban el camino se movieron un poco a causa de la brisa.

Aunque no hacia frio, Kagome se estremecio. La miko se abrazo a si misma y corrio hacia su destino. Al terminar su cometido, caminaba tranquilamente de regreso a la habitacion pero se escondio cuando escucho voces que se dirigian a donde estaba.

Al estar escondida tras el arbol se regaño a si misma de ser tan tonta. Ella era una invitada en la casa del señor feudal: no necesitaba esconderse. Si alguien la encontraba en esa situacion la acusarian de estar espiando. Kagome casi se convencia de simplemente regresar a la habitaacion din importar quien se acercara, cuando la conversacion la hizo quedarse y escuchar.

"El Amo quiere que todos estemos en posicion rapidamente." una voz, un joven.

"¿Por que tenia que sacarnos de la cama?" decia la otra voz, este hombre era mayor y hablaba con mas autoridad.

"Los 'huespedes' viajan con un youkai. Nuestro Amo piensa que sera mas facil si los tomamos por sorpresa." contesto el mas joven.

"¿Quien descubrio que se dirigian a la montaña?"

"La esposa del Amo"

"Sera mejor que los matemos antes que despues, es lo que yo digo."

"El Amo quiere que estemos presentes todos en caso de que no podamos cortarle a todos la garganta mientras duermen."

El mas viejo decia algo, pero estaba fuera del rango de audicion de Kagome. Se quedo helada por un segundo, despues corrio hacia donde estaba Inuyasha, con cuidado de que nadie la viera. Rapidamente deslizo la puerta una vez ella dentro y agradecio a los Kami que no se hubiera puesto la pijama.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha! despierta." dijo bajito, pero el miedo en su voz le indico al hanyou que algo andaba mal. Kagome se movio hacia donde estaba Sango y la sacudio para despertarla poniendo una mano en su boca cuando parecio que la exterminadora iba a decir algo.

"¿Que pasa Kagome?" pregunto Inuyasha al tiempo que despertaba al monje.

"Tenemos que salir de aqui, ahora." contesto ella, ayudando a Sango a recoger todo su equipaje.

"¿Que ha pasado?" pregunto Miroku, parandose y estirando los musculos.

"El señor feudal planea matarnos." dijo ella metiendo todo en su mochila.

"¿Donde escuchaste eso?" pregunto Inuyasha despertando por completo.

"Cuando fui al baño, encontre dos hombres en el camino de regreso, asi que me escondi para que no me vieran. No sabia que andaban haciendo por ahi, solo se que no queria que me ataparan dando un paseo a media noche. Escuche que hablaban acerca de como el Señor feudal planeaba cortar nuestras gargantas mientras dormiamos. Algo acerca de que la esposa del Señor habia descubierto que nos dirigimos a la montaña." Kagome sedetuvo a respirar.

Para entonces todos estaban bien despiertos, incluso Shippou. "Tenemos que salir de aqui." continuo Kagome. "AHORA."

"De acuerdo" asintio Inuyasha. "Vayamonos entonces. Kagome, sube a mi espalda, asi iremos mas rapido. Necesitamos movernos ya."

Todos asintieron y Kagome se movio rapido. Un segundo despues estaban fuera, Inuyasha brincando sobre el tejado y muros para llegar mas alto, Sango y Miroku montando a Kirara. Shippou pegado a Kagome rogando por sus vidas. Todos voltearon y vieron un pequeño grupo de hombres armados con katanas y antorchas dirigiendose a la habitacion que antes ocupaban.

Inuyasha se detuvo ya que estuvieron a muchas millas de la aldea, Kirara aterrizo suavemente junto a el, dejando que el monje y la exterminadora bajaran. "Eso estuvo cerca." comento Sango.

"Hai, tuviemos suerte de que Kagome descubriera sus planes." asintio el monje.

Kagome solo se recostoen el hombro de Inuyasha, la adrenalina del momento estaba desapareciendo. "Sigamos." dijo ella. "Podriamos llegar a la montaña al amanecer, y no quiero quedarme cerca de la aldea."

"De acuerdo" dijo Inuyasha.

Shippou salto desde el hombro de Inuyasha a los brazos de Kagome. "Kagome." la llamo preocupado. "¿Por que esa gente queria matarnos?"

"Quiza hay algo acerca de esa montaña que no quieren que descubramos." dijo Miroku escuchando al kitsune.

"No vamos a descubrir nada si nos quedamos aqui parados." declaro Inuyasha, levantando la mochila de Kagome y tomando la mano de la miko.

Sango y Miroku lo siguieron, de vez en cuando volteaban para asegurarse que nadie los seguia. Nunca mas podre dormir bien en una casa extraña, era el pensamiento de Miroku, al tiempo que sacudia su cabeza.

El amanecer sorprendio al grupo en la base de la montaña, deteniendose al encontrar un escudo espiritual. "¿Como lograremos atravesarlo?" pregunto Shippou, levantando la cabeza, ya quese habia dormido en lo brazos de Kagome.

"¿Que desean?" dijo una vocecita, su dueño saliendo de una de lsa numerosas cavernas.

"Buscamos al anciano youkai que vive aqui." dijo Miroku amablemente.

El recien llegado se acerco al grupo, deteniendose antes de tocar el escudo espiritual. Para sorpresa de todos, era un cachorro humano. La chica tenia cabellos negros y cortos y ojos claros. Cicatrices que cruzaban sus brazos y piernas la hacian ver mayor.

"Necesitamos informacion acerca de un hechizo." nuevamente hablo Miroku.

"¿Todos ustedes?" respondio la chica sonriendo.

Pero no espero una respuesta. "¿Que hechizo?"

"El de las almas compatidas." dijo Inuyasha, logrando que la chica se dirigiera a el.

Sorpresa, fue lo que vio en el rostro humano. Pero rapidamente volvio a ser un rostro sin emociones. "De acuerdo. Mi nombre es Machiko, siganme." dijo ella e hizo un movimiento de cabeza.

"¿Y que hay acerca del escudo espiritual?" pregunto Kagome.

"Si eres justo de corazon, no te lastimara." contesto Machiko bruscamente.

"Maldicion." murmuro Inuyasha.

"Dije justo, no puro." dijo Machiko sonriendo.

Kagome lo atravezo primero y los demas la siguieron. Cuando todos hubieron cruzado, Machiko comenzo a caminar sin voltear a ver si la seguian.

"Podrias decirnos..." pregunto Miroku. "¿Que le sucede a la gente que vive en la aldea cercana?"

"¿Pasaron la noche ahi?" pregunto Machiko.

"Hai." dijo el monje. "Pero al parecer no eramos bienvenidos y retomamos el camino rapidamente."

Machiko aspiro fuertemente. "¿Intentaron cortar sus gargantas mientras dormian?"

"¿Como lo supiste?" pregunto Kagome.

"Digamos que tienen una seria falta de originalidad." respondio con una evasiva.

Machiko los guio entre los tuneles que habia dentro de la montaña.

"¿Por que hay un cachorro humano viviendo en la guarida de un youkai?" pregunto Inuyasha despues de un rato.

"¿Pueden decirme hace cuanto que realizaron el hechizo?" pregunto Machiko, ignorando a Inuyasha.

"Hace unas semanas¿por que?" dijo Kagome.

Machiko no respondo, pero los llevo a una gran caverna que habia sido convertida en una gran biblioteca. Las luces que colgaban del techo le daban un aspecto sobrenatural al lugar.

"Esperen aqui." dijo Machiko de pronto y se fue sin esperar respuesta.

"¿Quien eres?" pregunto una pequeña desde atras de una mesa con muchos rollos de pergamino encima.

"Me llamo Kagome." dijo la miko. La niña no debia tener mas de siete años, recordandole a Rin, la carga de Sesshomaru. Tenia orejas puntiagudas como Shippou y cabello cafe largo. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello. Obviamente ella era un youkai, pero que tipo de youkai, Kagome no lo sabia.

Inuyasha estaba visiblemente confundido. Podia oler diferentes tipos de aromas por todo el lugar, se preguntaba como podia haber tantas y tan diferentes sin el aroma a muerte. Podia oler humanos, youkai lobo, youkai kitsune, youikai perro, incluso hanyou. ¿Cuantos aromas diferentes podian existir juntos?

"¿Que sucede?" pregunto Miroku viendo como el hanyou se movia inquieto.

"¡Los olores!" dijo Inuyasha. "Hay muchos aromas diferentes."

Inuyasha volteo hacia la miko y descubrio que habia comenzado una conversacion con una pequeña youkai lobo. La pequeña abrio demasiado los ojos cuando vio que Inuyasha se aproximana. "Nunca antes habia visto un Inuhanyou." dijo Aiko a Inuyasha. Subio a la mesa y se acerco a el, teniendo cuidado de no pisar ningun rollo. Cuando estuvo cerca, jalo su haori y pregunto en voz muy baja, que solo alguien con sangre youkai pudo haber escuchado, "¿Puedo tocar tus orejas?"

Inuyasha casi se cae de la impresiom. ¿Por que este cachorro lobo no tenia miedo, o le gritaba, o algo? La mayoria de los demonios completos tratarian de matarlo por llevar sangre humana, o quitarlo del camino bruscamente como si tuviera una enfermedad mortal, incluso uno tan joven como este no seria tan amable.

El hanyou se incluno lo suficiente como para quedar al nivel del cachorro, que no era mas alta que su cintura, Aiko sonrio y poco a poco toco las orejas de Inuyasha con la punta de los dedos. Las orejas de Inuyasha se movieron al contacto, pero Inuyasha permanecio en su lugar.

Miroku, Sango, Shippou y Kagome quedaron asombrados ante lo que ocurria. "Shippou." llamo Miroku, "¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Aiko?"

"Hai." dijo Shippou, trepando al hombro del monje. "Pregunto a Inuyasha si podia tocar sus orejas."

Sango y Kagome se rieron tapando su boca con las manos. La cara de Inuyasha se volvio roja. "Eres muy bueno con los niños, Inuyasha." dijo Kagome cuando este se puso de pie y volteo hacia su clan.

"Feh."

Esta vez, todos rieron, bueno, todos menos Inuyasha y la youkai lobo quienes no entendian el por que de la risa.

"¿Que es tan gracioso?" pregunto la pequeña a Kagome.

"Oh, nada. No te preocupes." contesto Kagome sonriente.

Machiko regreso justo a tiempo para ver como Inuyasha hacia callar a Miroku. "Chiyo-sama los recibira en su estudio personal." anuncio.

"¿Chiyo-sama?" pregunto Miroku.

"Hai." respondio Machiko. "Ella es a quien ustedes vinieron a ver. Siganme, Milady a traves de los años, nunca aprendio a ser paciente. Aiko-chan, prepara las habitaciones de los huespedes. Creo que no es necesario decir que al menos se quedaran una noche aqui."

"Hai Machiko-chan." contesto Aiko, despidiendose de Inuyasha y Kagome y corriendo en sentido contrario.

"El resto de ustedes siganme. Pueden dejar sus pertenencias aqui. Aiko-chan las llevara a sus habitaciones."

"¿Que quizo decir con que nos quedaremos?" pregunto Shippou a Kagome mientras seguian a Machiko entre los tuneles.

"No lo se. Esperemos a ver que sucede." contesto la miko.

Machiko guio al grupo a una cueva grane, al menos dos veces mas grande que la anterior, pero era dificil de decir por que la mayoria estaba en tinieblas. En el centro habia una gran silla, aslgo asi como un trono. El respaldo vuelto hacia los visitantes por lo que la figura sentada ahi permanecia escondida.

"Chiyo-sama." anuncio Machiko. "Le he traido a quienes realizaron con exito el hechizo de su padre."

---------------------------

Mmmmmm ... perdonen las faltas de ortografia y los posibles errores de tracuccion o de dedo que haya por ahi ... era ahora o nunca y preferi ahora... junto con el prox. capitulo lo subire ya bien :) Estos capitulos ya no estan en El portal ...

Atte. RedLyna.


	27. Lady Chiyo

**To Bind a Soul**

**Capitulo 26: Lady Chiyo**

Machiko se dirigio al grupo y hablo a Inuyasha. "Pide a tu clan que tomen asiento en la mesa de Chiyo-sama. Regresare en unos momentos con el desayuno."

Inuyasha asintio y se dejo guiar hacia una mesa de tamaño mediano que habia junto al 'trono'. Los brazon del trono eran tan altos que el hanoyu no pudo ver a Lady Chiyo hasta que se hubo sentado al otro lado de la mesa. Finalmente vio su rostro, sintio su mandibula caer en completa sorpresa. Volteo hacia el monje quien tenia una identica expresion en su cara.

Kagome y Sango tenian expresiones similares, pero rapidamente lo disimularon lo mejor que pudieron.

La youkai sentado en la silla sonrio al grupo ante ella y retiro los rollos que habia estado leyendo antes de que entraran.

"Soy Chiyo." se presento a si misma.

"Yo soy Kagome." dijo la miko despues de un momento. Inuyasha y Miroku seguian en shock. "Ellos son Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango y Shippou. Kirara es la que esta sentada en las piernas de Sango-chan."

"Es un placer conocer a tus acompañantes." dijo ella, acomodando su kimono para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas. Lo que sorprendio algrupo fue que, aunque Lady Chiyo decia ser un anciano, tenia la apariencia de un cachorro de cinco años.

Tenia el cabello largo y blanco, un color mas palido que el plateado de Inuyasha. Sus ojos gris claro, pero no era el color lo que impresionaba, sino el tiempo reflejado en ellos. Tenia un kimono amarillo con flores de cerezo dibujadas. Si estuviera de pie, no seria mas alta que Shippou.

"Por favor perdona nuestra descortesia." dijo Miroku, saliendo del trance en que se encontraba.

Kagome golpeo a Inuyasha bajo la mesa y le dirigio una mirada que significaba 'cuida tus modales'.

"Espero que su bienvenida no haya sido mala." continuo Chiyo. "Machiko no es conocida por ser amable."

"Machiko fue de mucha ayuda." dijo Sango.

Chiyo emitio un extraño gruido y nego con la cabeza. "Realmente lo dudo. Probablemente dijeron algo que atrajo su atencion, de otro modo, no los hubiera dejado entrar."

"Mencionamos un hechizo, el de union, almas compartidas." dijo Inuyasha, sin importar el ser amable.

"Oh, si, el hechizo de mi padre."

"¿Su padre?" pregunto Kagome. "Teniamos la impresion de que el Primer Inuyoukai fue quien creo el hechizo."

"Hai. El fue." asintio Chiyo.

"¿Eres la hija del Primer Inuyoukai.?" pregunto Miroku.

"Desafortunadamente, lo soy."

"¿Como es posible?" pregunto Inuyasha.

"Precio y maldicion de Kami." dijo abruptamente. "Ahora, creo que tu Inuyasha-san y tu querida Kagome-san son el nucleo del hechizo."

"Si." fue todo lo que respondio Inuyasha.

"¿Que quiere decir con 'nucleo'?" pregunto Kagome.

"Dejemos estas preguntas de lado por un momento. Me gustaria comer antes de comenzar a hablar." repondio Chiyo, quitando los rollos que habia en la mesa y poniendolos a un lado.

Machiko regreso con el desayuno, Aiko venia detras ayudando con las bebidas y un segundo youkai cargando mas comida.

Chiyo les agradecio y envio a que continuaran sus labores diarias.

Inuyasha no supo que tan hambriento estaba hasta que olio la comida frente a el. No se preocupo por sus modales y comenzo a comer.

Todos terminaron de comer rapidamente y en la sobremesa tomaron te.

"Ahora," dijo Chiyo sirviendose una segunda taza de te. "Dejemente preguntar hasta satisfacer mi curiosidad."

Inuyasha asintio ante su pregunta.

"¿Te molestaria hablarme de tus antepasados, Inuyasha-san? Me gustaria saber quienes fueron tus predecesores." explico Chiyo.

"Mi padre fue el Lord Youkai de las Tierras del Este, Lord Inutaisho. Mi madre era humana, parte de los mas poderoso clanes daimyo." contesto Inuyasha.

Chiyo asintio. "Y tu Kagome-san, supongo que no eres de por aqui."

"No, de hecho, provengo de un lugar muy lejano." respondio Kagome, sin explicar que venia del futuro.

"No es de distancia de lo que hablas¿cierto?" dijo Chiyo sorprendiendo a todos. "Bueno, supongo que eso es suficiente para mi curiosidad por ahora. Estoy segura que el suspenso los esta matando, asi que, comencemos¿si?"

Chiyo cambio de posturade nuevo, esta vez columpiando sus piernas sobre el brazo de la silla, recostandose en el asiento. "Mi padre," conmenzo ella. "Posiblemente era el mas poderoso youkai de su tiempo. Poseia algunas caracteristicas e instintos que le permitieron separare de la manada principal y comenzo su propia raza. Pero como todos los seres con un alma, su caracter tenia algunas debilidades. Aunque era muy fuerte, mi padre era... muy sentimental. No era ni la mitad de cruel y despiadado como el mas avanzado youkai, por lo que pudo sentir amor."

Chiyo hizo una pausa y volteo hacia Inuyasha antes de dirigir su atencion al techo. "Deben entender, en esos tiempos, uno tenia que ser despiadado y cruel para sobrevivir. No importaba que tanta fuerza poseias, todos querian vencerte, por decirlo de un modo. Fue asi por siglos. Bueno, de cualquier modo, mi padre tomo algunos de sus generales y comenzo un nuevo clan lejos de la civilizacion de los youkai. Es el clan del cual desciendes, Inuyasha-sama."

Chiyo no dejo de mirar al hanyou. "Asi que, basicamente, se enamoro de una criatura que no era youkai y la convirtio en la hembra lider de su clan. Pero como no era youkai, y las almas de las parejas no estaban unidas como ahora por que las especies youkai aun tenian que evolucionar para llegara a tal extremo. La mujero comenzo a envejecer pronto. Mi padre rogo a los dioses que le dieran un metodo para mantener con vida a su compañera. Y lo hicieron. El precio era muy elevado, he de decir. Pedian mucho a cambio de regresarle la vida. Mi padre no se preocupo por el precio, estaba demasiado enamorado de u compañera para siquiera preguntar cual era. Entonces, pago el precio y los Kami le dieron el hechizo a cambio. Realizo el hechizo y su compañera permanecio con el."

"¿Hay un truco en ello, no es asi?" interrumpio Inuyasha.

"Si." contesto Chiyo. "Siempre hay un truco escondido."

Inuyasha se dejo caer en la silla y nego con la cabeza. Siempre habia un truco.

"Mi padre no tenia la fuerza suficiente como para mantenerse a si mismo y a su compañera vivos. Quiza tenia fuerza fisica, pero no espiritual ni magica, con la que cada youkai nace. Todo lo que hizo fue unir su alma a la de su compañera, con lo que le impediria envejecer y morir, ya que la fuerza para vivir es mayor que la voluntad de morir. Pero no fue suficientemente fuerte, asi que los dos murieron, dejando cuatro cachorros unicos y diferentes solos para enfrentar al mundo."

"¿Cual fue el precio de los Kami?" pregunto Inuyasha.

"Un alma." contesto Chiyo.

"La suya."dijo Inuyasha, no era una pregunta.

"No especificamente la mia. Los Kami querian el alma de una creatura que nunca antes pisara la tierra. Nosotros los 'hanyous' eramos una nueva raza. Y ellos querian una de nuestras almas."

"¿Eres hanyou?" pregunto Inuyasha.

"Hai. Como sea." Chiyo contesto la pregunta como si no importara la respuesta. "Yo era la mas pequeña. Tenia tres hermanos mayores que mostraban mayor potencial. Mi tio creia que nosotros los hanyou seriamos mas poderosos que ningun youkai, asi que para que sacrificar a uno de los hombres, por que no habia modo de que una hembra fuera mas poderosa que un hombre." La voz de Chiyo se lleno de sarcasmo al decir lo ultimo e Inuyasha maldijo en voz baja algo asi como 'estupidos idiotas'. "Y como mi padre y mi madre estaban muertos y no podian decir que niño entregar, mi tio decidio. Me entrego."

Chiyo suspiro y su voz perdio el tono sarcastico. "Era una buena eleccion. Mi tio estaba en lo correcto. Mis hermanos eran mucho mas fuertes que yo, e incluso mas fuertes que cualquier otro youkai vivo. Pero no importo. No paso mucho tiempo despues de que mi alma fuera separada de mi, cuando mis hermanos murieron mientras dormian, envenenados. Mi tio tomo el control del clan y dejo morir a los hanyou. El conocimiento que poseo acerca de ello es por las historias. El mundo ni siquiera recuerda el nombre de mi padre. Pero escribi los acontecimientos asi que si quieren leerlos, sean mas que bienvenidos."

"Si se me permite preguntar." comenzo Miroku. "¿Que sucedio contigo?"

Chiyo sonrio un momento antes de comenzar a hablar, y esta vez sus palabras no tenian sarcasmo ni malicia, solamente cansancio. "Fui llevada al claro que esta a tres dias de viaje desde aqui. Ahi es donde tomaron mi alma."

"¿Y permaneciste con vida, aun sin tu alma?" pregunto Kagome.

"Hai. Los Kamis pudieron tomas mi alma, pero no mi vida ni mi conciencia. Me veo tal y como el dia que murio mi padre, aunque he crecido en la mente. No necesito un alma para sobrevivir, solo para vivir. Puedo saber que paso con las ideas de mi padre, es por eso que los youkais evolucionaron de este modo¿los Kamis? Pero quiza lo que ustedes quieren saber es acerca del hechizo en si, ahora que saben sus origenes."

"Eso seria de mucha ayuda, Chiyo-sama." dijo Miroku.

Chiyo asintio y comenzo a explicar. En algun punto de la historia los platos habian sido retirados de la mesa. Todo lo que quedaba era una tetera con te frio. "Es una de las caracteristicas del hechizo el por que los youkai han evolucionado tanto. El hechizo no solo afecta a las dos almas que estan unidas, sino al clan entero."

Chiyo hizo una pausa. "¿Como afecta al clan?" pregunto Miroku.

"Bueno, eso depende de Inuyasha-san." contesto Chiyo.

"¿Que quiere decir?" pregunto Sango.

Inuyasha se veia algo incomodo con todas las miradas puestas sobre el. Kagome sonrio y tomo su mano, tratando de calmarlo.

"Pues para empezar, ustedes forman un clan." continuo Chiyo.

La mente del Inuhanyou rapidamente trato de asimilar la informacion dada por Chiyo. Somos un clan. Una manada. ¿Por que tarde tanto en darme cuenta?

Kagome no entendio del todo lo dicho por Chiyo, pero guardo sus preguntas para despues.

Chiyo suspiro al ver la cara de confusion de la miko. Tendria que explicar algo ademas del hechizo. "Los youkai forman una union cuando pertenecen a un clan." dijo ella. "Se convierten en una familia y hay cosas que los conectan entre si. Asumo que son un nuevo clan."

"Hai." respondio Miroku.

"Ustedes no estan unidos por la sangre. Si no hay algo que los una como un clan, los intintos de youkai creara una union, aunque no todos los miembros sean youkais. El hechizo se enfoca en la union entre quien lo convoca y quien lo recibe. En este caso, la union entre Inuyasha-san y Kagome-san. El hechizo solo reconoce esa union y la hace mas fuerte, convirtiendo las dos almas en una sola. El hechizo tambien recae en los miembros del clan de quien lo convoca y los lazos entre ellos se hacen mas fuertes, permitiendo a todos en el clan beneficiarse del hechizo. ¿Saben a que me refieron con esto?"

"¿Quiere decir que ya que Inuyasha y Kagome-sama realizaron el hechizo, Sango-sama y yo tendremos habilidades inesperadas?" pregunto Miroku.

"Tambien Shippou-chan y los demas miembros de su clan." contesto Chiyo.

"Eso explica por que no me ha sido posible tocar a Sango." murmuro un desprevenido Miroku.

"El hechizo tambien los hara mas logevos." dijo Chiyo, mirando a Miroku. "Y a todos los que lleven su sangre." Chiyo volteo hacia Inuyasha. "El hechizo dara a todos los humanos en tu clan mas años a sus vidas. No los regresara a la vida si mueren en batalla, pero en lugar de la edad promedio a la que mueren los humanos viviran cerca de doscientos años, si tienen la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para vivir tanto. Como dije, todo depende de Inuyasha-san y su union con Kagome-san."

"Wow." murmuro Sango.

"¿Todos los que llevan nuestra sangre?" Kagome repitio uno de los hecho que marco Chiyo.

"Hai." asintio Chiyo. "Si tienes familia directa en algun lugar, Kagome-san, ellos tambien tendran vidas muy largas."

"Wow." fue todo lo que pudo decir Kagome.

"Exacto. Ahora, considero que ha sido suficiente para un solo dia. Todos pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones o das una vuelta alrededor de mi hogar, como prefieran. Aun asi, si alguno de ustedes desea explorar, hagan que uno youkai los acompañe para que no se pierdan. Los tuneles bajan y suben miles de metros bajo tierra. Podrian perderse por dias enteros."

"Hai, Chiyo-sama." dijo Miroku.

Machiko regreso y guio al grupo hacia sus habitaciones. "Inuyasha-sama, Kagome-sama, ustedes dos dormiran aqui." Machiko abrio una puerta y dejo pasar a todos. Era una habitacion grande. Habia una cama empotrada en la pared mas lejana y una mesa con tres sillas en el centro de la habitcion. La mochila de Kagome estaba sobre la mesa. "Si desean ponerse comodos," continuo Machiko, "Hare que alguien les traiga la cena en unos momentos."

"¿La cena?" pregunto Inuyasha. ¿Acaso era tan tarde?

"Hai, la cena. Me parece que deben estar hambrientos por perder la comida, asi que la cena sera en grandes porciones. Disfruten su estadia." dijo Machiko sacando a todos menos a Inuyasha y Kagome de la habitacion.

"¿Puedo quedarme con ellos?" pregunto Shippou cuando Machiko continuo caminando por el corredor.

"Dales un tiempo a solas." contesto Sango.

"Sango-sama, tu y Houshi-sama se quedaran en esta habitacion." dijo Machiko guiandolos al siguiente corredor. La habitacion era igual a la de Inuyasha y Kagome, salvo por que habia dos camas, en vez de una.

"Bueno Sango, parece que compartiremos la habitacion." dijo Miroku tratando de tocar en un lugar indebido a Sango.

Sango suspiro y le dio un codazo sacandole el aire.

"¿Y yo que?" pregunto Shippou.

"Si Kirara y tu hacen el favor de seguirme, ustedes dormiran con los demas niños." dijo Machiko dejando a Sango y Miroku con sus asuntos personales.

Inuyasha se dejo caer en la cama tan pronto como los otros dejaron la habitacion y dejo salir el aliento contenido.

"Y tu dices que YO soy floja." murmuro Kagome recostandose junto al hanyou.

"No soy flojo." contesto Inuyasha sin abrir los ojos.

Kagome resoplo y escucharon que tocaban la puerta. "Entre." grito ella,

La puerta se abrio y revelo a Aiko cargando una carrito lleno de comida. "Traje la cena." dijo orgullosamente.

"Grcias Aiko-chan." dijo Kagome poniendose de pie para ayudarla a ponerlo todo sobre la mesa.

"Si necesitan algo solo pidanmelo a mi o a Machiko-chan o a cualquier otra persona que vean por aqui y trataremos de complacerlos." contesto con una sonrisa.

"Gracias." repitio Kagome. "Todos han sido muy amables."

"Ni lo menciones." respondio Aiko desde la puerta cerrandola una vez que hubo salido.

"Que niña tan linda." murmuro Kagome dejandose caer de nuevo en la cama y pasando su mano por el cabello de Inuyasha.

"Tu consideras que TODOS los niños son lindos." dijo Inuyasha tomando la mano de Kagome.

"Por que lo son."

Inuyasha solo resoplo.

Kagome se rio. "Aunque por supuesto no soy tan buena como tu con los niños, Inuyasha."

"Dile eso a Shippou."

"Podrias ser lindo con el si lo quisieras, y te has portado bien con el ultimamente." dijo la cansada miko.

Inuyasha rodo de tal modo que ahora era el quien estaba sobre Kagome. El aliento de Kagome quedo atrapado en su garganta sin saber si entrar o salir.

El hanyou se deleito cuando escucho los freneticos latidos del corazon de Kagome. El iba a saborear las proximas horas por el resto de su vida.

--------------------

NdA

Me pregunto que es lo que Inu-chan esta pensado. Creo que esperaran hasta el prox. capitulo para saberlo.

-------------------

Hola ! como dije, tengo un as bajo la manga! no puedo dejar a la mitad al pobre de Inuyasha ¿o si?... weno ... un capitulo mas. Cuidense y Oh, gracias por avisarme de los reviews privados ... ahora TODOS pueden dejarme un comentario, pequeño o largo, pero por favor ... haganlo ¿si?


	28. De como extangular a un monje

**To Bind a Soul**

ATENCION! El principio de este capitulo tiene un poco de lemon, asi que todos los amantes del hentai, disfrutenlo, habra algo mas en los capitulos venideros. Y para los amantes del NO-hentai, pasen a la ultima parte del capitulo

**Capitulo 27: De como extrangular a un monje.**

Inuyasha se quito de encima de Agome y camino hacia la puerta. "¿Inuyasha?" pregunto ella.

"Sin interrupciones." dijo Inuyasha, poniendo el seguro a la puerta.

Kagome sintio su ya acerado corazon ir aun mas rapido y la sangre acumularse entre las piernas al escuhar la voz de Inuyasha y la promesa incierta que encerraba.

Lentamente Inuyasha se coloco sobre Kagome, llevando casi todo su peso en un brazo, tomando la barbilla de Kagome con la otra y la beso.

Kagome jalo aire e Inuyasha tomo la oportunidad para entrar a su boca. Kagome correspondio el beso, peleando con la lengua de Inuyasha por el dominio, sin que hubiera ganador.

En un movimiento que apenas y noto Kagome, Inuyasha rompio el beso lo suficiente como para quitarle la blusa por la cabeza y regreso a besarla.

Inuyasha tenia problemas para controlar sus instintos. El youkai dentro de el pedia que simplemente colocara a Kagome en sus cuatro extremidades y tomarla hasta que gritara su nombre. EL humano dentro de el queria que esperara un poco mas, queria hacerla gritar de placer antes de tomarla como suya.

Kagome pudo sentir la ereccion de Inuyasha a traves de las capas de ropa y atrapo la cintura de Inuyasha con las piernas para sentirlo mas cerca. Inuyasha reacciono con un gruñido y tratando de acercarse mas a ella, con lo que Kagome tambien deseo mas.

Inuyasha observaba a Kagome moviendose contra el cuerpo de ella, con un lento pero sensual ritmo. Ambos comenzaron a sudar. Entonces el vio un pequeño brillo en sus ojos que pudo significar desconfianza. "Ozuari." susurro ella en las orejas de Inuyasha.

Tal orden los junto tanto que mando a ambos al borde del climax. "Tu, pequeña perra." susurro Inuyasha tan pronto se recupero lo suficiente como para hablar.

Kagome rio y se rodo para quedar encima de Inuyasha. Delicadamente se deslizo hacia abajo y dio a Inuyasha un beso capaz de llegar al alma. "Es mi turno, Inuyasha." dijo Kagome casi en la boca de Inuyasha provocandole temblores.

Antes que Inuyasha pudiera preguntar a que se referia, Kagome habia deshecho los nudos de su hakama y haori y estaba deslizando la parte superior sobre la cabeza del hanyou. Kagome deposito besos desde la mandibula hasta el pecho de Inuyasha.

"Kagome." jadeo Inuyasha, dejandose llevar por las sensaciones.

Kagome sonrio felizamente cuando escucho su nombre salir de los labios de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha vio la sonrisa y rodo antes que Kagome pudiera protestar. El era el macho, el se haria cargo de este asunto. Inuyasha acaricio el pecho de Kagome sobre el material de su sosten.

Kagome estaba sudando de nuevo por las atenciones que recibia de Inuyasha. Pudo sentir que el estaba completamente exitado y volvio a colocar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. "Esta vez no, perra." murmuro en sus oidos y tomo su boca antes que protestara.

Inuyasha no quizo molestarse en deshacer el extraño nudo del sosten, asi que simplemente lo hizo trizas con sus garras. "Animal." dijo Kagome antes que Inuyasha tomara su pecho con la boca.

Inuyasha gruño en respuesta ocasionandole cosquillas a Kagome y convirtiendo la risa en un gemido. Inuyasha tomo el pezon derecho de Kagome y comenzo a lamerlo y succionarlo como habia hecho con el helado que comio en el mundo de Kagome.

"Inuyasha." suplico Kagome, enredando sus dedos en su cabello plateado.

Inuyasha gruño nuevamente como respuesta, besando cada trozo de piel en su camino al estomago de ella y se detuvo en la linea de su falda. Levanto las garras listas para romperla... pero se detuvo.

Alguien tocaba la puerta.

"¡MalditohijodeP-!" dijo Inuyasha levantando la voz.

"¿Inuyasha, Kagome-sama¿Estan ahi?" se escucho la voz de Miroku.

"No me importa que tan buen peleador sea¡¡el maldito monje esta muerto!" Inuyasha grito reanudando su hakama y lanzandole el haori a Kagome.

Kagome rapidamente anudo el haori sobre si misma antes que Inuyasha abriera la puerta y levantara a Miroku tomandolo del cuello.

"Ejem¿Interrumpo algo?" intento preguntar Miroku ante tal recibimiento.

"Inuyasha, baja a Miroku-sama." pidio Kagome, acercandose al hayou.

"¿Kagome-chan¿Houshi-sama¿Que esta sucediendo?" pregunto Sango acercandose al trio. Inuyasha aun sin soltar a Miroku.

"¡Inuyasha, bajalo ya!" dijo Kagome un poco mas alto y el hanyou finalmente cedio, soltando al monje y cruzando los brazos.

"¿Que fue lo que hizo, Houshi-sama?" pregunto Sango mientras el monje tomaba aire.

"No estoy seguro." contesto Miroku volteando hacia el hanyou.

Inuyasha gruño, haciendo que Miroku se refugiara tras Sango. "Por favor acepta mis disculpas por lo que sea que haya hecho." dijo Miroku todavia escondiendose tras Sango.

"Esta bien." dijo Kagome, sin soltar el brazo del hanyou. "Inuyasha solo perdio el control de si mismo." Luego dijo en voz muy baja, para que solo Inuyasha escuhcara. "Disculpate."

"¡No me disculpare!" le grito Inuyasha, permitiendo a los humanos saber que habia dicho Kagome. Ella permanecio sin moverse y solo le dirigio una mirada asesina. "Bien." accedio el. "Siento mucho haber tratado de matarte." dijo Inuyasha a Miroku sin verlo.

"Disculpa aceptada." asintio Miroku, pero no se movio.

"¿Que es lo que buscaba?" pregunto Kagome a Miroku, negando con la cabeza ante el comportamiento de Inuyasha.

"Solo queria decir a ambos que hay aguas termiales aqui abajo, por si quisieran bañarse."

"¿Aguas termales¡Eso suena fantastico! Ire por mis cosas de baño." dijo Kagome entrando en la habitacion. "¿Vamos?" pregunto a Sango cuando salio de nuevo.

"Hai." contesto la exterminadora. "Envie a Houshi-sama a preguntar ya que yo estaba preocupada que fuera muy tarde."

"Bueno, vayamos." contesto Kagome alegremente, tomo la mano de la exterminadora y la jalo por el corredor, deteniendose solo para preguntar si era el camino correcto.

"Hai, no esta lejos de aqui." contesto. "Pero creo que esta fuera de los limites entre Inuyasha y tu."

Inuyasha resoplo y comenzo a caminar tras las chicas, Miroku lo siguio. Cuando Miroku consirero que las chicas no lo escucaban, decidio arriesgar su vida y tratar de averiguar que habia sucedido entre Inuyasha y Kagome antes que el interrumpiera. Inuyasha vio las intenciones de Miroku y suspiro.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses monje." dijo el hanyou antes que pudiera abrir la boca.

"Pero-."

"No."

"Una pregunta." rogo Miroku.

Inuyasha suspiro y asintio. "Solo una."

"¿Hay probabilidades que tu heredero nazca antes de la primavera? Por que veras, las apuestas ahan subido mucho y hay mucho dinero-"

"¡No!" ladro Inuyasha.

"Ya veo. Llegue antes que llegaran tan lejos¿ne?" dijo Miroku provocadoramente.

"¡Si!" exploto Inuyasha. "¡Cada maldita vez que llego a algun maldito lugar cercano con ella alguien interrumpe!"

Miroku asintio y de pronto entendio por que Inuyasha estaba tan enojado. "Creo que yo podria ayudarte un poco." dijo el moje, trazando un plan.

Inuyasha levanto una ceja y dejo de caminar, esperando hasta estar seguro que las chicas no podian escucharlos. "¿Como?"

Una sonrisa perversa se dibujo en la cara del monje. "Dejamelo a mi, mi amigo. Pero, hay un precio por mis servicios."

"En verdad, Sango-chan, nada sucedio." dijo Kagome por decima vez.

"Oh¿En serio¿Entonces por que estas usando el haori de Inuyasha¿Y que es esa marca que tienes en el cuello¿Y del hecho de que Inuyasha casi estrangula-?"

"De acuerdo, esta bien." suspiro Kagome. Era mala para mentir. "Veras... esto es... lo que quiero decir-"

"Esta bien Kagome-chan, se lo que quieres decir." dijo Sango.

Kagome suspiro. ¡Habian estado tan cerca! Era un poco frustrante. Kagome volteo hacia Inuyasha y vio queestaba conversando con Miroku. ¿Que tramaban esos dos?

"Por aqui." dijo Sango cuando llegaron a donde los tuneles se dividian, y jalando a Kagome por la izquierda.

"Chicos, ustedes vayan por el otro lado." dijo Sango y bajando la voz pregunto a Kagome. "Inuyasha y tu han..." no termino la pregunta.

"No." contesto Kagome, dejando salir toda su frustracion en esa respuesta.

Sango guiño un ojo y sonrio. "Estoy segura que podemos arreglarlo."

---------------------------------------

NdA

OK, se que lloveran mails con amenazas y quejas por lo que he hecho. Es solo que no resisti la tentacion. Ustedes me comprenden ¿cierto? silencio ¿cierto? gruñidos De acuerdo, me retiro por ahora. Adios!

--------------------------------

Hola ! No pude dejar al pobre de Inuyasha a la mitad ... weno, Miroku lo hizo ... jejeje ... Aqui otro capitulo ! Esperen mas pronto (acabo de terminar mis examenes y con las notasque saque, estoy muy animada) Hasta pronto !

Atte. RedLyna.


	29. Campamentos y YoukaiLobos

**To Bind a Soul**

**Capitulo 28: Campamentos y Youkai-Lobo**

"Aqui estan los rollos del hechizo." dijo Machiko dejando tres rollos en la mesa de la habitacion de Inuyasha y Kagome. Habian permanecido en la montaña 2 dias y era tiempo de marcharse. Chiyo no podia darles mas informacion al respecto, asi que prefirio darle los rollos al nuevo clan.

Todos estaban ahi, parados alrededor de la mesa. Shippou estaba en los brazos de Kagome, bostezando. Finalmente habia encontrado otros niños con tanta energia como él.

"Chiyo-sama dijo que podian llevarse los rollos. Pero a cambio quiere pedirles algo, ella misma vendra a hablar con ustedes. " termino de explicar Machiko.

"Hai" dijo Chiyo entrando en la habitacion.

"Que es lo que quieres?" pregunto Inuyasha sin consideraciones, pero sin rudeza.

"Aiko. Conocen algun clan de los lobos donde puedan llevarla y se hagan cargo de ella?" pregunto Chiyo.

"Por que hariamos eso?" pregunto Inuyasha

"Ella estaria mejor con un clan, con niños de su especie. Ella estaria mucho mejor que quedandose aqui." dijo la anciana youkai con trsiteza.

"Conocemos a alguien. La llevaremos alla." respondio Kagome.

Chiyo sonrio. "Gracias. Buena suerte en su viaje y en sus pruebas."

"Pruebas?" pregunto Inuyasha.

"El hechizo viene con un precio." dijo Chiyo casi en secreto. "Pero no deben preocuparse. Yo creo que Kagome-san y tu, y el resto del clan, podran con todo lo que se venga."

"Gracias." dijo Kagome inclinando la cabeza.

Chiyo sonrio una vez mas y se fue.

Aiko entro un minuto despues cargando una bolsa tan grande como la mochila de Kagome.

"Que es todo eso?" pregunto Inuyasha.

"Mis rollos y papel y pincel y tinta. No estoy segura de si habra una villa cerca de mi nuevo hogar o si los aldeanos querran tratar conmigo, asi que son mis provisiones." contesto Aiko emocionada.

Inuyasha nego con la cabeza. Machiko sonrio a la pequeña youkai.

"Debemos irnos ya." dijo Machiko. "Los guiare a traves de los tuneles hasta que pasemos la aldea humana. De ahi en adelante iran por su cuenta."

Inuyasha asintio y salieron de la habitacion, siguendo a Machiko.

Caminaron por, segun calculo Kagome, 3 horas antes de que Machiko doblara a la izquiera y se viera luz al final del tunel. Kagome suspiro feliz cuando sintio el sol en su piel. "Gracias." dijo Inuyasha antes de que Machiko se diera la vuelta y comenzara a caminar.

"Buena suerte." fue todo lo que dijo Machiko, en apenas un susurro.

"Asi que, como es mi nueva familia?" pregunto Aiko cuando comenzaron a caminar.

"Me siento mal por ti, tener que quedarte con ese lobo debilucho." resoplo Inuyasha.

"Son muy amables." dijo Kagome matando a Inuyasha con la mirada por la respuesta antes dada.

"Crees que les agradare?" pregunto Aiko, con miedo en su voz.

"Claro que si!" dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome se sorprendio, nunca imagino a Inuyasha tratando de reconfortar a la pequeña.

"Cuando llegaremos?" preugnto Aiko.

"Alrededor de la puesta de sol." dijo Inuyasha temieno esa pequeña parte del viaje. Tenian que cruzar el territorio de Kouga para regresar a la aldea con Kaede, y eso no le agradaba. A menos esta vez no intentaria robar a mi pareja- alto, con un demonio, pareja? Inuyasha observo a Kagome un segundo antes de volver a sus pensamientos. Ella sera mi pareja, penso con determinacion.

El clan hizo una pausa al medio dia para almorzar pero no pararon mucho y pronto llegaron a los bordes del territorio de Kouga, justo al atardecer. "Acampemos aqui." dijo Inuyasha, soltando la mochila de Kagome. "Llevaremos a Aiko con Kouga por la mañana."

"Estas seguro de que les agradare." pregunto de nuevo a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha resoplo. "Como podrian no quererte? Eres como Kagome. Es imposible que alguien te odie." le dijo en voz baja, tan baja que si no poseias oido youkai no lo habrias escuchado. El no queria que nadie supiera que estaba haciendole un cumplido a la miko.

Aiko se alegro mucho y todos se preguntaron que era lo que el hanyou le dijo.

La cena transcurrio tranquila, aun estaban pensando acerca de lo que descubrieron en la montaña. Kagome mas que nadie.

Inuyasha y yo seremos sometidos a pruebas, junto con los demas. Que clase de pruebas sean? Chiyo-sama no dijo mucho despues del primer dia, y no quise hacerla recordar cosas que seguramente son dolorosas. Kagome suspiro, sus ojos se pusieron tristes recordando el problema de la anciana youkai. sobrevivir sin un alma, viva, pero sin vida. Una existencia tan triste, sin posibilidad de ser liberada. Como pueden los Kamis ser tan crueles?

Inuyasha fruncio el señ ante la expresion triste de Kagome y la acerco a el, ofreciendo confortarla de lo que la entristecia.

Kagome sonrio calidamente a Inuyasha, se inclino sobre su pecho frotando su mejilla con el haori, sintiendose protegida y muy feliz.

Miroku se sento del lado opuesto a la pareja. Aun le costaba trabajo acostumbrarse al comportamiendo de Inuyasha con Kagome. Aunque no deberia sorprenderlo, los ojos de Miroku se abrieron levemente cuando vio en los ojos de Kagome. Como es posible ser tan feliz ante lo que viene?

Sango sonrio a Kagome con envidia, sus ojos se deslizaron hasta llegar a Miroku. El monje lo noto y Sango se volteo, tratando de esconder el rubos en sus mejillas.

Shippou se sento a un lado de Inuyasha a terminar la barra de chocolate que Kagome habia mantenido lejos de su alcance por 5 dias. La compartio con Aiko y los ojos de la niña estaban en blanco de deleite.

A pesar de la calidez de la fogata, Shippou temblaba e inconcientemente se acerco a Inuyasha. Sin meditarlo demasiado, Inuyasha tomo a Shippou de la cola y lo deposito en el regazo de Kagome. Los tres se sorprendieron ante tal accion, pero no dijeron nada, decidieron simplemente disfrutar el momento y la cercania que habian desarrollado en las ultimas semanas. Shippou se acomodo con Kagome y se quedo felizmente dormido.

Kagome noto que Aiko bostezaba junto al fuego y pidio a Sango que desenrollara su bolsa de dormir para que Aiko pudiera dormir en ella. La pequeña youkai lobo no protesto cuando la exterminadora la llevo a su improvisada cama y se durmio tan pronto su cabeza toco la almohada.

La miko bostezo y se quedo dormida en cuanto cerro los ojos, sientiendose a salvo en los brazos de Inuyasha.

"Descansa." susurro Inuyasha a Kagome y la beso en la frente.

Kagome sonrio una ultima vez antes de dormirse por completo.

El amanecer encontro a Inuyasha despertando con un beso en la mejilla. Abrio sus ojos para ver a una sonriente Kagome. "Hola." dijo ella, bostezando ruidosamente.

Kagome sonrio antes de sentarse y tomar los labios del hanyou con los suyos, en un largo beso.

"Estas de buen humor." dijo Inuyasha cuando Kagome se solto de sus brazos.

"Tuve un buen sueño durante la noche." contesto Kagome, cerrando los ojos al recordar.

"Ah?" contesto Inuyasha, sorprendido.

"Hai. Tu estabas en el y... es todo lo que recuerdo." la miko no termino de decir lo primero.

"Asi que fue un buen sueño por que yo estaba ahi?"

"Estoy segura de que paso otra cosa que hizo que fuera un buen seuño, pero no lo recuerdo." la miko bostezo y termino lo que estaba diciendo.

"Otra cosa?" Inuyasha sacudio de su cabeza los pensamientos que habian surgido. Demonios, me estoy volviendo como Miroku.

Shippou hizo ruido al despertar, haciendo que sus compañeros de "cama" pusieran su atencion en el. "Buenos dias!" dijo un somnoliento kitsune.

Kagome le sonrio y lo beso en la frente. "Estas de buen humor." dijo Shippou, tratando todavia de despertar.

"Tuve un buen sueño." dijo Kagome.

"Uno de esos sueños que no le cuentan a los niños pequeños?" pregunto Shippou.

Las mejillas de Kagome se pusieron de un rojo intenso y sintio a Inuyasha que se reia de ella. "Shippou-chan!"

"Oh, sorry. No he despertado del todo." se disculpo y se mevio de su lugar.

"Que sesupoe que significa eso?" se pregunto Kagome observando a Sippou buscando en su mochila.

"Signfica que dijo lo que pensaba en lugar de solo pensarlo." le respondio Inuyasha.

Kagome se estiro y movio para levantarse. "Ve a despertar a los otros." le dijo Inuyasha levantandose tambien, tratando de despertar sus piernas. "Ire a dar una vuelta para vigilar que todo vaya bien."

La miko asintio y le dio un pequeño beso antes de dejarlo marcharse.

Cuando regreso Inuyasha, el desayuno estaba listo y todos estaban sentados cerca del fuego, Aiko hablaba mucho y muy mapidamente mientras comia, haciendo tantas preguntas como podia, hasta que Inuyasha le dijo que no hablara con la boca llena.

El desayuno termino y rapidamente siguieron con su camino, Inuyasha a la cabeza del clan. Habian caminado tres o cuatro horas cuando Kouga aparecio.

"Inuyasha." saludo al hanyou y saludando a Kagome desde lejos.

"Kouga." contesto Inuyasha. "Tenemos una sorpresa para ti."

"Una sorpresa?" pregunto Kouga temiendo lo peor. Definitivamente lo utlimo que espero fue aquel ser que se lanzo a sus brazos.

"Eres Kouga-sama?" pregunto Aiko, abrazando al lobo.

"Hai, yo soy Kouga."

"Ella es Aiko." la presento Inuyasha. "Nos pidieron que encontaramos una manada para ella y pensamos venir a ver si tu quierias hacerte cargo de ella."

Kouga se quedo silencioso. Desde que su clan comenzo a ser atacado, habia perdido muchos amigos. Estaban en un nivel peligrosamente bajo de cachorros y hembras, algo nada saludable para un clan tan grande. Kouga sonrio a la niña. Finalmente el unico cachorro de su clan tendria alguien con quien jugar y crecer, y no tendria que preocuparse mucho por la perdida de los otros cachorros. "Es un placer conocerte Aiko-chan." dijo Kouga a Aiko, levandandola y tomandola en brazos.

Aiko sonrio mas todavia y abrazo mas fuerte a Kouga. El volteo hacia Inuyasha y pudo ver al Inuhanyou sonreir un poco. "Gracias." le dijo Kouga, abrazando tambien a Aiko. El hanyou no sabia lo mucho que le estaba entregando con la niña.

"Toma su mochila antes de que te vayas." dijo Kagome, pasandole los rollos y las cosas que cargaba la niña. "Es toda una estudiante."

"Sabes leer?" Kouga pregunto sorprendido a Aiko.

"Hai. Aprendi de Machiko-chan. Tu sabes leer?"

"No."

"Puedo enseñarte. Traje muchos rollos limpios para practicar."

Kouga sonrio a Inuyasha una ultima vez antes de desaparecer en un remolino de viento y polvo.

Inuyasha volteo hacia Kagome cuando ella lo rodeo con sus brazos. "Lo manejaste muy bien." dijo ella. "Estoy orgullosa de ti."

El hanyou sonrio y la abrazo tambien. "Que? Acaso creias que no puedo ser civilizado?"

Kagome resoplo y lo vio ameazadoramente. Inuyasha sonrio y se agacho para besarla. "Baka." escucho que ella decia cuando la tomaba en brazos para continuar el viaje, completamente ajenos a sus comañeros de viaje, que iban detras de ellos.

-------------------------

Hola ! Aqui hay mas de la historia. Ahora me costo un poco de trabajo encontrar tiempo para ponerme en la computadora a traducirlo... pero aqui esta! Disfruten y hasta pronto !

Atte. RedLyna.


	30. Los dos primeros rollos

**To Bind a Soul**

**Capitulo 29: Los dos primeros rollos  
**

Inuyasha decidio que no caminarian mas ese dia y todos aceptaron alegremente la orden. No estaban lejos de la aldea, y si se hubieran esforzado un poco habrian llegado a ella antes de la puestadel sol, pero Inuyasha opto por dormir donde se encontraban. Kagome etaba muy cansada por al guna razon extraña y queria que descansara.

"Inuyasha." lo llamo Miroku antes de que se subiera a un arbol con Kagome en brazos.

"Que?" pregunto un poco molesto.

"Necesito dos dias." contesto el monje.

"Dos dias! Por que?"

"Para asegurarme de que todo salga a la perfeccion. Tambien necesito hablar con Sango al respecto y no tengo la seguridad de salir vivo de esa conversacion." dijo Miroku con infinita paciencia.

Inuyasha gruño pero asintio. Haria lo que fuera neesario para que no hubiera mas interrupciones.

"Vamos Kagome." Inuyasha cargo a la miko y brinco hacia la rama mas cercana.

Kagome dio un gritito y se aferro a Inuyasha. "Podrias avisarme antesde hacer eso? Baka."

"Estas cansada." dijo el, acomodandola en su regazo.

"Solo un poco." dijo bostezando.

"Duerme Kagome."

"Eres muy mandon." dijo la miko, pero ya estaba medio dormida.

* * *

"Sango." Miroku se acerco a la exterminadora de demonios cuidadosamente. 

"Que quiere Houshi-sama?" dijo ella.

"Me preguntaba si puedo hablar contigo, en privado?"

Sango lo miro con extrañeza pero siguio a Miroku lejos del campamento.

"Que sucede?" Sango pregunto cuando se detuvieron.

"Es acerca de Inuyasha y Kagome-sama." contesto el, sentandose en un tronco caido.

"Directo al punto." dijo Sango.

"Con el consentimiento de Inuyasha"

"Yo tambien." dijo Sango sentandose junto a Miroku, un poco mas cerca que la distancia normal lejos de sus manos. "Con el permiso de Kagome, por supuesto."

"Bien, veras, tengo una idea..." comenzo Miroku.

* * *

"Inuyasha, quiero ir a mi epoca." dijo Kagome por decima vez en el dia. En ese momento todos estaban en la cabaña de Kaede, pero la anciana miko no se encontraba ahi. 

"Por que?"

"Por que quiero ver a mi familia. Y nos estamos quedando sin Ramen." dijo ella, agregando lo ultimo como un aliciente.

"Bien. Pero regresaremos al dia siguiente!"

"Por mi esta bien." dijo Kagome. "Miroku-sama, me llevare uno de los rollos a casa."

"Adelante, hagalo." dijo Miroku. "Tomara mas de un dia leer cada uno."

Kagome asintio y tomo sus cosas. Inuyasha la guio hasta el pozo, murmurando acerca de las perras y sus peticiones. Kagome lo ignoro por supuesto.

Cuando llegaron a la epoca de Kagome, el templo estaba solo. Nadie estaba en casa. Kagome se sento en una de las sillas de la cocina y saco el rollo.

"Tienes que leer eso ahora?" pregunto Inuyasha, sentandose junto a ella.

"No quieres saber?"

"Bueno, si pero..."

"Lo leere en voz alta para que lo unico que tengas que hacer es ponerme atencion." dijo Kagome con paciencia.

"Bien." dijo Inuyasha dandose por vencido.

Cuidadosamente, Kagome desenrrollo el rollo y comenzo a leer. "El Inicio." leyo Kagome.

"Probablemente la historia que Chiyo nos conto el primer dia que estuvimos con ella." dijo Inuyasha.

"Aun asi me da curiosidad."

"Solo leelo, perra."

Kagome resoplo pero continuo. "El Inicio. Mi madre esta muriendo y mi padre esta triste. Por que? La muerte es parte de la vida. Ultimamente ha ido al centro del bosque de a montaaña sagrada. Mi hermano mayor cree que Padre habla con los dioses ahi. No me importa. Padre no deberia comportarse como un chachorro. Deberia estar con su manada. Debo estar agradecida de que nadie mas lea esto o seria severamente castigada por tales obsenos comentarios. No entiendo por que. Todos los demas piensan lo mismo.

La fiebre de Madre cada vez es peor, y Padre se asusenta mas de lo normal. Dijo que los Kamis le darian los medios para salvarla. Supongo que si los Kamis lo dicen, asi sera. No importa. Ambos moriran algun dia. Todo muere.

Padre esta realizando el hechizo mientras escribo esto. Hace que Madre tome grandes cantidades de su sangre. Pero algo anda mal. La cara de Padre esta rigida de miedo. La vida de Madre se extingue mas rapido que antes. Kamis estupidos. Estupido mi padre. Deberia haberlo sabido. Ahora observo como ambos mueren de una forma que no es natural. Me esntristece, pero ellos se lo buscaron. Ahora el clan y yo hemos de esperar el precio de los Kamis. Por alguna razon temo la llegada de los Kamis mas que a la muerte."

Fui inteligente al temer a los Kamis. Ahora estoy maldita. Para siempre. Y no hay modo de salvarme. No puedo regresar a mi clan, me echarian si lo hago. Quien quiere un cachorro que nunca crecera? Aunque creo que probablemente ahora soy mas podrerosa de lo que espere. Nadie puede matarme y no puedo matar a nadie. Es lo que llena el vacio ahora. Sangre. Hace mas ligera la carga.

Cinco siglos desde que perdi mi alma. Aun soy la misma niña. Los youkai han comenzado a cambiar de lugar y ellos mismos. Evolucio. Me gusta esa palabra. Creo que la usare mas a menudo.

Doce siglos. Aun estoy sola. No he hablado con nadie en un largo tiempo. Estoy tan cansada. Si regresara a mi manada, no conoceria a nadie y no seria bienvenida. Me llaman hanyou inmundo. Hanyou. Media-sangre. Me temen por que no entienden como alguien tan joven pude tener unos ojos como ls mios.

Treinta siglos, creo. Estoy sola y me temen. Hay una oportunidad de romper con mi maldicion. Solo debo esperar a que ellos sean vencidos.

He perdido la cuenta de los siglos, aunque creo que son como 100. Aun espero, pero debo aprender a tener paciencia. Supongo que no soy paciente por naturaleza. Realmente no me importa. Estoy cansada. Aunque ahora tengo compañia. Una kitsune y hanyou. Sus padres fueron asesinados por humanos. Aun espero.

Diez siglos han pasado desde la ultima vez que escribi aqui. Puse un hechizo en este rollo para salvarlo del tiempo. Soy muy vieja, pero la misma. Bueno, quiza no soy la misma. Muchos viven conmigo ahora. La mayoria niños youkai cuyos padres han muerto. Algunos humanos tambien. Es bonito. Tengo una manada de nuevo. Y sigo esperando. ..."

Kagome enrollo el rollo y se sento en calma.

"Que esta esperando?" pregunto Inuyasha.

"La caida de los Kamis, quiza." contesto ella.

Inuyasha suspiro. Se sentia muy cansado.

* * *

"Asi que, que hemos descubierto hasta ahora?" pregunto Sango sentandose junto a Miroku.

"El rollo discute acerca del paso del tiempo y los cambios que ha sufrido desde el principio." contesto Miroku.

"Algo de utilidad?"

"Un poco de aqui y de alla. Supngo que tendremos que esperar a discutirlo cuando regresen Inuyasha y Kagome-sama."

Sango asintio y comenzo a acicalar su Hiraikotsu, bajando la guardia.

Miroku no pudo detenerse.

"Hentai." dijo Sango calmadamente. Alejando la mano del monje.

Miroku espero a quedar inconciente, pero nada paso.Ningun Hiraikotsu estampado en su cabeza, no exterminadora de demonios apaleandola por ser tan 'pulpo'.

"Te sientes bien?" pregunto Miroku.

"Me las pagaras todas juntas." dijo Sango al monje con una timida sonrisa.

* * *

Por fin!!! terminado !!!! eeehhh porras a mi!!! weno ... les aviso: el prox capitulo es el TAN (aja) esperado lemon.

Saludos gente del intenet!!

Atte. RedLyna.


	31. Cuando los humanos no estan

**To Bind a Soul  
**

**Capitulo 30: Cuando los humanos no estan, los perros jugaran.**

"Dejenme ver si entiendo esto bien." dijo Shippou lentamente, observando al monje y la exterminadora de demonios. "Quieren que vaya con Kaede a la aldea que planea visitar por que creen que sera muy bueno para mi? Olvidan que la mayoria de los humanos odian a los youkai?"

"Kaede-obaasan no dejara que te lastimen." dijo Miroku. "Ademas, crees que se atreverian a atacar a un youkai que viaja con una miko?"

"Es solo por un dia." pidio Sango.

"Ire. Pero con una condicion." dijo un sonriente Shippou.

"Cual?" preguntaron Sango y Miroku al mismo tiempo.

"Me diran la verdadera razon por la cual tengo que hacerme el tonto." contesto el usando algo del tono amenazador de Kagome. Miroku y Sango entendieron en mensaje.

"Inuyasha ha estado muy molesto ultimamente y yo solo quiero ser un buen amigo ayudandole a conseguir un poco de tiempo a solas con Kagome." dijo un muy calmado Miroku.

"Estan sacando a todos del camino para que Inuyasha se pueda aparear con Kagome." dijo Shippou sin darle importancia.

"Shippou-chan, eres muy joven para hablar de esto." dijo Sango en shock.

"Soy joven, no estupido. Ademas, soy youkai. Los youkai hacemos las cosas diferente a los humanos."

"Como es eso?" pregunto Miroku con curiosidad.

"Lo explicaria, pero Kaede-obaasan esta partiendo y tengo que ir con ella." dijo Shippou caminando hacia la puerta.

"Tienes que venir conmigo?" dijo Kaede dando una ultima mirada al tobillo hinchado del aldeano.

Los aldeanos eran tolerantes con los youkai que vivian con Kaede, pero nunca eran completamente bienvenidos en la aldea. La mujer del aldeano se tenso cuanso Shippou entro en la cabaña y trepo al hombro de Kaede. "Miroku ayuda a Inuyasha para que Kagome sea su pareja." dijo Shippou, viendo con curiosidad lo que hacia Kagome.

"Kagome-sama?" pregunto el aldeano.

"Es cuestion de tiempo." susurro Kaede, provocando un shock mayor al aldeano."El chico estaba muy tenso antes de ir a la epoca de Kagome-chan."

"Eso es por que Miroku los interrumpio cuando estabamos en la montaña." informo Shippou a la anciana miko. Habia escuchado a Miroku e Inuyasha mas de una vez hablando de un plan. "Aparentemente Inuyasha llego a algun lado con Kagome."

Kaede se rio entre dientes y acaricio al pequeño youkai cuando le ayudo a recoger sus cosas. "Debes decirme mas de esto mientras viajamos a la proxima aldea."

"Aun no he empezado." sonrio Shippou.

* * *

"Miroku-sama, Sango-chan, van a algun lado?" pregunto Kagome entrando en la cabaña de Kaede y vio a ambos empacando sus cosas. 

"Me pidieron que realizara un par de exorcismos en otra aldea. Le pedi a Sango-sama que me acompañe en caso de que haya problemas." sonriendo con orgullo ante lo buen mentiroso que se sentia.

Inuyasha tosio en su mano, ahogando la risa. Miroku guiño un ojo al hanyou y tuvo que controlar su propia risa ante el sonrojo de Inuyasha. Sango capto el intercambio de miradas pero no dijo nada, en lugar de eso se dirigio a Kagome. "Shippou-chan fue con Kaede-obaasan. No regresaran hasta mañana."

"Oh, OK." dijo Kagome un tanto sorprendida. Normalmente Shippou evitaba ir a otras aldeas si ni ella ni Inuyasha lo acompañaban para protegerlo si los humanos decidian hacer algo... estupido.

"Nosotros tambien regresaremos mañana." dijo Miroku con una sonrisa.

"Bien, tengan cuidado." dijo Kagome.

"Lo tendremos." contesto Sango. "Diviertanse en nuestra ausencia." dijo dandole a entender que era su oportunidad.

Kagome tuvo que controlar su sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que insinuaba Sango.

"Si, diviertanse." dijo Miroku sin dejar duda alguna acerca de lo que tenia en mente.

* * *

La cabaña quedo misteriosamente en silencio cuando Sango y Miroku se fueron. "Voy a las aguas termales." dijo Kagome revolviendo su mochila hasta que encontro sus enseres de baño. 

"Te bañaste anoche." se quejo Inuyasha.

"Me di un baño rapido. No es lo mismo que sumergirse en aguas termales."

"Bien perra, como sea." contesto el, tomando la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Inuyasha la siguio en silencio, pensando en como acercarse a la miko.

Kagome tenia los mismos pensamientos. Como hacerle saber a Inuyasha lo que queria?

Kagome se detuvo en los manantiales y se agacho para sentir el calor del agua. Sabia lo que queria, solo que no sabia como conseguirlo. Al final, simplemente avento sus cosas al suelo y tomo aire. No iba a andarse con rodeos.

"Kagome?" pregunto Inuyasha. La miko que habia estado contemplando el agua por algun tiempo no contesto. Se veia como pensaba en algo muy profundamente.

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera reaccionar, Kagome habia tirado sus cosas y se habia dado la vuelta, tomando su cabeza y besandolo de forma atrayente.

"Inuyasha." dijo ella entre besos. Al principio el hanyou quedo en shock, despues regreso el beso, moviendose de tal modo que ella quedara apoyada en la orilla.

Inuyasha tomo el trasero de Kagome, levantandola para que lo rodeara la cintura con sus largas piernas.

Kagom pudo sentir su exitacion a traves de las capas de ropa y comenzo a moverse contra el. Inuyasha rompio el beso y torpemente comenzo a quitarle la ropa. Kagome ayudo sacandose la camisa por la cabeza, sin perder el ritmo marcado por ella con Inuyasha.

Inuyasha estaba perdiendo cada trozo del control que siempre tenia y finalmente gruño de frustracion y rasgo la camiseta y la ropa interior de Kagome, asegurandose de destruir tambien el maldito 'bra' que siempre usaba.

Kagome ni siquiera noto que estaba desnuda. El unico pensamiento en su cabeza era lo bien que se sentia tener las piernas alrededor de Inuyasha al moverse.

Inuyasha se acerco aun mas a Kagome, aplastandola contra las rocas de la orilla y tomando un pezon con la boca. "Inuyasha!" grito Kagome en pleno climax.

El aroma de su exitacion pego de lleno a Inuyasha, y lentamente la bajo por que no estaba seguro de que sus piernas lo soportarian mas tiempo.

Kagome fue la primera en recobrar el aliento y no perdio tiempo en despojar a Inuyasha del resto de sus ropas. Abrio sus ojos con sorpresa cuando vio lo grande que era Inuyasha, y se humedecio los labios, esperando.

Inuyasha sintio como crecia su exitacion cuando vio como Kagome lo observaba. Todo el poco control que le quedaba se evaporo cuando vio sus labios y vio deseo. Rapidamente se sento y empujo a Kagome al pasto, tomando sus labios en otro ardiente beso.

Kagome sintio como las garras de Inuyasha recorrian su cuerpo y bajaban por su estomago, deteniendose justo en su cintura. Su respiracion se corto en su garganta cuando Inuyasha inserto un dedo en su intimidad.

"Inuyasha!" dijo en un jadeo.

El comenzo con un ritmo lento, pero poco a poco gano velocidad. Podia decir que ella estaba lista. Con cuidado acaricio su clitoris con el pulgar. Eso mando a Kagome directamente a un nuevo orgasmo.

Kagome respiraba con dificultad y jadeaba cuando Inuyasha se coloco sobre ella. "Estas segura de esto Kagome?" pregunto, susurrandole y tomando su oido entre los dientes.

El sonrio ya que ella mascull una larga linea de obscenidades en voz baja antes de responder. "Con un demonio, si!"

Inuyasha no necesito nada mas y repentinamente entro en ella, deteniendose apenas lo suficiente como para que ella se acostumbrara a la sensacion.

Kagome nunca sintio algo tan increible como aquello. Era como si hubiera estado vacia. El dolor del que todas hablaban era completamente inexistente. Podia sentir algo brotando de su interior. Algo que con cada embestida de Inuyasha crecia mas y mas hasta que no pudo contenerlo otro segundo y grito al liberarlo.

Inuyasha sintio los musculos de Kagome tensarse alrededor de el, enviandolo a su propio climax. Se dejo caer sobre Kagome, respirando pesadamente y asombrado de las miles de sensaciones que aun cruzaban por su cuerpo.

Se rodo a un lado, sin separarse de Kagome y jalandola hacia el. "Creo que ahora si necesitas un baño." dijo Inuyasha ahogando su voz en el cuello de Kagome. Ahora entendia por que los humanos lo hacian de frente a sus perras. Se dio cuenta de que todas las emociones que vio pasar por el rostro de Kagome fueron provocadas por el.

"Tan pronto pueda ponerme de pie." contesto Kagome, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Inuyasha y buscando sus suaves orejas.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar el ronroneo que salia de su garganta cuando Kagome rascaba sus orejas. Pudo sentir como el sudor comenzaba a secarse en sus cuerpos y el fino vientecillo que corria por el bosque.

"Vamos Kanai. Es hora del baño." dijo Inuyasha, ayudando a Kagome a pararse.

"Kanai?" repitio Kagome tomando la mano de Inuyasha.

"Eres mi Kanai, Kagome." dijo Inuyasha viendo a Kagome a los ojos.

"Hai, tuya." asintio Kagome, dandole a Inuyasha una de las mas brillantes sonrisas que jamas creyo el que podia existir.

* * *

NdA: 

Aqui esta el largamente esperado lemmon. Aun no decido si hare otro capitulo asi o no, o quiza solo una probadita entre la historia. EEhhhh, decisiones, dificiles decisiones. Firegoddess.

* * *

Hola! Aqui esta ! por fin lo termine. Me tarde mas de lo que esperaba por que tuve un problema. Inuyasha le dice MATE a Kagome, que traducido literalmente es compañera(o), pero no me gusto asi, despues le puse pareja ... pero no sonaba bien, asi que vagando por internet me di a la busqueda de un termino en japones como pareja o enamorado ... encontre varios: koibito-enamorado(a), kanai-esposa, otto-esposo (escogi usar kanai y otto, pero si no les gusta lo cambiare por koibito) por eso espero sus opiniones en los reviews.

Muchas gracias por la paciencia y no se preocupen, NO VOY A DEJAR LA HISTORIA A MEDIAS, la razon por la que comence fue por que alguien mas la dejo a medias. Y son 60 capitulos ... no desesperen!

Atte. RedLyna.


	32. Hagan sus apuestas!

**To Bind a Soul**

**Capitulo 31: Hagan sus apuestas!**

La primera cosa que sintio Inuyasha al despertar fue la suave respiracion de Kagome junto a el. Sus 'actividades' la dejaron completamente exausta y se quedo dormida en los brazos de Inuyasha despues de la 4a. ronda.

Despues de eso, Inuyasha la deposito suavemente sobre el haori limpio. Su hakama y la camisa de Kagome necesitaban ser lavadas, asi que tuvieron que pasar la mayor parte de la noche en los manantiales, 'esperando que la ropa seque'. El Inuhanyou termino cargando a la chico de regreso a la cabaña de Kaede donde desenrrollo la bolsa de dormir de Kagome y repto dentro con la miko en sus brazos firmemente apoyada en su pecho.

Inuyasha nuna durmio tan profundamente en toda su vida. Lentamente levanto la cabeza para observar a la miko que dormia en sus brazos. Lo que vio lo dejo atonito.

Cerro los ojos y sacudio la cabeza, pensando que podia ser un sueño, pero cuando los abrio de nuevo, aun estaban ahi.

Kagome tenia orejas.

Sus orejas.

Con cuidado, Inuyasha acerco su mano para tocar las nuevas orejas de Kagome. El suave pelaje bajo sus garras lo hicieron comprender por que a Kagome le gustaba tanto tocar sus orejas.

Inuyasha sonrio cuando Kagome comenzo a ronronear de felicidad al rascar las suaves orejas.

Kagome desperto sintiendo unos fuertes brazos rodeandola y un ronroneo. Pero de lo que no se dio cuenta fue que el ronroneo venia de ella misma.

"Inuyasha." susurro Kagome, bostezando sonoramente.

Ella suspiro en extasis cuando el mencionado hanyou se acerco y mordisqueo su cuello. "Kagome?" dijo Inuyasha.

"Hn?" contesto ella, aun medio dormida.

"Tienes que prometerme que no vas a asustarte." dijo el abrazandola mas cerca.

"Por que?"

Lentamente, Inuyasha tomo una mano de Kagome y la deposito sobre su cabeza, justo donde estaban las orejas.

Kagome desperto completamente en un segundo entrando en panico y se sento repentinamente. Inuyasha permanecio acostado, observando sus reacciones cada vez mas youkai. "Tengo..." Kagome chillo antes de dejarse caer sobre el.

"Tienes mis orejas." dijo Inuyasha observandola.

Cuando Kagome se calmo se puso a pensar. Tengo las orejas de Inuyasha. Es tan... tan ... tan extraño. "Me veo extraña?" pregunto Kagome viendo a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha la observo detenidamente antes de contestarle. "No te ves extraña, solo tomara un tiempo a que te acostumbres a verte con ellas, eso es todo. Imagino que ahora tambien tu sentido del oido se habra desarrollado al de un youkai."

"Eso es bueno, cierto?" contesto ella.

"Depende de lo que consideres bueno." dijo seriamente.

Las orejas de Kagome se estremecieron ante los sonidos que venian de fuera de la cabaña cuando reconocio entre ellos la voz de Sango y Miroku. Kagome observo su ropa, o mejor dicho, su falta de ella y dio un pequeño grito. "Mi ropa, rapido, donde esta mi ropa?" dijo Kagome, viendo alrededor en histeria.

"Detras de ti." dijo un calmado Inuyasha, deslizandose el haori y amarrando su hakama.

Soprendido, Inuyasha observo a Kagome vestirse con gran frenesi, y en su cara se podia ver el panico. Termino de ponerse la camisa cuando Sango entro en la cabaña. Inuyasha habia guardado ya la bolsa de dormir, y esperaba que sus amigos notaran las orejas de Kagome.

Miroku siguio a Sango dentro de la cabaña y saludo a Inuyasha. "Se divirtieron en nuestra ausencia?" pregunto a Inuyasha con un dejo de hentai en su voz.

Inuyasha le contesto con una sonrisa que solo los machos podrian interpretar. "Nos las arreglamos para mantenernos lejos de los problemas. Y ustedes?" dijo con alegria.

Miroku sonrio. Tendria que esperar a que Inuyasha estuviera solo para obteber los detalles... y su recompensa... "Sin problemas por aca." dijo Miroku.

Sango saudio la cabeza y volteo hacia Kagome. "Como estas tu Kagom-" pero no termino de decirlo y se quedo viendo a Kagome, mas especificamente, las orejas de Kagome.

Miroku volteo para ver lo que hizo que Sango dejara de hablar de repente. "Pero que demonios..." murmuro el, lo suficientemente alto como para que Kagome e Inuyasha lo escucharan.

Las orejas de Kagome se pergaron a su cabeza al ver la reacion de sus amigos. "Que?" les gruño.

"Tus orejas." dijo Sango.

"Lo se." dijo Kagome, trantando de mantener su enojo al margen.

"Oh, Ok. Entonces, que hay para desayunar?" pregunto Mirku cambiando el tema.

Kagome se quedo con la boca abierta al ver la facilidad con que Miroku habia pasado el hecho como algo normal. Pero lo penso mejor. El es hombre. No es para sorprenderse."Estoy seguro de que podemos discutur esto despues de comer algo." continuo Miroku sentandose junto a la puerta.

"Que hay que discutir?" pregunto Shippou entrando junto con Kaede a la cabaña.

"Mis orejas." gruño Kagome sentandose junto a Inuyasha. "Haz el desayuno Miroku-sama, ya que tu eres el de la idea."

"Vamos monje." agrego Inuyasha. "Date prisa! Tengo hambre!"

"No me extraña." dijo Miroku con saña, causando que tanto Inuyasha como Kagome se sonrojasen.

Kaede noto las nuevas orejas de Kagome pero decidio dejarlo para despues. Ejerciendo presion no ganaba nada. Shippou trepo al regazo de Kagome y froto su mejilla contra el estomago de ella. "Me gustan tus nuevas orejas, Kagome." dijo dulcemente y viendola cariñosamente que hizo que todo el enojo que ella sentia desapareciera.

"Gracias Shippou-chan" dijo ella haciendole cariños en el cabellos.

Shippou olfateo a Kagome y volteo hacia Inuyasha. "Veo que el plan de Miroku y Sango funciono." dijo bien alto para que los humanos lo oyeran.

"El plan de Miroku y Sango?" pregunto Kagome.

"Hai, el plan. Ellos se fueron dejandolos solos para que Inuyasha y tu-" el kitsune fue abruptamente intrrumpido por un monje que lo levanto y sento junto a el con la boca tapada, para que no dijera mas.

"Miroku-sama?" pregunto Kagome peligrosamente.

"El pobre no sabe lo que dice. Debe ser por que esta hambiento. Ayudame a preparar el desayuno Shippou." dijo Miroku retirandose al otro lado de la cabaña.

"Inuyasha, sabes de que estan hablando?" pregunto Kagome al molesto hanyou.

"Probablemente. Sabes como funciona su mente..." dijo el.

Kagome suspiro y se dejo caer sobre Inuyasha. "Aun estas cansada." le susurro en su nueva oreja.

La miko se estremecio al sentir su aliento tan cerca y cerro los ojos. Inuyasha la atrajo hacia el y la recosto. "Duerme un rato, te despertare cuando el desayuno este listo.

"Esta bien..."

"Funciono." dijo Sango acercandose a ayudar a Miroku con el desayuno.

"Por supuesto que funciono. Soy un genio." dijo Miroku.

Shippou resoplo en desacuerdo. "Todo lo que hicieron fue dejarlos solos."

"Bueno, funciono." contesto el monje a la defensiva.

Shippou resoplo de nuevo. "Yo pude haberlo hecho y soy solo un niño."

Sango dio una palmada a Shippou y le sonrio. "No importa. El plan funciono y ahora todos podremos relajarnos."

"Por fin." dijo Miroku para si mismo.

* * *

Despues del desayuno, Inuyasha dejo a Kagome en compañia de Sango y salio de la cabaña a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Pronto se le unio Miroku. 

"Y bien?" pregunto el monje.

"Es muy pronto para saber." dijo Inuyasha, dejando la pregunta para otra ocasion.

"Cuando sabras?"

"En tres o cuatro dias" dijo Inuyasha recostandose en el pasto y mirando al cielo.

Miroku asinti y tambien dejo el tema para otra ocasion.

"Asi que, como te fue con Sango?" pregunto Inuyasha.

Miroku sonrio, pensando en lo ocurrido el dia anterior. "Le robe un beso sin quedar inconciente despues." dijo felizmente, y recostandose junto a Inuyasha.

"Acaso es epoca de apareamiento?" pregunto Shippou sentandose entre Inuyasha y Miroku.

"Solo discutimos nuestros avances." dijo Miroku.

Inuyasha solo abrio un ojo.

"Bueno." dijo Shippou, "Ayer me beso una niña humana. Dijo que soy lindo."

Miroku se levanto un poco para ver al kitsune. "Tienes potencial." dijo.

"No. No tendremos otro Miroku en el clan." dijo Inuyasha impidiendo que continuara con consejos para conquistar.

"Bien Inuyasha" dijo Shippou llamando la atencion del hantoy "Puedo poner nombre a uno de ellos?"

"Tu lo sabes YA?" pegunto Inuyasha, viendo al kitsune por el rabillo del ojo.

"Tu sabe bien que los kitsunes tenemos el olfato mejor desarrollado. Ademas, escuche los latidos. Quiero una hemanita." declaro Shippou.

"Ire a cambiar mi apuesta." dijo Miroku parandose. Pero antes de irse volteo hacia Inuyasha, "Los youkai tienen diferente tiempo de gestacion?"

"Seis meses." dijo el hanyou. "Por que no le dices tambien a Sango? Es mucho dinero."

"Esta bien, le dire tan pronto deje a Kagome-sama. Con permiso." dijo corriendo a la aldea.

"Cuando le diras a Kagome." pregunto Shippou

"Por la noche."

* * *

NdA: 

He decidio hacer otro lemmon, aunque no ahora mismo. Tengan paciencia. Atte. Firegoddess.

* * *

Hola!!!! 

No me odien mucho, jeje se que me he tardado. Respecto a la pregunta, quedo mas o menos asi: Kagome llama koibito a Inuyasha e Inuyasha llama kanai a Kagome. Muchas gracias !!! Hasta la proxima!

Atte. RedLyna.


	33. El ultimo rollo

**To Bind a Soul**

**Capitulo 32: El Ultimo Rollo.**

"Que encontraron en el primer rollo?" pregunto Miroku a Kagome sentandose fuera de la cabaña, y disfrutando del almuerzo.

Kagome fruncio el ceño antes de contestar. "En realidad no es tan largo como parece, probablemente podria terminar de leerlo en una hora monje. Es solo que..." Kagome hizo una pausa, " es muy tragico."

"De que trata?" pregunto Sango.

"El rollo es tan antiguo como Chiyo-sama. Chiyo-sama tenia mas o menos 5 años cuando comenzo a escribirlo, por la epoca en que su padre realizo el hechizo."

Sango asintio al pensar. Lo que Miroku y ella descubrieron en el segundo rollo tambien era muy tragico, pero solo se relacionaba con la naturaleza del hechizo y los cambios que ocurrieron en el Primer Clan de Inuyoukai. "Imagino que el tercer rollo habla mas del hechizo en si." murmuro Miroku.

"Quiero escuchar acerca del segundo rollo antes de saber del tercero." dijo Inuyasha levantando la vista de su Ramen.

"De acuerdo. Lo leo en voz alta?" contesto Miroku.

"Bien." dijo Inuyasha, regresando a su Ramen.

Miroku se puso de pie y fue por el rollo a la cabaña. Cuando regreso se sento apoyandose en la cabaña. Con cuidado, saco los rollos y comenz a leer.

"Han pasado veinte siglos desde que mi padre murio, y por lo que me han dicho, mi manada ha cambiado mucho. Al parecer el hechizo no solo afecto a mi padre y a mi madre, sino a todo el clan. Viaje al bosque en el cual mi padre pasaba dias enteros. Ahora comprendo por que permanecia ahi tanto tiempo. Los arboles tienen algo que hace que te calmes y hay tanta vida, a diferencia de las montañas que una vez llame hogar.

Vi a mi tio. Vino a mi no mucho despues de la ultima vez que escribi en este rollo. Creo que fue sorpresa lo que vi en sus ojos. Sorpresa de que aun este yo viva, y sorpresa por que aun tengo la apariencia de un cachorro. Se veia ojeroso y sus ojos ya no eran frios. Me trajo noticias de nuestro clan. Mis hermanos murieron, envenenados. El no supo quien fue el responsable y se sentia culpable por sus muertes. A mi no me molesto como lo habria hecho antes. He 'crecido' sola. Mi tio me dijo que se arrepentia de lo sucedido y que no pedia que lo perdonaa. Creo que se dio cuenta de la 'vida' a la que me condeno por el resto de la eternidad.

Me dijo del hechizo, y de lo que habia pasado despues de que me quitaron el alma. La lealtad que siempre mostramos con los miembros de nuestro clan se hizo mas fuerte. Algunos de los miembros mostraban algunas caracteristicas de mi padre. Me tuve que sentar cuando escuche eso. Continue escuchando solamente por que esperaba que me diera la clave de romper mi maldicion.

Cuando mi tio quedo en silencio lo mire, mire a sus ojos. Ante esto se asusto. Los cachorros no miran a sus mayores a los ojs. Pero ya no soy un cachorro, no importa mi apariencia. Ni siquiera estoy viva.

Mi tio me dejo no mucho despues. Creo que era dificil para el verme todos los dias y soportar la culpabilidad que sentia.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribi esterollo. La historia de mi padre y madre no es mas que un mito ahora, El clan de mi padre aun existe, y de vez en cuando he visto a alguno de ellos, aun puedo ver el hechizo correr por sus venas. Se han vuelto mas fuertes, mas que mi padre. La mayoria tienen el cabello plateado y los ojos ambarinos de mi padre. No me resta mas que estar orgullosa de la forma en que han evolucionado. Aun se escucha la historia de mi padre. Solo me resta sonreir. No esperare mucho mas..."

"Eso es todo?" pregunto Inuyasha cuando Miroku quedo en silencio.

"Hai, es todo." contesto el monje con solemnidad.

"Bueno, he de decir que te quedaste con el mejor rollo." dijo Kagome entregando a Miroku el rollo que se habia llevado a casa. "Este casi me hizo llorar."

Miroku acepto el rollo en silencio y comenzo a leerlo en voz baja para Sango y si mismo. Cuando terminaron la lectura, Miroku lo enrollo de nuev y suspiro. "Que es lo que esta esperando?" pregunto.

"No lo se." dijo Kagome.

"Terminemos con el ultimo rollo, quieres?" dijo Inuyasha impaciente.

"Sip." Shippou estuvo de acuerdo. "No llegaremos a nada si todo lo que hacen es ponerse melancolicos."

Kagome y los demas vieron a Shippou con extrañeza.Ese comentario era mas del tipo de Inuyasha, y escucharlo viniendo de Shippo... Bueno, quiza si se puede congelar el Infierno.

Kagome sacudio la cabeza y su atencion regreso al rollo. "Este no parece ser muy largo." dijo sacandolo y poniendolo frente a ella.

"Solo lee." dijo Inuyasha cansado, pero sin su caracteristico tono de molestia.

Kagome lanzo una mirada asesina a su ahora koibito advirtiendole que se quedara donde estaba. Inuyasha bufo, pero se quedo quieto y en silencio.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y comenzo. "He llegado a una conclusion acera del hechizo de mi padre. He visto como une las almas de quienes lo realizan, las une en tal grado que podrian combinarse y convertirse en una sola si quien lo invoca tiene la fuerza necesaria. Pero tambien he visto como une al resto de la manada entre ellos, aunque en menor grado. Todo depende de la fuerza de la union de quienes lo realizan. El hechizo no ha sido realizado desde mi padre, asi que no se que tan extensas son las repercusiones, pero puedo llegar a algunas conclusiones. Creo que si los miembros del Clan tienen parientes sanguineos que no pertenezcal al Clan, estos tambien seran beneficiados, aunque tomara tiempo. No puedo decir mas aun. Todo depende de la fuerza de quien lo invoca, y si sobreviven a la union de sus almas..." Kagome se detuvo. "Eso es todo." dijo ella.

Inuyasha se veia pensativo. Era casi la hora de la cena. Estuvieron sentados leyendo los rollos casi todo el dia. Shippou estaba dormido en sus piernas, roncansdo sonoramente. "Vamos Kagome." dijo Inuyasha, poniendose de pie y entregando a Shippou al cuidado de Miroku. "Necesitamos hablar."

Miroku vio a Kagome y le sonrio de manera extraña. Kagome seguio a Inuyasha hasta el Arbol Sagrado donde ambos se sentaron, Inuyasha jalando a Kagome hacia el. "Necesitamos hablar."dijo el de nuevo.

"Acerca de que?" pregunto Kagome, sientiendose protegida en los brazos de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha rasco las orejasde Kagome y ella comenzo a ronronear. Coloco la otra mano sobre el vientre de Kagome, bajo la camisa y acaricio levemente esa area. "Estas embarazada." dijo calmadamente.

Kagome se quedo sin aliento por un segundo. "Estas seguro?" pregunto.

Inuyasha aspiro el aroma de Kagome, notando el ligero cambio que Shippou habia notado hacia un rato. Ahora estaba seguro. "Hai. Shippou incluso pudo escuchar sus latidos."

"Ah." Kagome se quedo en silencio por un momento. "Sabes lo que significa esto, cierto?" pregunto con un tono peligroso para el.

"Que?" pregunto un confundido Inuyasha.

"Ir de compras!" dijo Kagome con alegria, recostandose de nuevo en Inuyasha y dejandose rascar las orejas.

"De compras? Que tiene que ver eso con que estes embarazada?" pregunto Inuyasha, con panico en su voz.

"Bueno," comenzo a decir Kagome sin molestarse en abrir los ojos. "Necesitare comprar ropa para cuando la que tengo mequede pequeña, y tengo que comprar ropa para el bebe y juguetes y muebles y-"

"Suficiente." la interrumpio. "Las compras pueden esperar unos cuantos meses."

"Supongo que si. Pero tenemos que decirle a mama."

Inuyasha se congelo ante el pensamiento de la mama de Kagome enterandose de que habia embarazado a su hijita.

"No te preocupes Inuyasha." dijo Kagome al sentir como el hanyou se tensaba. "Mi madre ha querido nietos desde que cumpli 14."

"Aun si en parte son youkai?" pregunto Inuyasha.

"Especialmente si son en parte youkai! Te dije que mi mama me comento que seria lindo que sus nietos tuvieran tus orejas?" dijo Kagome, mirando a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha no lo creia. "Que tiene tu familia con mis orejas?"

"Nuestra familia." dijo Kagome. "Ahora son tambien tu familia. Mama querra que nos casemos por los ritos humanos."

"Esta bien." dijo Inuyasha sin preocuparse.

"Eso significa que iran muchos miembros de la familia y tendras que escuchar como la gente te cuenta historias de cuando yo era pequeña."

"Esa parte me gusta mucho." dijo Inuyasha en un tono travieso.

"Baka." dijo Kagome, levantandose lo sificiente como para besarlo.

Inuyasha fue quien rompio el beso. "Vamos para alla." dijo a Kagome abrazandola.

"Donde vamos?"

"Vamos a darle a tu-nuestra familia las noticias." dijo el.

"Deberiamos primero decirle a Miroku, Sango y los demas." dijo ella sin moverse de su lugar en el regazo de Inuyasha.

"Ya lo saben."

"Que?!" grito Kagome, molesta por que sus amigos superon antes que ella lo de su embarazo. Ahora entendia la extraña mirada de Miroku al salir de la cabaña.

"Shh, calma. Miroku estaba conmigo cuando Shippou me dijo de los latidos, y Sango lo averiguo cuando ella y Miroku fueron a cambiar sus apuestas."

"Apuestas?" pregunto confundida.

"Hai, recuerdas que Miroku lo comento? La apuesta acerca de cuando nacera nuestro primer cachorro?"

"La recuerdo." dijo Kagome.

"Bien, Miroku y Sango apostaron una buena cantidad y-"

"Hicieron que?!"

"Calmate Kagome, Miroku y yo acordamos que el dinero recolectado seria gastado en algo para todos."

Kagome enrojecio, pero se calmo. "Bien. Vayamos con mama."

Inuyasha asintio y caminaron hacia el pozo.

* * *

La Sra. Higurashi estaba en la cocina cuando Inuyasha y Kagome entraron a la casa. "Hola mama!" La saludo Kagome con un beso en lamejilla. "Donde estan los demas?"

"Pues," dijo la mama de Kagome, sacando del refigerador bebidas para todos. "Souta esta arriba jugando con el nuevo videojuego y tu abuelo esta en la sala." Se detuvo un momento y vio a Kagome, ahi fue donde obtuvieron su completa atencion. "Kagome! Tienes unas hermosas orejas!" y se deslizo hacia ella para tocarlas.

"Mama!" dijo Kagome despues de contar hasta 10.

"Que sucedio querida?" contesto despues de un momento.

"El hechizo," dijo Kagome ruborizandose. "Y hay algo mas. Ire por Souta y hablaremos en la sala, todos."

"De acuerdo querida." dijo ella, confundida por el tono de Kagome. Pero rapidamente desecho sus temores y se dirigio a un olvidad hanyu. "Te gustaria comer algo, querido?"

Inuyasha y Kagome se sentaron uno junto al otro y el resto de la famila los observaba. La Sra. Higurashi sirvio el te antes de dirigirse a la pareja. "Queridos, que es lo que quieren decirnos?"

"Mama," comenzo Kagome. "Yo estoy... estoy embarazada."

Kagome vio como su abuelo se atraganto con el te y como a Souta se le atoro la galleta en la garganta.. Peo la atencion de Kagome estaba en su mama.

La Sra. Higurashi permanecio en silencio un momento mas y luego sonrio, abrazando primero a Kagome y despues a Inuyasha. "Esas son maravillosas noticias querida! Se casaran? Has decidido que vestido usaras? Que les parece una boda pequeña con la familia? Asi no sera tan dificil explicar lo de las orejas. Esto es maravilloso!"

"Si!" agrego Souta.

El abuelo de Kagome estaba anonadado, en shok, pero si su nieta era feliz, nada mas importaba.

Kagome sonrio y suspiro con alivio, hasta que su madre regreso con el album fotograficode cuando era pequeña y se sento junto a Inuyasha. Practicamente sintio lo divertido que estaba Inuyasha ante esa situacion. El estaba disfrutando con su verguenza!

Eso solo significo una cosa: Venganza!

* * *

Hola Gente!!! Aprovechando que acabo de terminar examenes ... y que seguire con proyectos y que mi equipo del proyecto no vino, aqui esta el capitulo!!! Espero les guste mucho y ya saben, espero los reviews !

Hasta pronto!!

Atte. RedLyna.


	34. Noticias de los lobos

**To Bind a Soul**

**Capitulo 33: Noticias de los Lobos.**

Cuando Inuyasha y Kagome regresaron a la cabaña de Kaede al dia siguiente, cierto hanyou trataba todavia de digerir lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Despues de que Kagome diera las "grandes noticias", la Sra. Higurashi insistio en mostrar a Inuyasha cada foto tomada de Kagome hasta su ultimo cumpleaños. Kagome casi muere de la pena. Y su abuelo no ayudo al contarle a Inuyasha cuando Kagome pretendia ser un pajaro a la tierna edad de tres años. Inuyasha se reia tanto que no vio venir el golpe de Kagome, y la advertencia de cerrar la boca.

Pero horas despues del incidente, Inuyasha aun se reia, mucho mas discretamente. Pero lo suficiente como para que Miroku lo notara y preguntara. Solo fue una inocente pregunta, por primera vez. Pregunto que era lo que Inuyasha encontraba tan gracioso. El golpe a su cabeza por parte de Kagome fue completamente inesperado.

"Kagome, necesitas calmarte." dijo Inuyasha sonriendo todavia.

Kagome le gruño como advertencia cuando vio que sacaba el album de fotos de entre sus ropas, pero Inuyasha la ignoro. "Hey, Shippou, ven aca!" llamo el hanyou, saliendo del camino de una muy enojada miko que se lanzo a su cuello.

"Inuyasha!" grito ella, correteandolo hasta la cabaña.

"Solo son algunas fotos." le contesto el, riendose en voz alta.

Antes de que Kagome pudiera reaccionar, Inuyasha lanzo el album a Shippou, atrapando a Kagome y aprisionandola contra el piso. Manteniedo sus brazos fuera de combate, espero a que llegara el resto del clan y tomaran el album que la Sra. Higurashi le habia dado.

"Eres tu Kagome-sama?" pregunto Miroku sin creerlo.

"Maldicion Inuyasha!" grito Kagome al hanyou que la mantenia prisionera y lejos de las fotografias.

Inuyasha le sonrio amablemente. "Las destruire!" dijo Kagome, sonriendole tambien, pero amenazadoramente.

"Simplemente le pedire a tu madre mas fotografias." dijo el.

"Ya encontrare el modo." dijo Kagome gruñendo peligrosamente.

Inuyasha se sorprendio ante la reaccion de su pareja. "No deberias estresarte ni enfadarte de ese modo. Piensa en los cachorros." le recomendo.

Lo que gano fueron mas gruñidos. "Tu eres el responsable!"

"Kagome, son solo fotografias." dijo Inuyasha tratando con desesperacion aguantarse las ganas de reir de nuevo.

"Creeme Inuyasha, me vengare por esto." dijo Kagome, pero dejo de gruñir, aceptando la verguenza de verse expuesta y dejandose llevar por el abrazo de su hanyou.

El solo pudo sonreir al verla feliz junto a el.

"Yo quiero ponerle nombre el segundo!" dijo Shippou enroscandose en el vientre de Kagome y pegando la oreja para escuchar mejor los casi inexistentes latidos.

"Cuantos hay ahi?" pregunto Kagome con miedo.

Shippou se concetro un momento en escuchar antes de responder. "Dos, creo. No esgoy completamente seguro, pero al menos son dos."

"Si es una niña quiero que se llame Reiha." dijo Kagome al niño.

"Puedo ponerle nombre al otro cachorro?" pregunto Shippou esperanzado.

"Ya veremos rata." contesto Inuyasha, dando al kitsune un golpecillo.

Shippou suspiro y asintio enroscandose en el regazo de Kagome quien rasco su cabeza de forma automatica.

La miko salio de su ensoñacion al oir las risas de Sango. Volteo a verla y gruño al darse cuenta de que aun revisaban el album fotografico. "Gomen, Kagome-chan." dijo Sango al escucharla gruñir. "Es solo que te veias muy linda de pequeña."

"Hai." agrego Miroku. "La pintura verde en tu cara es para morir de risa."

En lugar de gruñir, tomo lo primero que estuvo a su alcance que resulto ser un sarten y lo lanzo a la cabeza de Miroku. Mientras Inuyasha luchaba por no reir nuevamente.

La miko suspiro y dejo ir el enfado. No estaba actuando como normalmente lo hacia. Kagome se dio a si misma la excusa de que habian sucedido muchas cosas en un periodo de tiempo tan corto que cualquiera se estresaria o se volveria loco.

Kagome se puso a recordar lo sucedido en la semana. Se acosto con Inuyasha, estaba comprometida segun los estandares humanos y casada segun los youkai, tenia unas lindas orejitas en lo alto de su cabeza y estaba embarazada, de gemelos. Y la miko lo estaba disfrutando todo.

Inuyasha se tenso al escuchar el sonido de pasos apresurados y el olor del miedo. Un momento despues, un mensajero entro en la cabaña. Estaba cubierto de tierra del viaje, sangre seca de un rasguño en su cara y su cabello enmarañado. Lo siguiente que noto Inuyasha era que el mensajero no tendria mas de once años. Por que alguien enviaria a un cachorro humano a entregar un mensaje? Los caminos eran muy peligrosos como para ir solo, y mucho mas para un niño.

Kagome se levanto para saludar al niño, Sango tambien. "Mi nombre es Kagome. Acercate y te traere algo para que comas." sijo la miko de manera calmante.

El niño asintio y se sento junto al fuego. Respiraba trabajosamente y estaba temblando.

"Como te llamas?" pregunto Miroku alcanzandole un poco de agua.

"Morio." contesto, tomandose el agua de un solo trago.

"Bienvenido. Puedo saber a donde te dirijes?"

Morio nego sacudiendo la cabeza. "Aqui, me dirigia hacia aqui. Me enviaron a entregar un mensaje a Inuyasha-sama."

"Un mensaje para mi?" pregunto un sorprendido Inuyasha.

El niño parecio darse cuenta de que habia un youkai en la cabaña. Su sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando Kagome le entrego la comida y se dio cuenta de sus orejas. Sacudio la cabeza disipando la sorpresa y se dirigio a Inuyasha.

"Me envio una pequeña niña llamada Aiko. Ella ha estado haciendo intercambios en la aldea donde vivo." comenzo el.

"Por que Aiko-chan te enviaria?" pregunto Kagome confundida.

"Su clan ha tenido problemas con unos demonios nuevos, o al menos eso creo ya que nuestra aldea tambien los tiene. Todo lo que me dijo fue que los demonios los atacaban y que necesitaban ayuda. Me dio esto para ustedes." dijo Morio sacando una carta de su bolsa.

Kagome la tomo a regañadientes y la leyo para todos. "Querido Inuyasha-sama. Me apena mucho tener que pedirte ayuda, pero Kouga es muy orgulloso. Nuestros territorios estan siendo invadidos por youkais que nunca antes habia visto, pero si leido en libros. No son criaturas terrenales, y temo por mi nueva familia. Nuestras defensas son debiles ante los ataques de estas criaturas. Temo que en un mes nos hayan desplazado o matado a todos. Tambien han atacado a la aldea cercana y han muerto muchos. Por favor ayudanos. Sinceramente, Aiko"

"Partiremos al alba." dijo Inuyasha tan pronto Kagome termino de leer la carta.

"Has visto estas criaturas?" pregunto Sango a Morio.

"Hai. Se visten de negro, con piel estriada y ojos verdes brillantes. Las flechas no penetran su piel y son criaturas temibles." contesto con una mirada de terror.

"Nos desharemos de esas criaturas pronto." dijo Kagome felizmente.

"Estan seguros?" pregunto Morio inseguro de por que la chica se veia tan segura.

"Claro! Inuyasha es capaz de destruirlas con un movimiento de Tetsusaiga." dijo Kagome con orgullo. "Aunque por supuesto que debemos decirle a mama que nos iremos por unos dias. Esperaba que regresaramos mañana." dijo a Inuyasha.

"Iremos a decirle despues de comer." dijo Inuyasha tomando la mano de la miko. "Ademas, creo que ella puede planear la boda ella sola."

"Se casaran?" pregunto Sango sorprendida.

"Hai!" dijo Kagome alegremente.

"Y tu aceptaste?" pregunto Miroku a Inuyasha.

"Por que no? Ya estamos casados segun la tradicion youkai. Por que no una bosa humana? Ademas, es lo que Kagome y su madre desean." dijo Inuyasha.

"Eres mas valiente que yo." dijo Miroku solemnemente lo que causo la risa de Sango y Kagome.

Shippou los ignoro a todos y pregunto al niño humano. "Como es que conoces a Aiko?"

Moiro se sonrojo ante la pregunta. "Este... La conoci cuando ella fue a mi aldea. Trataba de encontrar quien le vendiera un poco de tinta. Cuando los aldeanos se rehusaron a tratar con ella, el lider de su clan se enojo. Yo le ofreci un poco de mi tinta ya que trabajo en el monasterio y tienen mucha. No hay mucha gente que sepa leer o escribir de donde vengo y yo aun estoy aprendiendo, asi que no es muy frecuente que la usen. Siempre puedo conseguir mas, Aiko-chan no se puede dar ese lujo. Asi que le doy la tinta y salvo a todos de la ira de Kouga-sama. El es muy sobreprotector con ella."

Inuyasha resoplo y sonrio al mismo tiempo. "Al menos se hace cargo de ella."

"Vamos a ver a mi madre Inuyasha." dijo Kagome poniendose de pie y dirigiendose a la puerta.

Inuyasha suspiro y la siguio afuera.

"Sango." llamo Miroku a la exterminadora de demonios.

"Hai, Houshi-sama?"

"Habias escuchado de los demonios que describio Morio? "

"No." Sango volteo hacia el niño quien estaba ocupado comiendo todo lo que le sirvio Kagome.

-------------------------------------------

Perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon !

Lamento la muy larga espera ... No tengo excusa alguna... Aqui esta el capitulo... Adios!

Atte. RedLyna.


	35. Nuevos Descubrimientos

**To Bind a Soul**

**Capitulo 34: Nuevos Descubrimientos**

"Mi aldea esta pasando la colina." anuncio Morio guiando a Inuyasha y su clan a un poblado.

Salieron mucho despues del amanecer. Cuando este llego ni Kagome ni Inuyasha se presentaron. Una hora despues aparecieron, Kagome con un saludable tono rosado en la piel e Inuyasha con una sonisa arrogante. Ambos con el cabello humedo aun.

El sol se obultaba cuando Morio los llevo al Monasteio. Los aldeamos no dieron una calida bienvenida a los youkaii, y aunque realizaban intercambios con Aiko, lo hacian solo por temor a las represalias de Kouga.

Kagome suspiro cuando todos los humanos se quitaron de su camino murmurando insultos y maldiciones. Inuyasha los atemorizo gruñendo y coloco su mano alrededor de la cintura de Kagome, susurrandole que no hiciera caso de los insultos. Morio saludo a sus vecinos pero estos lo ignoraron. Al llegar al monasterio abrio la puerta y les invito a pasar.

"Esperen aqui, ire por mi maestro." dijo Morio corriendo hacia la gran construccion de madera.

Kagome se ocupo obsevando sus pies, aun molesta por las palabras de los aldeanos. No estaba acostumbrada a ser discriminada de ese modo.

"No los escuches Kagome-chan. No saben lo que estan diciendo." dijo Sango a su amiga cuando vio el gesto de la miko.

"Sango tiene razon." agrego Inuyasha, jalando a Kagome hacia el y abrazandola. "No deberias hacer caso a lo que dice los estupidos."

Kagome se rio ante el comentario escondiendo la cara en el haori de Inuyasha y abrazandolo tambien. "No deberias generalizar, Inuyasha."

"No estoy generalizando, solo establezco un hecho." dijo el con calma.

Kagome solo pudo reir nuevamente. Inuyasha la hizo sentir mejor mas rapido de lo que pudo imaginar, pero siempre habia sido asi. Podia sentirse en la cima mas alta del mundo y tocar el cielo o en el el abismo mas oscuro del infierno, dependiendo de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sonrio cuando Kagome se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Gracias." dijo quedamente, tomando aire.

La respuesta de Inuyasha fue cortada cuando un humano hizo su aparicion para recibirlos. Sus ropajes eran parecidos a los de Miroku, pero de un azul oscuro en vez de purpura. Tenia la cabeca rapada y sus manos en eterna oracion. "Bienvenidos." dijo el, "Mi nombre es Rinji. Les mostrare sus habitaciones para que se acomoden y cambien antes de ver al maestro. Siganme por favor."

Inuyasha decidio quedarse atras de modo que Miroku siguio de cerca a Rinji, con Sango detras de el. Shippou brinco al hombro de Inuyasha y Kirara maullo a los pies de Inuyasha. "Sucede algo?" pregunto Sango al notar que Inuyasha y los demas no los seguian.

"Hay ofuda bloqueando la entrada" dijo Inuyasha.

Sango hizo ademan que quitar el ofuda pero la voz de Rinji la detuvo. "No!, si lo quitas permitiras la entrada de demonios" dijo.

"Esa es la idea." dijo Sango sorprendida de la actitud del monje.

"Nuestros compañeros de viaje son youkai." le informo Miroku.

"Viajan con los youkai?" Rinji volteo hacia Miroku sin creerlo. "Pero es un monje y ud. una exterminadora de demonios." dijo volteando hacia Sango.

"Quiere decir que no noto que somos youkai." pregunto Inuyasha, dandose cuenta de lo tonto que era el humano.

Rinji estudio la apariencia de Inuyasha, despues la de Kagome y Shippou y por ultimo a Kirara. "Morio no me lo dijo."

Kagome estaba enfadandose. Que importancia tenia que fuera youkai, al menos en parte. No habia razon para ser descortes. Gruñendo para impedir que el humano hablara mas, camino hacia la puerta y elimino el ofuda de la entrada quemandolo completamente con una flama azul.

Eso tomo a Rinji por sorpresa. Como un youkai pudo hacerle eso al ofuda? "Estaba guiandonos a nuestras habitaciones..." dijo Miroku a Rinji. Comenzaba a perder la paciencia, y para Miroku perder la paciencia era ... bueno, no era propio de Miroku.

"De acuerdo." Rinji se escabullo entre los pasillos, los demas apenas siguiendole el paso.

Inuyasha rio ante lo que hizo Kagome acomodo su brazo acercandola a el y con la otra mano tomo su barbilla para besarla. "Creo que casi moja su ropa." le dijo a Kagome mientras seguian a Sango.

Kagome se sonrojo y escondio la cara en el cabello de el. "No era mi intencion perder la calma." dijo en un hilo de voz.

"Ahora eres hanyou y estas embarazada. Perderas algo mas que la calma." dijo Inuyasha.

"Que tiene que ver el que sea hanyou con mi temperamento?" pregunto Kagome.

"Las emociones de un youkai son mas intensas que las de un humano, principalmente por que nuestros instintos estan en todo. Es mas dificil controlar las emociones cuando eres hanyu por que la sangre humana debilita tu control sobre ellas." le informo Inuyasha, revelando que sabia mas de lo que decia.

"Ah, es por eso que actuas de un modo tan inmaduro?"

Inuyasha se hizo el ofendido ante el comentario de Kagome. "Perra."

"Solo para ti." Kagome ya podia responder sin sonrojarse.

Inuyasha sonrio y la beso en el cuello.

Fueron conducidos a una habitacion grande, con mamparas para separarla. "Morio regresara con ustedes para llevarlos ante nuestro maestro." dijo Rinji y salio corriendo de la habitacion.

"Que grosero." dijo Shippou trepando a Kagome.

"Estoy de acuerdo." dijo Kagome rascando la cabeza del pequeño.

"Le dio un susto de muerte cuando quemo el ofuda de la entrada, Kagome-sama." dijo Miroku sentandose frente a Inuyasha.

"Que le sirva de leccion." dijo Sango sentandose junto a Miroku.

Se escucho que tocaban la puerta antes de que entrara Morio. "Por favor perdonden a Rinji-san, no es el mas inteligente."

Kagome sonrio y rio un poco. Morio se veia apenado. "No te preocupes Morio-chan, estamos seguros de que Rinji lo pensara dos veces antes de hacerme enfadar de nuevo." dijo Kagome felizmente.

Morio sonrio tambien. "Estoy aqui para llevarlos ante mi maestro. Siganme por favor."

Inuyasha asintio y ayudo a Kagome a ponerse de pie, tomando a Shippou y poniendolo sobre el, casi sin notarlo.

Morio los guio a traves de varios pasillos y un jardin. La habitacion a la que llegaron no tenia decoracion alguna a exepcion de una katana que colgaba cerca de la ventan. Inuyasha noto que habia ofuda quemandose en la ventana pero no comento al respecto. Tambien cerca de la ventana habia un hombre mayor, vestido con ropajes azul oscuro y cabello corto.

"Bienvenidos." dijo, "Mi nombre es Jomei. Soy quien dirige este lugar."

"Saludos." dijo Miroku cortezmente. "Yo soy Miroku. Ella es Sango-sama. Inuyasha es quien tiene el cabello blanco y quien esta junto a el es su pareja, Kagome-sama."

"Saludos." dijo Jomei.

"Y yo?" pregunto Shippou brincando al hombro de Miroku.

"Y el es Shippou-chan." agrego Miroku con una sonrisa.

"Y la de alla es Kirara." dijo Shippou apuntanto a la gatita en los brazos de Sango.

"Viajan juntos?" pregunto Jomei.

"Somos una manada." contesto Inuyasha.

Jomei sonrio y asintio. "Es un honor conocerlos. Morio-chan me conto que ustedes vinieron a librarnos de los youkai que nos han estado atacando."

"Hai." contesto Kagome. "Un amigo en los alrededores nos pidio ayuda. No pudimos negarnos."

"Y quien es este amigo?"

"Aiko-chan." contesto Kagome, "Morio-chan nos dijo que ella venia a la aldea a comerciar."

"Hai." Jomei dijo sombriamente. "La gente de aqui detesta a los youkai-"

"Lo note." dijo Inuyasha.

"-Y ella causo una conmocion. Cuando nos negamos a negociar con ella, el youkai lobo que la acompañaba se molesto mucho. Solamente por causa de Morio-chan nadie resulto herido. Quiza pudieran librarnos de ese youkai lobo tambien..."

"NO!" respondio Inuyasha de pronto, "Kouga no lastimara a los humanos si ellos no lanzan la primera piedra, al menos ya no lo haria." Quiza le desagradara el youkai lobo, pero le agradaba muchisimo mas que ese monton de humanos estupidos, Morio excluido.

"Lo conocen?" pregunto Jomei.

Inuyasha resoplo. "Por supuesto que lo conocemos. Lo suficiente como para saber que no mataria humanos sin razon. Si alguien termina muerto es su culpa, no de Kouga."

Jomei estaba listo para rebatir los argumentos de Inuyasha, pero Miroku interumpio. "Estoy de acuerdo con Inuyasha, Jomeri-sama. Aunque al principio Kouga no le importaba matar humanos, ha cambiado mucho el ultimo año, y no mataria sin una razon."

"Hai." agrego Kagome, "Mi consejo es que vendan a Aiko-chan lo que necesite. Ella no lastimara a nadie. De hecho, en su antiguo hogar convivia con muchos humanos. Es una buena niña, lo sabran si le dan una oportunidad."

"Ella es youkai." dijo Jomei.

Miroku suspiro. Se dio cuenta de que habia mas gente que pensaba lo mismo que Rinji. "Quiza debamos irnos." comenzo Miroku, "No deseo dormir en un lugar en el cual nos han ofendido y no estamos seguros."

Inuyasha asintio a Miroku, agradeciendo que su amigo lo defendiera. "No sea absurdo." dijo Jomei, "Nadie lastimara a un monje como usted."

"Pero trataran de lastimar a nuestros amigos." dijo Sango, perdiendo la paciencia.

"No lo entiendo." suspiro Jomei, "No es usted una exterminadora de demonios? Por que viaja con estos youkai?"

"No tengo necesidad de responder ninguna pregunta suya." dijo Sango con el aliento entrecortado de furia.

Kagome e Inuyasha permanecieron en silencio todo el tiempo. Aunque hubiera tenido oportunidad la miko no sabria que decir. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de discriminacion. Dolia. Ahora comprendia lo que tuvo que pasar Inuyasha al crecer. Debio ser dificil para el.

Escondio la cara en el haori de Inuyasha y se sujeto fuertemente a el. "Deberiamos irnos. Despues de lo que paso en aquel lugar cerca de la montaña, no me gustaria que nos quedasemos aqui." Murmuro Kagome al recordar los aldeanos que intentaron cortarles la garganta en mitad de la noche.

Inuyasha asintio y se dirigio a Miroku. "Kagome no quiere quedarse aqui. Vayamonos antes de que oscuresca y no podamos encontrar un lugar para acampar."

Muroku asintio y se giro para salir.

"Espere." llamo Jomei, sin poder dar credito que un monje viajara con un youkai. "Realmente prefiere a los youkai sobre los humanos?" para el era simplemente increible. Por que alguien querria acompañarse de un youkai?

Miroku no se digno a voltear. "Si." dijo con desprecio y siguio a Inuyasha.

Sango salio detras de el con Shippou colgando del hombro. El pequeño kitsune se giro hacia Jomei antes de que salieran de la habitacion y le enseño la lengua y sonrio cuando vio que el monje en cuestion se puso en guardia. "Humano estupido." dijo saltando de donde Sango y corriendo hacia Kagome.

Morio estaba ya en la habitacion cuando regresaron a recoger sus cosas. "Por favor perdonenme por traerlos aqui. Tenia la esperanza de que aqui estuvieran mas seguros que en alguna de las posadas de la aldea. Por favor permitanme conducirlos a una cabaña no lejos de la aldea. Sera mejor que dormir al descubierto con tantos youkai por aqui." dijo en un susurro.

Inuyasha practicamente podia oler el descontento y enojo del chico. "Calma." dijo el hanyou, agachandose para recojer la mochila de Kagome. "Solo guianos a la cabaña que mencionaste y todo queda olvidado."

"Gracias Inuyasha-sama." dijo Morio.

La cabaña no estaba nada mal. Tenian que compartirla con otro humano, que resulto ser la madre de Morio, pero nadie se quejo.

"No puedo creer que los llevaste al monasterio." dijo la madre de Morio por decima vez. Estaba sirviendo la sopa que hervia en el fuego. "Esos idiotas estan cegados a lo que pasa a su alrededor. No tienen ni idea."

"Que quiere decir?" pregunto Kagome.

"Que no solamente estan eliminando a los youkai. Tambien brujas y mikos! Habian escuchado de algo asi antes? Ellos dicen que los Kamis nunca darian poder espiritual a una mujer por lo que son consideradas youkai y peligrosas. Yo seguire diciendo que son unos idiotas! Que las mikos sean youkai, es una tonteria!"

Kagome rio. "Bueno, yo diria que casi ninguna miko es youkai."

"Y tu eres la exepcion." dijo la mujer.

Kagome se sorprendio ante el comentario y asintio. "Hai. Yo soy ambos. Soy miko y youkai. Como lo supo?"

"Morio me conto lo del ofuda en el monasterio. Me hubiera gustado verlo!. Seguramente fue todo un espectaculo. Ademas yo soy bruja y adivina al mismo tiempo. Se de estas cosas. Tambien se que deberas tomar mas sopa por la vida extra que llevas en ti." dijo entregandole a Kagome otro tazon con comida.

"Ah, gracias." dijo Kagome completamente suborizada.

"Ni lo menciones. Ahora comelo y despues intenta dormir un poco. Seguro querran ver a sus amigos a primera hora por la mañana."

"Muchas gracias señora." dijo Miroku bostezando.

"No lo agradezcan." dijo ella.

Kagome sonrio y se recosto en Inuyasha. El permanecio con una mano alrededor de la miko y la otra con Tetsusaiga lista. Estaba mas alerta que nunca. "Inuyasha?" lo llamo Kagome.

"Termina de comer y duerme un poco. Sera una larga noche." contesto el.

"Que quieres decir?" pregunto Sango.

"Toda esta area apesta a algo que no es youkai, pero es peligroso."


	36. Las serpientes de fuego

**To Bind a Soul**

**Capitulo 35: Las Serpientes de Fuego**

Inuyasha observo dormir a sus compañeros. Podia oler algo peligroso en los alrededores pero no sabia que era. Sus orejas se movian con cada crujir del fuego de la hoguera.

Levantando las orejas, Inuyasha escaneo el area alrededor de la cabaña. Podia escuchar un conejo corriendo a su madriguera y un pajaro nocturno en plena caza a media noche. Considero esos sonuidos como no importantes.

Se concentro aun mas, el Inuhanyou bloqueo los sonidos de sus compañeros, el crepitar del fuego y busco algun signo de peligro.

De pronto ahi estaba. El 'crack' de una rama a solo unas yardas de la cabaña.

Inuyasha estaba de pie en tan solo unos segundos, despertando a la miko durmiente a la vez que jalaba el brazo a Miroku.

Kagome bostezo y se sujeto de Inuyasha hasta que este la bajo. "Inu-" Kagome fue silenciada por el Inuhanyou.

"Ssh, silencio." susurro el.

"Que sucede?" pregunto Mioroku en el mismo tono y completamente despierto.

"Hay algo alla afuera, algo que apesta." dijo Inuyasha acercandose a despertar a Sango.

"Inuyasha?" bostezo y pregunto a la vez Sango.

Miroku le indico con un movimiento de mano que debia oermanecer en silencio.. Kagome desperto a Morio con cuidado y mantuvo a Shippou abrazado.

"Han traspasado mis barreras." dijo la madre de Morio al despertar.

"Yo creo que es tiempo de hacer ejercicios de media noche." sonrio Inuyasha, tomando a Tetsussaiga. "Miroku y Sango, quedense cerca de la cabaña y protejan a Kagome."

"Aun puedo pelear, Inuyasha!" dijo la aludida.

"No, mientras cargues con mis cachorros, no lo haras." contesto Inuyasha.

Kagome suspiro y se sento junto al fuego, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Shippou. "Bien."

Inuyasha sonrio y salio de la cabaña. Docenas de cosas flotantes con ojos verdes penetrantes se le acercaron. "Miroku." llamo Inuyasha.

Sin otra palabra, Miroku se paro frente a Inuyasha y desatu el nudo de su Kazzana.

Inuyasha observo mientras siete de las criaturas fueron absorbidas. Morio estaba en lo cierto. Las criaturas estaba cubiertas con escamas y por como se veia a simple vista, se sostenian en dos piernas. Sus cabezas eran gatunas y sus garras y colmillos tenian toda la pinta de ser filosos en extremo.

"Ya es suficiente Miroku. No acapares las diversion." dijo Inuyasha cuando noto que el monje comenzaba a cansarse.

Miroku rio a medias y coloco el rosario nuevamente alrededor de su mano. Todavia habia media docena de esas criaturas. "Crees que puedes darles Sango?" pregunto Inuyasha.

"Se que puedo darle a dos, tres si tengo suerte. Parece que tienes el camino libre Inuyasha." dijo Sango al tiempo que lanzaba su Hiraikotsu, matando a dos de las criaturas.

"Feh! Tienen suerte de que soy generoso y los dejo pelear." dijo Inuyasha sonriendo confiado.

"Oh, si, eres muy generoso Gran Inuyasha." dijo Miroku con un muy marcado sarcasmo en la voz.

"Verdad?"

Las criaturas estaban cerca de la cabaña, decidiendo si atacar al verse reducidas tan rapidamente. "Idiotas." dijo Inuyasha y con dos movimientos de su espada termino con dos de los tres que quedaban.

La ultima criatura se quedo estatica al ver a sus camaradas muertos. "Ahora." dijo Inuyasha, quitandole toda posibilidad de escapar. "Ahora vas a decirnos que domonios son uds. y por que estan aqui y quiza te de una muerte rapida."

Inuyasha podia oler el miedo de la criatura. Lo tenia en sus garras.

"En nuestro mundo nos llaman Las Serpientes de Fuego." susurro la criatura. "O Serpientes simplemente, si asi lo deseas."

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido pero no lo demostro. Habria jurado que las criaturas serian mas tontas que una vaca, pero a juzgar por su lenguaje, los subestimo demasiado. Un error que no cometeria nuevamente. Olio el aire nuevamente para asegurarse de que no habia mas sorpresar para el. "Continua." lo apuro Inuyasha.

"Mi maestro nos envio aqui para encontrar a alguien." dijo la Serpiente.

"A quien?" pregunto Miroku.

"Bueno, por su aspecto, podria ser un hanyou."

"Que quiere tu maestro conmigo?" pregunto Inuyasha.

"Tu realizaste el hechizo, no es asi? Tu tienes el poder y la voluntad de retar a un Kami. Tu serias de gran utilidad para mi maestro, tu y tu clan."

"Bueno, eso es una pena, por que no me tendran ni a mi ni a ningun miembro de mi clan." dijo Inuyasha. "Cuantos son?"

"Esperas que te lo diga todo?" pregunto la Serpiente, como riendose, pero es dificil de decir debido a los constantes siseos.

"Dimelo o tendras una lenta y dolorosa muerte." dijo tranquilamente Inuyasha.

"Soy una Serpiente del Infierno. Nada de lo que puedas hacerme hara que te diga mas de lo que ya sabes. Te dire una cosa mas y despues podras matarme. La primera prueba ha comenzado."

"La primera prueba?" repitio Inuyasha.

La Serpiente permanecio en silencio, sus ojos verdes riendose del hanyou. Inuyasha gruño y desenvainando a Tetsusaiga, corto a la Serpiente en dos.

Kagome salio de la cabaña con cuidado y se puso junto a Inuyasha. "Que opinas?" pregunto con calma.

Inuyasha suspiro y la tomo por la cintura. "Necesitas dormir un poco mas." dijo el llevandola de regreso a la cabaña. Miroku y Sango lo siguieron de cerca.

"Pero que pasara con esas serpientes?" pregunto Kagome cuando Inuyasha la acomodo cerca de el.

"Tomare el primer turno de vigilancia." dijo Miroku sentandose cerca de la puerta. "Puedo sentir el aura de las Serpientes en caso de que intenten atacar de nuevo."

Inuyasha asintio y coloco a Kagome de modo que estuviera comoda. "Duerme Kagome. No podemos hacer nada en este momentos y necesito pensar en lo que dijo esa cosa."

"Esta bien." dijo Kagome y cerro los ojos.

Sango permanecio despierta y se sento junto a Miroku. "No se si podre dormir de nuevo." dijo ella cuando el la cuestiono con la mirada.

Miroku asintio. "Como desees, adorable Sango."

Miroku desperto a todos al amanecer. Sango se habia quedado dormida recargada en su hombro. Asi que puede ser que yo le guste, penso con esperanza.

Fueron a buscar a Kouga despues del desayuno, dejando sus cosas en la cabaña para regresar por la noche. Inuyasha ni siquiera considero la posibilidad de dormir en la guarida de Kouga.

No fueron muy lejos cuando se encontraron con Aiko y Kouga. "Que estas haciendo Inuyasha?" pregunto Kouga.

"Venimos por que lo pidio un humano llamado Morio. Dijo que estaban teniendo problemas con ciertos demonios que no conocia, asi que decidimos dar una vuelta por aqui para preguntar si uds. tenian el mismo problema." contesto Inuyasha, sin admitir que estaba ahi para ayudar a los lobos.

Kouga se mostro sorprendido pero no rebatio el agumento. Aiko tosio levemente y se acerco para saludar a Shippou.

"Un humano?" pregunto Kouga. "Los humanos de esa aldea no son amigables."

"Lo note." dijo Inuyasha secamente.

Kouga se rio e indico con un movimiento de la mano que lo siguieran.

Unos cuantos lobos se extrañaron al ver el pequeño grupo en la entrada de la cueva. Era muy extraño ver a Inuyasha y Kouga juntos sin tratar de matarse mutuamente.

"Asi que ya los vieron?" pregunto Kouga sentandose cerca del riachuelo.

"Hai." dijo Inuyasha sentandose junto a Kagome. "Nos atacaron anoche. Se llaman a si mismos Serpientes de Fuego."

Kouga resoplo. "Son debiles, pero son demasiadas. Nos superan en numero por mucho."

"No seran un problema para Tetsusaiga." dijo confiadamente Inuyasha.

"Asi que se quedaran en la aldea?" pregunto Kouga.

Inuyasha replo. "Y preocuparme por que un humano ctrate de cortarme la garganta mientras duermo? No."

Kagome rio. "Estamo acomodados en una cabaña cerca de la aldea." dijo con calma. "Los humanos no fueron muy amables."

"No me digan. Son tan estupidos que trataron de lastimar a Aiko." dijo en un gruñido. "No se por que ella insiste tanto en ir ahi por tinta, pero es el asentamiento humano mas cercano. Y con estas 'serpientes' cerca, esas gentes son aun mas desconfiadas."

"Estan quemando a las mikos tambien." le dijo Kagome.

"Estupidos aldeanos. Se mataran por dentro si comienzan a condenar a su propia gente." dijo Kouga, y parecio que algo le llamo la atencion. "Hey, Kagome, cuando conseguiste esas orejas?"

Kagome se sonrojo antes de contestar. "Hace dos dias."

"Y estas embarazada." dijo alzando una ceja. "Maldita sea Inuyasha. Te mueves rapido si te dan la oportunidad."

Inuyasha se sonrojo tambien antes de voltear hacia Kouga que hacia el mismo gesto que Miroku de satisfaccion. Kagome estaba sorprendida de que ambos se estuvieran llevando bien. Era muy ... extraño.

Kouga se rio y sacudio la cabeza. "Quedense a almorzar, tenemos suficiente para todos." los invito.

"Siempre y cuando no sean serpientes..." dijo Inuyasha.

Kouga se rio y sacudio la cabeza de nuevo. "Conejo." contesto el. "Y esta fresco."

"Estaremos encantados de acompañarlos a almorzar." dijo Kagome alegremente.

* * *

Lo admito ... merezco la muerte ... he dejado de traducir tanto tiempo ... y sin excusas, bueno solo una: la universidad ... en fin ,... espero actualizar pronto, ya comence el siguiente capitulo.

Con cariño ... RedLyna.


	37. Riesgos no calculados

**To Bind a Soul**

**Capitulo 36: Riesgos no calulados.**

"Dejame ver si entendi bien esto." dijo Kouga por tercera vez. "Estas Serpientes de Fuego andan tras de ustedes, pero no saben por que?"

"Si." asintio Kagome.

El almuerzo habia terminado hacia rato y estaba sentados cerca de un estanque dentro de la cueva tratando de explicar la situacion a Kouga, haciendo enfasis en 'tratando'.

"Oh, esta bien. Pero entonces por que estan atacando esta area?" pregunto Kouga.

"Tengo una teoria acerca de eso." dijo Miroku.

"Oh la tienes?" murmuro Inuyasha.

"Quiza cuando su amo los envio, nosotros estabamos acampando en esta area."

"Tiene sentido." Kagome estuvo de acuerdo.

"Es una teoria bastante descabellada, si me lo preguntan." dijo Inuyasha, "Pero si tiene sentido."

"Asi que, que es lo que haremos al respecto?"pregunto Sango.

"Cazarlos y eliminarlos a todos." dijo Inuyasha como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

"No crees que seria bueno tener un plan? Al menos sabes donde encontrarlos?" pregunto Kagome.

"Se donde esta el nido." dijo Kouga. "Pero no puedo llevar a mis lobos. Es muy peligroso y somos muy pocos."

"Quiza solo necesitemos unos cuantos que nos acompañen? Necesito que alguno proteja a Kagome mientras estoy peleando." dijo Inuyasha.

"Llevare a dos de ellos, ni uno mas." dijo Kouga.

"No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos." aseguro Kagome. "Con el Viento Cortande de Tetsusaiga y el Kazaana de Miroku no tendremos problemas en derrotarlos."

Inuyasha resoplo. "Suenas muy segura de ello."

"Hay alguna razon por la cual no deberia?"

Inuyasha resoplo nuevamente. "Como quieras perra. Atacaremos al amanecer. Eso nos da tiempo de prepararnos y descansar."

"De acuerdo." dijo Kouga.

"Bien. Debemos irnos." dijo Inuyasha poniendose de pie.

"Yo ire a buscarlos en la mañana. El nido esta en la direccion de la que ustedes vinieron."

Inuyasha asintio y ayudo a Kagome a ponerse de pie. "Te veremos en la mañana."

Todos iban en silencio camino a la cabaña de Morio. La inminente batalla por venir tenia a todos pensando, y no todos tenian tanta confianza como Kagome.

Inuyasha se detuvo y olisqueo el aire. Humo. "Que sucede?" pregunto Miroku cuando Inuyasha comenzo a gruñir como advertencia.

"Algo se quema." dijo el. "Y puedo oler el miedo y sufrimiento de alguien. Vamos, apurense."

Lo que les esperaba en la cabaña de Morio no lo esperaba nadie.

La cabaña estaba ardiendo y Morio y su madre se abrazaban viendo como se quemaba. Estaban rodeados por una multitud enardecida. Kagome habia visto algo similar antes, cuando Inuyasha y ella visitaron al hanyou gigante Jinenji y su madre en un jardin donde cultivaban plantas medicinales.

El monje Rinji fue el primero en notar la presencia del clan. "Son los demonios!" grito.

La muchedumbre se alejo de la cabaña en llamas. "Que creen que estan haciendo?" les grito Inuyasha.

"Ustedes!" Jomei dio un paso adelante. "Son la causa de los demonios que nos atacan. Ustedes trajeron la maldicion!"

Los aldeanos se adelantaron gritando apoyando a Jomei. Morio tomo a su madre de las manos y la guio hacia Inuyasha alejandola de la muchedumbre. "Todo." dijo al hanyou, "Todo lo que teniamos se ha ido."

Inuyasha asintio y movio a Morio y su madre para que se colocaran detras de el. Kagome tomo la mano de Inuyasha. "No podemos atacarlos." susurro.

"No les tengo miedo." dijo Inuyasha.

"Pero como pelearas contra ellos? Son humanos."

Inuyasha volteo hacia Kagome. "Pienso que deberiamos dejar las discriminaciones." Sonrio un poco y alzando la voz para que todos lo oyeran dijo. "Deberiamos dejar de discriminar cuando de matar demonios o humanos se trata. He matado a muchos demonios por menos de lo que ellos hicieron hoy."

Algunos de los aldeanos dieron un paso atras y contuvieron el aliento. Inuyasha podia oler el miedo. "Que vas a hacer?" pregunto en un tono tan bajo que ningun humano pudo escucharla.

"Solo quedate con Miroku y Sango mientras les doy un buen susto." le contesto Inuyasha en el mismo tono de voz.

Kagome sonrio a medias antes de hablar de nuevo. "Si alguno de ellos nos taca, no podras detenerlos sin lastimarlos seriamente. Miroku y Sango tampoco podran detenerlos a todos. Son demasiados."

"Que propones?"

"Puedes mantener un campo espiritual mientras peleas?" pregunto Kagome. Desde que el le dijo del hechizo para esconder su sangre youkai, Kagome tenia curiosidad por saber que tanta magia sabia hacer.

"No tan grande como para que esten todos dentro." dijo el.

"Pero si usas mi energia espiritual, no creo que tengas problemas." dijo emocionada.

Inuyasha arqueo una ceja como respuesta pero considero la posibilidad. "De acuerdo, pero promete que te quedaras dentro."

"Hecho."

Inuyasha sonrio antes de dar un paso hacia atras y conjurar el hechizo. Todos se sorprendieron ante la intensidad de energia espiritual.

"Pero, como?" murmuro Sango.

Kagome sonrio. "Es simple. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es tomar mi energia espiritual, cosa que ya hemos hecho, y usarla en uno de los hechizos que el conoce. Tengo poder, pero no control ni conocimiento. Inuyasha tiene el conocimiento y el control, pero no sufiente poder como para proteger a todos."

"Muy lista, Kagome-sama." la felicito Miroku.

"Gracias Miroku-sama. Estoy orgullosa de mi misma."

Inuyasha resoplo ante el comentario. "Yo hice el escudo." les grito.

"Pero la idea fue de Kagome-sama." dijo Miorku.

"Yo mantengo el hechizo."

"Con la energia de Kagome."

"Monje, cuando termine con estos tontos, ire a patear tu trasero."

Miroku re rio y sacudio la cabeza. Inuyasha ya habia dejado sin armas a la mitad de los aldeanos, muchos habian decidido huir a la aldea. Pronto solo quedaron un monton de monjes con ofuda en sus manos.

"Veamos que haces con esto." dijo Jomei lanzandole el ofuda a Inuyasha.

El Inuhanyou resplo cuando el ofuda cayo en su traje. Hubo un pequeño estallido y luego se disolvio en una flama azul.

"Que sucedio?" pregunto Jomei aterrorizado.

Inuyasha rio ante la cara de susto de los monjes. "Idiota. Mi pareja es una miko. Su poder no puede lastimarme y el mio no puede lastimarla. Sucede que tu energia es parecida a la de ella, pero menos poderosa y con menos pureza. Ahora que lo pienso, no tienes ni una cuarta parte del poder que tiene Miroku. No eres poderoso."

"Como te atreves?!" grito Jomei. "Provengo que una larga linea de poderosos monjes-"

"Bueno, entonces debe ser que no eres digno." dijo Miroku.

"Que?!"

"La energia espiritual de un monje o miko depente de la calidad de su corazon. Hay algunas excepciones, pero entre mas puro de corazon sea, mas poderosa es la persona."

"Y tu eres esa excepcion?" bromeo Inuyasha.

"No se de que me hablas." dijo Miroku con toda la inocencia que pudo juntar.

"Estan perdidos." dijo Kagome a los monjes.

"Maestro Jomei?" llamo Rinji.

"Rapido, regresemos al monasterio. No tenemos oportunidad de eliminarlos el dia de hoy."

La risa de Inuyasha hizo eco a los pasos apresurados de los monjes en retirada. Kagome tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reirse de ellos. "Hey, Inuyasha, creo que se lo creyeron." se rio con el.

"No es mi culpa que creas que es divertido ver como los monjes corren con la cola entre las patas." dijo el.

"Si, lo es. Es tu culpa." dijo una somnolienta Kagome.

Inuyasha sacudio la cabeza y beso en la frente a Kagome. "Puedes gritarme despues. En este momento tenemos que encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche, y no puenso acudir a Kouga."

"Hay una cueva no muy lejos de aqui." dijo Morio.

Inuyasha miro al niño. Era triste ver sus ojos. Trataba de mantener la frente en alto, con la cara llena de lagrimas y ceniza. "Iremos a ver que tal. Todavia tenemos medio dia por delante." dijo Inuyasha.

"No te preocupes." dijo Kagome a Morio. "Todo saldra bien."

"Pero nuestra casa-"

"No te preocupes por eso." lo interrumpio Inuyasha. "Si sucede lo peor, Kaede-baba puede conseguirles un lugar para vivir en nuestra aldea."

"Ella es la miko de tu aldea, cierto?" pregunto Morio.

"Hai." dijo Sango. "Estaran bien, no deben preocuparse."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola gente !!!!

He de disculparme nuevamente, pero de vdd que la universidad y los fanfiction no se llevan! Me es casi imposible estar traduciendo los textos... es eso o hacer tareas, jeje ... Me imagino que saben que es eso...

En fin, he aqui un capitulo mas. Nos vemos en la prox ! (que espero no tarde mucho, unas dos semanas mas o menos)

Atte. RedLyna.


	38. No todo es lo que parece

**To Bind A Soul**

**Capitulo 37: No Todo es lo que Parece.**

La cueva a la que Morio se referia era perfecta, segun Inuyasha. Estaba elevada, en una de las montañas, en un lugar desde el cual se podia ver toda el area. El camino hacia la cueva era de facil acceso, pero cansado y visible desde la entrada de la cueva, dejandola bien protegida de posibles invasiones.

Kagome habia dejado su mochila en la cabaña, y seguramente ahora no era mas que cenizas, por lo que Inuyasha debia salir a conseguir la cena. Tan pronto como el hanyou dejo a su pareja y compañeros instalados en la cueva, salio en busca de comida. Aunque ya que no podia separarse demasiado de Kagome, tuvo que limitarse a esperar que apareciera en lugar de buscar como acostumbraba. Sango y Shippou salieron con Kirara para tratar de pescar algo que complementara en caso de que Inuyasha no consiguiera suficiente comida para todos.

Inuyasha suspiro y tomo una brizna de hierba haciendola bolita con los dedos. No podia ir mucho mas lejos de lo que ya estaba, pero podia oler los rastros de animales y tuvo que reunir toda la paciencia que pudo para sentarse a esperar a que la cena se presentara por si sola.

Podia escuchar a Kagome confortar a Morio y su madre y pelear con Miroku al mismo tiempo. Y podria decir, con seguridad, que la joven miko estaba bastante estresada por el tono de su voz y rogo a cualquier dios que lo escuchara que algo comestible se cruzara en su camino pronto para regresar con ella.

Sus fino oido capto algo. Inuyasha se puso en posicion de asecho y espero. Un venadito aparecio ante Inuyasha y el no perdio tiempo para atraparlo. El animal solo tuvo tiempo de dar un leve quejido antes de someterse a las garras de Hanyou.

Tan pronto como su presa dejo de respirar, Inuyasha se dio a la tarea de deshollarlo y limpiarlo antes de recolectar la parte comestible de la carne, dejando lo demas en el bosque donde algun otro animal carnivoro lo apreciaria.

Kagome levanto la cabeza y tan pronto lo vio entrar en la cueva sonrio y se puso de pie para ayudarlo a bajar su carga de la espalda. Cuando Inuyasha le dijo que no era necesario que lo ayudara, ella volvio a lo que estaba haciendo antes de que el hanyou volviera: discutir con Miroku.

"Realmente no quise ofenderla Kagome-sama." dijo Miroku por decimonovena vez. Todo lo que habia hecho fue hacer un comentario acerca de encontrar a una mujer que quisiera darle un heredero y Kagome habia saltado ante el comentario.

"A mi me parecio otra cosa, Miroku-sama. Deberia saber que las mujeres pueden pensar por si mismas y aunque se que esta epoca es muy diferente de la mia, no me gusta escuchar a la gente como critican al sexo femenino. Ademas-"

"Kagome," interrumpio Inuyasha. "El no quiso decir nada en especial. Deja a Miroku en paz. Ya se disculpo."

"Pero Inuyasha-"

"Pero nada Kagome. Dejalo tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Tengo la sensacion de que no tendremos mucho de eso en los proximos dias."

Kagome resoplo en descontento, pero hizo caso a lo que el decia y se movio para ayudarlo con la cena. Miroku agradecio a Inuyasha con la mirada y despues volvio a su meditacion.

"No necesito ayuda Kagome." dijo Inuyasha cuando ella se acerco al fuego para avivarlo.

"Pero no tengo nada que hacer."

"Podrias dormir un poco."

"No estoy cansada." contesto retandolo.

"Pero lo estaras, y debes pensar en los cachorros. Ve a recostarte. Te llamare cuando la cena este lista."

Kagome maldijo por lo bajo antes de ponerse de pie y buscar un lugar comodo para dormir. Inuyasha suspiro de alivio cuando Kagome cerro los ojos y momentos despues estaba completamente dormida.

Miroku se coloco a un lado de Inuyasha, lentamente para no despertar a Kagome. "Creo que estaba mas cansada de lo que ella pensaba." comento.

Inuyasha asintio a regañadientes. "Ha estado cansada todo el dia, pero no lo noto."

"Tu si lo notaste."

"Es mi pareja. Debo saber si ella esta bien o no para poder cuidarla apropiadamente."

Miroku apenas lo creia. "Si el mes pasado alguien me hubiera dicho que pasaria esto, no le hubiera creido." dijo el monje, recargandose en la pared de la cueva.

"Han sucedido muchas cosas." admitio Inuyasha, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Ahora fue Miroku quien se perdio en su mente. "Veamos, Kagome es una hanyou, embarazada, comprometida ante las leyes humanas. Tu seras padre en seis meses sin mencionar el hecho de que tu personalidad y la de ella se han mezclado y han unido sus almas en una sola. Me falta algo? Ah, y bese a Sango. Yo opino que es un gran avance!"

Inuyasha asintio como toda respuesta.

Miroku suspiro. "Y ahora no solo nos enfrentamos a Naraku."

A lo que Inuysasha, aun pensativo respondio. "Si ese es el precio que hay que pagar por la vida de Kagome, asi sera."

Miroku asintio comprensivo, pero su mente estaba en otras cuestiones. Si tan solo hubiera habido otra forma de salvar la vida de Kagome que no fuese el dichoso hechizo. Pero era ya muy tarde como para cambiar las cosas ahora, y aun que hubiera la oportunidad no estaria seguro de querer cambiarlo. Le gustaban ciertos 'acontecimientos' que le habian sucedido.

Morio observo al monje humano que estaba en completo silencio. La miko-hanyou se habia dormido sorprendentemente rapido, gracias al pequeño encantamiento hecho por su madre.

El chico miro a su madre quien nego con la cabeza. Aun debian esperar.

* * *

"Shippou-chan, debes ser mas paciente o no podras atrapar nada." Regaño Sango al pequeño.

Estaban pescando en aguas heladas por mas de una hora y Sango solo habia atrapado lo suficiente como para alimentar tres personas. Con suerte Inuyasha habia atrapado algo mas, cosa que dudaba ya que la distancia que el hanyou podia alejarse de Kagome no le permitia cazar en toda regla.

Con un suspiro, la exterminadora de demonios recogio lo que habia pescado y sabo a Shippou del agua. "Vamonos." dijo Sango. "Volvamos a la cueva y veamos si Inuyasha atrapo algo."

"Ok" asintio Shippou saltando al lomo de Kirara.

Sango suspiro de nuevo. Esa semana prometia ser un verdadero infierno.

* * *

Miroku observo a Sango regrear con lo que habia pescado. Evidentemente estaba sorprendida de ver que la cena estaba en proceso de preparacion. "De modo que atrapaste la cena." dijo sacando los pescados.

"Feh." fue la respuesta de Inuyasha antes de acercarse a Kagome para despertarla. "Vamos perra. Hora de comer."

Kagome gruño quedamente en protesta ademas de acercarse a Inuyasha y volver a dormir. Grunendo algo para si mismo, Inuyasha tomo a la durmiente miko, la coloco en su regazo y pidio a Shippou le acercara la cena de Kagome.

"Vamos Kagome. Come esto y podras volver a dormir." pidio Inuyasha.

A regañadientes, Kagome se desperto lo suficiente como para permitir que Inuyasha la alimentara, y cuando termino su comida, volvio a acomodarse y se durmio.

Inuyasha suspiro y acomodo su cabeza bajo la barbilla, tomandola tambien por la cintura. 'Quiza los sucesos realmente la cansaron.'

"Inuyasha?" pregunto Miroku.

"Creo que, despues de este viaje, hare que Kagome se quede cerca de la aldea."

"Y que pasara con Naraku?" pregunto Shippo trepando al regazo de Kagome para dormir.

Inuyasha suspiro de nuevo. "Creo que tendra que esperar algunos meses."

Miroku asintio, comprendiendo el predicamento en el que estaba Inuyasha. "No te preocupes amigo. Estoy seguro que la adorable Sango y yo podremos buscar los trozos de la perla hasta que Kagome-sama tenga a los niños."

Inuyasha asintio y sonrio un momento antes de recostarse contra la pared de la cueva. "Gracias." dijo cerrando los ojos y terminando la conversacion.

Morio observo hasta que el ultimo del clan de Inuyasha quedo profundamente dormido, atontados por el hechizo presente en la atmosfera de la cueva.

"Esta hecho." dijo su madre, poniendose frente a Inuyasha.

"No crees que debemos esperar a que terminen la primera prueba antes de comenzar la segunda?" pregunto el niño.

La mujer esbozo una sonrisa. "No. Kami-sama quiere que terminemos esta prueba cuanto antes para que podamos ocuparnos de otros asuntos."

"Yo solo digo que me parece demasiado." admitio Morio.

La mujer mayor resoplo. "Te estas volviendo suave. Quiza has permanecido en esa forma demasiado tiempo. Has olvidado que no eres humano."

"No he olvidado nada."

"Entonces empecemos."

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui el capitulo. La verdad es que esta vez me he sobrepasado en el tiempo que he dejado de escribir. Pido las mas sinceras disculpas a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia por mi tardanza. Intentare ser mas constante, como lo era en un principio.

Gracias por la paciencia!

Atte. RedLyna


	39. En sueños

**To Bind a Soul**

**Capitulo 39: En sueños**

Estaba oscuro. Era el unico modo en que Kagome podia describir el ... lugar donde se encontraba. La tierra era oscura, al igual que el cielo y todo lo demas.

Oscuridad absoluta.

"Inuyasha?" llamo Kagome. Inuyasha debia estar en los alrededores.

Como no hubo respuesta, comenzo a caminar con los brazos extendidos para evitar chocar con lo que estuviera enfrente. Un gruñido la hizo detenerse.

"Inuyasha, eres tu?" pregunto de nuevo.

El volumen del gruñido incremento. "Donde estas Inuyasha?"

El guñido se acercaba. "Inuyasha!" grito al aire.

Justo al morir el nombre en sus labios una garra la atraveso dejando tres cortes limpios en su hombro. Ignorando el dolor que sentia, Kagome volteo hacia su atacante.

"I-Inuyasha..."

* * *

Inuyasha estaba en el bosque que lleva su nombre, caminando sin direccion. "Kagome!" la llamo. 

Tenia que estar cerca, su escencia estaba por todos lados. Y con el hechizo, sabia que ella no podia esar muy lejos de el. Inuyasha volteo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que habia llegado al Arbol Sagrado.

Sus orejas captaron algo, dio un paso atras para dar paso a una flecha que casi le da y se fue a incrustar en el tronco del Arbol Sagrado.

"K-Kagome..?"

* * *

Miroku estaba sentado a la mitad de una cascada, meditando. No estaba seguro de como o por que habia llegado ahi. Todo lo que sabia era que debia terminar su meditacion y salir en busca de sus amigos. 

Poniendose de pie, se dirigio de regreso al campamento. Un sentimiento extraño se apodero de el y lo hizo detenerse. "No puede ser." se dijo a si mismo.

Un dolor agudo empezo en su mano y seguio hasta su brazo. "No..."

Su maldicion, finalmente acabaria con el.

* * *

"Sango!" 

La exterminadora de demonios volteo y se encontro con su hermano pequeño, Kohaku, que la llamaba. "Kohaku" susurro confundida.

"Sango, Padre quiere vernos. Quiere que nos hagamos cargo de algunos youkai."

Sango no protesto cuando Kohaku la tomo de la mano y la arrastro de regreso a la aldea.

"Sango," la llamo alguien con una voz profunda. Ella volteo hacia su padre. "Ven conmigo. Hemos de exterminar a esos youkai."

Sango lo siguio como automata, sin estar segura de lo que pasaba. Donde estaban los demas? Seguramente estaba soñando, pero se sentia... tan real. "Te sientes bien Sango?" pregunto Kohaku.

Sango sacudio la cabeza para despejarla de sus pensamientos y volteo hacia su hermano. "Oh, hai, estoy bien, es solo que- Padre, que haces?"

Sango volteo hacia su padre al verlo atacar a los youkai que menciono, pero se encontro con que eran sus amigos.

Inuyasha estaba parado enfrente de Kagome, quien tenia a Shippou en brazos. Sangre corriendo por la mejilla de Inuyasha, producto del ataque de su padre. "Que estas haciendo Inuyasha?" pregunto Sango en un sususrro.

El hanyou la ingoro y se movio para cubrir completamente a Kagome.

"Dejare que los mates, Sango" dijo su Padre, dejando camino libre a la joven exterminadora.

* * *

"Kagome? Inuyasha? Donde estan?" Gritaba Shippou al tiempo que corria por el bosque. 

No sabia donde se encontraba ni donde estaban los demas, y emepzaba a preocuparse. De repente vio algo aproximarse.

"Kagome!" grito de alegria. No noto que habia algo diferente en la miko. El hecho de que su viente estuviera abultado, cercana la fecha del parto no lo registro la mente del bebe kitsune."Kagome, no sabia donde estabas! Estaba muy asustado."

"Oh?" dijo ella sin molestarse en absoluto.

"Estas bien Kagome?" pregunto Shippou levantando la mirada.

"Shippou, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar."

"Hablar?"

"Si, debemos hablar." el tono de voz de la miko le recordo mas a Kikyou que a Kagome.

"De que?"

"Creo que ya eres lo sufiencientemente mayor como para ocuparte de ti mismo. No nos necesitas. Vete."

* * *

"Inuyasha! Que haces?"gritoKagome esquivandolo de nuevo, por poco. La herida en su hombro no dolia, pero estaba segura de que era por el estado de shock en el que estaba, al ser atacada. 

"Crei que era obvio. Trato de matarte, claro esta" contesto Inuyasha burlonamente.

"Por que? Tu no quieres matarme." dijo ella sin poder creer lo que oia.

"Claro que quiero. Primero te mato y despues me voy con Kikyou." dijo el.

"No te creo." murmuroella, con panico evidente.

"Por que no habrias de creerme? La herida en tu hombro lo comprueba."

Kagome sacudio la cabeza y cerro los ojos. "Tu no eres Inuyasha."

"De que estas hablando? Por supuesto que lo soy." replico la figura.

"No lo eres. No eres Inuyasha." repitio ella cada vez mas fuerte, encarando a su atacante. Sintio el miedo desvanecerse, sintio fuerza para ponerse de pie ante la figura que decia ser Inuyasha.

"NO ERES INUYASHA!"

* * *

"Kagome, que demonios significa esto?" pregunto Inuyasha al tiempo que esquivaba otra flecha. 

"Te clavare de nuevo al arbol." replico ella con voz serena.

"Por que? No he hecho nada."

"Que no has hecho nada?" Kagome se rio. "Tu rompiste mi corazon, mas de una vez. Ahora voy a atravesar el tuyo y regresare a mi epoca, donde no me molestaras nunca mas."

"Rompi tu- Kagome, realmente lo siento. No fue mi intencion lastimarte." susurro Inuyasha, casi para si mismo.

"Un poco tarde para disculpas, no lo crees?" respondio la miko y lanzo otra flecha.

'Esto no esta bien' se dijo Inuyasha a si mismo. 'Kagome nunca me lastimaria.'

"Tu no eres Kagome." dijo Inuyasha viendola directo a los ojos.

"Que?"

"Lo que oiste. Tu no eres Kagome. Kagome nunca haria algo asi. Ella tiene un alma pura."

"Obviamente estas equivocado, hanyou."

"No. Tu no eres mi Kagome."

* * *

"Asi que es mi hora, cierto" se dijo Miroku a si mismo, disipando el panico que se habia apoderado de el anteriormente. Enfrentaria la muerte con honor. 

"Houshi-sama? Sucede algo malo?" Sango estaba parada detras de el. El viento comenzo a correr alrededor de el, hasta perderse en su mano.

"Sango, debes irte." pidio Miroku con fervor.

"Irme? Por que? No quiere pasar tiempo conmigo, Houshi-sama?" dijo confundida.

"Mi maldicion... debes irte Sango. Por favor."

"No ire a ningun lado." dijo ella, acercandose al monje.

"Por favor Sango. Mi alma nunca descansara en paz si algo te sucede por mi culpa."

"Los demas no estan lejos," susurro ella abrazandolo por la cintura. "Quiza deberiamos ir con ellos."

"No. Por favor Sango. Corre, aleja a los demas de mi. No quiero llevarte conmigo."

"Pero-"

"Vete Sango!"

* * *

"Padre, yo-" 

"Que esperas, hija? Matalos. Son youkais, deben ser exterminados." dijo su padre.

"Padre, ellos son mis amigos, no puedo matarlos." dijo ella viendo fijamente a Inuyasha. Podia ver como Kagome se sujetaba con desesperacion al haori de Inuyasha. Podia ver como estaba temblando.

"Si tu no puedes matarlos, Kohaku lo hara. Kohaku!"

"No!" grito Sango.

"Si? Padre?" su hermano atendio al llamado de su padre.

"Mata a esos demonios sin importar nada mas."

"Si Padre." contesto Kohaku.

"Que hacen?" grito nuevamente Sango. "Ellos son mis amigos! No permitire que los lastimen." Se paro frente a Inuyasha con los brazos extendidos.

"Debo eliminar a Sango tambien, Padre?" pregunto Kohaku.

"Si. Es obvio que eso no es mi hija. Es un youkai disfrazado. Matalos a todos."

"No!" grito Sango, sin moverse ni un milimetro. Si su hermano atacaba, ella no se moveria. Si su destino era morir protegiendo a sus amigos, asi seria.

Ella no cambiaria su nueva familia por nada, ni siquiera por la vieja.

* * *

"Irme?" repitio Shippou. "Por que quieres que me vaya?" 

"Ahora he de ocuparme de mis propios niños. No necesito preocuparme por ti."

"Pero, Kagome..." susurro Shippou al borde de las lagrimas. "Estare solito."

"Ese no es mi problema."

Shippou se puso de pie y dio un paso atras.

"Tu no eres Kagome." dijo.

"Perdon?"

"Tu no eres Kagome. Tu no eres mi Ofukuro!"

* * *

Kagome cerro los ojos y espero su muerte. Lo unico que era capaz de escuchar era su respiracion entrecortada y la sangre corriendo en sus venas. Cuidadosamente abrio los ojos. Estaba de vuelta en la cueva, durmiendo junto a Inuyasha. Kagome se acerco a el hasta estar completamente pegada a el y trato de calmarse.

Un momento despues, Inuyasha desperto de un brinco y abrazo a la miko a su lado. "Inuyasha?" pregunto tomandole la cara con ambas manos.

"Kagome?" miro hacia la confundida miko. "Solo fue un sueño." suspiro de alivio, abrazandola mas fuerte.

"Tambien tu tuviste una pesadilla?" pregunto ella colgandose del cuello del hanyou.

"Tuviste una pesadilla?" le regreso la pregunta.

"Hai. Fue horrible."

Inuyasha levanto la cabeza cuando sus demas compañeros despertaron en un salto al mismo tiempo.

"Demonios!" chillo Shippou.

"Una pesadilla?" pregunto Kagome, jalando al kitsune para hacerle cariños.

"Fue espantoso Kagome." lloro Shippou enterrando la cabeza en el regazo de Kagome. "Tu estomago era enorme y me decias que me fuera por que ya tenias tus propios hijos y no querias tener que preocuparte por mi y-"

"Shush." calmo al kitsune, abrazandolo preocupada. "Yo nunca diria eso." le susurro al oido.

"Ya lo se, por eso supe que no eras realmente tu y-"

"Creo que todos tuvimos pesadillas similares." dijo Miroku interrumpiendo al pequeño kitsune.

Inuyasha y Kagome asintieron.

"Creo que era una prueba." dijo Inuyasha. "Donde estan Morio y su madre?"

* * *

"Si no lo veo, no lo creo." dijo Morio al tiempo de dejar a Inuyasha y su clan.

"Obviamente necesitas tener mas fe en este tipo de cosas." dijo su madre.

"Tu sabias que pasarian la prueba."

"Te lo dije. Soy una vidente"

* * *

HOLA!

Se que merezco arder en el infierno, no lo discutire ... es mas, ire gustosamente al infierno... algun dia! Aqui esta otro capitulo, me ha llevado mucho por que ando como loca con la escuela... ademas planeo irme a España a estudiar un año y me ocupa mucho ver eso de los tramites. En fin. Cuidense mucho y nos vemos!

RedLyna.


	40. Tuneles

Capítulo 39: Tuneles

Kouga llegó al campamento no mucho despues de que todos despertaran. Traia consigo dos de sus lobos, y todos parecían listos para la batalla. "Por casualidad te topaste con una par de humanos cuando venías hacia acá?" preguntó Inuyasha.

Kouga negó con la cabeza. "No encontré ningún humano. Sugiero que nos pongamos en movimiento y rápido, perdí suficiente tiempo buscandolos."

"Lo siento Kouga-kun," se disculpó Kagome. "Es sólo que nuestros previos 'aposentos' fueron, bueno-"

"Quemados hasta los cimientos," termió Inuyasha por Kagome.

"Los monjes de la aldea, sin lugar a dudas," contestó Kouga. "Quizá debería tener una 'charla' con ellos la próxima vez que vaya por tinta. No llevaré a Aiko a ese lugar otra vez."

"Es una buena idea." Kagome estuvo de acuerdo.

"Estamos listos Kagome-sama," interrumpió Miroku.

"Bien," asintió Inuyasha. "Pongamonos en movimiento entonces. Quiero matar a esos malditos y volver a la aldea."

"Es mejor atacarlos de día," dijo Kouga al respecto. "A diferencia de la mayoría de los reptiles, no les gustan los rayos del sol. He visto que sus escamas se ponen blancas y estallan en llamas. Si es cierto que éstas criaturas vienen del infierno como dicen, entonces cualquier exposición al sol las convertirá instantáneamente en barbacoa."

"Feh. Esto será fácil. Sólo usaré e Kaze no Kisu y destruiré su nido. Qué tan dificil puede ser?"

"Ese es justamente el problema. Su nido está bajo tierra, y no sólo eso, también tienen fantasmas molestos y enojados protegiendolos durante el día."

"Hemos lidiado con fantasmas molestos y enojados antes. Sólo debemos presentarles a Kagome y se irán."

"Ésto es serio Inuyasha," lo regañó Kagome, jalando su oreja.

"Ow, eso duele mujer!"

"Esa era la idea."

"Creo que yo puedo encargarme de los fantasmas. Sólo debo exorsizarlos del área." dijo Miroku.

"Entonces será tan fácil como comer pastel," contesto Kouga, girandose para salir de la cueva.

"Aqui es," dijo Kouga señalando un montículo en el terreno.

"No es mucho," contestó Inuyasha

"El aire está cargado de energías malignas," Miroku hizo la observación.

"Si, como sea. Sólo encargate del exorcismo, monje," replicó Kouga, acomodandose bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano.

"Nadie me respeta."

Inuyasha resopló. "No me digas que esperabas que alguien lo hiciera."

"Seria agradable."

"Como sea. Haz el exorcismo."

Inuyasha tomo a Kagome en sus brazos y la llevó a un árbol en las cercanias. Sango sacudió la cabeza y se acomodó justo donde estaba. Los lobos que Kouga trajo consigo revisaron los alrededores y se adentraron al bosque, donde, segun los cálculos de Sango, patrullarían los alrededores, y Shippou se trepó al árbol donde Inuyasha y Kagome estaban acomodados.

Sólo debían esperar.

"Está hecho," declaró Miroku, caminando para unirse al grupo.

El sol de medio día estaba en lo más alto del cielo cuando el monje se sentó junto a Sango. "Bien," dijo Kouga poniendose de pie. "Sugiero que solamente Inuyasha y yo nos adentraramos en el nido, y los demás se quedaran aqui."

"Me suena como un buen plan," dijo Inuyasha, inmediatamente de acuerdo con Kouga.

Kagome arqueó una ceja al hanyou. Él, de acuerdo con Kouga? Algo estaba pasando. "Creo que debo ir con ustedes," dijo Sango a Inuyasha.

"Ni hablar. El Hiraikotsu no es un arma de corto alcance. Serás vulnerable. Además, quiero que te quedes aqui con el monje y Kagome. Miroku está demasiado cansado del exorcismo como para ser de ayuda y tendrás que protegerlo." contestó Inuyasha.

Sango tuvo que morderse la lengua para contener la respuesta que tenía en la mente. Tenía razón, aun cuando odiara admitirlo. Ella no sería de mucha ayuda en el nido. "Bien," se obligó a aceptar la decisión.

Inuyasha asintió y se giró al montículo de tierra. "Kagome, quédate aquí."

"No necesitas decírmelo," contestó ella, alzando la nariz en el proceso.

"Si es necesario."

"Vamos," interrumpió Kouga. "El exorcismo tomó todo el día. El sol comenzará a ponerse pronto. Los quiero muertos ahora."

Con una última mirada a Kagome, Inuyasha gruñó como respuesta y caminó hacía el hogar de las serpientes de fuego, con Kouga siguiéndolo de cerca.

Kagome hizo un puchero y se sentó en el pasto a un lado de Shippou. "Oye Kagome," preguntó Shippou.

"Qué pasó Shoppou-chan?"

"Cuándo podemos irnos a casa?"

Kagome suspiró y colocó a Shippou en su regazo. "Quieres volver a la aldea de Kaede?

"Um, si. Un poco. Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"Vas a vivir en ésta época?"

La miko se puso tensa ante la pregunta, pero se relajo casi inmediatamente. "Creo que si, Shippou-chan."

"Entonces harás que Inuyasha nos contruya una cabaña?"

"Una cabaña?"

"Quieres vivir con Kaede-obasaan para siempre?"

Kagome sonrió y negó con la cabeza, comprendiendo la idea del pequeño kitsune. "Conque una cabaña? Creo que es tiempo de que Inuyasha aprenda algo de arquitectura."

"Qué es eso?"

"Ya verás," dijo maliciosamente Kagome.

"Demonios, huele demasiado a azufre," se quejó Inuyasha.

"Son criaturas del infierno, que esperabas?"

"Feh."

Inuyasha guió el camino a través de los tuneles con la única luz de los hongos fluorescentes que crecían en las paredes. El olor del lugar había dejado imposibilitados a ambos de usar sus narices, haciendo que tuvieran que confiar en su vista y oido.

"Debemos terminar ésto rápido," dijo Kouga. "No queremos que éstos malditos salgan a la superficie."

"Feh. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es quitarte de mi camino. Mi Kaze no Kizu se deshará de todos sin problemas."

Kouga resolpó y permaneció en silencio. Se escuchaban pasos adelante. El par se detuvo, a esperar que el dueño de las pisadas apareciera. Inuyasha se preparó para atacar y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando vió la cara de la chica que apareció.

"M-Machiko?"

"Inuyasha-sama," respondió con calma la adolescente.

"Qué demonios estás aciendo aquí abajo?" gritó Inuyasha.

"Conoces a ésta humana?" preguntó Kouga.

"Machicko-chan, con quién estas hablando?" preguntó una voz detrás de ella, quien resultó ser Aiko.

"Aiko," gruño Kouga.

"Kouga-sama," chilló Aiko de sorpresa.  
"Qué haces aquí?" preguntó el príncipe de los lobos, tratando de controlar su enojo.

"Um, yo fui a... visitar a Machiko-chan y nos perdimos en los tuneles y... terminamos aqui. Uh, si... Ups,"La pequeña youkai lobo constestó nerviosa.

"'Ups' es correcto. Cuando regresemos a nuestra madriguera verás... justo ahora estás en serios problemas!"

"No has contestado mi pregunta," le recordó Inuyasha a Machiko.

La chica humana suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. "Vine en nombre de Chiyo-sama. Éstas criaturas provienen del infierno y estoy aquí para liberar al mundo de su presencia."

"Y cómo demonios planeas hacer eso?" preguntó Inuyasha.

"Esto," contestó Machiko, sacando una pequeña bola de cristal dorado de su kimono. "Se llama 'Corazón del Sol'."

"Qué se supone que hace?" preguntó Kouga.

"Normalmente, es sólo un cristal sin gracia alguna. Chiyo-sama puso un hechizo en el para que contenga rayos de sol en su interior. Las serpientes de fuego son criaturas nacidas en el infierno; así que no soportan las caricias del sol. El sol es una escencia pura y una potente arma que podemos utilizar en contra de nuestros enemigos."

"Uh. Como sea, yo lo tomaré y tu puedes irte de regreso con tu ama," dijo Inuyasha.

"Me temo que no es así de fácil Inuyasha-sama. Necesitas cierto encantamiento para liberar el Corazón del Sol; un encantamiento que no tenemos tiempo de enseñarte. Ahora, vamos a masacrar a nuestros enemigos o nos quedaremos aquí sentados a hacer nada?"

Michiko no esperó una respuesta y comenzó a caminar por un tunel paralelo al cual Inuyasha y Kouga venían siguiendo. "Me gusta," dijo Kouga, siguiendo a la chica humana.

"Qué estás mirando?" preguntó Inuyasha cuando sintió la mirada de la niña youkai lobo.

"Nada."

"Feh."

"Han estado mucho tiempo en ese agujero," comentó Shippou, viendo como Kagome caminaba adentrandose en el bosque.

Los lobos de Kouga caminaban a cada lado de ella, alertas ante cualquiera incluso el más leve signo de peligro. Miroku y Sango caminando detrás de ellos.

Kagome se había dado cuenta de que Inuyasha estaba llegando al límite del alcance del hechizo y comenzó a caminar para extender ese límite.

"Están bien," contesto Kagome con confianza.

"Estás segura?" preguntó Shippou.

"Sip."

"Si tu lo dices."

"Qué demonios es eso?" preguntó Inuyasha.

El tunel por el que venían caminando terminaba en una especie de caverna gigantesta, una cueva llena de serpientes demoniacas. Serpientes enrolladas en si mismas en pozos de lava caliente y líquida.

"El núcleo." contestó Michiko.

La chica humana tomo el 'Corazón del Sol' y lo coloco en el piso frente a ellos. "Les sugiero que cierren los ojos, a menos que quieran quedarse permanentemente ciegos?"

Inuyasha resopló pero hizo caso del aviso. Sus orejas atentas ante el menor peligro, pero las serpientes no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia del grupo.

Las palabras del encantamiento que liberó el hechizo de la bola de cristal se desenvolvieron de la lengua de Machiko, provocando que brillara intensamente.

Inuyasha vió un destello de luz a través de sus párpados y cuidadosamente abrió los ojos. "Maldita sea!"

El Corazon del Sol había perdido su brillo, no quedó nada más que un trozo de cristal negro. Las sepientes habían desaparecido, dejando esqueletos en su lugar. "Cómo es que esa cosa hizo esto?" preguntó Inuyasha.

Machiko Sonrió y se giro para volver por donde llegaron. "Les puedo sugerir que nos vayamos? El cristal también purificó el area circundante también, y la cueva se vendrá abajo en cualquier momento."

La tierra tembló bajo sus pies.

"Oh, no."


	41. Un paso mas cerca

Capitulo 40: Un Paso Mas Cerca

"Demonios" grito Inuyasha, subiendo a Machiko a su espalda al tiempo que Kouga hacia lo mismo con Aiko. "Que te toma tanto tiempo lobo? Muevete rapido!"

"Me muevo lo mas rapido que puedo!"

"No ganan nada gritandose el uno al otro" dijo calmadamente Machiko mientras el techo caia a su alrededor.

Kouga gruño antes de correr tras Inuyasha hacia la salida del tunel.

Se sentia como si el mundo entero temblara bajo sus pies, y de hecho asi era.

"Demonios, demonios, demonios" repetia Kouga como un cantico.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" maldijo Inuyasha a su vez.

Lo unico que pudo hacer Aiko fue reir nerviosamente.

"Kagome?" pregunto Shoppou cuando la miko lentamente retrocedio sobre sus pasos.

"Ellos estan corriendo en esta direccion." explico ella, preparandose a correr.

"Demonios, que estara pasando?" grito Sango siquiendo a Kagome.

"El tunel termina justo adeante. Debemos ir a la derecha." Anuncio Machiko.

Inuyasha no contesto pero hizo caso de las instrucciones y salio a la superficie con Kouga pisandole los talones.

Machiko se deslizo fuera del agarre de Inuyasha y volteo para ver los tuneles colapsar justo detras de ellos. "Demonios. Parece que tendre que tomar el camino largo de regreso a casa."

"Inuyasha!" grito Kagome lanzandose a los brazos de su hanyou.

Inuyasha cayo al suelo con un sonoro 'ouch!' tomando a Kagome por la cintura y absorbiendo todo el golpe. "Demonios perra, recuerda los cachorros!"

Kagome se sento junto a el cuando noto que el hanyou estaba tendido en el suelo y se veia bastante molesto. "Ups, lo siento Inuyasha."

"Lo siento y un cuerno." dijo para si, levantandolos a ambos con un moviento.

El resto de la manada llego, junto con los lobos de Kouga y fue entonces que comenzaron las preguntas.

"Asi que, que paso con las serpientes?" pregunto Miroku.

"Muertas." contesto Inuyasha.

"Eres tu, Machiko-chan?" pregunto Sango, notando a la chica humana por primera vez.

"Sango-sama, es un placer verla de nuevo." dijo Machiko cortesmente.

"De donde vienes?" pregunto Shippou desde el hombro de Miroku.

"Estaba aqui para encargarme de las serpientes de fuego." dijo la humana.

"Tu sola?" pregunto Kagome.

"No exactamente..."

"Hablando de eso," interrumpio Kouga volteando hacia Aiko. "Tu estas en problemas señorita, tendras suerte si te queda tiempo libre para bañarte cuando acabe contigo."

"si, Kouga-sama." suspiro Aiko, bajando la cabeza.

Kagome sonrio y puso una mano en el hombro de Aiko para hacerla sentir mejor. "No deberias ponerte a ti misma en peligro. Podrias salir herida."

Aiko hizo pucheros pero no dijo nada, asi que Kagome cambio el tema. "Machiko-chan, como planeabas acabar con las serpientes?"

Ella suspiro. "Con un hechizo que libera rayos de sol. Los rayos de sol son un elemento puro y por lo tanto, dañino para las criaturas del infierno. Simplemente susurre el encantamiento que los libera y mate a las serpientes."

"Oh, suena facil"

"Aja, el unico problema es escapar de la cueva cayendo a tu alrededor." dijo Inuyasha.

"Como planeabas escapar a eso?" pregunto Miroku.

"Estoy segura de que hubiera encontrado el modo." contesto Machiko cruzandose de brazos.

"Como sea," intervino Inuyasha, "Puedes quedarte con nosotros esta noche y mañana por la mañana regresar a la montaña."

"Uno de mis lobos te acompañara." dijo Kouga.

"No es necesario." contesto Machiko.

"Ni modo." la regreso Kouga.

Machiko suspiro pero no siguio la discusion. En silencio siguio a Inyasha y su manada de regreso a la cueva. Una vez ahi, Kouga se despidio dejando uno de sus lobos con la mision de acompañar a Machiko por la mañana.

Inuyasha se sento en la entrada de la cueva y se dispuso a esperar a que Sango y Miroku regresaran con la cena. Shippou se acomodo junto a Inuyasha e inmediatamente se quedo dormido. Kagome intento distraerse conversando con Machiko, pero no estaba resultando.

"Quien estuvo con ustedes anoche?" pregunto Machiko repentinamente.

"Estuvo con nosotros?" repitio Kagome.

"Hubo alguien mas, ademas de su manada anoche. Puedo sentirlo." dijo Machiko preocupada.

"Si, un chico llamado Morio y su madre." dijo Kagome distraida, pensando en su misteriosa desaparicion.

"Y pasaron la noche ilesos?" pregunto Machiko.

"Bueno, si. Pero cada uno tuvo extrañas pesadillas, y cuando despertamos ya se habian ido."

"No eran criaturas de este mundo." dijo la chica quedamente, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Kagome lo escuchara.

"Que quieres decir?"

"Sientes su escencia?"

Los ojos de Kagome mostraban que su mente estraba llena de preguntas, pero cerro los ojos y se concentro en sentir la cueva. Pudo sentir los lazos de union de su manada pero se concentro en las dos escencias de Morio y su madre.

Los ojos de la miko se abrieron de repente. "Kagome?" pregunto Inuyasha desde la entrada de la cueva.

"No eran mortales."

"No." confirmo Machiko. "Eran sirvientes de los Kamis."

"Pero no entiendo," continuo Kagome. "Aiko-chan nos dijo que vivian en la aldea hacia algun tiempo..."

"Esperando hasta que fueran de utilidad para sus amor, te lo puedo asegurar."

Inuyasha suprimio un escalofrio y se alejo mentalmente de la conversacion. Ese par se habia ido; la prueba habia terminado. El sabia que tendrian que enfrentar las pruebas en algun momento y no valia la pena agobiarse por el pasado.

"Yo sugiero que se cuiden de los extraños de ahora en adelante, y estar en guardia SIEMPRE" dijo Machiko.

"Si." la miko estuvo de acuerdo. Respiro profundamente antes de sonreir. "Ahora, hablemos de cosas mas divertidas. Dime cual es tu actividad favorita."

Machiko rodo los ojos y suspiro profundamente. El destino se burlaba de ella, estaba segura.

"Houshi-sama, seria mucho pedir que mantuviera las manos quietas?" pregunto Sango al monje tirado en el piso que recien recobraba el conocimiento.

Miroku suspiro y trato de levantarse a pesar de las protestas de su propio cuerpo. "Me resbale." fue su excusa.

"Claro." dijo Sango sarcasticamente.

Misoku hizo lo mejor que pudo para parecer inocente hasta que Sango se volteo para seguir buscando y entonces hizo su movimiento.

Dando un paso rapido, Miroku tomo a Sango por la cintura y la volteo para que estuvieran cara a cara. Sin darle tiempo a protestar, Miroku arrincono a Sango contra un arbol y capturo sus labios con los suyos.

Sango gimio y eso le dio la oportunidad a Miroku de probar con su lengua, explorando cada rincon de la boca de la chica antes de frotar su lenga contra la de ella.

Miroku rompio el beso y miro a una Sango que recuperaba el aliento. Sus labios estaban hinchados y su respiracion era tan rapida que parecia que hubiera corrido un maraton. Y Miroku pensaba que era imposible que se viera mas hermosa.

"Houshi-sa-" Miroku la interrumpio con otro beso, casto y dulce.

"Dime Miroku." dijo sin separarse de sus labios.

Sango sintio un escalofrio recorrer su espalda y asintio levemente, notando que las manos del monje se estaban conmportando.

"Miroku." dijo ella, sonriendo y acercandose a el por otro beso.

Miroku suspiro, siendo incapaza de recordar la ultima vez que se sintio tanta felicidad. Sin ganas termino el beso y dio un paso atras liberando a Sango.

"Deberiamos ir y buscar la cena. Dudo mucho que a Inuyasha le guste la idea de hacer esperar a Kagome-sama."

Sango asintio, tratando de reordenar sus pensamientos. "Si, no es buena idea hacer esperar a una mujer embarazada." asintio Sango.

Miroku sonrio y ofrecio su mando. "Quiza sea suficiente con conseguir pescado para la cena. Despues del beso no tengo ganas de alejarme de ti para cazar."

Sango se sonrojo y acepto la mano de Miroku.

Miroku noto el sonrojo de Sango y sonrio internamente. 'Estas un paso mas cerca querida Sango.'


	42. Venganza corregido

Hola!

Solo paso a preguntarle a Kagome2598 si me puede ayudar con la traduccion de "bitch"; por que asi es como Inuyasha llama a Kagome en el fic. "Perra" es ofensivo, estoy de acuerdo, pero igual lo es "puta"... y sus derivados y sinonimos.

Por lo pronto lo he cambiado a "mujer" por que asi la llama en el anime. Leanlo y diganme si les parece mejor asi. Gracias! RedLyna.

Capítulo 41: Venganza

Machiko observó desde la entrada de la cueva como salía el sol. La respiración acompasada de sus compañeros la relajó lo suficiente como para que bajara la guardia y sonriera al cielo.

Kirara maulló detrás de ella y Machiko le dió la bienvenida a la compañía. Después de quince minutos, Machiko se puso de pie a regañadientes y rascó la cabeza a Kirara una última vez. "Cuidalos," dijo la humana, sonriendo a Kirara.

La gata de fuego la vió caminar bajo la tibieza del sol recién salido. Kirara cerró los ojos y caminó de regreso a su ama.

"Se ha ido," dijo Inuyasha, ayudando a Kagome a ponerse de pie.

"Se fue?"

"Machiko, se ha ido," hizo la aclaración.

"Se fue? Pero no puede irse sola," dijo Kagome, claramente preocupada.

Inuyasha olfateó el aire y giró los ojos. "Los lobos de Kouga la siguen, no te preocupes por ella."

Kagome suspiró y se frotó las sienes. "Ni siquiera se despidió."

Sango volteó a ver a su amiga con simpatía. Kagome no entendía como alguien pudiera desear irse y tomar camino sin despedirse adecuadamente. "No te preocupes Kagome-chan. Estoy segura de que Machiko-chan puede cuidarse a si misma."

"Aún así..."

Kagome suspiró de nuevo y se sentó junto al fuego, poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Shippou.

"Feh, como sea. Apurense y coman para que podamos movernos." dijo Inuyasha.

"Oh, si, 'Gran Lord' Inuyasha," dijo Kagome sarcásticamente.

"Bitch."

Kagome sonrío y se giró hacía el fuego, pero no antes de que Inuyasha pudiera ver la mirada en sus ojos.

Travesuras.

Inuyasha suspiro de felicidad cuando aterrizó en la cama que el y Kagome compartien en la época de ella. Habían llegado al templo para encontrar el lugar solo, con una nota en el refrigerados diciendo que la familia estaría fuera por una semana, en caso de que Inuyasha y Kagome regresaran antes que ellos.

La pareja entró en su habitación y encontraron que en lugar de las dos camas individuales, había una matrimonial y un montón de revistas de bebes y cosas por el estilo sobre el escritorio.

Kagome caminó hacía donde estaba Inuyasha y se santó junto a él. "Se siente bien poder relajarnos," suspiró y se dejó caer junto a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sonrió y la jaló para acercarla a él. "Y finalmente estamos solos."

Kagome no pudo suprimir una sonrisa ante tal pensamiento. Desde que Inuyasha se llevó el álbum de fotos y se lo enesñó a todos en la manada, Kagome tenía una idea en mente. Era el modo perfecto de vengarse de Inuyasha.

Sentándose en la cama, Kagome comenzó a quitarse la camisa, tomando tiempo extra para asegurarse de que tenía la atención de Inuyasha.

El acto soprendió a Inuyasha, aún ahora, por lo audaz de Kagome. Y a decir verdad, le gustaba. El observó como ella levantó la camisa por sobre su cabeza y la dejó caer en el piso. Ella tenía puesto un tentador conjunto negro que hizo que Inuyasha se exitara de sólo verlo.

Kagome tuvo que reprimir una carcajada ante el deseo en los ojos de Inuyasha. Se puso de pie, viendo a Inuyasha a los ojos todo el tiempo, y se quitó la falda.

Los ojos de Inuyahsa vagaron por el cuerpo y la piel de Kagome; sus piernas, estómago, pechos, y la cara. Usando sus garras, Kagome deshizo el resto de la ropa interior que traía puesta y se paró frente a Inuyasha completamente desnuda.

Él no dijo una sóla palabra en todo ese tiempo, hiprnotizado por la lentitud de los movimientos de Kagoma y su falta de ropa. La observó treparse ne la cama y poner las rodillas a cada lado de su pecho de tal modo que estaba sentado en su estómago. Se agachó para tomar las orejas de Inu-hanyou con la boca, presionado sus pecho en el cuello de Inuyasha.

"Dejame divertirme, Inuyasha," susurró a su oído.

Inuyasha se estremeció ante tales palabras y fue recompensado con una gran sonrisa por parte de Kagome. "Tomaré eso como un si," dijo ella, moviendo sus manos a través

Todo lo que pudo hacer Inuyasa fue asentir y observarla desvestirlo. Cuando intentó tocarla, Kagome gruñó y dió un ligero manotazo divertido. "Dékame divertirme primero Inuyasha," dijo ella, quitando las manos de Inuyasha del camino.

Inuyasha le gruñó pero la dejo hacer lo que quisiera. Kagome se tomó su tiempo para quitarle su hakama. Deshizo los nudos besando suavemente el estómago de Inuyasha, sonriendo contra la piel del chico cuando lo escucho ronronear.

Kagome perdió el interes en los delicados besos que le prodigaba y se movió hacia el cuello de Inuyasha para mordisquearlo mientras empujaba el hakama hacia abajo con las rodillas.

El hakama cayó al piso y Kagome hizo un camino de besos hasta el pecho de Inuyasha.

Los ojos de Inuyasha casi se salen de sus orbitas cuando sintio la pequeña mano de Kagome acariciando suavemente su miembro.

Kagome cerró los ojos y trató de sentir las reacciones de Inuyasha. Gracias a sus sentidos super desarrollados, podía olfatear la exitación de Inuyasha mientras acariciaba su longitud.

Lentamente, Kagome puso ambas manos alrededor del miembro y bombeo desde la base hasta la punta. Podía sentir los jadeos de Inuyasha, cuando el pecho del torso tocaba apenas sus pechos. Sabia que Inuyasha estaba cerca del climax.

Kagome se deslizo por la piel del chico hasta que estaba abajo nuevamente y lamió la punta.

Inuyasha gimió el nombre de Kagome y se estremeció violentamente. Sonriendo un poco, ella lo tomó por completo en su boca y comenzó a bombear a un ritmo trepidante. Estaba tan cerca de su clímax, Kagome podía sentirlo. Aplicó más presión con la boca y lo hizo sentir sus dientes.

Inuyasha llego al climax violentamente y se derramó en la boca de Kagome. Ella se lo tragó todo y lamió su miembro hasta dejarlo completamente limpio.

Inuyasha miró hacia abajo a la cabeza de Kagome en su regazo y se exitó nuevamente al verla lamer su miembro lentamente.

Inesperadamente, Kagome se levantó de pronto y se puso una bata de baño que se estaba colgada en el clóset. "A dónde vas?" preguntó Inuyasha, todavía un poco agitado.

Kagome volteó a verlo como casualmente y sonrió. "Voy a hacerme un sandwich. Tienes hambre?"

"mujer!" dijo con los ojos inyectados de sangre. "En nombre de Kami, por qué no terminas lo que empezaste?"

"Lo que empecé?" Kagome arqueó una ceja. "La venganza es dulce, literalmente en tu caso" dijo relamiendose los labios.

"Venganza?"

"Qué? Creiste que se me había olvidado?

Inuyasha gruñó y vió fijamente a Kagome. "Y tenías que vengarte de este modo?"

"Funcionó, no? Kagome le sonrió, y se rió un poco.

"Con que funcionó, huh? Ya lo veremos."

En un movimiento mas rapido de lo que Kagome creyó posible, Inuyasha la levantó y giró sobre la mesa de la cocina y desgarró la bata que traía puesta. "Estupida. Como si yo fuera a dejarte ir cuando hay asuntos inconclusos."

Kagome jadeó cuando Inyasha bajó y tomo un pezón con la boca. "Inuyahsa!"

El Inuhanyou sonrió y rozó el pezón cautivo con sus dientes.

"Inuyahsa, no podemos hacer esto en la mesa!"

"Por qué no?" contestó él sonriendo cuando sintió el escalofrio de placer y el aroma de exitacion que emanaba ella. "Qué dices Kagome? No te escuché..."

Kagome gruñó y lo golpeó en la cabeza. "Tu arrogante, egoísta-!"

Inuyasha interrumpió su discurso con un delicado beso. "Mi turno, Kagome." dijo sin separar los labios de los de ella.

Kagome se estremeció e inconcientemente separó sus piernas para permitirle el acceso a Inuyasha. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Inuyasha la jaló hacia el piso y la giro, haciendo que quedara boca abajo abrazando la mesa. "Inuyasha?" farfulló ella.

"Shh. solo relajate y disfruta esto Kagome."

Inuyasha llevo su mano a los pliegues de Kagome y los acaricio con sus dedos. Kagome se tembló de placer y se movió contra los dedos de Inuyasha.

"Esa es mi mujer," le susurró Inuyasha al oído.

Suavemente, separó los pliegues y deslizó su dedo indice entre ellos. Kagome se estremeció y se le doblaron las rodillas. Ella podía sentir el dedo de Inuyasha abrirse paso a traves de su intima humedad y la evidencia de que Inuyasha tambien estaba exitado presionando su piel.

Aumentando el ritmo, Inuyasha introdujo un segundo dedo. Las caderas de Kagome se movian con el ritmo que marcó el y jadeaba fuertemente. Inuyasha tomo los pechos de Kagome con su mano libre, poniendo atención especial a los pezones.

El pudo sentir que Kagome estaba al borde del orgasmo. Sin aviso, detuvo el movimiento y retiro sus dedos del interior de ella. "Inuyasha!" Trató de gritar Kagome, pero su voz la traicionó.

Sin responderle, Inuyasha separó las piernas de Kagome y apretó su pecho contra su espalda, aflojando los lazos de su hakama. Kagome jadeó cuando lo sintió entrar en ella por detrás. Aún no habían usado esa posición antes, pero Kagome supo en ese momento que se convertiría en una de sus favoritas.

Inuyasha se introdujo en lo mas profundo antes de salir lentamente hasta que solo la punta de su miembro estuvo en contacto con el calor que emitia Kagome. Kagome gimió el nombre de Inuyasha y comenzó a deslizarse nuevamente dentro de ella. "Inuyasha!"

Cuando Kagome gritó su nombre, Inuyasha perdió todo el poco control que tenía y se introdujo en un solo y furioso movimiento.

Kagome cerró los ojos y de concentró en sentir a Inuyasha golpeando su interior. El placer concentrandose dentro de ella. Inuyahsa bajó la cabeza para morder el cuello de Kagome justo donde late y con ello la hizo ver las estrellas de placer.

Inuyasha se vino en cuando los musculos de Kagome lo aprisionaron en su interior. Su cuerpo se estremeció varias veces por los efectos del orgasmo y tuvo que sostenerse sobre la mesa.

Con un suspiro de felicidad, salió de Kagome y ató los nudos de su hakama. "Ahora puedes comer tu sandwich, mujer. Y el agua está hirviendo."

El cuerpo de Kagome se estremeció nuevamente y por última vez antes de que intentara retomar el control de si misma para hacer funcionar sus ojos y encontrar su bata. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue asentir mientras veia a su compañero caminar de regreso a su habitación. Con un suspiro, Kagome retiró la tetera de la estufa.

"Hombres."


End file.
